Mein Leben und ich!
by Dule
Summary: Hallo, ich bin JordanMary Snape, ich werd euch ein wenig in mein Leben einweisen und von meiner Familie erzählen. Von meinem Bruder z.B., oder meinen Besten Freunden. Schaut einfach mal selbst.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo, das ist zwar nicht meine erste FF, ich bitte aber trotzdem etwas um Nachsicht. Es Handelt sich um eine Story, nach dem Krieg. Aus der Ich-Sicht geschrieben. Ich hoffe sie gefällt und vielleicht hat ja auch der eine oder andere Erbamen mit mir und hinterlässt mir vielleicht ein Review, nur ein ganz kleines. ;-)_

_Mir gehört natürlich nicht und ich will auch gar kein Geld damit verdienen…_

Mein Leben und ich!

1. Kapitel

Hi! Ich bin Jordan. Eigentlich Jordan Mary, aber so nennt mich sowieso keiner. Also bleiben wir doch bei dem einfachen Jordan. Oder wie mein Bruder, meine Mom (zeitweise sogar auch mein Dad, wenn er mal nicht ganz so mies gelaunt ist) und meine Freunde mich nennen: Jordi. Ich bin 13 Jahre alt und gehe nach Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich lese für mein Leben gerne, was ich anscheinend von meinen Eltern habe. Mein bester Freund ist natürlich mein Bruder Jarod, Zwillingsbruder, wenn man es genau nimmt. Eigentlich heißt er Jarod William, der zweite Vorname stammt von meinem Großvater (dem Dad von meinem Dad). Ihn nennen wir meistens Jay, das passt auch viel besser, finde ich. Meine anderen besten Freunde und auch in meinem Jahrgang sind meine Cousins (auch wenn nicht wirklich blutsverwandt) James und Sirius. Die beiden sind auch ein Zwillingspärchen. Einfach klasse die beiden. Sie machen ihren Namensvettern wirklich alle Ehre.

Meine Mom machte damals den besten Abschluss seit mehr als hundert Jahren an Hogwarts. Sie hat sogar meinen Dad um ein paar, oder wie er immer gern zu sagen pflegt, lächerliche Punkte übertroffen.

Sie ist wissbegierig und wenn man sie so beobachtet, während sie mal wieder in ein langes Gespräch mit meinem Dad verfallen ist, kann man sehen, wie sie wörtlich an seinen Lippen klebt und ihm zuhört. Ich glaube die beiden lieben sich sehr.

Mom ist wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Sie hat einen dermaßen Sturkopf, dass sogar mein Dad teilweise freiwillig zu Onkel Harry flüchtet. Sie ist eigentlich immer freundlich und wenn mein Bruder Jay und ich sie was fragen, gibt sie uns immer eine Antwort. Sie versucht alles genau und einfach zu erklären. Sie tut dies mit größter Sorgfalt, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir auch alles verstanden haben. Wenn wir Ferien haben und zuhause sind, unternimmt sie viel mit uns. Meistens sind Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny mit den Zwillingen dabei.

Ja, doch, ich glaube, ich kann sagen, meine Mom ist eine klasse Frau, die weiß, wie man mit meinem Dad umgeht. Wenn man sich die beiden mal genauer anschaut, würde sich wahrscheinlich jeder fragen, warum sie ausgerechnet mit meinem Dad verheiratet ist. Ich muss ja ganz ehrlich sein, wenn die beiden sich streiten, frage ich mich das auch manchmal. Aber die Versöhnung ist immer ein echtes Schauspiel. Meine Mom hat dann immer ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, eine komische Geste, die ihre Wut ausdrückt. Diese Haltung hat mein Bruder Jay eindeutig von ihr.

Jetzt ist sie Anwältin und macht sich ganz gut in dem Job und hat nach dem Sturz von Voldemort, dem schwärzesten aller Magier unserer Zeit, einige Todesser trotz geringer Beweislage nach Askaban geschickt.

Mein Dad war ziemlich stolz auf sie, auch wenn er dies nur ungern zugibt.

Gut, da wir also meine Mom nun hinter uns haben und ihr hoffentlich nicht mehr Fragen habt, kommen wir wohl oder übel zu meinem Dad.

Tja, was kann ich euch nur über ihn erzählen, ohne dass ihr gleich in Ohnmacht fallt oder ein schlechtes Bild von ihm habt? Aber das soll mir mal egal sein.

Mein Dad... tja wie soll ich nur anfangen?

OK, von vorn.

Mein Dad ist Zaubertrankmeister. Ein ziemlich guter, muss ich sagen. Er ist wohl der beste, den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Ach hörn wir auf, die Sache schönzureden. Er ist wohl der gefürchtetste Zaubertranklehrer, der je in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat. Ja, man kann wohl sagen, dass er einer der übelgelauntesten Menschen der Welt ist, ja ich glaube so kann man das ausdrücken.

Trotz seines zischenden Tonfalls, den man so in seinem Unterricht gewohnt ist, macht er mir, meinem Bruder und meinen beiden Freunden nicht so sehr Angst, wie dem Rest der Schüler. Auch meine Mom lässt sich schon gar nicht davon beeindrucken.

Tja, wen haben wir denn noch so.

Mein _Patenonkel_ Harry zum Beispiel. Den Patenonkel betone ich extra, weil es meinen Dad immer wieder daran erinnert, dass der Junge, den er ganze sieben Jahre täglich ertragen musste, immer noch in seinem Leben umherspukt. Und wie er immer wieder sagt, dass meine Mom ihn dazu gezwungen hat, dass Harry der Patenonkel von mir wird.

Also Onkel Harry jedenfalls, ist glaube ich der tollste Mensch, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe. Halt - Stopp. Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch. Ich liebe meine Eltern, na klar tu ich das, es sind für mich die beiden wichtigsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt. Ich würde sie nie mit anderen tauschen wollen, aber mein Onkel Harry ist einfach einmalig.

Ich weiß, das er damals, kurz nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts, Voldemort zu Fall gebracht hat. Und das in einem sehr langen und anstrengenden Kampf, an dem sowohl meine Eltern als auch mein anderer Onkel Ron, Pate von Jay, mitgeholfen haben und Harry mit ihrem Leben beschützt haben.

Nach dem Fall hat er eine Ausbildung zum Auroren begonnen und diese (natürlich zum Leidwesen meines Dad's) mit Bravur bestanden. Anschließend hat er, soviel ich weiß, 2 Jahre im Ministerium gearbeitet und anschließend in Hogwarts als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angefangen. Natürlich geschah dies auch zum altbekannten Leidwesen meines Dad's.

Mein Dad will zwar seit dem Sturz von Voldemort nicht mehr die Stelle des Verteidigungslehrers, aber dass ausgerechnet Harry (oder wie er immer in verachtender Lehrermanier sagt: _Potter_) diesen Job bekommen hat, brachte ihn fast an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Harry ist einfach spitze. Der Unterricht bei ihm ist immer interessant und manchmal auch wirklich witzig. Er ist einfach spitze. Wenn Ferien sind, sind wir manchmal bei ihm und unternehmen jede menge verrückte Sachen. Meine Onkel Fred und George kommen dann manchmal vorbei und zeigen uns lauter neue Sachen aus ihrem Scherzartikel-Sortiment. Einfach genial.

Dann gibt es da noch meinen Onkel Ron, von dem ich euch ja vorhin schon erzählt habe, dass er der Patenonkel von Jay ist. Natürlich war auch diese Patenschaft gänzlich gegen das Verständnis meines Dad's. Denn er gehörte natürlich auch zum Goldenen Trio, wie er sie zu ihrer Schulzeit immer nannte. Ron ist wie Harry auch Auror geworden. Er ist jetzt stellvertretender Leiter der Aurorenabteilung im Ministerium. Er ist ziemlich lustig. Ich glaube, er versteht in manchen Situationen immer noch nicht, wie meine Mom sich auf die _alte Fledermaus aus den Kerkern_, wie er immer so schön betont, hatte einlassen können.

Er kann so herrlich dumm schauen.

Ich erinnere mich gerne an einen unserer Geburtstage zurück. Die Potterzwillinge haben am selben Tag wie Jay und ich Geburtstag. Wir wurden damals gerade 5. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie ich bei meinem Dad auf dem Schoß saß und gerade ein Geschenk von ihm öffnete, als Ron reinkam und Jay beglückwünschte. Mein Vater hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören. Jay öffnete sein Geschenk. Enthalten war eine... was war das noch gleich? Irgendeine neue Erfindung von Fred und George. Ach ja, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein... Es war ein Pupskissen, glaube ich. Natürlich hat er noch was anderes bekommen, aber das war für Jay in dem Moment ziemlich unwichtig. Jay nimmt also dieses Pupskissen und legt es auf einen der Stühle im Esszimmer. Natürlich der Stuhl, auf dem unser Dad immer sitzt. Ron bemerkte dieses jedoch nicht, sonst hätte er Jay bestimmt davon abgehalten.

Als wir also von meiner Mom zum Essen gerufen wurden, ging Dad mit mir auf dem Arm nach nebenan, um sich am Esstisch niederzulassen. Er setzt sich also auf den Stuhl und ein Furzgeräusch ertönt. Ich schaute Dad aus ziemlich großen Augen an und Jay konnte sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Füßen halten. In diesem Moment betrat Ron den Raum und blieb ungläubig über diese Situation im Türrahmen stehen. Mein Dad, der nun leicht rot angelaufen war, schaute sich um, wer außer uns dies noch mitbekommen hat. Er steht also auf, bemerkt das Pupskissen, starrt zu Tür und entdeckt Ron.

Ron, der jetzt erst bemerkt hatte, dass er von Dad entdeckt worden ist, nahm seine Füße in die Hand und ist so schnell wie er konnte rausgerannt. Mein Vater rannte hinterher und hat ihn auf dem Flur mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt. Anschließend hat er ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft zur Sau gemacht, was ihm wohl einfiele, Jay solche unterentwickelten, primitiven Kindereien zu schenken.

Von da an war Ron immer darauf bedacht gewesen, Jay nur noch dann solche Sachen zu geben, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass Dad nicht in der Nähe ist. Außerdem schaut er ihn immer ganz vorsichtig an.

Dann natürlich nicht zu vergessen meine Tante Ginny. Sie ist mit Onkel Harry verheiratet. Sie ist wie Oma Weasley. Aufbrausend und witzig. Ich glaube man kann sagen, dass sie das Ruder in der Hand hat. Aber sie kann auch wirklich witzig sein und ist für jeden Spaß zu haben.

Tja, dann noch meine Großeltern, leibliche Großeltern muss ich wohl sagen. Oma und Opa Granger. Die beiden sind Muggel. Aber auch echt toll. Wir sind ab und zu bei ihnen und verbringen dort ein paar Tage. Dann machen wir all die Sachen, die man als Muggel halt so tut. Einkaufen in einem Einkaufszentrum, in Freizeitparks gehen und in einem Kino waren wir auch schon mal. Mensch, das war toll, kann ich euch sagen.

Dann bleiben da noch Oma und Opa Weasley. Natürlich nicht meine richtigen Großeltern, aber da mein Dad keine Eltern mehr hat und Ron der Patenonkel von Jay ist, meine Mom bei den beiden immer wie die eigene Tochter behandelt worden ist und wir die beiden genauso oft sehen wie unsere richtigen Großeltern, sind sie eben auch unsere Oma und unser Opa.

Tante Lavender gibt es da auch noch. Sie ist die Frau von Onkel Ron. Die beiden sind seit dem Fall von Voldemort ein Paar. Sie haben eine Tochter. Ihr Name ist Samantha, sie kommt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Sie hat das typische Weasley-Aussehen mit ihren roten Haaren, aber alles andere hat sie von Lavender.

Zu meinen Onkeln Fred und George brauche ich wohl nichts mehr sagen. Die beiden sind auch verheiratet. Fred mit Angelina, die beiden sind echt unzertrennlich, aber wenn die beiden streiten, sollte man nicht in der Nähe sein. George ist mit Alicia verheiratet. Bei den beiden läuft es ähnlich.

Kommen wir also zurück zu mir. Ich bin gerade in die 3. Klasse mit den anderen Dreien gekommen. Wir sind alle in Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall ist unserer Hauslehrerin und stolz darauf, uns in ihrem Haus zu haben, was sie meinem Dad oft genug unter die Nase reibt.

Ich glaube, ich kann sagen, dass Jay und ich ziemlich gut in der Schule sind. Professor McGonagall hat schon am ersten Tag zu Jay und mir gesagt, dass sie sich schon auf den Unterricht mit uns freut, wenn wir nur halb so klug sind wie unsere Mom.

Tja, sehr zum Leidwesen meines Vaters sind Jay und ich nicht ganz so zurückhaltend, wie er sich das wünscht. Er versucht das zwar auf James und Sirius zu schieben, doch das klappt nicht so ganz. Nach den ersten drei Monaten in Hogwarts hat er das, glaube ich, eingesehen, als wir ihm zu Halloween einen ziemlich üblen Streich gespielt haben.

Tja, von dem Tag an wurden auch Jay und ich nicht mehr vom Nachsitzen verschont. Aber es war einfach zu verlockend, als wir einen Feuerwerkskörper von Fred und George in seinem Unterricht gezündet haben. Die Rakete bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Kerker, setzte ein paar Kessel in Brand und explodierte schlussendlich auf Dad's Schreibtisch. Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen müssen, es war göttlich, vor allem, nachdem Dad's Lehrerrobe auch noch Feuer gefangen hatte.

Leider durften wir nach diesem Zwischenfall nicht an dem Halloweenball teilnehmen. Sirius und ich haben Jay und James gleich gesagt, dass wir es erst nach Halloween machen sollten, aber die beiden konnten es einfach nicht abwarten.

Zur Strafe durften wir eine Woche lang jeden Abend den Tränkeklassenraum ohne Magie säubern und 50 Punkte Abzug hat es uns auch eingehandelt. Aber trotz des hohen Punkteverlusts wurden wir am Abend königlich im Gemeinschaftsraum empfangen. Alle haben uns zu diesem gelungenem Streich gratuliert und gesagt, dass sie froh sind, dass endlich jemand dieser alten Fledermaus gezeigt hat, dass der Gryffindormut auch in seinem Unterricht nicht verschwindet.

Ach ja, das erste Jahr war schon ein klasse Jahr. Jetzt sitze ich hier in der Großen Halle, neben mir James und uns gegenüber Sirius und Jay. Wir warten alle sehnsüchtig auf die Auswahl der Erstklässler, denn heute wird unsere Cousine Samy (die Tochter von Ron und Lavender) eingeschult. Obwohl es keinen Zweifel daran gibt, dass sie nach Gryffindor kommt, weiß man ja nie.

Jay und ich waren mit den Zwillingen, Dad und Harry schon vor einer Woche angereist. Ihr müsst wissen, dieses Schloss ist einfach genial zu erkunden, wenn man während der Sommerferien hier ist. Es gibt keine Schüler um einen herum und man kann tun und lassen, was man will. Dumbledore war hocherfreut, als wir ankamen. Auch er besucht uns ziemlich oft, denn trotz des Falls von Voldemort besteht der Orden des Phönix immer noch. Der Orden ist wie eine zweite Familie für uns.

Wir haben oft in dieser Woche Zeit bei Dumbledore im Büro verbracht. Er hat uns Geschichten erzählt und ein paar neue Zaubersprüche beigebracht. Wenn die Jungs draußen waren zum Quidditchspielen, war ich bei Dad in seinen Räumen. Zwischendurch habe ich mit ihm an ein paar Tränken gearbeitet, habe ihm geholfen und habe Unmengen an Fragen gestellt. Auch wenn man es sich nicht vorstellen kann, ist mein Dad wirklich ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch, wenn man mit ihm alleine ist. Kann natürlich auch daran liegen, dass ich seine Tochter bin und damit natürlich einen ganz besonderen Status bei ihm habe.

Immer wenn die Leute meinen, dass mein Dad sehr verschlossen und Finster aussieht, kann ich ihre Meinung nicht ganz teilen. Mag aber auch daran liegen, dass meine Mom, mein Bruder Jay und ich die einzigen sind, die hinter diese Fassade sehen können. Dieses tiefe Schwarz in seinen Augen löst eben bei den meisten Menschen Schrecken aus, habe ich früher immer zu Jay gesagt, wenn dieser sich mal wieder ein Kommentar von irgendwem zu Herzen genommen hat. Aber heute glaube ich, es liegt weniger an dem Schwarz, denn meine Augen sind auch so, als eher an der Art, _wie_ er die Leute ansieht.

Auch uns beäugt er mal mit einem strengen Blick, aber wir haben gelernt, damit umzugehen. Genauso wie damit, dass es bei uns eben keine öffentlichen Liebesbeweise, wie Umarmungen oder etwas ähnliches gibt. Nein, Jay und ich holen uns die Liebe von Dad anders. Anerkennende Komplimente, ein intensiver Blick oder ein einfaches Handauflegen auf die Schulter zum Beispiel. Ich sehe das alles nicht so eng, ich bin da eher wie Dad, Jay ist da doch etwas fordernder. Er war laut Erzählungen von Mom früher schon lieber bei ihr als bei Dad. Nicht das Jay ihn nicht liebt, aber er brauchte eben die nähe von Mom etwas mehr als ich. Ich war dafür lieber bei ihm, er ist so allwissend und immer darauf bedacht, dass uns nichts geschieht.

Deswegen sitze ich meist bei ihm, in seinen Räumen und sehe ihm dabei zu, wie er seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgeht.

Jay geht eben lieber mit James und Sirius Quidditch spielen. Die drei sind wirklich gut. Sie sind auch seit ihrem zweiten Jahr in der Hausmannschaft und haben letztes Jahr den Pokal für unser Haus geholt. Sirius ist Sucher und Jay und James sind die Treiber. Gegen unsere Mannschaft hat einfach keiner eine Chance.

Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab. Ich wollte euch ja eigentlich von unserer Erkundungstour durch das Schloss erzählen. Am zweiten Abend haben wir uns aus unserem Zimmer geschlichen. Ja ich weiß, eigentlich sind Mädchen und Jungs getrennt, aber solange noch Sommerferien waren, habe ich einfach mit bei den dreien im Schlafsaal geschlafen. Wir kennen uns schon von klein an, da macht einem das ja wohl kaum was aus.

James hat beim Stöbern in der dritten Ferienwoche eine Karte bei Harrys alten Schulsachen gefunden. Wir haben sie Fred und George gezeigt, da die beiden für jeden Blödsinn zu haben sind. Diese haben sie gleich wiedererkannt und haben uns den Zauber gezeigt, der die Karte aktiviert.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut" 

Einfach klasse. Ich konnte mich sogleich an eine Geschichte von Onkel Remus (er ist zwar ein Werwolf, aber die Leute bewerten das, finde ich zumindest, immer über) erinnern, die er uns mal erzählt hat. Er, Harry's Dad und sein Pate Sirius, nannten sich früher die Rumtreiber. Sie haben eine Karte von Hogwarts erstellt, auf der sämtliche Geheimgänge eingezeichnet sind. Tja und jetzt ist _„Die Karte des Rumtreibers"_ endlich in unserem Besitz. Wir haben einige Geheimgänge ausprobiert, da uns ja während der Sommerferien keine wirkliche Sperrstunde erwartet hat. Außerdem waren auch keine Lehrer auf den Gängen und dank der Karte wussten wir auch immer, wo sich Filch und seine selten dämliche Katze aufhielten.

Ja, ich glaube, ich kann sagen, das war eine unserer schönsten Wochen in unserem ganzen Leben.

Ah, endlich kommt Professor McGonagall durch die Tür und hat hinter sich eine aufgeregt schnatternde Schaar Erstklässler.

Nachdem diese sich vor dem Lehrertisch in einer Reihe aufgestellt haben und Samy uns freudestrahlend zugewunken hat, erstarb auch schon das Gemurmel der älteren Jahrgänge. Der Hut begann mit seinem alljährlichen Lied über die vier Häuser und ihre Stärken.

Endlich beginnt die Auswahl. Ich sehe einen Jungen, der in der Reihe der Erstklässler vorn steht. Ich sehe kurz zu Lehrertisch und bemerke wie Dad genau diesen Jungen mit einem ganz finsteren Blick beäugt. Diese weißblonden Haare kommen anscheinend nicht nur ihm bekannt vor. Ich muss es genauer wissen und wende mich von meinem Gespräch mit James ab. Ich stupse ihn vorsichtig in die Rippen, lehne mich zu ihm.

„Hey James, schau mal, ich glaube Malfoy's Nachkomme steht da vorne!"

James dreht seinen Kopf in solch einer Geschwindigkeit nach vorn, dass ich hören kann, wie sein Genick kurz knackt. Er greift sich mit einer Hand in den Nacken.

„Na ganz toll. Das kann ja heiter werden. Aber ich glaube, Onkel Severus kann es auch nicht glauben. So wie der aussieht, will der ihn noch vor der Auswahl mit seinem Blick aufspießen."

Ich kann noch gerade so aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sich die Köpfe von Sirius und Jay nach vorne drehen.

„Oh klasse. Na das wird ja lustig. Kann es kaum erwarten, ihm ein paar Streiche zu spielen!"

Jay gluckst vergnügt bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Tja Sirius, sieht so aus, als müssten wir dem kleinen Bastard von Malfoy mal zeigen, wie der Hase hier läuft. Ich kann nur für ihn hoffen, dass er nicht so ein großmäuliger Lackaffe ist wie sein Vater. So wie ich meine Lieblingsschwester kenne, wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht abgeneigt, die Tradition von Mom fortzuführen, einem Malfoy eins auf die Fresse zu hauen!"

Ich drehe meine schwarzen Locken um einen meiner Finger, so wie ich es oft tue, wenn ich angestrengt nachdenke. Meine Mom hat schon immer gesagt, wenn ich nicht ihre Locken geerbt hätte, hätte ich sie schon alleine durch mein ständiges Eindrehen.

„Jetzt müsste er drankommen, wir sind jetzt bei ‚M'", sage ich noch, bevor McGonagall's Stimme zu uns herüber weht.

„Malfoy, Damian!"

Er tritt nach vorn und setzt sich den Hut auf. Irgendwie hab ich doch glatt das Gefühl, dieser Junge ist nicht wirklich besonders groß.

„Slytherin", ruft er auch schon aus.

„War ja klar. Na, da wird Dad ja noch Spaß haben, mit Malfoy Jr.", sagt Jay auf einmal.

Die Auswahl geht weiter und ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dieser Junge uns noch eine Menge Ärger machen wird.

Endlich ist Samy an der Reihe. Sie sieht irgendwie nervös aus.

„Gryffindor"

„Na also, ich sag doch, wäre ja gelacht, wenn sie nicht zu uns gekommen wäre", sage ich noch, bevor mir eine rote Mähne ins Gesicht fliegt und ich Samy in meine Arme springen merke. Sie ist anscheinend völlig aufgelöst. Ich glaube, ich kann mit recht sagen, dass sie glücklich ist, bei uns zu sein.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich nicht zu euch komme, der Sprechende Hut war der Meinung, Hufflepuff wäre auch etwas für mich. Aber ich hab ihm gleich gesagt, dass ich zu meinen Cousins möchte..."

Ich kann ihr manchmal wirklich nicht lange zuhören. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich euch das schon erzählt habe. Aber Samy kommt eindeutig nach ihrer Mutter. Reden, reden, reden. Meine Mom sagt das auch immer. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht mich nicht falsch. Samy und ihre Mom sind wirklich herzensgute Menschen und sie gehören schließlich zu meiner Familie, aber manchmal könnte ich sie auch zum Mond schießen. Sie können beide wirklich ohne Punkt und Komma reden.

Aber Schluss jetzt, schließlich will ich euch ja nicht mit langweiligen Geschichten vergraulen. Jetzt gibt es erstmal Essen. Ich hör noch gerade so den letzten Satz von Samy.

„..Malfoy mich in Ruhe!"

„Tja, falls nicht, hau ich ihm eins auf die Nase. Wenn's dir lieber ist, kannst du ihm das sagen, wenn er dich das erste mal blöde anmacht." Jetzt hält sie hoffentlich den Mund, ich habe nämlich wirklich Hunger und ich werde ungern beim Essen gestört mit lästigen Unterhaltungen. Ups, hab ich das gerade gesagt?

Muss eindeutig mein Slytherin-Gen sein. Ach egal. Die kennen mich ja alle.

Ah, das tat gut. Hier ist das Essen doch am besten! Nichts gegen die Kochkünste meiner Eltern, aber das Brauen von Zaubertränken liegt ihnen wirklich mehr als das Kochen.

„So Leute, lasst uns mal nach oben gehen, hab keine Lust, zusammen mit der Gruppe von Knirpsen nach oben zu laufen. Nichts für ungut, Samy!", bring ich noch schnell hinterher, nachdem ich ihren beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen habe. Da wir ja schon eine Woche eher hier waren, kennen wir auch schon das Passwort. Und so ist also das Quartett auf dem Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

So haben wir wenigstens die Möglichkeit, noch unsere Lieblingsplätze in Beschlag zu nehmen. Direkt am Kamin. Vier urgemütliche Sessel, in denen wir, wenn sie frei sind, abends immer sitzen und uns lange unterhalten. So auch heute. Sind gerade schon angeregt in das übliche Gesprächsthema vertieft: _Quidditch_. Oder eher gesagt, die Jungs sind es und ich lese in einem Buch, welches mir mein Dad gestern aus seiner Bibliothek mitgegeben hat. _Heiltränke und ihre Zubereitung_. Wirklich interessant. Und ein kleiner Hinweis von meinem Dad bedeutete mir, dass dieses Buch mir und natürlich den Jungs dieses Jahr noch nützlich sein wird.

Aber jetzt, wo wir hier schon seit geschlagenen vier Stunden sitzen und es schon weit nach Mitternacht ist, werde ich doch wirklich langsam müde.

„Jungs, ich glaub, ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Ihr solltet das auch tun, morgen ist schließlich wieder Unterricht!" Schande - manchmal höre ich mich wirklich wie meine Mom an, das ist ja unheimlich!

Also Leute, schlaft gut! Ich hoffe, ihr seid morgen auch noch da, wollen doch mal sehen, was die Stundenpläne so bringen. Außerdem will ich unbedingt wissen, wann das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist, denn dieses Jahr dürfen wir dort auch hin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Danke für die lieben Reviews, ich hoffe da kommen noch ein paar hinzu…_

_So, jetzt a__ber weiter…_

_

* * *

2. Kapitel_

Ach ja... So eine Mütze voll Schlaf tut immer wieder gut. Ich werd jetzt mal rüber zum Schlafsaal der Jungen gehen und die drei aus ihrem Winterschlaf wecken.

Denn ihr müsst wissen, wenn ich die drei die letzten beiden Schuljahre nicht jeden Morgen geweckt hätte, dann würden sie heute noch schlafen. Mitchell und Daniel, ihre Zimmergenossen, haben es nach den ersten zwei Tagen aufgegeben. Seitdem wecke ich die drei Schlafmützen jeden Tag.

Sarah, Veronica, Susan und Mira waren und sind immer noch ganz neidisch auf mich, dass ich jeden Morgen aufs neue zu ihnen in den Schlafsaal gehe und sie wecke. Jaja, die vier Weiber sind echt einmalig. So richtige Tratschtanten.

Schon als wir damals nach Hogwarts kamen und ich sie als meine neuen Schlafsaalgenossen kennenlernte, waren sie total vernarrt in die drei. Denn auch wenn man es nicht glauben kann, mein Bruder Jay sieht wirklich ganz niedlich aus. Er hat eine Mischung aus den Augen unserer Eltern. Einen äußeren schwarzen Ring, dann kommt braun und anschließend wieder schwarz. Zu den geheimnisvollen Augen hat er ganz tiefdunkelbraune Haare, fast schwarz, mit leichten Locken drinnen. Die Haare gehen ihm so bis zu den Ohren und fallen ihm ständig in die großen dunklen Augen.

Tja, und ich glaube, bei James und Sirius brauch ich kaum was sagen. Sie sind eineiige Zwillinge und sind damit das Ebenbild von Harry. Schwarze struppelige Haare, die man nie bändigen könnte und leuchtend grüne Augen, die einen förmlich anspringen, wenn man sich nicht in acht nimmt.

Also, was soll man da noch sagen. Ich find sie natürlich nicht so umwerfend, aber ganz ehrlich mal: das könnt' ich auch gar nicht. Wir sind doch alle aus einer Familie. Nee, das geht doch gar nicht!

Aber die vier Weiber aus meinem Schlafsaal sehen das eben anders. Ich glaube, Sarah und Veronica können sich glücklich schätzen, denn sie haben je einen für sich alleine. Sarah steht total auf James. Ich kann euch sagen, die ist total durchgeknallt. Sie sammelt heimlich Fotos von ihm und versteckt sie in ihrem Nachttisch (den sie natürlich mit einem Zauber belegt hat, damit das niemand herausfindet). Aber ich wäre nicht die Tochter von Severus Snape, wahrer Slytherin und ehemaliger Todesser, wenn ich nicht einen Spruch kennen würde, der mir alles offenbart, was ich wissen will.

Ja, und dann Veronica, sie ist total verknallt in Jay. Im zweiten Jahr hat sie mich abends im Schlafsaal mal abgepasst und mich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, AUSGEQUETSCHT über Jay. Sie wollte alles über ihn wissen. Was sein Lieblingsfach wäre, was er am liebsten isst. Bääääääh, einfach alles! Wisst ihr, was ich meine?

Ich laufe schon wieder rot an, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, dass sie mich gestern abend erst wieder gefragt hat, ob er Shorts oder Unterhosen trägt.

Halloho, er ist mein Bruder! Durch das Zwillingsdasein haben wir zwar eine besondere Bindung. ABER SO?

Nee, das geht gar nicht. Oh, ich wiederhole mich!

Und übrig bleiben nur noch Susan und Mira. Die beiden sind unsterblich in Sirius verknallt. Sie sind echt die schlimmsten. Denn wenn ich abends nicht spät genug ins Bett gehe, sitzen die beiden in einem Bett und philosophieren darüber, was an ihm schöner aussieht. Wirklich, so ein Kindergartengetue! Ich kann es nicht verstehen. Überall wo man die beiden trifft, schwärmen sie entweder oder sie streiten sich. Es ist wirklich anstrengend.

Da ich anscheinend zu meinem eigenen schrecklichem Schicksal mit den dreien eben verwandt, verbrüdert und am besten befreundet bin, werde ich entweder mit bösen Blicken der vier unerträglichen Weiber bestraft oder ausgefragt.

Ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, dass die vier einfach hoffnungslos verblödet sind. Nein, wenn sie sich nicht ständig auf ihre _Traummänner_ konzentrieren würden, würden sie sogar ganz vernünftige Sachen auf die Beine stellen.

Aber leider setzt anscheinend an dieser Stelle ihre Intelligenz – ach, was sag ich da? - sämtliche Gehirnaktivität setzt aus. Ja, ich glaube so kann man das bezeichnen.

Aber was erzähl ich hier schon wieder rum. Ich muss mich jetzt auf wichtigeres konzentrieren. Und zwar das Aufwecken der Murmeltiere aus ihrem Winterschlaf, versteht sich.

Ich schleich mich also ins Zimmer und ziehe meinen Zauberstab. Wie sag ich immer so schön: eine kleine Dusche am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen. Oder, wie in meinem Fall, weckt es die eben beschriebenen Murmeltiere.

So, dann ist jetzt erstmal Sirius dran, der braucht am längsten.

„Hey was soll das denn. ´s kann noch gar nicht so weit sein zum Aufstehen."

„Ha, denkst du! Los aufstehen, du fauler Sack oder ich hex dich nach Moskau und zwar ohne Wintersachen!"

So, jetzt mal schauen, wie's um die anderen beiden steht. Meistens wachen sie ja auf, wenn ich mit dem ersten fertig bin. Aber was ist das? Tse, einfach die Vorhänge zu gezogen! So frei nach dem Motto: _wenn ich dich nicht seh', siehst du mich auch nicht_! Tja Jungs, da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die Vorhänge sind auf.

Oh, es lebt und bewegt sich. Na wartet! Ein weiterer Wink und die Decken sind weg.

Scheint auch nicht viel Eindruck zu hinterlassen. OK, hilft halt nur die altbewährte Dusche.

„Ey, spinnst du!" Mensch, man sollte meinen, die beiden wären Geschwister. Bei dem Chorgesang.

„Los, aufstehen jetzt! Ich hab gestern den netten Hinweis von Dad bekommen, dass wir heute die ersten beiden Stunden mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit bei ihm haben. Und bevor ich nicht ordentlich gefrühstückt habe, will ich nicht in seinen Unterricht und mich seiner schlechten Laune aussetzen!"

Wow, die Ansprache sollte ich öfter verwenden. Scheint, als würde sie ziehen. Die drei sind doch glatt mit einem Satz aus dem Bett gesprungen und schon fast angezogen.

Mensch, beim Frühstück ist ja schon ganz schön was los.

Ich greife mir also erstmal ein Brötchen. Mein morgenliches Ritual.

Schinken drauf und ein hart gekochtes Ei. Lecker! Natürlich darf die Tasse Kaffee nicht fehlen. Jaa, Kaffee. Eine Sucht, von der ich schon seit meinem ersten Schuljahr nicht loskomme. Einfach klasse!

Der weckt auch noch die allerletzten Lebensgeister in mir. Glasklar - ich meine rabenschwarz, wie meine Augen.

So, ich lass mal meinen Blick schweifen, wer denn sonst noch so wach ist. Dad sitzt wie immer mit versteinerter Miene am Lehrertisch und beobachtet sein Haus. Und trinkt Kaffee.

Neben ihm sitzt ein anscheinend sehr gut gelaunter Harry. Er mampft ein Brötchen und nippt ab und zu an seinem Tee. Er hat anscheinend gerade eine ziemlich angeregte Unterhaltung mit Professor McGonagall.

Jetzt hat Harry scheinbar meinen Blick bemerkt, er grinst mich an und winkt einmal kurz. Nett von ihm, da winkt man doch einmal zurückt, ich lächle sogar richtig.

Ich bin sonst ja nicht so der Lächel-Typ. Nein, so mein ich das nicht. Ich lach auch gerne, klar, aber meistens setzte ich einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Es ist nicht so, dass ich die typischen Eigenschaften meines Dad's verkörpere, nee. Bei meinen Blicken fällt keiner um (naja ok, wenn ich das nicht will, passiert dies auch nicht).

Nein, ich sehe die Dinge nur sehr... tja, wie nenn ich das denn... ah ja, ich sehe die Dinge eben nüchtern. Ja, ich glaube so kann man das bezeichnen.

Schon schwingt sich McGonagall auf und kommt auf den Gryffindortisch zu.

„Ah, die Stundenpläne. Na Jordi, dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob deine Hiobsbotschaft von heute morgen auch Früchte trägt", hör ich da, wenn auch mit einem leisen ironischen Unterton, von James verlauten.

„So, Ms. und Mr. Snape, Mr. und Mr. Potter! Ihre Stundenpläne für dieses Jahr."

Sie drückte jedem von uns ein Pergament in die Hand, das wir alle wie gebannt betrachteten.

„Och nein, erste Stunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. Das gibt es doch gar nicht! So viel Pech können auch nur wir haben!", stöhnt Sirius neben mir und lässt den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

„Mr. Potter, ich glaube mich verhört zu haben?", Schande - McGonagall steht immer noch hinter uns, DAS kann wirklich nur UNS passieren.

Ich glaube, das liegt irgendwie an unserer ganzen Familie. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, wir werden ständig beobachtet. Kann das wirklich sein?

„Nichts gegen sie, Professor! Aber warum müssen wir Gryffindors immer mit den Slytherins zusammen haben? Wie wär's denn mal mit Hufflepuff? Wäre doch wirklich mal ne Abwechslung, finden Sie nicht?", Jay, der alte Schlawiner, hat mal wieder einen seiner unwiderstehlichen Blicke aufgesetzt. Dagegen kommt selbst Mc-ich-bin-so-streng-Gonagall nicht an. Sie ist schon seit Jay's Geburt total in ihn vernarrt. Sie kann allerdings immer noch nicht verstehen, wie bei diesem Vater ein so entzückender Junge herauskommen kann.

Tja Professor, das frag ich mich allerdings auch manchmal.

McGonagall lächelt einmal freundlich und geht dann schmunzelnd von dannen.

„Na, das war knapp. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie will uns noch Punkte abziehen", sagt James plötzlich.

„Bei _den_ Augen bringt sie es eben einfach nicht über ihr Herz", gluckst Jay vor sich hin, nimmt seinen letzten Schluck Tee und erhebt sich zeitgleich mit Sirius.

„Los, kommt. Dann wollen wir uns mal zu den Schlangen in die Kerker bewegen. Mal schauen, was Onkel Sev sich dieses Jahr als Eröffnungsrede ausgedacht hat. Hihi!"

Sirius hat manchmal wirklich nen Schaden. Wenn Dad ihn hören würde, würde er ihm den Hals umdrehen.

Aber ich füge mich dem ganzen und spaziere mit ihnen Richtung Kerker.

„Sag mal, hat einer von euch Samy heute schon gesehen? Ich hab gar nicht daran gedacht, mal nach ihr Ausschau zu halten", frag ich mal so in die Runde. Ich hab echt schon vergessen, dass sie ja jetzt auch auf Hogwarts ist. Ich glaube mein Gehirn lässt langsam nach. Das ist ja peinlich.

„Ja, sie saß etwas weiter vorne mit ihren neuen Freundinnen. Die passen wirklich zu ihr. Haben sich angeregt unterhalten. Sah so aus, als wären die alle vom gleichen Schlag", meint James, der ein Stückchen vor mir läuft.

Das kann ja heiter werden. Hoffentlich setzen die sich nie zu uns. Noch mehr von Samy's Sorte halte ich im Kopf nicht aus.

„Ah, Familie Potter und Snape! Na, schöne Ferien gehabt? Muss ja für eure billige Schlammblut-Mutter eine ziemliche Erniedrigung vor Gericht gewesen sein. Ich glaube, noch nie war einer – warte, was schrieb der Tagesprophet noch? Ach ja... - Es war einer ihrer kürzesten und unbeschreibbar peinlichsten Auftritte vor Gericht." Diese schnarrende Stimme. Ich würde sie wirklich auf tausend Meilen Entfernung erkennen.

Richard Furgisson. Ein Slytherin.

Ein schlaksiger, hochgewachsener Junge, mit dunkelblondem schütterem Haar. Einer ziemlich großen Nase und einigen Pickeln im Gesicht. Er sieht wie immer ziemlich blass aus, als würde er nicht genügend Sonne abbekommen. Seine Augen sind von einem tiefem grün, könnte einem Angst machen, weil er sie meistens nie weit aufbekommt. Manchmal frag ich mich wirklich, ob er überhaupt damit gucken kann, so zusammengekniffen sehen sie immer aus.

Seine Familie ist vom alten Adel und er stammt ursprünglich aus Polen. Reinblütig versteht sich, was er auch immer kundtut, da mein Dad ja eine Schande für jede reinblütige Familie ist, weil er sich auf ein Schlammblut eingelassen hat und mit dieser auch noch Nachkommen gezeugt hat. Oder wie er und seinesgleichen uns bezeichnen würden: _Bastarde_.

Aber wenn ich so hässlich aussehen würde wie er, würde ich mir eher darüber Gedanken machen, ob es das reinblütigsein wirklich wert ist.

Meine Mom hat im Sommer versucht, seine halbe Familie hinter Gitter zu bringen, weil sie von Dad wusste, dass sie alle Todesser sind. Hat leider nicht funktioniert. Sie haben noch mehr Einfluss als die Malfoys und so konnte sich sein Vater wieder freikaufen. Auch das Ministerium in Polen hat es nicht geschafft, ihnen etwas nachzuweisen. Schade eigentlich.

„Ach Furgi, hast du im Sommer noch mehr Haare verloren und ein paar Pickel hinzubekommen? Sieht gar nicht schön aus, weißt du. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir mal ein Haarwuchstonikum brauen oder eine Salbe gegen Akne herstellen. Ach, Moment mal! Entschuldigung, ich habe ja nicht bedacht, dass mit deinen Haaren auch deine einzigen Gehirnzellen ausfallen."

Ich komme jetzt erst so richtig in Fahrt. Die ganze Gryffindor-Fraktion gibt ein schallendes Lachen von sich. Jay steht rechts von mir und legt mir unweigerlich seine Hand auf meinen Arm, um mich zu beruhigen. James und Sirius haben ihre Hände an ihren Zauberstäben, falls die Situation eskaliert.

„Du sagst ja gar nichts. Hat's dem armen Spatzenhirn jetzt die Sprache verschlagen? Oder muss ich das alles noch einmal ...GANZ...LANGSAM...WIEDERHOLEN? Damit du verstehst, was ich dir da erzähle."

Mein Blick durchbohrt ihn richtig. Ich spüre förmlich, wie sich sein Körper unweigerlich verspannt. Er kocht vor Wut und Pein. Seine Augen verengen sich, falls das überhaupt noch geht und er versucht krampfhaft in seinem kleinen, wirklich nicht voll ausgenutzten Hirn nach einer passenden Antwort zu suchen. Aber er braucht entschieden zu lange dafür, dass ich ihn noch ernstnehmen könnte.

„Ach, sieh an, warst du zu lange in der Sonne und hast einen Sonnenbrand bekommen? Ach entschuldige, ich glaube, das war wohl einfach nur peinlich und deswegen siehst du jetzt aus wie eine Tomate!"

Tja, also wer jetzt noch nicht gelacht hat, der tut es jetzt. Halb Gryffindor liegt auf dem Boden und hält sich den Bauch. Außer den Slytherins natürlich. Ich glaube, die haben einfach nur Angst vor dem kleinen Furgi, weil seine Familie so viel Einfluss unter den schwarzmagischen Familien hat.

Sieht aus, als wären sie alle mit einem Eiszauber belegt. Hihi.

Ich kann mir das Elend wirklich nicht mehr mit ansehen, dreh mich also zu Jay um, da sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie dieser Idiot seinen Zauberstab ziehen will. Plötzlich wird die Tür zum Klassenraum aufgerissen und Dad steht in der Tür. James und Sirius lassen unweigerlich ihre Hände sinken und die Zauberstäbe in der Tasche.

Mein Dad überblickt einmal die Situation. Sieht wie Furgisson seinen Stab auf meinen Rücken richtet und ich mit diesem zu ihm stehe. Tja Kumpel, Pech gehabt! Macht keinen guten Eindruck bei deinem Hauslehrer. Er ist einfach zu hohl und lässt sich erwischen.

„Was ist hier los? Wieso, Mr Furgisson, zielen Sie mit dem Zauberstab auf den Rücken von Ms. Snape", fragt er in einem ziemlich gefährlichen, samtigen Ton, der die Luft zerschneidet wie ein Messer.

Furgisson - total entsetzt - lässt seinen Stab sinken und starrt seinen Hauslehrer mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich... ähm... ich wollte... sie hat... sie sagte...", mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Ich sag's ja: Spatzenhirn. Eben zu nichts tauglich. Bei dem ganzen Inzest unter den Reinblütern kann ja auch nichts Vernünftiges bei rauskommen. Ich glaube, selbst Voldemort ist das irgendwann aufgefallen.

„Mr. Furgisson, wenn das noch einmal passiert, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie nachsitzen zu lassen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Na toll, wenn er einen von uns erwischt hätte, wären wir bestimmt fünfzig, wenn nicht mehr Punkte losgeworden.

„Ja, Sir!" brachte der Idiot als einziges heraus.

„Und jetzt rein mit ihnen oder sie werden heute Abend alle die verlorene Zeit nachholen!" , Mann, den blöden Satz hätte er sich jetzt wirklich schenken können.

Ich bin mir ja vollends bewusst, dass er sein Haus vorzieht und ihnen ungern Punkte abzieht, aber in dieser Situation? Er hätte wirklich mal ne Ausnahme machen können. Aber was red ich da? Das würde er nie. Halloho, eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als dass er seinem Haus freiwillig Punkte abzieht.

Aber ich habe da so einen Gedanken, den ich, glaube ich, noch ein wenig ausbaue. Das mit dem Punkteabzug kann ja noch werden.

„So! Dieses Jahr werde ich Sie mit einigen Heil- und Stärkungstränken vertrautmachen. Diejenigen, die in den ersten beiden Jahren noch nicht viel zustandegebracht haben, für die habe ich in diesem Jahr auch keine besondere Hoffnung. Dem Rest rate ich, strengen Sie sich an, ansonsten verlieren Sie den Anschluss im nächsten Jahr.

Heute brauen wir einen einfachen Kopfschmerztrank. Dieser sollte sogar für die unweigerlich hoffnungslosen Fälle unter Ihnen ein leichtes sein. Das Rezept zum Trank", er schnippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab, „finden Sie hier an der Tafel. Die Zutaten", ein weiteres Schnippen mit seinem Stab und eine Tür öffnete sich, „finden Sie wie immer im Vorratsraum. Sie haben eine Stunde. Anschließend werden Sie die Herstellung dieses Tranks in einen Aufsatz wiedergeben. Am Ende der Doppelstunde geben Sie beides hier vorne an meinem Pult ab. Fangen Sie an!"

„Hach ja, was für eine erheiternde Rede dieses Jahr. Man könnte ja fast glauben, er hätte gute Laune der alte Onkel Sev", Sirius sprach schön leise, als er mit mir gemeinsam zum Vorratsraum ging. Aber ich bin der Meinung, Dad hat das ganze trotzdem gehört, denn er feuert gerade mit seinem Blick einige tödliche Pfeile auf Sirius' Rücken ab.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, überlebst du nicht mal die erste Stunde! So wie er schon wieder schaut, könnte das heute noch ziemlich böse enden. Und dann könnte es sein, dass er deinen Trank schon vorher verschwinden lässt. Also reiß dich zusammen", das war alles, was ich jetzt sagen konnte, denn auch ich kann deutlich die tödlichen Blicke in meinem Rücken spüren.

Ihr müsst meinen Dad verstehen. Er kann es eben nicht fassen, dass ich schon seit der ersten Klasse mit James zusammenarbeite und Jay mit Sirius. Aber es hat sich nunmal so ergeben. Denn wir vier ergänzen uns super in dieser Kombination. Nicht nur in Zaubertränke, auch in anderen Kursen arbeiten wir in dieser Konstellation.

So kam es auch, dass ich zusammen mit James Arithmantik für dieses Jahr gewählt habe und Jay und Sirius alte Runen.

Ja, man kann es kaum glauben, aber die Potter-Zwillinge weisen wirklich ein sehr großes Talent auf. Nicht in allem, aber deswegen arbeiten wir ja so zusammen, wie wir zusammenarbeiten. Weil wir uns ergänzen.

Naja, und dieses Zusammenarbeiten passt meinem Dad natürlich überhaupt nicht. Ich glaube, er sagte einmal, dass er es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann, dass ein Snape mit einem Potter zusammenarbeitet. Auch wenn er zu seinem eigenen Leid zugeben muss, dass aus diesen Verbindungen meist brauchbare Ergebnisse zustandekommen.

Mann, hab ich mich geehrt gefühlt. So ein Kompliment und das aus seinem Munde! Man möchte ja normalerweise meinen, ein Severus Snape verteilt keine Komplimente, aber da fallen seine Kinder, und an ganz besonders guten Tagen auch seine Frau, eben mal wieder in eine andere Kategorie.

Und so ist es halt, dass auch in unserem dritten Jahr unsere altbekannte Firmierung wieder zu Tage tritt. Auch wenn Dad insgeheim jeden Tag aufs Neue hofft, dass sich dieser Zustand ändert.

So komme ich also mit zutatenbeladenen Armen wieder auf meinen Partner James zu, der schon angefangen hat, den Kessel aufzustellen. Ich setze mich zu ihm und bespreche noch einige Details, bevor ich anfange, Eukalyptusblätter zu zermahlen.

Mensch, wenn man so intensiv arbeitet, vergeht die Zeit aber wie im Flug. Dad schreitet gerade von Kessel zu Kessel und begutachtet die Ergebnisse. Die erste Stunde ist fast um. Mein Partner und ich sind einige der wenigen, die sich vollkommen ohne Worte verstehen.

Manchmal denke ich wirklich, er wäre mein Bruder. Bei jeder Aufgabe, die wir zusammen verrichten, weiß der eine immer was der andere macht. Einzig und allein durch den Augenkontakt, den wir immer miteinander haben.

Plötzlich spür' ich doch glatt eine große, warme Hand auf meiner Schulter. Hihi, mein Dad. Er würde nie vor der ganzen Klasse laut sagen, dass wir unsere Arbeit gut machen. Aber diese Geste ist so typisch für ihn wie Merlins langer Bart.

Ja, selbst den beiden Potters lässt er so seine Anerkennung zuteilwerden. Doch, wirklich. Wir haben uns auch alle gewundert. Aber es stimmt tatsächlich. Obwohl ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass er das nicht mal unter stundenlanger Folter durch den Cruciatus zugeben würde.

So! Nur noch abfüllen und den Aufsatz schreiben.

„Mist! Ich hab doch glatt meine Pergamente oben vergessen. Ich glaube, ich bekomme noch diese Muggelkrankheit, bei der man alles vergisst", fluche ich vor mich hin. Das kann doch echt nicht sein.

„James, hast du noch ein Pergament für mich? Ich hab meine vergessen."

„Ja klar, hier nimm dir eins, ich hab noch genug."

„Danke."

„Ms. Snape", oh, Mist. Das war wohl zu laut. Schei... Schande aber auch.

„Worüber reden Sie und Mr. Potter denn so wichtiges, dass es nicht bis nach den Unterricht warten kann?" Peitschenhieb. Oh, eindeutig schlechtes Zeichen, jetzt bloß nicht reizen, sonst kann ich gleich am ersten Tag wieder hierunterkommen zum Nachsitzen.

Aber ich kann ihm doch auch nicht erzählen, dass ich meine Pergamente oben vergessen habe. Der lacht mich ja aus. So ein Mist aber auch.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich habe meine Pergamente im Schlafsaal vergessen und habe James nur gefragt, ob er mir mit einem aushelfen kann", feste klare Stimme. Laut und deutlich. Bloß nicht zeigen, dass es einem unangenehm ist. Das macht ihn nur noch wütender, wisst ihr?

„Ja, wenn das so ist: 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Stören des Unterrichts. Und wenn ich Sie und Mr Potter noch einmal erwische, werden sie heute Abend nachsitzen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir!" Nein, nicht doch. Hoffentlich hat er den säuerlichen Unterton nicht mitbekommen.

Und jetzt auch noch das. Die blöden Slytherins lachen sich mal wieder eines ins Fäustchen. Ganz toller Morgen, wirklich super.

„Oh Mann, war das ein Vormittag. Erst Dad und dann Doppelstunde Bins. Das ist echt der ätzendste Montag in meinem Leben. Ich hab total Kohldampf", Jay ist wirklich manchmal ein kleines Weichei. Ich weiß gar nicht, was er hat. Er ist schließlich nicht haarscharf an einer Strafarbeit vorbeigeschliddert.

Aber Moment, schon wieder ein Sprichwort? Na egal. Sei nicht nachtragend und genieß den Tag! Jap, und das mach ich auch, schließlich haben wir gleich bei Onkel Harry und anschließend Arithmantik. Da kann ich mich wieder richtig konzentrieren.

„Sag mal, hat einer von euch schon einen Hogsmeade-Aushang gesehen? Ich brauch unbedingt was Süßes im Schlafsaal. Mom hat mir gar keine Vorräte eingepackt." Oh, armer James.

„Wieso musst du dafür nach Hogsmeade? Geh doch einfach in die Küche oder ruf doch abends, wenn wir alleine sind, einfach mal nach Dobby?" Mann, manchmal frag ich mich echt, ob er sein Gehirn in der Mittagspause ausschaltet.

„Hey, ist das nicht Sawya?" Wie jetzt, spinnt Jay? Nee, tatsächlich. Aber wieso ist sie nicht schon heut morgen gekommen, mit den anderen Posteulen?

Egal, wahrscheinlich schreibt Mom Dad mal wieder, wie ihr letzter Prozess gelaufen ist. Aber Moment mal, die kommt ja zu uns!

Jay nimmt Sawya kurzerhand den Brief ab und gibt ihr ein wenig von seinem Kartoffelbrei und seinem Gemüse. Da steht die doofe Eule total drauf. Noch ein bisschen Kürbissaft und schon ist sie wieder weg.

_Hallo meine Süßen!_

„Mann, dass sie dieses Süßholzgeraspel nicht mal weglassen kann!" Es ist wirklich zum aus der Haut fahren.

_Ich hoffe es geht euch gut. James und Sirius natürlich auch._

_Hoffentlich war euer erster Vormittag nicht so schlimm. Harry hat mir erzählt, dass ihr die ersten beiden Stunden zusammen mit den Slytherins Zaubertränke habt._

„Gibt's ja gar nicht! Wieso weiß sie davon schon? Wenn sie das alle vorher schon wussten, warum hat uns das denn keiner gesagt?" Sirius scheint ganz schön angepisst, aber Jay liest weiter.

_Ich werde nächstes Wochenende mit Ginny und Celina nach Hogwarts kommen. Ich muss was mit euch, eurem Vater, Harry und Albus besprechen._

Achso. Das hab ich euch noch gar nicht erzählt, oder? Naja, ich wollt euch ja nicht gleich überfordern. Celina ist die kleine Tochter von Ron und Lavender. Sie ist erst fünf. Ich hätte euch das schon noch erzählt. Keine Sorge.

Aber ich wollt euch ja nicht erschrecken, dass aus dieser Verbindung, also Tante Lavender und Onkel Ron, noch so ein Tratschweib hervorgebracht worden ist. Nehmt's mir nicht übel, aber mit ihren fünf Jahren hat Celina wirklich einen beachtlichen Wortschatz, den sie bei jeder Möglichkeit ausreizt bis aufs letzte. Eben wie die Mutter. Warum Tante Ginny sie allerdings mit nach Hogwarts bringt weiß ich auch nicht.

_Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch, Tante Ginny übrigens auch. Bitte gebt eurem Vater und Onkel Harry bescheid, dass wir am Freitag um 19:00 Uhr ankommen werden. Ich habe eurem Vater keine separate Eule geschickt._

Na, ganz klasse! Bei der Laune sollen wir ihm sagen, dass Mom ne Überraschung für ihn hat. Super Idee, Mom! Als hätten wir nicht schon genug Probleme.

_Also, dann lasst euch das Mittagessen schmecken und macht nicht so viel Blödsinn._

_James und Sirius, euch soll ich sagen, ihr sollt euch benehmen. Wenn eure Mutter was anderes hört, wird es am Wochenende ein schlimmeres Donnerwetter geben, als wenn ihr zwei Heuler von ihr bekommen würdet._

_Alles Liebe_

_Eure Mom und Tante Ginny_

„Na, das nenn ich ja mal nen schönen Mittagsgruß", ich glaube, Jay hat gerade genau denselben Gedanken wie ich, bezüglich Mom's und Ginny's Überraschung gehabt.

„Ich geh nicht zu ihm!", sagen wir beide wie aus einem Mund. Ein böser Blick wird getauscht.

„Doch, du wirst gehen." Mist! Wieder gleichzeitig. Noch ein böser Blick.

„OK, wir losen aus." Ich hasse mein Zwillingsdasein. Dieses ständige gleichzeitige Geplappere.

Ich nehme also, Gentlefrau wie ich nun mal bin, einen Sickel aus meiner Umhangtasche.

„Kopf: Ich geh, Zahl: Du gehst!", sag ich, während ich den Sickel schon in die Luft geworfen habe. Bitte nicht ich... Bitte nicht ich...

„Schande! Kopf!" Beim Barte des Merlin, womit hab ich das verdient? Dem Nachsitzen gerade entkommen und jetzt muss ich doch noch heute Abend in die Kerker.

„Tja, Schwesterchen. So ein Pech! Aber ich werde an dich denken!" Ja klar, Jay - mit ein bisschen weniger Ironie in der Stimme wäre das ganze glaubwürdiger gewesen.

Jetzt hab ich auch keinen Hunger mehr. Mir graut es jetzt schon vor heut Abend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo alle miteinander... Da es ja gestern nicht ging, also heute ein neues Kapitel. Ich danke den Reviewern; Anna2509 (die Eule ist ja nicht Lebensmüde), Eule20 (das flüssige lesen, dank meine Beta FFReader und bis zur Überraschung dauert es noch ein weilchen) und Darkshadowydancer (bis Kapitel 13, gibt es täglich ein Update, denn bis dahin habe ich sie schon geschrieben)_

_So, genug der Danksagungen (hoffentlich kommen da noch einige hinzu nettlächl) und weiter geht es_

* * *

3. Kapitel 

James und Sirius scheint es ja auch nicht besser zu gehen.

Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr es wisst, aber wenn Tante Ginny erst mal so richtig in Fahrt kommt, dann ist kein Land mehr in Sicht. Und wenn sie mit Mom hier am Freitag ankommt und feststellen muss, dass die beiden Mist gebaut haben, oh oh oh! Da wird sich die ganze Schule anschließend noch in drei Wochen dran erinnern. Das schlimmste wäre eigentlich, dass sie ganz genau weiß, dass Jay und ich auch mitgewirkt haben. Somit würde das endlose Gebrüll auch auf uns zurückfallen. Also, auf jedenfall zusammenreissen!

Und so wie James und Sirius gerade auf den Brief schauen, denken sie genau dasselbe wie ich. Ich kann's nur wiederholen: ICH GLAUBE WIR WERDEN BEOBACHTET!

Aber jetzt ist Schluss mit Grübeln! Erst mal schauen, was Onkel Harry in seiner ersten Stunde für uns bereithält. Somit sind meine drei Mitgefangenen - wahrscheinlich nicht das richtige Wort, aber es passt so schön zu unserer Situation - und ich auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Eines meiner Lieblingsfächer.

Gott sei Dank haben wir diese Stunde mit den Ravenclaws. Noch ne Stunde mit diesem Arsch Furgisson hätte ich nicht im Kopf ausgehalten.

„Guten Morgen, allesamt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt eure Ferien genossen. Heute will ich euch zeigen, wie ihr euch gegen einen Irrwicht verteidigen könnt."

Das wird bestimmt lustig. Remus hat uns vor zwei Jahren mal gezeigt, wie man einen Irrwicht vertreibt, nachdem wir einen im Keller vom Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 gefunden haben. Damals hat sich der Irrwicht in einen Mond verwandelt. Kein Wunder, denn der schlimmste Alptraum für Remus ist es, sich bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandeln zu müssen.

„Also wer kann mir sagen, wie Irrwichte aussehen?"

Hmm, keiner meldet sich außer Jay und James. Das kann doch nicht sein! Weiß das denn sonst keiner?

„Ja, Jarod!"

„Also, da sich der Irrwicht immer in den Alptraum eines jeden verwandelt, sobald man einen vor sich hat, kann keiner genau sagen, was ihre wirkliche Gestalt ist."

„Sehr gut, das sind 10 Punkte für Gryffindor, da du gleich zwei richtige Antworten gegeben hast. Also, wenn man einem Irrwicht begegnet, dann verwandelt sich dieser in genau das, wovor man am meisten Angst hat. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, um ihn zu vertreiben, kann mir das vielleicht auch jemand sagen? Ja, James?"

„In dem man ihn lächerlich macht. Er versucht einem Angst einzujagen. Und um ihn zu vernichten, muss man seine Angst besiegen und ihn auslachen."

„Richtig. Das sind noch mal 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Also, es gibt einen ganz einfachen Spruch dafür. Sprecht mir alle nach: Ri-ddi-ku-lus! Alle zusammen bitte, ohne Zauberstäbe vorerst."

„Ri-ddi-ku-lus."

„Gut, jetzt sag ich euch, was ihr machen müsst. Hinter mir in dieser Truhe habe ich einen Irrwicht. Ihr stellt euch alle in einer Reihe auf. Denkt genau darüber nach, wovor ihr euch am meisten fürchtet. Wenn ihr das herausgefunden habt, dann stellt ihr euch diese Furcht eben besonders witzig vor. Ich nenne euch ein Beispiel: als ich damals in der dritten Klasse war und bei Professor Lupin diesen Spruch gelernt habe, hat mein Mitschüler Neville Longbottom ganz furchtbare Angst vor Professor Snape gehabt. Folglich verwandelte sich der Irrwicht vor Neville in Professor Snape. Neville sollte sich den Professor nun in den alten Kleidern seiner Großmutter vorstellen, sich auf dieses konzentrieren und den Spruch gegen den Irrwicht verwenden. Was dann geschah, möchte ich jetzt nicht weiter ausführen!"

Och mensch, Onkel Harry, immer wenn es spannend wird! Kein Wunder, warum Dad so selten aus der Schulzeit spricht, als Mom und Harry zur Schule gegangen sind. Das ist ja so genial. Hihi. Das muss ich mir unbedingt merken. Werd ihn wohl mal darauf ansprechen. Tehe.

„Dann beruhigt euch mal wieder. Konzentriert euch also auf eure größte Furcht und wie ihr sie lächerlich machen könnt. Seid ihr bereit?"

„Ja Professor."

„Gut, Mira, du beginnst!"

Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Mal schauen, wovor die so Angst hat. Vielleicht fällt mir dann nochmal was ein, womit ich sie erschrecken kann. Hä hä.

Ne Spinne, na toll, das ist ja nicht gerade der Bringer? Aber vielleicht, kann ich ihr mal eine ins Bett legen. Ja genau, Mensch das wäre doch mal ne Idee.

Jetzt ist Jay dran. Bei ihm ist das so ne Sache. Er hat Angst vor Schlangen. Man sollte eigentlich meinen, nachdem unser Dad ja nunmal ein Slytherin ist und die als Wappen eine Schlage haben, dass er dies ein wenig im Blut hat. Aber er hat schreckliche Angst vor den Viechern. Ich kann allerdings nicht so richtig sehen, in was er sie verwandelt. Oh wartet. Hey, das ist lustig. Er hat sie in eine Luftschlange verwandelt, der gerade die Luft ausgeht.

Nun James. Er hat Angst vor Grindelohs. Wir waren irgendwann mal an einem See im Sommer. Da haben ihn diese komischen Teile unter Wasser gezogen. Sirius und ich waren ihm zur Hilfe gekommen. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, so vielen kleinen Biestern die Finger zu brechen. Echt nervenaufreibend.

Mal sehen, in was er sie verwandelt. Ah ja, dachte ichs mir doch. Ihre Finger sind jetzt so lang das sie darüber stolpern. Nicht schlecht, muss man ja neidlos gestehen.

Sirius. Ja bei ihm wird es gar nicht so einfach. Er hat nämlich Angst vor Trollen, nachdem Mom uns mal die Geschichte von ihrem ersten Jahr erzählt hat, wo sie fast von einem Troll umgebracht worden ist und Onkel Harry und Ron ihr zur Hilfe gekommen sind. Tja, seitdem ist es um ihn geschehen. Aber er verwandelt ihn mit Leichtigkeit in einen großen Schmuseteddy. Coole Idee!

Oh, jetzt wäre ich wohl dran. Hab mich so auf die anderen konzentriert, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie ich jetzt mein _Problemchen_ lösen soll.

Ich verrate euch mal so viel. Wir waren mal auf einem Anwesen meines Großvaters Snape. Dieses Anwesen steht auf einem Berg in Schottland. Am Fuße dieses Berges ist ein riesiger See. Ein schwarzer See, um genau zu sein. Dieser See schützt dieses Anwesen vor neugierigen Muggelaugen und natürlich fremden Zauberern. Ich bin meinen Eltern damals entwischt und zu diesem See gelaufen, weil ich in seiner Nähe ein Einhorn gesehen habe. Angekommen an diesem See war das Einhorn verschwunden. Ich wollte eigentlich wieder zurück zum Schloss, als ich eine merkwürdige Gestalt auf mich zukommen sah, direkt vom See. Diese Gestalt war ein Inferius. Eine Leiche, die mit Hilfe eines Zaubers wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde. Ich glaube, in der Muggelwelt nennt man so etwas Zombie. Kein sehr schöner Anblick. Ich konnte nächtelang nicht schlafen, ohne Alpträume zu bekommen. Mein Dad hat mir dann den Trunk des Traumlosen Schlafes gegeben, damit ich mal wieder normal durchschlafen kann.

Und jetzt? Was macht man denn mit einem Inferius, damit er lächerlich aus sieht? Ah, Moment. Ich werd ihn in ein Clownskostüm stecken. Genau, das werd ich machen.

„Riddikulus!"

Hihi, die Dinger können echt lustig aussehen. Jetzt fühl ich mich schon viel besser!

Der Tag verging leider wie im Flug. Hausaufgaben haben wir Gott sei Dank keine aufbekommen. Heißt also für mich, dass ich mich nach dem Abendessen, auf in die Kerker machen werde, um Mom's Überraschungsbesuch anzukündigen.

James, Jay und Sirius unterhalten sich mal wieder über Quidditch. Ihre Kapitänin und gleichzeitig Hüterin Eliza Wood (Genau Richtig erkannt, Tochter von Oliver Wood, Hüter von Eintracht Pfützensee) kam gerade zu unseren Plätzen und verkündete, dass sie am Mittwoch um 19 Uhr zum ersten Mal Training haben.

Ihr erstes Spiel soll dieses Jahr gegen Ravenclaw sein. Es soll angeblich gut für uns stehen, da Ravenclaw dieses Jahr einen neuen Sucher und einen neuen Hüter hat, die noch nicht ganz eingespielt sind.

„Mann, das nenn ich doch mal ne Chance zum guten Saisonauftakt. Das heißt, wenn wir uns anstrengen, können wir einen mächtigen Punktevorsprung zu Slytherin holen, bevor wir das erste Mal gegeneinander spielen. Das wird klasse", meint James, schon völlig in seinem Element.

„Ja genau! Wie wär's, wenn wir nach dem Abendessen noch ne Runde spielen gehen? Dann können wir uns noch einiges fürs Training am Mittwoch ausdenken", Sirius ist anscheinend auch verfallen. Genau wie Jay, der ganz leuchtende Augen bekommt.

Super Idee Jungs - und ich darf in die Kerker und mich noch mal der schlechten Laune persönlich aussetzen. KLASSE IDEE! So ein Mist. Ich würde auch lieber mit nach draußen und ein schönes Buch lesen. ABER NEIN!

Da Dad sowieso so gut wie nie beim Abendessen anwesend ist, glaube ich, geh ich jetzt schon mal nach unten. Dann hab ich es wenigstens hinter mir.

„Ich komm dann nach und schau euch noch zu. Vorausgesetzt, ich komm da auch schnell wieder raus. Also dann: viel Spaß." Und schon bin ich weg.

Hoffentlich läuft mir kein Slytherin über den Weg. Schließlich bin ich eine Gryffindor und wage mich auf Slytherin-Terrain.

Die Gänge sind dunkel und obwohl es draußen immer noch Sommer und warm ist, ist es hier unten ziemlich kalt.

„Dad? Bist du da? Mach bitte auf, ich muss dir was erzählen!"

Wie hört sich das denn an? Ist ja fast als hätte ich was angestellt.

„Mom hat uns nen Brief geschickt, den ich dir geben soll!" Auch nicht viel besser. Egal, hoffentlich ist er überhaupt da, sonst mach ich mich hier wirklich zum Affen.

Natürlich ist er nicht mehr in seinem Büro. Warum auch. Ich hab ja auch nichts besseres zu tun als in allen Räumen nach ihm zu suchen.

„Snape! Was willst du hier im Slytherin-Gebiet?" Na klasse. Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.

„Was geht dich das an?"

„Ne ganze Menge. Schließlich bist du hier nicht im Gryffindor-Gebiet, sondern in meinem."

„Oh, entschuldige. Wusste gar nicht, dass deine beknackte Familie das Schloss gekauft hat." Ruhig bleiben, geh einfach weiter.

„Weißt du? Bei deiner arroganten Art hättest du eher zu uns nach Slytherin gepasst. Schade eigentlich."

„Oh man, fällt dir eigentlich mal was neues ein? Verpiss dich einfach FURGI, sonst vergess ich mich." Mann, ey! Der kann einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen.

„Och komm schon Süße, sei doch nicht so zickig. Ich bin auch ganz nett zu dir!"

Mann, bei diesem Grinsen fällt mir nur eins ein...

_KNALL_

Das war ne saftige Ohrfeige. Und jetzt? Weitergehen, weitergehen.

„Du kleine Schlampe, bleib stehen!"

„Wag es nicht mich anzufassen oder ich hex dir Pickel an Stellen, an denen es wirklich weh tut!"

Ich glaube, die Drohung hat gesessen. Zumindest folgt er mir nicht weiter.

„DAD? Bist du da?"

„Was ist denn?" Oh Mann, das kann ja noch lustig werden.

„Ich soll dir Mom's Brief geben und... kannst du mich nicht einfach reinlassen oder soll ich hier weiter auf dem Flur stehen und rumschreien, während die Hälfte deines Hauses mir dabei zuhört?" Na also. GEHT DOCH. Das zieht echt immer.

Das nenn ich eindeutig Gryffindor-Mut. Muss ich von Mom haben, die redet auch immer so mit ihm. Seht ihr? Schon öffnet sich die Tür zu seinen Räumen.

„Wo bist du denn?"

„Labor!" Oha. Kurz und knapp, bloß kein Wort zu viel reden, was?

„Mom hat uns heute Mittag einen Brief geschickt. Sie wollte nicht extra eine Eule für dich schicken, also soll ich dir bescheidsagen." Mal sehen, ob er mir überhaupt zuhört.

„Jordan? Wenn du mir was erzählen sollst, dann sag, ich hab noch zu arbeiten!" Ja klar, wie immer!

„Ja also... Sie kommt am Wochenende mit Tante Ginny und Celina. Sie will übers Wochenende bleiben und mit dir, Dumbledore und Onkel Harry was besprechen. Mit uns möchten die beiden auch reden. Angeblich hat sie... hat sie..." Wieso nur zum Henker bekomme ich dieses Wort nur nicht über meine Lippen? So schwer ist das doch nicht. _Ü-BE-RA-SCHUNG_

„Ja? Was hat sie? Jordan, verschwende nicht meine Zeit. Was hat eure Mutter?"

„Du könntest ruhig etwas netter zu mir sein. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich freiwillig hier. Mir wäre sowieso lieber gewesen, sie hätte dir selbst ne Eule geschickt, anstatt uns damit zu belasten, dich nach dem ersten Schultag noch mal aufzusuchen."

Also entweder hab ich gerade mein Bestellschein für einen Avada Kedavra unterschrieben oder er hat gemerkt, dass ich mich gerade nicht so wohl fühle. Aber sowas rutscht nun mal einfach so aus mir raus. Wenn mich einer wütend macht, dann gebe ich doofe Kommentare von mir. Kein Anzeichen für Schwäche zeigen. Sonst ist man noch anfälliger für seine Worte. Und DAS will ich nun wirklich nicht sein. Anfällig. Das ist schon wie ne Beleidigung.

Meine Mom macht das auch immer so. Aber sie hat da mehr Übung drin. Obwohl, wenn ich dieses kleine Blitzen in seinen Augen gerade richtig deute, ist er sogar etwas belustigt. Hoffe ich zumindest.

„Hüte deine Zunge, junge Dame. Also! Erzählst du mir denn jetzt, was eure Mutter so wichtiges zu erzählen hat, dass sie am Wochenende nach Hogwarts kommt?" Na bitte. Geht doch. Es fehlt zwar noch ein Bitte, aber da kann ich wohl lange drauf warten. Wenigstens ist er nicht mehr so angepisst. Trotz des „junge Dame".

„Angeblich hat sie eine Überraschung für uns. Tante Ginny hat auch eine. Hier willst du ihren Brief auch mal lesen?" Alles klar. Jetzt ist es raus. Scheint aber eine ganz gewöhnliche Unterhaltung zu bleiben. Er hat mir gerade eine heiße Schokolade gehext, ein paar Kekse und für sich ne Flasche Wein. Während er also mit lesen beschäftigt ist, kann ich mir ja noch ein Buch raussuchen, welches ich dann mit nach draußen nehme. Ah, _Die längst vergessenen Tränke_, das könnte interessant sein.

„Das war alles, was eure Mutter geschrieben hat?" Hä, was soll die Frage denn?

„Ja klar. Oder warum meinst du steht da unten _Alles liebe Mom_?" Komische Frage.

„So mein ich das nicht. Ist jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Wie war denn sonst euer erster Tag?"

„Ach ganz gut soweit. Onkel Harry hat uns heute einen Zauberspruch gegen einen Irrwicht beigebracht. Stell dir vor, Jay's Irrwicht war eine Schlange und er hat sie zu einer Luftschlange gemacht, der die Luft ausgeht. Mein Irrwicht ist zu einem Inferius geworden. Aber ich hatte gar keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Ich hab ihm ein Clownskostüm angezogen. Cool was?" Wenigstens jetzt könnt er mal ein Lob aussprechen. Aber stattdessen bringt er nur ein unverständliches Brummen hervor. Trotzdem, wenn man zuversichtlich ist, kann man das auch als Lob verstehen.

„Du Dad? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Mmmh?"

„Wenn ich Furgisson verhexen würde und du mich aber nicht erwischt, würdest du mir dann Punkte abziehen? Er ist heute mal wieder ganz schön über Mom hergezogen, außerdem hat er mir auf dem Weg zu deinen Räumen aufgelauert. Ich würde auch nichts schlimmes machen. Nur ein paar Pickel, zu denen, die er sowieso schon hat, hexen. Wäre das in Ordnung?" Ich hab ja keine große Hoffnung, aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Wenn ich nicht fragen würde, wäre der Punktabzug für Gryffindor wahrscheinlich unübertrefflich, mal ganz zu schweigen von der Strafarbeit, die mir dann blühen würde.

„Das ist doch eine sehr primitive Idee. Meinst du nicht auch?" Jetzt bin ich ganz baff.

„Wie... wie meinst du das?"

„Also, Pickel sind nun wirklich nicht sehr einfallsreich!" Ach so! Jetzt versteh ich. Das sieht man wahrscheinlich auch an meinem diabolischen Grinsen, welches ich gerade aufgesetzt habe.

„Naja, wenn das so ist, muss ich mir wohl noch was ausdenken." Hmm, und ich glaube, ich hab da auch schon was. Aber den Gedanken muss ich erst noch zuende denken.

„Woran arbeitest du eigentlich gerade?"

„Ich bin gerade am Wolfsbanntrank dran. Lupin braucht Nachschub." Hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können.

„Kann ich noch ein bisschen bleiben und mir vielleicht noch ein Buch mitnehmen? Die Jungs sind draußen Quidditchspielen und da du ja doch nicht so übel drauf bist, hält man es auch bei dir aus." Ups, wieder so ein Kommentar. Ich kann auch einfach nicht die Klappe halten.

„Natürlich. Aber pass auf die Bücher auf, die sind..."

„Jaja ... unermesslich für dich und wenn ich sie kaputtmache, dann machst du mich einen Kopf kürzer. Schon verstanden, Dad!" Hey, war das gerade ein Lächeln? Gibt's ja gar nicht.

„Das solltest du eindeutig öfter machen Dad. Dann siehst du nicht so schrecklich alt und verbissen aus."

„Was machen?"

„Na lächeln."

„Ich lächle nicht."

„Schon klar."

„Und ich bin nicht alt und verbissen. Höchstens etwas grantig."

„Natürlich! Und Oma Weasley ist in Wirklichkeit Voldemort!" Da, tatsächlich. Noch ein Lächeln. Jetzt kann auch ich mir das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„So wie Molly manchmal ausrastet, könntest du recht haben mit deiner Vermutung. Ich werde deiner Mutter nachher noch eine Antwort schicken, soll ich ihr etwas ausrichten?"

„Ähm... Ja! Sag ihr, ich freu mich auf sie und dass ich sie liebhab. Und... Tante Ginny kann Celina ruhig zu Hause lassen. Noch so ne Quatschtante halt ich im Kopf nicht aus. Mir reicht Samy schon."

„Ich glaube, wenn ich das schreibe, wird deine Mutter denken, dass es von mir kommt."

„Da könntest du allerdings recht haben. Gut, dann lass es weg."

Und schon bin ich versunken in meiner Lektüre. Hmm...die Schokolade schmeckt himmlisch, vor allem wenn man die Kekse darin eintunkt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es schon nach 19 Uhr ist. Ich glaube, ich mach mich mal auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld und sammle die Jungs wieder ein.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder. Gute Nacht, Dad."

„Nacht, Kleines." _Nacht, Kleines_? Womit hab ich das denn verdient? Egal.

Hier draußen ist es wirklich angenehmer. Schön hell und warm. Nicht so dunkel und kalt wie in den Kerkern.

„Hey Jungs, da bin ich. Seid ihr fertig mit Spielen?"

„Wie war es? War er sauer?", fragt Sirius.

„Mann, du kannst vielleicht doofe Fragen stellen. Meinst du nicht, ich wäre weitaus schneller hier gewesen, wenn er immer noch schlechte Laune gehabt hätte?" Wirklich selten dämlich.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, hier nun das vierte Kapitel... Ich hoffe da kommen noch einige Reviews. An alles Schwarzleser (ziemlich viele) bitte drückt doch mal das kleine Knöpfchen da unten... (wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt euch die Story ja auch gar nicht) Also, dann viel spaß_

* * *

4. Kapitel

Seht ihr, so schnell kann das gehen...

Es ist Mittwochabend. Ich sitz mit meinen drei Jungs an unserem Stammplatz im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Jungs machen ihre Hausaufgaben, während ich mir unentwegt Gedanken darüber mache, wie ich es Furgi heimzahle.

Mir fällt da ein alter Streich von Onkel Fred und George ein. Sie haben, während sie im fünften Jahr waren, einen ihrer Freunde Juckpulver in den Schlafanzug gestreut. Aber das wäre zu lächerlich. Ich habe auch schon daran gedacht, ihn zu verfluchen, Warzen ins Gesicht zu hexen, oder einfach, weil mir nichts besseres einfällt, ihm eins in die Fresse zu hauen. Schande, meine Ausdrucksweise heute lässt aber auch wieder zu wünschen übrig. Tja, was soll ich da noch sagen.

Ich will, dass er leidet. Ich will, dass er sich quält. Ich will, dass es so richtig peinlich wird. Ups, hi hi. Da ist wohl mal wieder meine leichte sadistische Slytherin-Ader mit mir durchgegangen. Aber ich kann nicht anders.

Ich hab auch schon daran gedacht, ihm einfach die Unterhose wegzuhexen und sie anschließend in der Großen Halle unter der Decke schweben zu lassen. Aber ich will den anderen ja nicht den Appetit verderben.

Also ganz ehrlich Leute, ihr könntet mich schon ein wenig unterstützen. Schreibt mir einfach eure Ideen. _Jordan Snape, Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, Hogwarts_. Scherz beiseite.

Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihm seinen Trank in der nächsten Stunde versaue? Nein, das geht absolut nicht. Ich hab Dad ja versprochen, dass er mich nicht dabei erwischen wird. Was soviel heißt, wie: Er darf nicht dabei sein.

Ach, das Leben ist so UNFAIR!

Und wenn ich ihm so einen Liebestrunk in seinen Kürbissaft schütte? So einen aus „Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze"? Und den Zauber für Mc-Ich-bin-das-oberhaupt-von-Gryffindor-Gonagall schreibe? Ach Mann! Auch zu lahm.

Ein Alterungstrank? NEIN.

Ein Haarwachszauber? Damit tu ich ihm wahrscheinlich noch einen Gefallen.

Ihn verwandeln? Zu sehr Mad-Eye-Moody-mäßig.

Einen Verwechslungszauber? Hmm, den hat Mom damals angewendet, damit Onkel Ron in der Quidditch-Mannschaft aufgenommen wird (da kommen wir noch mal drauf zurück).

Einen Zauber auf den Rücken? _Küss mich! Ich bin ein verwunschener Frosch!_ NEIN.

Ahhhh... Ohhhh... Ich hab da, glaube ich, eine Idee...

„Jungs, sagt mal!"

„MAL."

„Sehr witzig, ihr drei. Nein, ehrlich jetzt. Ihr habt doch letztes Jahr in irgendeinem Buch diesen Abführtrank gefunden, wo war das noch?"

„Omas alte Tränke, glaub ich", wenn Sirius so angestrengt nachdenkt, sieht er wirklich witzig aus.

„Ne, das hieß anders. Omas alte Trankrezepte. Ja, genau so hieß es, wieso fragst du Schwesterchen? Wen hast du jetzt schon wieder auf den Kieker?"

„Ich hab da so ne Idee, wie wir das Spatzenhirn so richtig lächerlich machen können!"

„Mann, Jordi! Der ist bei Onkel Sev im Haus. Das gibt richtig Ärger!" James kann aber auch ein Weichei sein.

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Das hab ich schon am Montag mit ihm beredet. Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob ich Furgi ein paar zusätzliche Pickel hexen könnte, ohne dass er dabei ist natürlich und ohne dass er uns Punkte abzieht. Er meinte, dass es doch etwas primitiv wäre. Und jetzt ist mir, glaube ich, doch noch etwas eingefallen." Mein diabolisches Grinsen erscheint schon wieder auf meinem Gesicht.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm diesen Abführtrank in seinen Kürbistrank mixen und ihn mit diesem Verwechslungszauber belegen? Den, den Mom damals für Onkel Ron auf diesen anderen Quidditch-Spieler gelegt hat? Wenn er dann auf die Toilette rennen will, läuft er erstmal in die falsche Richtung. Anschließend wird er auf die Mädchentoiletten laufen, anstatt auf das Jungenklo. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Ratter, ratter. Man kann ihnen wirklich beim Denken zusehen. Echt gut. Jetzt schaut Sirius mich etwas mitleidig an. Oh nein, er will doch keinen Rückzieher machen, oder doch?

„An sich ist die Idee schonmal nicht schlecht. Aber hast du vergessen, was unsere Mom gesagt hat? Wenn wir irgendetwas anstellen? Von wegen schlimmer als zwei Heuler und so? Das ist nicht wirklich eine gute Idee."

„Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Und mit Sicherheit würden Jay und ich auch gleich eins auf den Deckel bekommen, aber mal ganz ehrlich: war uns das nicht in unserem ersten Jahr vor dem Halloweenball auch ziemlich egal? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, wer sagt denn, dass wir erwischt werden? Den Trank könnte ich unten bei Dad brauen. Der dürfte alle Zutaten haben und wenn ich ihn nett frage, wird er auch nichts sagen. Ich glaube kaum, dass er auf das Gebrüll von Tante Ginny Lust hat. Ich könnte ihn dann auch gleich noch nach einem Verschleierungszauber fragen. Das würde nicht mal richtig auffallen, weil ich ihn schon vor ein paar Wochen gebeten habe, ihn mir mal zu zeigen und er es mir versprochen hat. Du siehst also, im Moment steht das Glück auf unserer Seite."

„Ja genau, Jordi hat Recht! Wenn wir das ganze etwas geschickt anstellen, erwischen wir gleich seine komischen Affen mit. Das wird ein Spaß, drei Slytherins, die vor lauter Durchfall auf das Mädchenklo flüchten. Ha, ich bin dabei." James ist eben doch wie sein Großvater. Der wäre mit Sicherheit stolz auf ihn.

„OK, ich werde morgen nach dem Unterricht, zu Dad in die Kerker gehen, den Trank brauen und mir diesen Zauber zeigen lassen. Ihr drei werdet Furgi beobachten. Wir brauchen viele Infos: Wo genau sitzt er morgens? Trinkt er morgens immer das gleiche? Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er für sich und seine Gorillas immer eine Extrakanne von den Hauselfen bekommt. Ihr müsstest euch dann mal mit Dobby in Verbindung setzen. Er könnte den Trank dann in die Kanne schmuggeln. Wir werden das ganze am Samstag machen. Ich werde in der Eingangshalle auf ihn warten und ihn, bevor er zum Frühstück geht, kurz ansprechen. Dann kannst du, Sirius, ihn aus einer Nische mit dem Verschleierungszauber belegen, damit keiner eine Spur zu uns zurückverfolgen kann. Seid ihr einverstanden?"

James und Jay scheinen überzeugt, aber Sirius muss da noch drüber nachdenken.

„Sirius! Du bist mein Cousin. Du bist ganze... warte... 30 min. älter als ich. Du hast die Pflicht, deine Cousine zu beschützen und zu unterstützen. Das macht man mit Familienangehörigen so. Vor allen mit Jüngeren. Also los. Gib dir nen Ruck. Hilf mir."

Er scheint zu schwanken zwischen familiärem Pflichtgefühl und unbeschreiblicher Angst vor Tante Ginny.

Noch ein unschuldiger und bemitleidenswerter Blick von mir. Den benutz ich wirklich selten. Ich erwähnte ja schon, dass ich eigentlich dazu tendiere, eine rein neutrale Mimik zu haben. Aber diesem Blick kann nicht mal mein Dad widerstehen.

„Ja, schon gut. Ich mach's ja. Aber nur, weil du meine Lieblingscousine bist."

Ha. Ich wusste es doch! _Der Blick_ zieht eben immer.

„Gut. Da das ja geklärt ist und ich da noch ein wenig drüber nachdenken muss, werde ich jetzt ins Bett gehen. Also Jungs, schlaft gut."

Mensch, der Samstag wird ein unwahrscheinlich toller Tag. Ich kann es kaum erwarten...

Huch schon Freitag? Oh.

Aber keine Sorge. Der Donnerstag war weitgehend uninteressant. Ein neues magisches Geschöpf, ein neuer Verwandlungszauber, ein paar Streitereien mit den Slytherins. Eben ein ganz normaler Tag.

Ja, jetzt ist gerade Mittagessen. Lecker, es gibt Kartoffeln, Schnitzel, Gemüse und Soße. Echt super. Hmm.

Gleich haben wir Zauberkunst und danach noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubereigeschichte. Und das auf einem Freitag. Aber egal - ich freu mich schon auf morgen.

Gestern hab ich den Trank fertig gebraut und unter scheinheiligen Beweggründen mir den Verschleierungszauber zeigen lassen. Er ist wirklich ganz einfach. In Zaubereigeschichte werde ich ihn mit Sirius üben, damit morgen früh auch nichts schiefläuft.

Die Jungs waren gestern in der Küche und haben Dobby überredet, für uns den Trank in die Kürbiskanne von Furgi zu schütten. Wir müssen ihm den Trank nur heute Abend geben. Da aber Tante Ginny und Mom heute kommen – ja, und meine Cousine - wird das das kleinere Übel sein. Wir werden heute alle bei Dad mit ihnen zu Abend essen. Onkel Harry und Dumbledore sind auch dabei. Dobby wird das Essen zusammen mit einer anderen Hauselfe servieren, da werden wir ihm die Phiole geben.

Das wird schon klappen, da mach ich mir keine Sorgen.

Auf dem Weg besprechen die Jungs nochmals letzte Details und ich lese in dem Lehrbuch noch einmal eine Passage nach, die wir in der letzten Stunde diskutiert haben.

Ups, hab gar nicht mitbekommen, wie wir uns hingesetzt haben. Tja, wieder eine Sache, die ich von Mom abbekommen habe. Sich so in die Welt der Bücher zu vertiefen, dass man alles, was um einen herum geschieht, nicht mehr wahrnimmt, kann außer mir nur ihr passieren.

Flitwick, oh Verzeihung, _Professor_ Flitwick, mein Dad legt sehr viel Wert auf Manieren. Ach, was scher' ich mich jetzt darum, schließlich ist er ja nicht hier. Also, Flitwick versucht uns gerade die richtigen Bewegungen für einen Avis-Zauber zu zeigen. Mit diesem Zauber kann man kleine Vögel aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes kommen lassen.

„James, du machst das falsch. Du sollst deinen Zauberstab in einer fließenden Bewegung einmal im Kreis drehen und nicht willkürlich in sämtliche Richtungen deuten." Das kann doch nicht so schwer zu verstehen sein, oder?

„Du kannst ja viel erzählen, wenn der Tag lang ist. Komm Naseweis, beweis dein Können."

„OK. _Avis_", jetzt in einer fließenden Bewegung einen Kreis machen und leicht nach vorn stoßen. Schwupps, sieh an. Da kommen tatsächlich Vögel aus meinem Stab. Ha!

„Ja, ja. Bevor du mich jetzt wieder so anschaust, von wegen Ich-habs-dir-ja-gesagt: du hattest recht. Bist du nun zufrieden? Ich gebe mir Mühe."

Eine ganze halbe Stunde machen wir das jetzt schon. Hier fliegen schon mehr Vögel durch die Gegend, als es Eulen in der Eulerei gibt. Sirius und Jay haben den Zauber inzwischen auch schon drauf. James allerdings tut sich damit noch ein wenig schwer. Er hat es zwar geschafft, wenigstens ab und zu mal zwei kleine Vögelchen aus seinem Zauberstab kommen zu lassen, aber die sind so klein, dass sie in diesem Durcheinander gar nicht auffallen.

Bis zum Ende der Stunde hat er es aber endlich geschafft, was bedeutet, dass wir dieses Wochenende noch keine Hausaufgaben aufhaben. Ach, das ist doch schön oder?

Jetzt noch Zaubereigeschichte hinter uns bringen, dann ist endlich Wochenende. Professor Binns schwebt wie üblich zur Tafel hinein und fängt sofort an zu erzählen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er es überhaupt bemerken würde, wenn mal einer fehlen würde. Ich meine, er sieht sowieso immer so aus, als würde er gar nicht bemerken, dass überhaupt IRGENDEINER anwesend ist.

Ich sollte wirklich mal eins von diesen Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckerein ausprobieren und mir ein verlängertes Wochenende machen.

Binns erzählt uns gerade etwas über die Riesenverfolgung. Total langweilig, aber leider prüfungsrelevant. Ich mach mir also gerade Notizen, während die Jungs Galgenmännchen spielen. Wir haben uns geeinigt. Wir machen abwechselnd Notizen und die anderen können sich der Langeweile hingeben.

Das System funktioniert schon seit der ersten Klasse. Am Ende des Jahres tragen wir dann alle unsere Notizen zusammen und pauken uns alles in die Köpfe. Jeder trägt seine Sachen zum Verständnis vor und die anderen versuchen sich eine Kurzfassung von allem zusammenzuschreiben. Klappt erste Sahne.

In den letzten beiden Prüfungen haben wir fast überdurchschnittlich abgeschnitten. Scheint also perfekt zu sein. Andererseits ist es natürlich auch anstrengend. Während sich drei von uns amüsieren und Blödsinn treiben, muss der vierte sich wacker wachhalten und mitschreiben. Und wenn ihr mich fragt, ist das an einem Freitagnachmittag wirklich sehr schwierig.

An dieser allgemein müden Stimmung der anderen kann man sich, wenn man nicht aufpasst, sehr leicht anstecken lassen.

So sitze ich hier also, schreibe mir fleißig einige Infos zum Thema Riesenverfolgung auf, gebe James ab und zu einige Hinweise zum richtigen Wort für das Spiel und versuche, die ansteckende Müdigkeit und Schlaftrunkenheit der anderen an mir abprallen zu lassen.

Zum Glück ist die Doppelstunde endlich vorbei und wir können in unser wohlverdientes Wochenende gehen. Noch kurz in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schulsachen wegbringen.

„Jordi, kommst du mit nach draußen? Das Wetter ist noch so gut. Jay, Sirius und ich wollen noch ein bisschen Quidditch spielen. Eliza hat uns am Mittwochabend eine neue Ausweichtechnik gezeigt, die hat sie von ihrem Dad gezeigt bekommen. Die wollen wir noch ein wenig üben. Kommst du mit?"

„Ähm... Ja, OK. Ich werd mir ein Buch mitnehmen, dann kann ich mich noch ein wenig in die Sonne legen. Ich hab letztens übrigens ein Buch über alte Taktiken der irischen Quidditch Mannschaft aus dem Jahre 1745 gefunden, das solltet ihr euch vielleicht mal anschauen. Da werdet ihr bestimmt nochmal neue Taktiken finden, die ihr dann mal gegen Slytherin ausprobieren könntet. Sah ziemlich cool aus. Ist sogar mit Bildern, die diese Techniken genau erklären. Ich kann es ja mit rausnehmen und euch ein bisschen was zeigen, wenn ihr möchtet?"

„Boah", manchmal ist die Verwandtschaft zu den Affen wirklich zum Greifen nahe, findet ihr nicht auch?

„Du bist wirklich die beste Cousine, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, aber eigentlich auch nicht. Du bist und bleibst eben die beste!"

„Was für ein Kompliment und dazu auch noch aus deinem Mund, James. Ich bin immer wieder gerührt von soviel Familiensinn", das bisschen Ironie konnte ich leider nicht aus meiner Stimme verbannen. Das ist eben angeboren, sorry.

„OK! Ich geh dann eben in die Bibliothek und hol das Buch, wir treffen uns auf dem Quidditchfeld, ja?"

„Ja gut, bis gleich Jordi!" Und damit war er auch schon mit Sirius und Jay verschwunden. Die drei sind wirklich nicht zu bremsen, wenn es um Quidditch geht.

Ich lasse mir derweil noch Zeit, trinke noch mein Wasser in Ruhe aus und lese die letzte Seite vom 15. Kapitel aus _Heiltränke und ihre Zubereitung_. Total interessant das Buch, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Es gibt zwar keinen Gegenfluch zum Crucio, aber einen Trank, den man zur Schmerzlinderung nach einer Folter einnehmen kann. Ziemlich cool.

Gut, dann werd ich mich mal auf den Weg machen. Will die Jungs ja nicht zu lange warten lassen.

Oh nein, nicht jetzt! Das Portrait der fetten Dame klappt gerade zur Seite und Samy mit ihrer neuen Weiberclique betritt den Raum. Führendes Gesprächsthema ist das Outfit einer Ravenclaw. Anscheinend passt ihnen ihr Freizeitlook nicht in den Kram, denn sie ziehen hemmungslos über sie her. Mann, Mann, Mann! Ich glaub, ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen. Hoffentlich haben sie mich nicht bemerkt.

„Jordi. Jordi! Jordan!" So ein Mist, das kann auch nur mir passieren.

„Jordi, schau, das sind meine Freundinnen. Das ist Manuela", ein kleines Mädchen, rot-braunes Haar und schöne blaue Augen, „dies ist Cathreen", sie ist etwas größer als die anderen. Blondes kurzes Haar und hellbraune Augen. Mit dem Haarschnitt sieht sie eher frech aus und nicht wie eine Tratschtante. „Katharina", klein und pummelig kann ich erstmal sagen. Lange Nase, dreckig, blondes, mittellanges Haar und braune Augen. Erinnert ein bisschen an Pinocchio. Ich weiß ja nicht, kennt ihr Pinocchio? So ein Muggel-Märchen. Schöne Geschichte, hat Mom uns mal vorgelesen.

„Und das hier ist Anna!" Na endlich sind wir fertig. Anna also. Sieht aus wie Samy. Leuchtend rotes Haar, grüne Augen und eine kleine Stupsnase, bisschen blass wenn ihr mich fragt.

„So, Leute und das ist meine Cousine: Jordan Mary Snape. Ihr Dad unterrichtet Zaubertränke!" Dong! Da ist er: der geschockte Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Wow, du bist die Tochter von Hermine Granger und Professor Snape?", fragen sie mich alle im Chor. Mann, Leute, ist das denn so abwegig?

„Ja, bin ich!" Los Jordan, setz ein Lächeln auf oder du verschreckst sie noch!

„Wow! Deine Eltern sind legendär. Sie haben bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts ganz vorne mitgewirkt. Cool! Aber nach den Erzählungen von meiner Mom und unserer ersten Stunde bei Sn.., äh... ich meine dem Professor, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass der mal Kinder haben würde."

Dieser Cathreen sollte mal einer gehörig auf den Zahn fühlen! Schön ruhig bleiben Jordi, atmen nicht vergessen, tief einatmen und dann antworten.

„Also Leute, schön euch kennengelernt zu haben, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Hab noch was dringendes in der Bibliothek zu erledigen. Wünsch euch noch nen schönen Abend und ähm... Samy wir sehen uns heute Abend ja beim Essen. OK, bis dann", bloß weg hier.

Ich bin aber nicht schnell genug. Ich kann noch ziemlich gut verstehen, dass diese Anne oder Anna - ach scheißegal wie sie heißt- Samy fragt, warum ich nicht in Slytherin bin. Tse, warum wohl nicht? Hat sie sich die Hohlköpfe mal angesehen? Mann ey! Erzählt das bloß nicht meinem Dad, der war schließlich auch mal einer von der Sorte.

Möchte gar nicht wissen, was die jetzt reden. Wahrscheinlich bin ich jetzt Thema Nummer eins. Ich hasse das. Aber so ist das eben mit jedem neuem Jahrgang. Mein erstes Schuljahr war am schlimmsten.

Wir wurden wochenlang ausgefragt. Nach Details über die letzte Schlacht und so. Naja, da gab es eben sechs weitere Jahrgänge, die uns noch nicht kannten. Man wollte alles von uns wissen. Berühmtheiten haben sie uns genannt. Tochter und Söhne von zweien aus dem Goldenen Trio und vom gefürchtetsten Zaubertranklehrer. Was für eine Sensation!

Kein Wunder, dass Samy wie das Leittier ihrer Tratschclique aussieht. Sie ist ja schließlich die Tochter vom letzten Mitglied des Goldenen Trios.

Zurück zu unseren ersten Wochen auf Hogwarts. Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum haben sie uns regelrecht belagert und verhört. Kein Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Vor den Stunden wurden wir abgefangen und kamen dutzende Male zu spät zum Unterricht. Am Anfang haben wir dafür noch Punktabzüge kassiert, zum Schluss wurden an einem Abend allen Häusern 30 Punkte abgezogen. Von Dumbledore persönlich. Er sagte, so könne das nicht weitergehen; wir würden unsere Prüfungen nicht schaffen, wenn wir uns nicht mal aufs Lernen konzentrieren würden. Außerdem ist es nicht gerade förderlich für das Hause Gryffindor gewesen, denn uns wurden für jedes Zuspätkommen fünf Punkte pro Nase abgezogen.

Damit war dann die Hysterie um unsere Existenz endlich vorbei. Alle haben sich mittlerweile dran gewöhnt, dass es uns gibt und dass wir auch nur ganz normale Menschen sind. Und ganz ehrlich mal Leute, woher sollen wir vier denn was aus der finalen Schlacht wissen? Wir waren schließlich nicht dabei. Gut ja, wir haben einiges erzählt bekommen, aber mehr auch nicht. Unsere Eltern hielten es für klug, uns mit ihrer Vergangenheit nicht zu belasten. Fand und finde ich immer noch eine gute Wahl, wirklich. Voldemort war schließlich einer der dunkelsten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Da sind die Geschichten über ihn wirklich nichts für die Gute Nacht.

Aber wie das Leben so ist: alle neuen Schüler auf Hogwarts müssen sich erstmal an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Nach drei Jahren hat man sich aber daran gewöhnt. Oder, wie ihr eben in meinem Fall gesehen habt, auch nicht. Ich kann dieses ganze Geschwätz einfach nicht verstehen. Ja gut, mein Dad hat Voldemort jahrelang ausspioniert. Und das ist wirklich ne Glanzleistung, denn Voldemort hintergeht man nicht einfach so. Ja, und meine Mom, Onkel Harry und Ron haben ihn vernichtet. Der Orden des Phönix war so etwas wie eine Untergrund-Organisation, die gegen und dann auch wieder zusammen mit dem Ministerium Informationen beschafft hat und zur Vernichtung beigetragen hat. Und ja, es stimmt auch, dass der Orden für uns so etwas wie eine ziemlich große Familie ist.

Aber wenn ich mir das so überlege, wenn die Eltern der anderen Kinder so in dieses Geschehen verwickelt gewesen wären, hätten diese doch auch nicht anders gehandelt, oder? Jeder hätte das getan. Hätte sich dieser Herausforderung gestellt. Es war doch Ehrensache. So sehe ich das zumindest. Mein Dad hat zumindest immer gesagt, für ihn war es eine Verpflichtung und selbstverständlich. Er hat somit seine Schuld abgetragen, die er sich in seiner Zeit als wahrer Todesser aufgeladen hat. Harry war der Auserwählte, meine Mom und Ron seine besten Freunde. Deswegen habe sie mitgekämpft. Es war ihre Aufgabe, ihre Pflicht und ihr Wille. Und sie alle haben für und mit dem Orden gekämpft.

So, jetzt aber Schluss damit. Sonst bekomme ich noch schlechte Laune.

Während ich euch ein bisschen Familiengeschichte erzählt habe, hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen, wie ich mir das Buch geholt habe und schon fast am Quidditchfeld angekommen bin. Hmm. Merkwürdig, aber egal. Ihr sollt ja nur einen besseren Einblick in mein Leben bekommen. Und dazu gehört eben auch ein wenig historisches Hintergrundwissen - ja, so will ich das mal ausdrücken.

Die Jungs fliegen schon sehr fleißig. Sie trainieren ihre neue Ausweichtechnik. Sieht lustig aus. James hängt mit einer Hand und einem Bein am Besen und weicht somit den Klatschern aus. Für mich sieht es aber eher nach einem Kunststück aus. So wie es diese Akromanten... nein... Akromaten... ach Mist, wie heißen die noch? Ach ja, Akrobaten, genau! So wie es diese Akrobaten machen, wie in so einem Muggelzirkus. Oma und Opa Granger waren da mal mit uns. James und Sirius waren auch mit. Das war ein Spaß, kann ich euch sagen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Muggel das alles ohne Magie hinbekommen. Sehr eindrucksvoll.

Hab gerade das Buch aufgeschlagen und eine Angriffstechnik gefunden, die den Jungs bestimmt gefallen wird. Sie ist für die Treiber. Man schlägt sich die Klatscher in einem bestimmten Winkel zu und bekommt somit eine bessere Chance, dem Gegner den Quaffel abzujagen, weil diese so vom Ausweichen abgelenkt sind.

Findet anscheinend Anklang, da James und Jay es gleich ausprobieren. Sieht gut aus. Fast schon so wie in dem Buch.

Bin jetzt schon fast zwei Stunden hier draußen und erkläre und zeige ihnen einige Spielzüge aus dem Buch. Macht richtig Spaß, wenn man sie ein wenig herumkommandieren kann. Es ist fast 18 Uhr und ich wollte eigentlich noch zu Dad. Ich würde nämlich gerne mitgehen nach Hogsmeade zum Bahnhof, um Tante Ginny und Mom abzuholen – ja, und Celina natürlich auch.

„Hey Jungs, will einer von euch mit zum Bahnhof? Es ist nämlich kurz vor sechs."

„Ja, warte, ich wollte mit. Ich will mal vom Gelände runter, wenn wir schon die Chance dazu haben." Jaja, eigentlich will Sirius nur zu seiner Mom. Er ist ein wenig anhänglich, wisst ihr? Aber wir anderen sagen dazu nichts, weil es nicht fair wäre, ihn damit aufzuziehen.

„OK. Dann beeil dich aber. James, Jay, ihr könnt dann schon mal die Phiole holen und zu Dad in die Räume gehen, um sie Dobby zu geben. Muss ja nicht die versammelte Mannschaft dabei sein, wenn wir das machen. Wir sehen uns dann nachher."

„Ist gut", sagt Jay noch, bevor er im Sturzflug einen Klatscher in die Höhe schießt, um James damit dann vom Besen zu hauen.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, heute geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel... Vielen dank an das nette Review von Darkshadowydancer und ich hoffe das die anderen auch noch mal eines hinterlassen.. Bitte, Bitte, Bitte... Einfach das kleine, wirklich ganz harmlose, Knöpfchen drücken und einen kurzen Satz hinterlassen..._

* * *

5. Kapitel

Sirius ist inzwischen auch schon fertig und ich mache mich mit ihm auf den Weg in Onkel Harrys Büro. Dort wollten wir uns mit Dad und Onkel Harry treffen.

„Ah, da seid ihr beiden ja. Na, wie war euer Tag denn?", fragt Onkel Harry.

„Ach Dad, tu doch nicht so. Wie fandest du denn Zaubereigeschichte früher?"

„Entschuldige Sirius, ich vergesse es immer wieder gern. Du hast recht. Und ich glaube, wenn ich dieses Fach in den letzten beiden Stunden auf einem Freitag gehabt hätte, dann würde ich genauso reagieren", Harry lacht, während er das sagt. Man sieht deutlich auf seinem Gesicht, dass wir ihm leidtun. Ja genau, wir wollen ihm leidtun, er kann es ja doch nicht ändern.

„Ach komm, Onkel Harry! Die Mitleidstour zieht bei uns nicht mehr. Das kannst du dir sparen. Sag doch einfach, dass du dich darüber freust, dass das eine richtige Qual für uns ist und du froh bist, das du ihn nie auf einem Freitag in den letzten Stunden hattest", nochmal mit den Augen rollen und einen leicht tötenden Blick aufsetzen und siehe da, das Lachen bleibt ihm glatt im Hals stecken. Das wiederum findet Sirius ziemlich amüsant. Er findet es immer wieder lustig, wie ich sie alle allein mit meinem Blick zum Schweigen bringe.

„Jordi, jetzt sieh mich nicht so an! Du hast ja Recht. Ich bin überglücklich, dass ich ihn nie auf einem Freitag hatte und finde es lustig, dass es euch so schlimm getroffen hat. Mann, du stehst deinem Vater wirklich in nichts nach mit diesem Blick, da kann er richtig stolz drauf sein, dass der nicht ausstirbt", während Harry so erzählt, bekomme ich mein typisches diabolisches und leicht selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Dad ist auch gerade eingetreten und hat anscheinend den letzten Satz mit ngehört, denn auch er hat jetzt ein selbstgefälliges, fieses Grinsen im Gesicht.

„In der Tat, Potter. In bin unglaublich stolz, dass dich außer mir noch jemand zum Schweigen bringen kann." Wieder eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die jetzt aber über meinen Rücken wandert und in einer sanften Umarmung endet.

Ach, das ist schön. Ein sehr seltener Moment für mich. Hier fühl ich mich zu Hause. Hier fühl ich mich wohl. Zwei große, starke Arme. Hier bin ich sicher vor allem. So viel Geborgenheit gibt es nirgends. Es ist dieses Gefühl, als würde mir hier nie etwas passieren können. Keiner kann mir etwas anhaben, keiner etwas tun. Viel zu selten solche Moment, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber eine Geste, die mir zeigt, dass er in diesem Augeblick sehr stolz auf mich ist.

„Mann, ist ja gut. Zwei dieser Blicke hält mit Sicherheit nicht mal Hermine lange aus. Ihr könnt jetzt wieder aufhören." Hi hi. Er kann es nicht leiden, wenn Dad und ich ihn so anschauen.

„Dann kommt! Wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machen sonst kommen wir noch zu spät", das ist eindeutig die Nervosität in Onkel Harry.

Ein seltener Anblick. Mein Dad und Onkel Harry in beidseitigem Einvernehmen zusammen auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Normalerweise zeigen sie nicht, dass sie zu so etwas wie einer stillen Übereinkunft gekommen sind. Jeder Schüler ist immer noch der Meinung, die beiden können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Rein theoretisch auch nicht falsch. Aber wenn die beiden alleine sind, unterhalten sie sich ziemlich ruhig und manchmal treffen sie sich auch in den _Drei Besen_ und trinken einen zusammen. Natürlich gehen sie getrennt nach Hogsmeade, sonst würde es ja auffallen.

„Dad?"

„Hmm?"

„Wurdest du früher oft mit dem Cruciatus belegt? Ich habe vorhin in deinem Buch über einen Trank gelesen, der zur Schmerzlinderung beiträgt. Hast du den auch genommen?"

„Ja!" Wie immer sehr knappe Antworten. Typisch Snape.

„Dad, wenn du genervt bist, dann gib mir nicht die Erlaubnis, eine Frage zu stellen. Oder du gibst gleich eine zufriedenstellende Antwort, ohne dass ich dir noch weitere Fragen stellen kann. Aber diese knappen Antworten zwingen mich praktisch, noch mehr Fragen zu stellen und wenn ich das dann mache, ist es auch nicht recht."

Das hat gesessen. Hoffentlich gibt das kein Donnerwetter. Aber ehrlich mal, so kann das doch nicht ewig weitergehen.

Harry und Sirius laufen ein Stück vor uns und sind in einer Unterhaltung über Quidditch vertieft. Natürlich so ganz zwischen Sucher und Sucher.

„Ist ja gut, Jordan. Ich werde meine Antworten in Zukunft überdenken. Du wirst deiner Mutter wirklich immer ähnlicher." Mann, der hat ja gute Laune heute. Wahrscheinlich weil Mom heute kommt. Das mit der Überraschung hat er wohl schon vergessen.

„Komisch, alle sagen mir immer, ich werde _Dir_ immer ähnlicher!" Er lacht. Welch ein Wunder.

„Da könntest du recht haben. Was aber kein Kompliment sein soll. Keine Frage, es macht mich stolz, aber es ist nicht besonders förderlich für deinen weiteren Werdegang."

„Aber wieso denn nicht? Ich finde das in Ordnung. Du hast viel erreicht und dir eine besondere Stellung in der Zaubererwelt verschafft. Warum kann ich das denn nicht weiterführen? Ich bin stolz den Namen Snape zu tragen und bin froh, dir in so vielerlei Hinsicht ähnlich zu sein. Einer der wenigen Unterschiede in meinem bescheidenen Zwillingsdasein und dann sagst du mir, dass es nicht gut für mich ist. Nein, so nehme ich das nicht hin."

„Danke Jordan!"

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du stolz bist, so wie ich zu sein. Obwohl ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass es nicht von Vorteil ist. Ich habe vieles in meinem Leben falsch gemacht. Einzig allein drei Dinge in meinem Leben waren wirklich gute Dinge, die ich vollbracht habe."

„Deine Spionage Tätigkeit?"

„Nein!" ein amüsiertes Schnauben. Auch eine Angewohnheit, die er wohl nie loswerden wird.

„Das erste war, deine Mutter zu heiraten. Die anderen beiden sind du und dein Bruder Jarod. Ihr habt mir erst wieder Leben eingehaucht. Mein Spion-Dasein war lediglich das Abtragen meiner Schuld."

„Dad, du siehst das alles viel zu verbissen. Ich will ja nicht werden wie du früher warst. Sondern so, wie du jetzt bist. Solange ich dich kenne, bist du immer für uns da gewesen. Das ist es was zählt. Das JETZT. Denk nicht an das Früher. Außerdem, ich kenn dich erst seit 13 Jahren, ich weiß nur aus Erzählungen, wie du früher warst. Und selbst das schreckt mich nicht ab. Du hast zwar auch Leben zerstört, aber viel mehr gerettet und beschützt. Und jetzt hör endlich auf, in Selbstmitleid zu baden, das ist ja kaum auszuhalten."

„Ja! Eindeutig meine Tochter. Du hättest wirklich nach Slytherin gehört."

„Oh nein! Wenn ich mir dieses Spatzenhirn anschaue, dann bin ich wirklich froh, dass ich nicht dort bin."

„Von wem sprichst du?", wieder ein Lachen.

„Na von Furgisson, von wem sonst? Er ist wirklich selten dämlich. Außerdem bin ich nicht reinen Blutes. Da hätte ich bestimmt auch ein paar Probleme bekommen."

„Ja, gut möglich."

„Ich hab dich wirklich lieb Dad, aber ich hätte nie nach Slytherin gewollt."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Kleines. Und es ist OK, ich kann dich ja verstehen", wieder eine Umarmung. Mensch, das artet noch in ein reines Gefühlsgeplänkel aus. Obwohl - im Moment kann ich mich nicht beschweren. So ein Gespräch hatte ich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr. Und dank seiner guten Laune kann man auch über Familienangelegenheiten reden. Dazu hat sonst wirklich nur Mom die Möglichkeit. Ich hatte zwar auch schon einige Gespräche mit ihm, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Man erfährt dann Dinge, die ich noch nicht kannte und das macht das ganze so interessant.

Schon sind wir am Bahnhof, es ist zehn vor sieben. Gleich wird der Zug einfahren und dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir endlich Mom's und Tante Ginny's Überraschung zu hören bekommen.

„Severus, hat Hermine dir eigentlich noch mal geschrieben? Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt, was das für Überraschungen sein sollen?"

„Nein Harry, keine Ahnung. Ich hab auf ihre Eule am Montagabend noch geantwortet, nachdem Jordan mir den Brief gebracht hat, aber es kam keine Antwort."

Sieh an, sieh an. Das ist das, was ich meine. Die beiden können sich tatsächlich normal miteinander unterhalten. Sie sprechen sich sogar mit den Vornamen an. Ich sag ja, wenn sie alleine sind, können sie auch höflich miteinander umgehen.

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht sind die beiden schwanger?", kann ja wirklich sein, oder? Ist mir gerade so durch den Kopf gegangen. Sirius scheint den Scherz bemerkt zu haben, denn er krümmt sich schon vor lauter Lachen. Ich selber lache auch, nur Dad und Onkel Harry sind sichtlich erbleicht. Das sieht man sogar bei diesem schummrigen Licht.

„Hey Dad, Onkel Harry, das war ein Scherz! Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das für eine Überraschung ist, aber das kam mir gerade so in den Sinn. Es sollte nur die Stimmung etwas lockern. Ich wollt euch nicht erschrecken." Die kaufen einem aber auch alles ab.

Die beiden haben sich gerade erholt, da fährt auch schon der Zug ein. Die Türen öffnen sich und einige Hexen und Zauberer steigen aus. Mist, ich bin wirklich zu klein. Ich kann gar nichts sehen.

„Sirius, kannst du etwas sehen?" Ihr müsst wissen, ich bin gerade mal 1,50 m groß. Sirius überragt mich schon seit letztem Winter um mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe, genauso wie Jay und James.

„Ja, ich glaube ich kann einen roten Haarschopf ausmachen."

„Sirius, Jordan, hier sind wir!" Oh Mann, die Stimme von Celina bereitet mir jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen.

„Hallo Celina! Na, hat dir die Zugfahrt gefallen?" Immer höflich wie eh und je, was Sirius?

„Hallo Schatz. Schön, dass du da bist. Nein, die Jungs haben nichts angestellt, deine Warnung hat also gewirkt." Oh Onkel Harry, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, allerdings sieht Ginny sehr erleichtert aus, was wohl bedeutet, dass sie es ihm abkauft.

„Hallo Liebling, na wie viele Punkte hast du unseren Kindern in der ersten Woche schon abgezogen?" Mom ist anscheinend ziemlich gut gelaunt.

„Tut mir leid Hermine, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst." Typisch Dad, du verstehst auch echt keinen Spaß. Jaja, jetzt knutscht mal alle hinne, wir wollen wieder zurück.

„Leute, jetzt beeilt euch mal, ich habe Hunger und der Rückweg ist nicht gerade kurz."

„Na, meine Kleine. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob ich deine kleinen fiesen Kommentare wirklich vermisst habe. Wie geht es dir und deinem Bruder? Wo ist er eigentlich? Und wo ist James?"

„Mom, die beiden sind schon in Dad's Räumen, sie hatten keine Lust, euch abzuholen. Und das sollte kein fieser Kommentar werden, vielleicht hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen. Es ist Zeit fürs Essen und ich habe wirklich Hunger. Ihr könnt euch auch nachher noch eure Zuneigung beweisen." Wenigstens lacht Mom jetzt wieder. Ich glaube, dieses Lachen bewirkt bei meinem Dad immer irgendetwas. Er schaut immer ein wenig erleichtert aus.

„OK Maus, dann lass uns mal gehen, bevor du uns hier noch umkommst vor lauter Hunger." Ja genau, so sehe ich das auch.

Der Rückweg ist aber auch nicht viel angenehmer. Sirius und ich dürfen uns den ganzen Rückweg Geschichten von Celina anhören. Die redet wirklich ohne Punkt und Komma, das ist echt schrecklich.

Sie erzählt uns alles, was sie erlebt hat, seit sie uns das letzte Mal gesehen hat - und das war vor einem Monat. Am 1. September war sie nicht mit am Bahnhof gewesen, Lavender und Celina waren zuhause geblieben, da Ron es nicht ertragen hätte ,wenn sie völlig haltlos angefangen hätte zu heulen, zusammen mit Celina.

Somit dürfen wir uns jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten dieses sinnlose Gelabere anhören. Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass es schon zwanzig nach sieben ist. Kurz mal zu Sirius rüberlinsen und sein Gesichtsausdruck bestätigt genau das, was ich denke. Bla bla bla.

Seitdem wir das Tor am Geländeeingang passiert haben, kommt Celine aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Sie ist nach vorne zu Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry gelaufen und lässt sich alles erzählen. Wir haben das Schlossportal endlich durchquert, Sirius versucht mich mal wieder mit einem seiner Witze aufzumuntern.

„Welches Tier mach mmus mmus mmus? Eine Biene die rückwärts fliegt."

„Wow Sirius, sag, wie lange hast du für den Witz gebraucht? Mann, ich kann mich kaum noch halten vor lachen", so nen schlechten Witz hat er wirklich schon ewig nicht mehr von sich gelassen.

So langsam wird es kühler. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass wir in den Kerkern sind. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich war zu sehr mit Augenrollen beschäftigt.

Meinen Eltern allerdings scheint es gut zu gehen. Sie unterhalten sich angeregt. Obwohl... Wenn man Dad so beobachtet, sieht man, dass er ziemlich angespannt ist. Wohl immer noch wegen der Überraschung, die Mom für uns hat. Onkel Harry sieht auch nicht viel besser aus, aber er ist im Moment um einiges lockerer als mein Dad.

Und schon öffnet Dad die Tür, mit leichtem Schwingen seiner linken Hand und einem gemurmelten Passwort, das natürlich keiner versteht. Naja, ich kenne das Passwort zwar auch, benutz es aber nie. Kann ziemlich Ärger geben, unangemeldet hier aufzutauchen.

Ach ja, hatte ich ja schon wieder verdrängt. James und Jay sind ja auch schon hier. Sie spielen Zauberschach, wie so oft, wenn sie unter sich sind. Jetzt springen sie auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen.

„Mom!" Beide im Chor. Ich frag mich wirklich manchmal, wer hier mit wem verwandt ist.

„Guten Abend, meine Lieben. Schön zu sehen, dass ihr wohlauf seid. Setzt euch. Wie geht es euch? Oh und hallo, ein neuer Besucher. Wie geht es dir, Celina? Gefällt dir Hogwarts?" Dumbledore! Mensch, den hab ich gar nicht bemerkt. Wie kann der Alte sich nur immer so anschleichen. Und natürlich wieder lieb und nett wie immer.

„Danke Albus, mir geht es sehr gut. Ich soll dich grüßen von meinem Dad. Er wäre gerne mitgekommen, um Hogwarts mal wieder zu sehen, aber er und Mom wollen irgendwas alleine feiern. Ich bin ja der Meinung, sie wollen nur alleine sein, um Sachen zu machen, bei denen ich nicht dabei sein darf." Mann, die Kleine hat echt Schneid. Selbst Dumbledore wird ein wenig rosa um die Nase. Sieht lustig aus, passt gut zu den blitzenden, blauen Augen.

„So... dann... Danke, meine Süße, setzt euch doch. Ich denke, ihr seid schon alle am Verhungern." Ja, wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Ich bin vollkommen seiner Meinung. HUNGER!

Hmm...lecker. Die Hauselfen haben sich diesmal wirklich selber übertroffen. Lecker Kottlett mit Soße, drei verschiedene Gemüsesorten, Kartoffeln, Klöße, Hähnchenbeine und und und. Tja, ich würde euch ja gerne etwas davon abgeben, aber ihr seid ja leider nicht hier. Hi hi.

„Hey, Jordi. Wir haben Dobby vor einer halben Stunde die Phiole gegeben. Er sagt, dass Furgi und seine Trottel morgens immer um halb acht zum Frühstück kommen. Wir werden uns also um sieben im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen und dann langsam in die Große Halle gehen. Müsste eigentlich alles reibungslos funktionieren."

„Das ist klasse, James. Somit dürfte das morgen einer unserer schönsten Tage auf Hogwarts sein. Ach - ich sehe ihn schon vor mir, wie er in das Mädchenklo rennt, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum. Hach, das wird einfach spitze!"

„Ja, da stimme ich euch zu, das wird wieder eine der vielen Lehren sein, die die Slytherin von uns Gryffindor bekommen. Irgendwann werden auch sie kapieren, dass man so mit Gryffindors nicht umgeht. Es wird ihnen noch leidtun." Ja genau Jay, schau noch ein bisschen geisteskranker aus, dann fliegt das ganze noch auf, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat.

Das Essen ist längst vorbei. Die Erwachsenen sitzen auf einer gemütlichen Sitzgruppe am Kamin und unterhalten sich über neue Beweise, die Mom zum Fall Familie Furgisson aufgetan hat. Sirius sitzt bei Tante Ginny und erzählt ihr irgendwas. Celina ist schon vor lauter Müdigkeit bei meiner Mom auf dem Schoß eingeschlafen.

James und Jay spielen mal wieder Zauberschach und ich sitz neben ihnen am Esstisch und lese ein wenig, während ich ab und zu mit den Jungs etwas diskutiere.

Kurzerhand erhebt sich Ginny. Sie nimmt meiner Mom Celina ab und will sie wohl zu Dad ins Schlafzimmer legen. Jetzt kommt wohl der Zeitpunkt der Überraschung. Auch Jay und James haben es wohl gemerkt, denn sie unterlassen das Spielen. Na gut, dann will ich mal mein Buch beiseitelegen und aufmerksam zuhören.

„Also", Tante Ginny ist wohl leicht nervös, weiß gar nicht wo sie anfangen soll.

„Hermine und ich haben euch ja gesagt, dass wir eine Überraschung für euch haben. Nun ja, in erster Linie möchten wir euch erstmal sagen, wie sehr wir euch alle liebhaben. Also, es soll jetzt auf keinen Fall so wirken, als hätten wir das ganze geplant. Nein, wirklich nicht. Auch beim letzten Mal war es schon nicht geplant." Mann, worauf will sie denn hinaus? Ich ziehe gerade eine berüchtigte Snape-Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was Ginny euch damit sagen will, ist...", ja Mom? Nun komm, schon sprich dich aus, soviel Aufmerksamkeit bekommst du nie wieder, „dass wir beide schwanger sind!"

Ups! Na, das nenn ich ja mal ne Überraschung. Ich glaube, vor der Geburt wird Dad an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. Solche Nachrichten sind nichts mehr für ihn in seinem Alter. Vor allem bekommt er schon wieder ein Kind zusammen mit den Potters. Ich glaube, so hat er sich sein Leben nach dem Sturz von Voldemort nicht ausgemalt.

„Das... das... das ist doch nicht... wie ist das... aber wir haben doch...!" Mann, ich glaube, auch Onkel Harry hat es ganz schön erwischt. Dumbledore sieht allerdings auch wie vom Blitz getroffen aus.

„Ähm, Hermine - ist das dein Ernst? Ich meine, wir haben doch verhütet und ich bin ja auch nicht mehr der jüngste..." Oha. Jetzt kippt er wirklich gleich aus den Latschen. Armer Dad!

„Also Mom, Tante Ginny! Ich habe da zwar vorhin noch Scherze drüber gemacht, aber ich freu mich. Wisst ihr denn schon, was es werden soll?"

In der Zauberer-Welt kann man das nämlich schon gleich zu Anfang feststellen. Ich weiß von Oma Granger, dass man bei den Muggeln noch ganz schön lange warten müsste.

„Danke, Jordi. Das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir. Also, ich kann euch erstmal beruhigen, es werden nicht wieder Zwillinge. Weder bei mir noch bei Ginny, also keine Sorge, Harry." Das scheint beide durchaus etwas ruhiger werden zu lassen.

„Und, Mom - was wird es denn jetzt?" Jay wünscht sich schon lange ein Geschwisterchen, am liebsten hätte er noch einen Bruder. Ich zähle da nicht mit, weil ich 15 Minuten älter bin wie er. Er hätte eben gerne ein jüngeres Geschwisterchen, eines das er rumkommandieren kann.

„Jaaa, genau Mom, was wird es denn?" Sirius und James scheinen sich auch schon mit dem Gedanken abgefunden zu haben.

„Bei uns wird es ein Mädchen. Freut ihr euch Jungs?" Oh Mann, und wie die sich freuen. Somit ist Tante Ginny endlich abgelenkt von ihnen. Sie wollte immer schon ein Mädchen haben.

„Bei uns wird es noch ein Junge. Severus, ich weiß, das kommt alles etwas unerwartet, aber freust du dich wenigstens ein wenig?" Oh Mann, jetzt schulde ich Jay 3 Galeonen. Wir haben vor vier Jahren mal gewettet, falls Mom und Dad nochmal ein Kind bekommen, was es wird. Schande, jetzt hat er auch noch gewonnen. Ich wühle also mein letztes Geld aus der Tasche, während mein Dad immer noch zwischen Freude und Wahnsinn schwingt.

„Hier, du Halsabschneider, dein Gold."

„Dankeschön, Schwesterchen, immer wieder schön, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen. War sowieso gerade knapp bei Kasse." Saftsack!

„So, ich glaube, das war heute genügend Aufregung für einen Abend. Ihr werdet jetzt in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen. Und James, nimm doch bitte Celina mit und bringt sie zu eurem Vater in die Räume. Gute Nacht, ihr vier."

„Gute Nacht." Mann, super Überraschung! Ich möcht gar nicht wissen, was hier heut Abend noch so alles abgeht...

Während ich also über sämtliche Konsequenzen nachdenke, die ein Bruder so mit sich bringt, unterhalten sich die Jungs mal wieder über Quidditch.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Wir bekommen noch einen Bruder. Das versaut mir irgendwie sämtliche Privilegien. Wir müssen bestimmt babysitten und all so'n Quatsch. Oh Mann, womit hab ich das bloß verdient? Zum Glück sind wir schon aus der Schule raus, wenn er eingeschult wird. Ich glaube, darüber muss ich erst noch mal ne Nacht drüber schlafen. Das war doch in der Tat ein sehr merkwürdiger Abend.

„Gute Nacht, Jungs", ist jetzt alles, was ich noch von mir geben kann. Mein schönes, warmes, kuscheliges Himmelbett erwartet mich schon und schickt mich in ein Land voller absurder Träume, die sich alle um ein kleines Nervenbündel drehen.

Was soll ich nur tun?


	6. Chapter 6

_Therealjareth (vielen Dank für den Tipp, ich kenn mich noch nicht so wirklich aus... ganzrotwerd und ja, Papa sein ist eben nicht immer leicht ;-)), DerEisbaer (vielen lieben Dank für dein Kommi, da wird man glatt noch mal rot), nachtigall (auch an dich vielen Dank, ich hoffe natürlich auch das mir die Ideen nicht ausgehen, aber ich habe heute mein 14. Kapitel von meiner Betaleserin wiederbekommen, also bis jetzt gibt es noch genügend Lesestoff)_

_Und an alle die schon mal versucht ein Review zu hinterlassen und es nicht geschafft haben, ich habe jetzt die einstellung geändert. Verzeit mir noch mal, hi hi... Ich bin aber auch manchmal schwer von begriff, so mit 22 Jahren, da hört das Leben einfach auf... Also, jetzt könnt ihr ja alle fleißig Reviewen und jetzt geht es aber wirklich weiter... Gruß Dule_

_

* * *

_

6. Kapitel

Meine Uhr zeigt mir, dass ich gerade mal 2 Stunden geschlafen habe.

Oh man, ein kleiner Bruder. Das ist der Wahnsinn. Einfach Wahnsinn! Tja, was jetzt? Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Oder doch?

Nein! Bestimmt nicht! Wieso sollte es auch. Wir werden erst in der vierten Klasse sein, wenn er zur Welt kommt. Wir werden ihn also kaum sehen, außer in den Ferien, oder wenn Mom uns besucht. Ach, wird schon werden.

Jetzt, wo ich wach bin, kann ich gar nicht wieder einschlafen. Womit also vertreibe ich mir besser die Zeit, als euch eine Geschichte über unser Familienleben zu erzählen? Habt ihr Lust? Ich hoffe mal ja, denn ich habe noch die halbe Nacht Zeit, es ist erst... Moment... 2 Uhr morgens, also jede Menge Zeit.

Was erzähl ich euch denn mal...

Wie wär's denn mit einer Geschichte aus der Zeit, als wir noch nicht nach Hogwarts gingen? Ja, ich denke das wäre angebracht.

Also, wir sind natürlich nicht völlig ohne Bildung nach Hogwarts gekommen. Ich weiß, dass es in der Muggelwelt üblich ist, dass die Kinder im Alter von 6 Jahren in die Schule gehen. Das haben mir meine Großeltern Granger erzählt.

Meine Mom war sich nicht sicher, wie das ganze in der Zaubererwelt abläuft, da sie ja selber, bis sie 11 Jahre alt war, in eine ganz normal Schule gegangen ist. Auch Onkel Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie das alles funktionieren sollte.

Mein Dad erzählte ihr dann, dass es für Zaubererkinder üblich sei, von einem Hauslehrer unterrichtet zu werden. Auch Tante Ginny kannte das so.

So wurde uns also im zarten Alter von 5 Jahren von meinen Eltern schreiben und rechnen beigebracht. Diese grundlegenden Dinge erledigen die Eltern selber. Da Jay und ich mit den Potter-Zwillingen aufgewachsen sind, haben unsere Eltern sich den Unterricht geteilt und uns im stetigen Wechsel schreiben, rechnen und lesen beigebracht. Eine Zeit, die ich absolut genossen habe.

Als wir sechs wurden entschied meine Mom, trotz des völligen Entsetzens seitens meines Dads, dass es sinnvoll wäre, einen Lehrer zu finden, der nicht nur uns vier unterrichtet, sondern auch andere Kinder. Natürlich in heimischer Atmosphäre und nur in einer kleinen Gruppe, doch so ähnlich wie Muggelkinder.

Sie kannte aus dem Ministerium eine Hexe, die auch Kinder in unserem Alter hatte. Sie schickte ihre Kinder zu einem Mann, der in seinem alten Schloss Privatunterricht gab. Zu diesem Lehrer würden nicht nur Magierkinder gehen, sondern auch Muggelkinder. Allerdings nur solche, die aus alten Familien kommen und sich auch in der Zaubererwelt auskannten.

Meine Mom war total begeistert. Sie fand es klasse, dass wir nicht nur magische Aspekte vom Leben kennenlernen würden, sondern auch alltägliche Dinge, wie sie die Muggel lernen. Meinem Dad passte es absolut nicht in den Kram. Er war anfänglich massiv dagegen. Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung für ihn, dass er den Lehrer nicht würde beobachten können, wenn er seinen Kindern etwas beibringt.

Ja, er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um unser Wohl. Er befand, wobei es ihm natürlich nicht ganz so nahe ging, dass sogar die verzogenen Potter-Bälger etwas Besseres verdient hätten.

Ich weiß noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie die Reaktion meiner Mom auf diesen Kommentar gewesen ist. Sie sagte, er würde sich aufführen wie ein Kleinkind, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug wegnehmen wollte. Er solle sich nicht benehmen wie ein verzogener Junge, der sich mit normalen Menschen nicht abgeben wolle. Sie wäre schließlich auch nur eine muggelgeborene Hexe und auf einer Muggelschule gewesen. Er solle sich überlegen, wie seine nächste Antwort wäre, bevor sie ihm als nächstes einen Fluch aufhalse. Man, die war sauer, kann ich euch sagen. Zornesröte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und ihr Haar wurde wieder richtig buschig. Anschließend ist sie aus dem Wohnzimmer gerannt und hat den ganzen Tag, ebenso wie den nächsten, kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen.

Er war ganz schön durch den Wind.

Jay und ich hatten kurzerhand beschlossen, uns mit beiden zu unterhalten. Sie hatten bis dato schon ganze 24 Stunden nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Mein Dad hatte im Gästezimmer übernachtet. Meine Mom hatte einfach sein Bettzeug in das Zimmer gebracht und anschließend die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich abgeschlossen.

Ich bin natürlich zu Dad, genauso natürlich ist Jay zu Mom.

Dad saß in der Bibliothek und versuchte sich mit einem _guten Buch,_ wie er es nannte, abzulenken. Allerdings konnte ich genau sehen, dass es eines der zahlreichen Fotoalben war, die wir besitzen. Er schaute sich alte Babybilder von uns an. Sein Lieblingsbild ist immer noch unser Geburtsfoto, bei dem wir in Mom's Arm liegen und fröhlich vor uns hergrinsen.

Er starrte mich mit großen Augen an, als ich plötzlich vor ihm stand. Normalerweise traut sich keiner in seine Nähe, wenn er nach einem Streit in der Bibliothek saß. Aber es war einfach ok, wenn Jay oder ich zu ihm kamen. Natürlich kassierte man erst einmal einen bösen Blick, aber der prallte einfach an uns ab - und tut es heute noch.

Ich setzte mich also einfach zu ihm auf den Schoß und schaute mit ihm schweigend einige Bilder an. Das mache ich heute noch gerne. Auf einigen Bildern lächelt er sogar ein wenig, aber nur, wenn einer von uns die Bilder ansieht und wenn er mit Mom auf einem ist.

Ich fragte ihn, warum er manchmal so garstig und stur wäre. Es wäre schließlich nichts dabei, zu so einem Lehrer zu gehen. Außerdem hätte er anschließend sieben Jahre Zeit, uns nach seiner Methode zu erziehen. Diese Aussage quittierte er zunächst mit einem amüsierten Schnauben.

Er sagte mir, dass er es eben nicht gewöhnt sei. Die Verantwortung und eben all das, was mit dem Elterndasein zu tun hat. Es ist schwierig und er kann sich immer noch nicht ganz mit dieser Rolle identifizieren. Er wurde früher auch zu Hause privat unterrichtet, deswegen war er der Meinung, das müsste mit uns auch passieren. Allerdings, wenn er da so drüber nachdenken würde, waren sein Leben früher und der Unterricht zuhause wahrlich keine Freude. Jetzt, im nachhinein, wüsste er gar nicht, worüber er sich so aufgeregt hätte, aber meine Mom würde soviel bestimmen, da müsste er sich doch wehren.

Wenn man sich diesen Wortlaut mal so anhört, könnte man fast denken, er hätte ab und zu wirklich Angst vor Mom. Schon komisch, oder? Als er noch Spion bei Voldemort war, hat er Sachen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, bei dem andere gestorben wären, aber bei Mom... Naja, sie kann aber auch wirklich herrschsüchtig sein.

Ich sah ihn also aus schwarzen, großen Augen an. Das waren Informationen, die ich mit sechs Jahren noch nicht vollständig verstehen konnte. Trotzdem war ich mir sicher, dass er eigentlich nicht sauer auf Mom war. Er wollte nur nicht den ersten Schritt machen und schon gar nicht zu ihr gehen, um ihr zu gestehen, dass sie recht hatte.

Ich sagte ihm also, dass er nicht so ein Weichei sein soll. Er wäre schließlich der gefürchtetste Mann Hogwarts. Was wäre er denn, wenn er nicht mal den Mut aufbringen würde, zu Mom zu gehen. Außerdem muss Mom sich doch auch gegen uns durchsetzen, denn wie sie immer so schön betont, stecken wir drei immer unter einem Hut. Jay und ich würden immer mehr in seine Richtung gehen und dagegen müsse sie sich zur Wehr setzen.

Dann schwirrte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Er musste anscheinend wirklich an sich halten, damit er nicht in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Während ich mir noch mit Dad einige Fotos unserer Familie anschaute, musste Jay wohl auch nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten.

Mom hatte sich in ihrem Arbeitszimmer verkrochen. Sie brütete wohl mal wieder über einem ihrer Fälle, als Jay zu ihr kam.

Er sah sie einfach nur an, zumindest hat er es mir so erzählt, und schon fing sie wohl an zu erzählen. Er musste nicht mal etwas sagen.

Sie meinte, es ist schwer, in diesem Haushalt vernünftige Entscheidungen treffen zu können, wenn der eigene Mann so stur und eigenbrötlerisch wäre und die eigenen Kinder dem noch nacheifern. Sie würde ihn ja verstehen, aber immer wenn er ihr von seiner Kindheit erzählt hatte, klang er nicht glücklich und gerade Glück wollte sie uns doch bieten.

Jay wusste nicht, was er dazu noch sagen sollte, schließlich hatte sie ja recht. Wir sind genauso stur, weniger eigenbrötlerisch, aber stur. Aber er sagte ihr, dass wir das nicht nur von ihm haben können, denn schließlich würde sie sich auch gerade nicht viel besser benehmen.

Das leuchtete ihr wohl ein, denn schließlich lächelte sie und nahm in auf den Arm. Sie meinte, dass sie nicht so mit ihm streiten wollte, aber es wäre doch keine schlechte Idee, uns dortin zu schicken, wo auch andere Kinder wären.

Jay bejahte dies. Wir freuten uns in der Tat schon auf diesen Unterricht. Denn bis dato hatten wir ja kaum etwas mit anderen Kindern zu tun, außer aus unserer Familie.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hatten wir die beiden dann soweit, dass sie mit in die Küche kommen. Das hatten Jay und ich vorher ausgemacht. Jay kam also mit Mom und ich mit Dad im Schlepptau in die Küche. Dort ließen wir die beiden dann alleine, verkündeten, dass wir auch bald Hunger hätten und verschwanden wieder. So in etwa haben wir, glaube ich, die Hälfte aller Streits unserer Eltern gelöst. Ich denke das zumindest. Ich sollte sie wohl bei Gelegenheit mal fragen.

Schlussendlich gab Dad auch nach und Jay, die Potter-Zwillinge und ich konnten nach den Sommerferien zu diesem Unterricht gehen.

Unser Lehrer hieß Mr. Clarkson. Er war wirklich klasse. Aufgeschlossen, freundlich, nicht so streng, witzig und er konnte super Geschichten erzählen.

An unserem ersten Tag haben wir uns sein Anwesen angeschaut. Es hatte eine sehr schöne Lage. Direkt an einem kleinen Wäldchen, in dem er uns allerhand Kräuter zeigte. In all den Jahren, in denen wir bei ihm Unterricht hatten, haben wir ziemlich tolle Sachen gesehen und gelernt. Ich kann sie euch gar nicht alle aufzählen.

Alltägliche Dinge eben. Allgemeinbildung. Alles, was ihr in den ersten Jahren auch in der Schule gelernt habt. Aber immer noch anders. Wir konnten ja schon schreiben und rechnen und lesen. Ich glaube, ihr könnt das ein wenig mit der... Ja, wie kann man das ausdrücken...? Ihr kommt mit sechs in die Schule und lernt die Grundregeln. Erste Klasse eben. Also würde ich sagen, wir steigen so in der dritten oder vierten vielleicht ein.

Wir waren zu acht bei Mr. Clarkson. Insgesamt fünf Jahre lang. Tolle fünf Jahre, wenn ich mir hätte vorstellen müssen, diese zuhause mit nem Privatlehrer verbringen zu müssen. Nee, danke. Das waren tolle Jahre, die ich mit niemandem tauschen möchte.

Außer uns vier waren noch zwei weitere Magierkinder da. Michelle und Venezuela. Sie kamen nicht aus England, sondern aus Dänemark. Tolle Mädchen, wir haben oft Blödsinn mit ihnen angestellt. Die hatten es fast schlimmer faustdick hinter den Ohren als wir. Ja Leute, das geht auch.

Und zu guter letzt hatten wir auch zwei Muggelkinder dabei. Die Kinder von Graf Vingnom. Benedikt und Dominik. Die Grafschaft Vingnom hatte schon immer Verbindung zu Magiern, hat sich aber nie mit der Zaubererwelt vereinigt. Sie waren stolz darauf, einfache Muggel zu sein und trotzdem von der Magierwelt zu wissen.

Ihr müsst wissen, die Grafschaft Vingnom ist schon seit Jahrhunderten mit der Magierwelt vertraut, mit ihr natürlich noch mehr Muggelfamilien, aber diese war eine ganz besondere. Somit waren sie natürlich auch am Krieg beteiligt. Voldemort hatte es auf die Grafschaft abgesehen. Es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass er gegen Muggel war, aber auf diese Muggelfamilien hatte er es ganz besonders abgesehen.

Meine Mom hat mir mal erzählt, dass Graf Vingnom damals auch am Kampf beteiligt war. Er hat mit Hilfe von Muggel-Technologie viel über die Todesser herausgefunden und somit dem Orden im ersten wie im zweiten Krieg geholfen. Als Gegenleistung sozusagen haben die Auroren dafür gesorgt, dass der Grafschaft nichts passiert.

Wir haben immer noch Kontakt zu den vieren. Michelle und Venezuela gehen auf ein anderes Zaubererinternat. Es ist in Finnland. Die Ausbildung ist dort nicht ganz so intensiv magisch wie in Hogwarts, aber Hogwarts ist ja auch was ganz besonderes.

Ihnen geht es gut, zuletzt habe ich sie in den Sommerferien gesehen. Wir waren alle zusammen essen, in Deutschland. Ich glaube die Stadt hieß... Moment? Wie hieß die noch gleich? Mir fällt der Name nicht ein... Oh doch, Dresden. Genau. Dresden.

Schöne Stadt, muss ich sagen. Ja doch. Die haben da so ne riesige Kirche, die wurde 2005 wieder vollständig hergestellt. Sah toll aus.

Ja, apparieren hat schon was für sich. Man kann überall hin, ohne großartig zu reisen. Der Abend war toll. Familie Vingnom war gerade auf Besuch in Dresden und somit waren sie auch mit beim Essen. Der Abend war toll.

Wir haben den anderen von unseren Streichen auf Hogwarts erzählt, sie haben sich weggeschmissen, als wir die Story mit den Feuerwerkskörpern zu Halloween erzählten. Aber Michelle und Venezuela waren auch nicht untätig. Sie haben eine ähnliche Aktion mit einem Lehrer gemacht. Allerdings haben sie ihn nicht mit einem Feuerwerkskörper in Brand gesteckt.

So wie ich das verstanden habe, saßen die beiden gerade im Zaubertrankunterricht. Der Lehrer erklärte, dass man die Pufferfischaugen für eine Schwelllösung verwenden kann. Die beiden hatten sich beim Zutatensuchen aber noch eine weitere Zutat mitgenommen: Scarabäuskäfer. Wenn man diese zu Pulver verarbeitet und sie mit Pufferfischaugen vermischt, kann es bei Kontakt mit dieser Lösung Brände auslösen. Sie haben diese Zutaten also gemischt und sie vor dem Lehrerpult beim vorbeigehen verstreut.

Als ihr Lehrer wieder Richtung Pult ging, um noch einige Aufsätze zu kontrollieren, streifte der Saum seines Umhangs diese brandbeschleunigende Essenz. Sein Umhang fing sofort Feuer, ist vollständig verbrannt und hat wohl auch einige Haare mitgenommen. Muss echt lustig ausgesehen haben.

Michelle und Venezuela haben eine Woche Küchendienst aufgebrummt bekommen. Bei mehr als 500 Schülern kein großes Vergnügen, das Geschirr ohne Magie abzuwaschen. Naja, dafür haben sie kein Hauspunktesystem auf ihrer Schule. Somit konnte ihnen, nicht so wie bei uns, keine Unmengen von Punkten abgezogen werden.

Es war wirklich ein toller Abend. Leider etwas kurz. Aber wo ich euch schon von ihnen erzähle, könnte ich ihnen morgen mal eine Eule schicken und ihnen von unserem Streich gegen Spatzenhirn erzählen, das wird sie bestimmt freuen. Ich sollte mal fragen, ob sie auch schon wieder ein paar neue Streiche ausgeheckt haben und ob sie mir verraten, welche. Vielleicht kann ich den einen oder anderen noch einmal gegen die Slytherins verwenden.

Huch! Jetzt hab ich so lange geredet, dass es schon halb fünf ist. Ich sollte jetzt noch ein wenig schlafen, bevor Furgis Stunde geschlagen hat, schließlich müssen wir pünktlich raus. Hi hi! Das wird ein Spaß! Also bis später dann!

---

Oh! Da seid ihr ja wieder. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle, zusammen mit Sirius. Den Zauber beherrscht er jetzt richtig. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch beeilen, damit wir Furgi auch ja nicht verpassen.

Ich habe mir überlegt, einfach in der Eingangshalle zu stehen. Sirius wird sich in einer Nische verstecken und auf mein Zeichen warten. Ich werde einmal meine Haare zusammenraffen. Denn wie ihr ja vielleicht auch schon bemerkt habt, vergeht kein Zusammentreffen, bei dem Spatzenhirn nicht mindestens zu mir kommt, um mir eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen. Während der Idiot mich also beleidigt, wird Sirius ihm den Zauber aufhalsen. Hoffentlich funktioniert auch alles so, wie wir es uns erhoffen. Die Karte des Rumtreibers zeigt mir auf jeden Fall, dass wir nicht zu spät sind.

„Los, Sirius, versteck dich schon mal, ich stell mich in die Nähe der Tür und tu so, als ob ich auf euch warte. Nach der Karte müssten sie in den nächsten zwei Minuten hier vorbeikommen."

„Ja, ok. Aber lass dich nicht blöde anmachen, sonst muss ich rauskommen und ihm eine verpassen!"

„Keine Angst. Das wird schon. Halt du dich nur daran, den Zauber im richtigen Moment zu sprechen, dann wird alles gutgehen. Und jetzt versteck dich."

Gesagt, getan. Sirius läuft in sein Versteck und mein Adrenalinspiegel steigt in ungeahnte Höhen. Wahnsinn, gleich ist es soweit. Das wird einer meiner schönsten Tage. James und Jay sind schon in der Großen Halle, damit es nicht so auffällt. Sonst denkt ja gleich jeder, dass wir es waren. Ich meine, dass sie das ohnehin denken werden, aber so ist es unauffälliger. Normalerweise wären wir dann alle vier nicht anwesend. Ich hoffe, das Spatzenhirn kommt jetzt endlich, bevor meine Eltern oder Harry und Ginny hier vorbeikommen um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

„Na, Snape! So alleine hier? Wo hast du den Rest deiner bekloppten Verwandtschaft gelassen? Ich dachte deine nichtsnutzige Mutter wäre auch im Schloss? Willst du dich nicht zu ihr gesellen?" Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!

„Spatzenhirn! Auch schon aus deiner Trance aufgewacht? Mensch, hast du heute schon in den Spiegel geschaut?" Uh er wird nervös! Jetzt noch die Haare zusammenraffen!

„Sieht aus, als hättest du seit gestern noch mehr Pickel bekommen. Was ist passiert? Hast du die falschen Zutaten für deine Aknesalbe benutzt?" Das hat gesessen.

„Sei ruhig, oder soll ich dir nen Fluch aufhalsen?"

„Was, das kannst du? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hast du noch nicht einmal die Beinfessel drauf?"

„Na, warte!" Ups, jetzt ist er sauer. Schnell weg hier, aber nicht ohne...

„_Langlock_", soll er zusehen, wie er jemanden erzählen will, dass er gar nicht auf die Mädchentoiletten laufen wollte.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr wisst, was mein Zauber bewirkt? Er klebt die Zunge an den Gaumen. Soll heißen, dass er nicht mehr reden kann. Schande, bedeutet aber auch, dass er nichts mehr trinken kann. Also das ganze wieder zurück, aber erst wenn ich fast in der Halle bin. So, schnell in die Tür...

„_Finite_", so, jetzt kann er auch wieder trinken.

Schnell an den Tisch. Oha, wenn ich vor dem Spatzenhirn Angst hätte, würde mich dieser Blick mit Sicherheit töten. Der muss sauer sein. Aber der Verwirrungszauber scheint zu wirken. Er will sich hinsetzen, allerdings landet er auf dem Fußboden. Hi hi, das fängt ja gut an. Jetzt trink brav deinen Kaffee, oder Tee, was auch immer.

„Mensch Sirius, das ist super, der Zauber wirkt schon. Er ist gerade beim Hinsetzen neben der Bank gelandet."

„Ja, ich hab die Wirkung auch schon gesehen. Seine Gorillas sind beim Eintreten in die Große Halle erstmal gegen die Tür gelaufen!" Fröhliches Gegluckse erfüllt unsere werte Runde.

Ach ja. Also, unser Späßchen war keineswegs zu früh durchgeführt. Gerade betreten meine Eltern die Große Halle. Also gestritten haben sie gestern jedenfalls nicht mehr. Dafür strahlt Mom viel zu sehr, selbst Dad sieht etwas entspannter aus. Wobei - das könnte auch an etwas anderem liegen. Uääääh, das ist eine Vorstellung, die ich hier nicht weiter ausführen möchte.

„Ey Jordi, ich glaube der Abführtrank wirkt bereits. Schau! Das Spatzenhirn und seine Leibgarde sind schon auf dem Weg zu Toilette. Oh, oh! Wenn der Verwirrungszauber wirklich wirkt, dann rennen die bestimmt in Onkel Sev rein, anstatt an ihm vorbei." Schei... Schande! James hat Recht. Oh Mann, das könnte tödlich für Furgi enden. Hihi, hoffentlich passiert ihm sein Unglück nicht hier in der Halle!

_Rumms._

„Furgisson, können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo Sie hinrennen?", Mann, schon ist die Entspannung gegen Spannung geflüchtet, so wie Mom, die strikt weiter auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch ist, aber nicht ohne uns noch kurz ein „Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen" zuzuwerfen. _Peinlich_ kann ich da nur sagen.

„'tschuldigung, Sir!", murmelt Furgisson und will anscheinend gleich weiter. Inzwischen hat sich völlige Stille über die Halle gelegt. Alle warten auf den Ausraster, den der Herr Professor für gewöhnlich bekommt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, warum sie darauf warten? Schließlich ist Furgisson doch in Slytherin, als würde er die so zur Sau machen wie die anderen Schüler aus den anderen Häusern!

„Treten Sie mir aus den Augen, ich will Sie heute nicht mehr sehen. Und bei Merlins grauem Bart: gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel. Sie sehen ja schrecklich aus." Das lässt sich der Gute nicht zweimal sagen. Schon ist er verschwunden. Gut, dass ich Peeves gesagt habe, er soll die drei beobachten. Er wird nachher in der ganzen Schule ein schönes Schauermärchen von Furgi rumkreischen können.

Onkel Harry und Mom sagten zwar immer, dass der Poltergeist völlig daneben wäre und sich von keinem, außer dem Blutigen Baron etwas sagen lässt, aber auf uns hört er auch. Wir haben uns auf Anhieb mit ihm verstanden. Er hat uns schon vor unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts geholfen, ein paar Streiche auszuhecken.

Wir waren gerade acht Jahre alt, als wir Dumbledores Zitronenbonbons mit der Hilfe von Peeves gegen farblich verhexte Doxyeier vertauscht haben. Mann, der konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu spucken. Dad hat davon zum Gglück nichts mitbekommen. Er sollte für Dumbledore einen neuen Trank für irgendwas Geheimes herstellen. Poppy Pomfrey musste ihm etwas gegen den Brechreiz geben. Wir dachten schon, er würde uns bei Dad verpfeifen, aber stattdessen hat er gelacht und uns gefragt, wie wir in sein Büro kommen konnten, ohne dass er davon etwas bemerkt. Natürlich haben wir es ihm nicht erzählt. Das war schließlich Berufsgeheimnis. Er tat die Sache mit einem Lächeln ab, allerdings ist er seit dem Vorfall etwas vorsichtiger mit den Süßigkeiten, vor allem wenn er welche von uns bekommt.

Ich werde aber jetzt erstmal zuende frühstücken. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus. Ich treff euch dann später noch mal und dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob Peeves schon seine bahnbrechende Entdeckung machen konnte.


	7. Chapter 7

_So, heut schon etwas eher... Ich danke ganz herzlich für die Reviews... Ich hoffe natürlich das ihr fleißig weiter macht... Na dann viel spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel... Gruß Dule_

* * *

7. Kapitel

Huch! Na, euch hab ich ja auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen... Ich dachte schon, ihr seid einfach verschwunden?

Aber da ihr ja wieder da seid, muss ich euch wohl ein bisschen aufklären über die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit. Wir haben nämlich schon Halloween, falls euch das nicht aufgefallen ist.

Also, natürlich hat Peeves seine Entdeckung gemacht und damit natürlich auch nicht lange hinterm Berg gehalten.

Kurz nachdem das Spatzenhirn mit seinen Gorillas die Halle verlassen hatte, sind sie auf die Toilette gestürmt. Ihr wisst noch? Durchfalltrank? Ja, genau.

Also - natürlich liefen sie nicht wie gewollt auf das Jungsklo, sondern dank des Verwechslungszaubers auf das Mädchenklo. Hihi..

Peeves ist ihnen seit ihrer Flucht aus der Großen Halle gefolgt und nachdem sie die Toilette betraten, hat er es im ganzen Schloss laut verkündet. Aber eigentlich war das beste, dass Robina Jone und ihre Freundin Mathilda Meckinborrow zu der Zeit gerade auf dem Klo waren. Die beiden sind schreiend hinausgerannt und haben sich bei Flitwick beschwert (er ist ja ihr Hauslehrer). Peeves hat überall verkündet, dass Spatzenhirn sich vor den beiden in die Hose gemacht hat, weil er solche Angst vor ihnen hatte. Flitwick ist natürlich sofort zu meinem Dad und hat sich über dessen Schützlinge laut ausgelassen. Und damit nicht genug, die drei Trottel bekamen eine Woche Nachsitzen von Flitwick und 50 Punkte Abzug. Hihi, zusätzlich gab es noch mal eine Woche Kerkerputzen von Dad.

Mann, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie gut ich mich seitdem fühle! Seitdem werden die drei Idioten nur noch als Spanner bezeichnet. Mann, sogar die Mädels aus deren eigenem Haus verweigern jeglichen Kontakt und Gespräche mit ihnen. Ach, Rache ist ja sooooo süß!

Tja, und zu ihrem ganzen Pech kommt dann auch noch erschwerend der Halloween-Ball hinzu. Keiner will mit ihnen hingehen.

Ich habe da weniger das Problem. Letzte Woche wurde ich von Maurice Valance gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Er ist im vierten Jahrgang und ein Ravenclaw. Er ist eigentlich ziemlich niedlich. Sehr groß für sein Alter. Ich bin ja leider sehr klein, hab ich das schon mal erwähnt? Bin nur knappe 1,50 m, ganz schön peinlich oder?

Zurück zu Maurice: er ist also groß. Ich schätze ihn so auf 1,70 m, ja das kommt hin. Mann, das wird aussehen, hihi. Er hat hellblonde Haare, fast weiß. Immer kurz, mit leichten Locken. Immer sind sie gegeelt und stehen in sämtliche Richtungen und wieder nicht. Sie sehen nicht unordentlich aus, wollt ich damit sagen. Seine Augen sind der reinste Kontrast dazu: dunkle, haselnussbraune Augen. Eine kleine Nase und einen süßen Mund. Oh mein Gott, hab ich gerade _süß_ gesagt? Schande!

Naja, egal. Auf jeden Fall ist er sportlich gebaut, ziemlich muskulös. Eben gutaussehend.

Mann, ich hör mich schon an wie die Schnepfen aus meinem Schlafsaal. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, wie er dazu kommt, ein Mädchen aus dem dritten Jahrgang zu fragen. Tjaaaaa, ich treff mich schon seit meinem letzten Jahr mit ihm. Wir quatschen ab und zu mal ein wenig, wenn ich es mal wieder bei meinen Jungs nicht mehr aushalte und eine etwas anspruchsvollere Unterhaltung suche. Meistens sitzt er in der Bibliothek. Dort unterhalten wir uns dann auch. Madame Pince gefällt das natürlich nicht, aber wir haben uns angewöhnt, an den letzten Tischen zu sitzen, da hört und sieht sie uns nicht.

Unsere Unterhaltungen handeln meistens von irgendwelchen Büchern, die wir gerade gelesen haben oder es geht um die Schule. Es macht Spaß, weil er ja auch schon ein Jahr weiter ist als ich, somit erzählt oder erklärt er mir einiges. Ja, und letzte Woche hat er mich dann gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen möchte. Super, oder?

Meine Jungs haben sich auch schon Dates gesichert.

Jay geht mit Veronica. Mann, die ist fast geplatzt vor Freude. Ich glaube, den Schrei, den sie ausgestoßen hat, konnte man noch auf nem anderen Kontinent hören.

James geht mit einem Hufflepuff-Mädchen, ich glaube sie heißt Leonie Maiers. Auch sehr hübsch. Sie ist mit uns im dritten Jahr. Ich glaube, James schwärmt schon seit der zweiten von ihr. Umso erfreulicher, dass es mit ihr geklappt hat.

Sirius hat sich da schon schwieriger getan. Er hatte natürlich Angebote von Susan und Mira. Obwohl... Er hatte auch ein Angebot von Sarah, das wohl eher unbeabsichtigt war, weil sie ihn für James gehalten hat. Aber er hat die beiden (naja, eigentlich ja drei) abblitzen lassen. Er schwankte ungefähr drei Tage zwischen zwei Mädchen. Zum einem Joanna Cap, eine Hufflepuff und zum anderem Franziska Filling, eine Slytherin. Ja ihr habt richtig gehört: Slytherin. Ich muss aber zu meiner Schande gestehen, sie ist wirklich nett, ein wenig eingebildet, aber nett. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie in Slytherin ist, muss an der Familie liegen. Schlussendlich hat er sich also für Franziska entschieden. Mann, als das rauskam, haben Mira und Susan drei Tage lang nur geheult. Sarah gleich mit ihnen, weil James sie ja auch hat abblitzen lassen.

So, und heute ist es soweit. Es ist Freitagabend. Ich stehe im Badezimmer und betrachte mein Spiegelbild. Meine Haare habe ich elegant nach oben gesteckt. Einzelne widerspenstige Locken fallen locker in mein Gesicht. _Locker_, haha, anders geht es gar nicht, weil sich diese Locken einfach schlichtweg weigern, in den Haarspangen zu bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch das so genau vorstellen könnt. Ich habe mir einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und dann einzelne Strähnen mit Haarspangen nach oben gesteckt, so dass meine Locken (nun nicht mehr ganz so lang) nach unten fallen. Sieht glaube ich ganz gut aus. Hmm... oder doch nicht? Ach, kann mir ja auch egal sein. Ich bin froh, dass das ganze überhaupt hält.

Ich trage ein grünes langes Kleid, das bis auf den Boden fällt. Es ist aus Samt und fühlt sich an wie eine zweite Haut. Unten am Saum sind aus silbernen Fäden kleine Sterne zu sehen. Es hat halblange Ärmel, die bis zu meinen Ellenbogen reichen. Ich glaube, ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass dieses Kleid fantastisch aussieht. Ein Lob auf meine Mom. Sie hat wirklich Geschmack. Ein letzter Blick auf die Uhr! Ja, das sieht gut aus. In 20 Minuten treffe ich mich mit Maurice in der Eingangshalle.

Vorsichtig! Vorsichtig! Mann, wenn ich andere Schuhe gekauft hätte, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst die Treppen runtergesegelt.

„Ah, Schatz, da bist du ja endlich!" Nichts dabei denken, Leute! Das macht Sirius immer mit mir.

„Ja, mein Süßer. Wundert mich allerdings, dass du mir nicht hilfst. Deine Gentleman-Allüren lassen neuerdings zu wünschen übrig!"

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, meine Schöne. Ich war von Ihrem Anblick so gefesselt, dass es mir schlichtweg den Atem verschlagen hat, um Euch zur Hilfe zu eilen."

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, guter Mann. Eine Frau weiß sich schließlich auch selbst zu helfen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, Ihr seht auch sehr gut aus. Es verschlägt mir zwar nicht den Atem, doch bleibt ein gewisses Staunen zurück."

„Vielen Dank, Madame. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Arm reichen? Oder soll ich Ihnen gleich mein Schlafzimmer zeigen?" Alter Spinner! Ich sag ja, an ihm ist noch ein Komiker verlorengegangen.

„Aber nicht doch, guter Mann, wir dürfen die anderen nicht warten lassen. Ihr Zwilling wäre sichtlich enttäuscht, so wie meiner, ebenso wie ihre und meine Begleitung, aber ich komme auf ihr Angebot vielleicht zurück." Mit der Antwort hat er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Man sieht es an seinem immer röter werdenden Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Sirius? Hat's dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Hmm, ich war doch glatt kurz davor zu denken, du meinst das ernst. Dein trockener Humor, gemischt mit deinem Sarkasmus, ist manchmal schon sehr unheimlich."

„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, wo ist der Rest denn?"

„Ach, du kennst doch James und Jay. Die stehen bis zur letzten Minute vorm Spiegel." Ja, da hat er leider recht. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was man da noch gucken kann. James Haare lassen sich sowieso nicht ordentlich frisieren und bei Jay ist da auch nicht mehr viel zu machen. Ein bisschen Gel und dann ist's gut. Er trägt sie sowieso nie anders als in spitzen Stacheln nach oben (wie immer, sehr zum Leidwesen von Dad).

„Tragt ihr eigentlich alle drei den gleichen Festumhang?", selten dämlich die Frage, ich weiß! Die drei würden nie was anderes außer Schwarz tragen, aber man kann ja nie wissen.

„Jap. Die Leute sollen ja nicht die Chance bekommen, uns auseinanderzuhalten. Dann wäre ja der Überraschungseffekt weg." Haha.

„Ja ja, also wie immer. Wie konnte ich auch nur fragen?"

„Das, meine Liebe, weiß ich allerdings auch nicht. Außerdem brauchst du ja wohl am allerwenigsten etwas, um uns zu unterscheiden. Du kannst das ja leider schon seit ewig und drei Tagen."

„Ja, das stimmt wohl. Warum weiß ich aber auch nicht."

„Hmm, keinen Plan. Das einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass wir Mom und Dad damit eigentlich immer noch ganz schön austricksen können. Die beiden haben ab und zu auch keinen Durchblick mehr."

„Liegt wohl eher daran, dass ihr euch selbst in eurem Verhalten kaum unterscheidet. Damit macht ihr es den Leuten eben schwer, euch auseinanderzuhalten, obwohl man euch schon ewig kennt."

„Ja, das leuchtet ein. Ist ja auch egal, solange nur du es so genau kannst, ist mir das ziemlich wurscht. Bei allen anderen bin ich froh, dass es nicht so ist."

Ich muss mich unbedingt setzen, diese Schuhe sind wirklich nicht für langes Stehen geeignet. Bewegen ist ja ok, aber stehen ist die reinste Folter.

Weitere zehn Minuten vergehen, ohne dass die beiden Selbstverliebten auftauchen. Mann, wie kann man sich nur ewig vor einem Spiegel aufhalten? Selbst ich hab nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde gebraucht. Und die beiden sind nun schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden damit beschäftigt, sich fertigzumachen. Oh, ok, wenn man vom Teufel spricht... (_denkt_ wäre in meinem Fall wohl angebrachter), da kommen sie ja endlich.

„Mensch, das hat ja ewig gedauert, was habt ihr zwei da nur gemacht?" Da kann ich Sirius nur beipflichten.

„Für das perfekte Styling braucht man eben etwas länger!"

„Blöde Ausrede, James. Viel anders als Sirius siehst du immer noch nicht aus! Und bei dir hat sich auch nicht viel verändert. Obwohl - sind deine Haare schon etwas zu lang oder probierst du gerade nen neuen Typ an dir aus?" Denn statt seiner üblichen Stacheln hat Jay seine Haare heute galant nach hinten gegeelt. Macht ihn fast etwas erwachsener.

„Ja, erst wollte ich sie wieder kürzen, aber ich glaube, ich lasse sie jetzt mal etwas länger wachsen. Ich dachte, vielleicht kann ich sie dann mal in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammenbinden, wenn sie lang genug sind." Bei Merlin, was ist denn jetzt in ihn gefahren!

„Also Jungs, dann lasst uns mal los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät." Gesagt, getan. Somit machen wir uns auf den Weg. Sirius und Jay vor James und mir. Mann, mir ist noch nie so wie heute bewusst geworden, dass der Weg zur Großen Halle so lang ist. An diese Schuhe kann man sich wirklich nur schwer gewöhnen.

„Na Cousinchen, falsches Schuhwerk gewählt?"

„Sieht man mir so deutlich an, dass mich diese Schuhe in den Wahnsinn treiben?"

„Jap!"

„Na, vielen Dank auch!" OK, das reicht, ich muss die Absätze noch etwas schrumpfen.

„James? Hast du deinen Zauberstab zufällig dabei?"

„Ja klar! Du nicht?"

„Wo, bitte schön, soll ich denn in diesem Aufzug meinen Zauberstab lassen?"

„Na, wie wäre es mit einem Halter an deinem Bein?" Der macht mich nochmal fertig mit seinen blöden Scherzen.

„Sehr witzig, wirklich, ich lach mich schief! Jetzt mal ernsthaft, kannst du mir den mal geben, damit ich die Absätze schrumpfen kann?"

„Dafür gibt es nen Spruch?"

„Ja klar, was denkst du denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht..."

„Jetzt hör auf zu faseln und gib mir das blöde Ding oder du musst mich den ganzen Abend tragen und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

„Ja, nein, ich meine... Nein, ich will dich nicht den ganzen Abend tragen und ja hier hast du ihn."

„Danke! ... Oh, ja! Das ist viiiel besser, dankeschön! Na, nun schau nicht so, warum meinst du, haben Hexen wesentlich weniger Schuhe als Muggel. Zu irgendwas muss es doch gut sein."

„Ja, hast schon Recht, ich hab nur nie so wirklich drüber nachgedacht."

„Naja, so oft wie bei euch die Schuhe zu klein werden oder kaputtgehen, wären eure Eltern mit Sicherheit schon pleite." Ist doch so oder nicht? Wenn es den Reparo-Zauber und eine Vergrößerungsformel nicht geben würde, wären die beiden wirklich sehr arm. Bei den beiden, naja und meinem Bruder, gehen die Schuhe ungefähr alle zwei Wochen kaputt und alle halbe Jahre wachsen sie da raus. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie nie neue Sachen bekommen, aber meistens werden eben Zauber verwendet.

So, und jetzt, wo es endlich angenehmer zu laufen ist, kommt mir der Weg auch nicht mehr so elend lang vor.

Oh Mann Leute, ich bin richtig aufgeregt. Verdammter Mist, ich benehme mich wie eines dieser hysterischen Weiber, hoffentlich bekommt das keiner mit. Letztes Jahr war es doch auch nicht so schlimm und letztes Jahr war ich zum ersten Mal auf diesem Ball. Ich glaube, ich hatte erwähnt, dass wir in unserem ersten Jahr nicht auf den Ball durften? Ja, hatte ich.

Aber mal ganz abgesehen davon... Letztes Jahr bin ich einfach nur so mit den Jungs auf dem Ball gewesen. Wir haben uns gut amüsiert. Haben den Leuten ein paar Streiche gespielt, das Essen ein wenig verhext und uns mit Peeves unterhalten (was weder der Blutige Baron, noch Dad, noch Onkel Harry, noch Dumbledore gut fanden). Tja, aber was soll man machen? Peeves hat eben ziemlich gute Ideen und außerdem...

„Hey, Jordi! Träumst du?"

„W.. Was? Was ist denn?" Mann, das ist mir auch noch nicht passiert.

„Willst du nicht zu Maurice gehen? Der wartet schon auf dich, schau!" Ich folge James' Finger und ... tatsächlich, wir sind schon in der Eingangshalle und Maurice sieht irgendwie nervös aus. Na, dass ich nicht lache! Warum ist der denn nervös? Aber moment mal! Jetzt fällt jegliche Spannung von mir ab. Das ist ja völlig albern. Wieso diese Unsicherheit? Aber jetzt wo ich _ihn_ so sehe, geht es _mir_ doch gleich viel besser. Meine Nervosität ist gerade einer unglaublichen Ruhe gewichen, hihi.

„OK Jungs, dann bis später. Ich will aber auf jeden Fall noch mit euch tanzen, ja? Also lauft nicht weg. Und wenn was ist, sagt mir bescheid, ich will auch mitmachen klar?" Ich denke, ihr wisst auch, was ich damit meine, oder? Falls sie wieder was aushecken, will ich natürlich mit von der Partie sein.

Franziska und diese Hufflepuff - wie hieß sie noch gleich? ach ja Leonie - schauen mich ziemlich entgeistert an. Naja, was will man von denen auch schon erwarten. Sie kennen uns ja kaum als Vierergespann. Und Veronica sieht aus, als würde die Welt nur aus Jay bestehen. Die hat meinen Kommentar gar nicht gehört.

Die Jungs nicken mir noch zu, bevor sie mit ihren _Damen_ die Große Halle betreten. Ich schreite derweil vorsichtig auf Maurice zu, der immer mehr in Nervosität zu verfallen scheint.

„Na, du? Schick siehst du aus. Wollen wir oder willst du lieber warten, bis sich dein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hat? Den kann man ja bis Moskau hören." Ups, so direkt wollt ich das jetzt gar nicht sagen. Diese blöde Ehrlichkeit immer. Schei... Schande.

„Äh.. wie kommst du da denn drauf?" Na wie wohl? Männer!

„Na, ist ja auch egal, du sahst nur etwas nervös aus. Ich war auch nervös, muss ich ja zugeben, aber als ich dich hier so stehen sah..." Den Satz lass ich einfach offen und zieh ihn in die Halle, soll er denken, was er will. Aber ich will jetzt da rein, komme was wolle. Eindeutig Gryffindor-Mut, oder was sagt ihr?

„Du Jordan, wollen wir uns zu meinen Freunden setzen? Sie wollen dich alle kennenlernen." Klasse, hoffentlich kommen nicht die üblichen Kommentare. Na, ihr wisst schon. _Du bist die Tochter von der alten Fledermaus?_ Oder_: Ist der zu Hause auch so gruselig?_ Oder:_ Wie kann der nur Kinder bekommen?_ Mann, wie ich das hasse. Aber das bleibt mir wohl nicht erspart.

„Ähm... ja klar... ähm... warum nicht." Zu meinen Freunden würde wohl nichts bringen, die wären ihm wohl zu jung, obwohl es nur ein Jahr ist.

Und schon sind wir auf dem Weg zu einem durchgeknallten Haufen Ravenclaws. Das ist es immer, was ich nicht verstehe. Die können noch so klug sein, aber dieses Haus hat mit abstand die schlimmsten Tratschweiber. Die sind fast alle noch schlimmer als meine Cousine Samy und die ist schon schlimm genug. Wo steckt sie überhaupt, ich hab sie schon seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen? Hmm...

Ist ja auch egal. Zurück zu den Ravenclaws. Die benehmen sich eindeutig wie ein Stall aufgescheuchter Hühner. Borg, Borg, Borg. Fehlt echt nur noch, dass sie alle nacheinander große Eier legen.

„Hi Leute, das ist meine Begleitung heute, von der ich euch schon erzählt habe. Jordan Snape." Wumms! Das hat gesessen. Der Name allein bringt die Leute zum schweigen.

„Ähm.. Hallo, mein Name ist Serina und das ist mein Freund Michael." Blond, blauäugig und doof. Passt wie die Faust aufs Auge.

„Hallo, schön euch kennenzulernen", ein bisschen Manieren können ja nicht schaden.

„Hi, mein Name ist Ben und das ist Valentina", die beiden sind auch nicht besser. Kein Wunder, dass sich Maurice gerne mit einer 13jährigen über intellektuelle Themen unterhält, wenn er nur solche Hohlbratzen als Freunde hat. Nehmt mir das nicht übel, ich fühle mich nur schrecklich beobachtet. Wie ein frischer Sonntagsbraten auf dem Tisch einer 20köpfigen Familie, die drei Tage nichts gegessen hat.

„Ja, hallo. Schön euch kennenzulernen." Du wiederholst dich! Ja, danke für den Hinweis.

„Mensch sag mal, du hast ja auch so schwarze Augen wie Snape. Hat dein Bruder auch solche?" Was ist das denn bitteschön für eine Frage? Hört sich an, als könne man sie im Laden für ausgefallene Details kaufen.

„Ähmm... nein, mein Bruder hat die Augenfarbe meiner Mutter!" Stell noch so ne Frage und ich vergess mich, Blondchen.

„Ja, also. Sollen wir den Damen was zu trinken holen?" Untersteh dich, Maurice! Hiiiiilfeee! Ich will nicht mit den Weibern alleine bleiben.

„Ja klar. Los komm Ben, lassen wir die Damen sich etwas kennenlernen." Was? Ich glaub, ich bin im falschen Film. So hab ich mir den Abend bestimmt _nicht_ vorgestellt.

„So, dann erzähl mal. Wie kommt es, dass Maurice dich zum Ball eingeladen hat? Wir dachten immer, er würde auf Nela stehen. Sie ist in unserem Jahrgang und in Hufflepuff. Von dir haben wir allerdings erst vor zwei Wochen erfahren." Was, bitteschön, soll ich da jetzt drauf antworten?

„Also... Wie war dein Name nochmal? Endschuldige bitte, aber ich hab's nicht so mit Namen!" Ich könnt auch Blondi sagen, aber ich glaube, das nimmt sie mir dann übel.

„Serina, macht ja nichts. Das ist Valentina, falls dir das auch entfallen sein sollte." Merlin steh mir bei! Hoffentlich werden die blöden Weiber aus meinem Schlafsaal nicht auch so zickig nächstes Jahr.

„Ach ja. Serina, stimmt. Also, wir treffen uns schon seit dem letzten Schuljahr ab und an in der Bibliothek und unterhalten uns. Letzte Woche hat er mich dann gefragt, ob ich ihn zum Ball begleiten möchte. Nach den Gründen allerdings habe ich nicht gefragt. Das müsst ihr dann wohl selber tun." So, noch ein wenig hämisch grinsen, die Augenbraue in die Höhe, jetzt passt das Gesamtbild wieder.

„Mann, du hast eine verfluchte Ähnlichkeit mit Snape, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" Wow, Valentina kann auch sprechen. Wunder geschehen. Allerdings besonders schlau scheint sie nicht zu sein.

„Naja, weißt du, das könnte daran liegen, dass ich seine Tochter bin. Das setzt zwangsweise voraus, das man die Ähnlichkeit vererbt bekommt." Meine Stimme trieft nur so vor Sarkasmus. Ich muss das doch irgendwie abstellen können.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du in Gryffindor bist? Snape ist doch ein Slytherin. Und wie kommt es, dass du so viel mit den beiden Potters rumhängst?" Halt, stopp, Blondi!

„Kann es sein, dass du ein wenig neugierig bist? Warum interessiert dich das eigentlich so brennend? Versucht du krampfhaft, etwas böses an mir zu finden oder liegt es einfach nur daran, dass du..."

„Hey Mädels, na habt ihr euch schon näher kennengelernt? Hier eure Getränke!" Danke.. Äh.. Ben? Is ja auch egal. Das ist mein Stichwort, bevor ich noch jeglichen Anstand verliere. Meine Augen müssten Bände sprechen.

„Du, Maurice, ich komm gleich wieder ja. Ich muss mal eben zu meinem Bruder und ihn was fragen." Und schon bin ich weg. Ich spüre den fragenden Blick von Maurice in meinem Rücken, genauso wie die verwirrten von Ben und Michael, den bitterbösen Blick von Blondi und den, keine Ahnung was für einen, von ihrem Blödchen. Meine Fresse... Oh, tschuldigung. Viertklässler sind echt nicht besser. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie aus Ravenclaw kommen. Oder liegt es einfach daran, dass ich mich generell mit Jungs einfach besser verstehe? Ich weiß es nicht.

„Hey Jungs, na wie läufts? Ist euch schon was eingefallen, wie wir den Abend etwas interessanter gestalten können?"

„Häh!" Na, schlauer hätten die drei wirklich nicht antworten können.

„Was machst du denn schon hier? Gefallen dir deine neuen Freunde nicht?" Daran merkt man eben: je länger man mit Leuten zusammen ist, irgendwas färbt immer ab oder warum, glaubt ihr, steckt in diesem Satz so viel Ironie.

„Ach, halt den Mund Sirius. Ich kann Dad und Onkel Harry schon verstehen. Ravenclaws sind wirklich anstrengend. Vor allem, wenn man den Nachnamen Snape oder Potter hat."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Na, ganz einfach James. Das erste was kam, als sie meinen Nachnamen hörten, war erstauntes Schweigen. Später dann die üblichen Fragen. Außerdem sind das alles Hohlbirnen, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Aber ich dachte, du fährst so auf Maurice ab?" Danke, Jay.

„Dachte ich auch. Aber wenn er mit _diesen_ Leuten zusammen ist, ist der Intellekt irgendwie verflogen. Er sieht irgendwie abwesend aus. So, als würde er einfach sein Gehirn abschalten. Keinen Plan, auf jeden Fall habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Weiber nicht sehr angetan von mir sind!"

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Ganz einfach. Dieses Blondchen und ihr Blödchen haben mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie lieber irgend so ein Hufflepuff-Weib an der Seite von Maurice gesehen hätten. Wahrscheinlich weil sie die schon kannten. Außerdem, Sirius, macht der Name _Snape_, den Leuten anscheinend immer noch Angst."

„Ach, Quatsch!" Wie gern würde ich dir nur glauben, Jay.

„Hör zu - _wir_ haben vielleicht keine Angst, genausowenig wie der Rest unserer Familie. Aber der Rest der Schüler an dieser Schule HAT Angst vor Dad. Und da ist es schon ein wenig merkwürdig, mit seinen Kindern zu reden. Das ist eben der Nachteil an der ganzen Situation. Was meinst du, warum ich selten erzähle, wie wir mit Nachnamen heißen. In unserem Jahrgang ist das OK. Nach zwei Jahren sollte man sich daran gewöhnt haben. Aber die anderen Jahrgänge? Nicht viel anders ist es, wenn man den Nachnamen Potter trägt. Jetzt schaut mich nicht so an. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Dad und Onkel Harry sich während der Schulzeit von Onkel Harry gehasst haben. Ihr müsst zugeben, es ist schon ein wenig seltsam, wenn die Kinder der beiden nicht voneinander zu trennen sind." Das sollte als einfühlsame Erklärung reichen, meint ihr nicht auch? Die Jungs sehen auf jeden Fall so aus, als müssten sie das, was ich ihnen gerade erzählt habe, erst einmal verarbeiten.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit findet James wohl seine Sprache wieder.

„Nun ja. Da könntest du recht haben. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum du dann mit diesem Maurice überhaupt zum Ball gegangen bist."

„Das fragte ich mich auch schon. Er ist eben einfach nett. Wenn ich mit ihm in der Bibliothek sitze und mich mit ihm unterhalte, ist er einfach gut drauf. Ich find ihn eben nett. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er so ätzende Freunde hat. Ist ja außerdem nur für heute Abend. Ich kann mich ja wieder zu euch setzen, wenn es mir da drüben zu bunt wird. OK?"

„Ja klar. Aber wenn dich einer nochmal blöde anmacht, dann sag mir bescheid. Ich komme und hau ihnen eine rein klar?" Ach ja, dieser familiäre Beschützerinstinkt ist wirklich einmalig. Ich bin zwar 15 Minuten älter als Jay, aber er fühlt sich mir gegenüber immer sehr verpflichtet. Ob das am Größenunterschied liegt?

„Ja, mach ich. Danke für eure Unterstützung, aber ich glaube, mit Blondi und Blödchen... Oh verzeiht, ich sollte mir angewöhnen sie bei ihren _richtigen_ Namen anzusprechen. Also mit Serina und Valentina werde ich wohl noch knapp alleine fertig. Mit diesem Ben und Michael hab ich ja noch nicht wirklich geredet." Damit scheint das Thema endgültig erledigt zu sein. Also mach ich mich mal wieder auf in die Höhle des Löwen oder in meinem Fall eher in die Höhle des Adlers.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo mal wieder... Bin ganz stolz, so viele Reviews und sogar konstruktive Kritik. Danke an: **Eule20** (Vielen dank fürs Treuehalten, zu den Ravenclaws (ich sag nur; WEIBER)), **Ewjena** (Ja, danke für das erste Stück Kritik... Ich dachte immer ich wäre ein wenig enttäuscht, kann ich aber an dieser Stelle nicht sagen. Ich möchte mich bedanken für deine ehrliche Meinung... Aber, ein bisschen Kitsch muss sein, und ich dachten WEN schon DENN schon... Also sei mir nicht böse. Naja, und dann noch zu den Ravenclaws. In den Büchern mochte ich Cho schon nicht und naja, da hat mich wohl mein eigener Schatten gejagt. Und ja ich geb es ja zu, sie sind wohl im Unterricht nicht doof, aber was private Unterhaltungen angeht... Ausßerdem, Jordan ist unter Jungs aufgewachsen, versteht sich dass sie eher mit Jungs reden kann als mit Weibern... Ich sprech da aus erfahrung, hab selbst heute noch manchmal das Problem.), **Therealjareth** (vielen Dank für dein Lob, ich kann versprechen, dass da noch einieges kommt), **Valerian1982** (hier die Fortsetzung, Danke)_

_So genug geschwafelt... Weiter gehts_

* * *

8. Kapitel 

Ich schlendere also gemütlich auf den Tisch der nervigen Ravenclaws zu und sehe, dass sich Maurice mit diesem Ben unterhält. Naja, wenigstens sind die beiden Weiber weg. Vielleicht wird der Abend ja doch noch etwas.

Auf der Tanzfläche tummeln sich zig Pärchen, die zu irgendeinem schnellen Liedchen tanzen. An der rechten Seite sehe ich meinen Onkel Harry, wie er Madam Hooch über die Tanzfläche wirbelt. Er scheint wirklich Spaß zu haben. Aber wenn man sich McGonagall so anschaut, sieht sie glatt etwas eifersüchtig aus. Obwohl, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das Harry mit ihr auch schon das Tanzbein geschwungen hat und zwar nicht nur einmal.

„Hi, da bin ich wieder! Worüber unterhaltet ihr euch gerade?", bisschen Konversation betreiben.

„Oh, hi. Wir reden gerade über das letzte Quidditch-Match gegen euch. Ihr habt euch ganz schön gesteigert. Hattet einige ziemlich gute Spielzüge drauf!" Na, einige? Ich habe schließlich drei volle Nachmittage geopfert, um dem Gryffindor-Team mit diesem blöden Buch beizustehen.

„Dein Name war Ben, richtig?" Nein Leute, diesmal habe ich wirklich nett geklungen.

„Ja, genau."

„Also Ben, ihr habt es uns ja auch nicht schwer gemacht. Ihr hattet zwei neue Spieler, die noch nicht eingespielt sind."

„Ja, das stimmt wohl. War echt peinlich. Bist du denn auch so quidditchbegeistert wie dein Bruder?"

„Nee, lass mal. Ich halt mich da eher zurück. Er hat ja James und Sirius. Da würde ich nur stören. Er sagt mir immer, ich würde das Spiel zu nüchtern sehen."

„Ah, verstehe. Deswegen bist du wahrscheinlich auch nicht im Team." Ja, davon sollte man ausgehen.

„Möchtest du tanzen?", mensch Maurice, ich dachte, du fragst nie.

„Ja, gerne!"

Er führt mich auf die Tanzfläche. Inzwischen hat ein langsames Lied angefangen zu spielen. Er kann wirklich gut tanzen. Verblüffend. Jay und ich mussten das ganze ja eher unter Zwang lernen. Jetzt macht sich der Unterricht endlich bezahlt. Wisst ihr, mein Dad hat drauf bestanden. Familientradition und so.

Wo ich gerade an ihn denk: wo steckt er überhaupt? Ach, wahrscheinlich hat er sich wieder verdrückt. Er hasst solche Feste, aber das habt ihr euch sicherlich schon gedacht, oder?

„Danke für den Tanz. Würdest du mich entschuldigen, ich habe einer Freundin versprochen, auch mit ihr zu tanzen. Wärst du mir sehr böse?" Oha, Hundeblick.

„Nein, geh ruhig. Ich werd mal schauen, was meine Sippe so treibt. Wir sehen uns später, OK?"

„Ja gut. Dann bis später!" Maurice umarmt mich noch einmal kurz und verschwindet dann in der Menge.

Gut, dann muss ich mir wohl mein nächstes Opfer suchen. Oh, wie ich sehe, ist mein Pate gerade frei geworden. Hmm, das könnte lustig werden.

„Harry, na! Hast du nicht auch mal Lust, mit deiner armen Nichte zu tanzen? Ich wurde gerade abgeschoben", ganz mitleidiger Blick.

„Eigentlich tanzen die Lehrer ja nicht mit ihren Schülern..."

„Ach, komm schon. Bei deiner Nichte - oder eher gesagt deinem Patenkind - wirst du doch wohl mal ne Ausnahme machen dürfen! Oder Professor Dumbledore?" Merlin sei dank läuft er gerade hier vorbei. Jetzt kann er sich wirklich nicht mehr drücken.

„Aber natürlich doch. Ich möchte doch den Zusammenhalt hüten. Ich würde mich schuldig fühlen, wenn du nicht mit deiner Nichte tanzt, Harry!" Siehste! Selbst der Alte erlaubt es. Oh, ich meine natürlich Albus.

„Na gut. Gegen die Anweisungen von Albus kann man sich sowieso nicht wehren."

„Na vielen Dank auch, Harry." Hört sich an als wäre er dazu verpflichtet. Ich sollte ihn noch ein wenig mit meinen bösen Blicken bedenken.

„Sei doch froh, dass du eine Nichte hast und nicht zwei Neffen. Das würde mit Sicherheit komischer aussehen, kannst du mir glauben."

„Entschuldige Jordan, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Los komm, wir gehen tanzen. Bevor ich mich noch weiter in die Vorstellung hineinsteigere, mit einem meiner Neffen zu tanzen...", so sehe ich das auch.

Aber ich glaube, ich mache mir gerade Feinde. Hihi, ihr müsstet mal die Gesichter von McGonagall und Hooch sehen. Die scheinen richtig eifersüchtig zu sein.

Der Abend schlendert so dahin. So langsam tun mir auch meine Füße weh. Es war wirklich lustig. Ich habe nach Harry auch noch mit meinem Bruder und meinen Cousins getanzt. Anschließend noch einige Lieder mit Maurice und Ben. Michael habe ich den ganzen Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, ihn vorhin mit einer Hufflepuff aus der Halle gehen zu sehen. Was Blondi wohl davon hält? Sie saß den ganzen Abend mit ihrem Blödchen in einer Ecke und hat böse Blicke um sich geworfen. Ich sags ja: Schnepfe.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass es schon halb zwölf ist. So langsam werde ich auch müde. Und ich bin auch der festen Ansicht, dass die Jungs für heute Abend keine Streiche mehr planen. Ich glaube, ich mache mich jetzt klammheimlich aus dem Staub.

Noch einen Blick zurück... Keiner sieht mich, das ist schön. Sollen die sich noch alle amüsieren, ich werd mich jetzt...

„Hey, was soll das!" Aua, wenn der Arm so auf den Rücken gedreht wird, tut das ganz schön weh. MIST! Und ich habe keinen Zauberstab dabei.

„Na, Snape. Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so mutig, oder?"

„Was willst du?"

„Ach ich weiß nicht genau. Da fällt mir soviel ein."

„Hör auf zu quatschen! Lass mich sofort los oder du bereust es."

„Immer diese leeren Versprechungen. Du kannst doch sowieso nichts machen. Deine dumme Schlamblut-Mutter ist nicht hier, um dir zu helfen. Genausowenig wie dein kleiner Bastard von Bruder. Und auch dein bekloppter Vater kann dir jetzt nicht helfen. Was willst du also schon großartig mit mir machen? Du kannst rein gar nichts tun. Du wirst jetzt schön mitkommen und nun halt endlich still, verdammt."

„Das könnte dir so passen! Was zum Teufel willst du krankes Arschloch von mir?" Keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort, oder was?

„Sag mal, was an meiner Frage, verstehst du nicht? WAS.. WILLST... DU?" Ich werde so langsam aber sicher panisch. Man hört es zwar noch nicht in meiner Stimme, aber in mir sieht es anders aus.

„Sei endlich ruhig. Ich will Rache, mehr nicht. Und du musst doch zugeben, das steht mir ohne Zweifel zu."

„Red Klartext, Spatzenhirn! WAS VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WILLST DU VON MIR?" Meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Zischen. Ich hasse es, so hilflos zu sein. Verdammt, mir muss doch was einfallen, wie ich hier wieder rauskommen kann.

„Halt endlich die Klappe, Snape und hör auf so zu zappeln oder muss ich dir erst wehtun?" Oh - Scheiße. Verfluchter Mist. Wieso passiert _mir_ immer nur sowas!

Oh nein: Slytherin-Gebiet. HILFE!

„Furgisson, was hast du vor? Meinst du, ich bekomm jetzt Angst vor dir, oder was? Wenn wir hier so weiter rumlaufen, bin ich eher totgelaufen, als dass du noch deine Wut an mir auslassen könntest." Hmm, vielleicht zieht ja ein normales Gespräch bei ihm? Wunschdenken. Der Trottel kann gar kein _normales_ Gespräch führen.

„Weißt du Snape, dein Streich war nicht schlecht. Diese ganze Sache mit diesem Abführtrank und dem Verwirrungszauber. Gar nicht so übel, hätte ich dir kleinem Bastard gar nicht zugetraut. Aber du hast dich eindeutig mit dem falschen angelegt. Dein Vater ist hier vielleicht Lehrer, aber du bist im falschen Haus, um dir solche Dinge einfach leisten zu können. Scheiß drauf, ob er mir Punkte abgezogen hat, er wird _immer_ _eher_ einem Slytherin glauben, als einem Gryffindor. Und selbst du kannst nicht so blöd sein, das nicht zu wissen! Auch du und dein dummer kleiner Bruder können daran nicht rütteln", ja, danke für den Hinweis, das hab ich auch schon bemerkt!

„Auch deine tolle Potter-Familie kann dich davor nicht bewahren. Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit den falschen anzulegen." Oh Mann, Jordan! Denk. Denk. DENK, verdammt nochmal!

„Du bist einfach nur krank, weißt du das eigentlich? Hast du dich schon mal selbst reden hören? Spuckst hier die größten Töne, Lobeshymnen auf dich selber und deine reinblütige Abstammung. Weißt du eigentlich, wie absurd das ganze ist? Meine Familie ist wenigstens nicht vor einem Irren zu Kreuze gekrochen und hat ihm demütig die Füße geküsst. Sie haben sich nicht unterwürfig einem verklemmten und selbstverliebten Zauberer, der sich nebenbei bemerkt auch noch für _Mr. Man der Nation_ gehalten hat, selbst in den Dreck geworfen, was man ja von deiner Verwandtschaft nicht gerade sagen kann. Jahrelang ist der gute alte Voldemort ausspioniert worden und hat es nicht einmal gemerkt und du findest das super! Mann, du bist so armselig, dass du einem fast schon wieder leidtun könntest!" Das musste jetzt einfach mal gesagt werden! Au' Mann, sei doch nicht so grob!

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, Snape. Halt endlich dein loses Mundwerk oder du wirst es jämmerlich bereuen. Wag es ja nicht, noch eine Silbe gegen meine Familie zu sagen oder ich versichere dir, dass du die nächsten Wochen einen Traumurlaub im St. Mungos buchen kannst", verdammt! Dieser Penner verpasst mir Tritte in den Rücken und reisst an meinen Haaren. Dass er auch immer gleich so grob werden muss.

„Mann, mehr als hohle Worte bekommst du wirklich nicht aus dir raus, oder? Was willst du denn machen? Du bist hier in Hogwarts. Bekomm das endlich in deinen Schädel. Benutz nur einen dunklen Fluch gegen mich und du kannst deine Sachen packen. Da nützt dir auch das viele Geld von deinem Daddy nichts mehr."

„Ich hab dich gewarnt! Gleich wirst du sehen, was du davon hast. Und um meinen Rauswurf mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Das bekommt keiner mit. Höchstens dein Verschwinden wird auffallen. Und selbst das wird erst beim Frühstück zutage kommen." Jetzt bekomm ich wirklich langsam richtige PANIK! AHHHH...

Was hat Dad noch mal über stablose Magie gesagt? Mist, mir fällt es nicht mehr ein. Wie war das noch gleich? Konzentrier dich fest auf das Ziel, versuch die Energie zu lenken, denke fest an den Zauber. Merlin, hilf mir...

_Impedimenta_

Mist! Konzentrier dich, Jordan.

_Impedimenta_

KONZENTRIER DICH!

_IMPEDIMENTA_

Hey, es hat funktioniert. Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert. Ich glaubs ja nicht.

„Tja, Spatzenhirn, da guckst du nicht schlecht, was? Jetzt werd ich dir mal zeigen, was es bedeutet, sich mit einer Snape anzulegen." Dieser blöde Arsch, ich werd ihm so richtig eine reinhauen und dann kann er hier stehen bis er schwarz wird.

_Womms!_

DAS gibt morgen ein richtig schönes Veilchen.

„Was ist hier los?" Oh Mann, jetzt kommt Dad. Hätte er nicht zwei Minuten eher hier sein können?

„Ms. Snape, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Nichts, Sir. Furgisson wollte mir nur mal ein paar _Gänge_ zeigen und da muss er wohl aus versehen gegen meine Faust gelaufen sein. Kein Grund zur Panik!" Ich nehme den Mund mal wieder eindeutig zu voll, meint ihr nicht auch?

„Ob kein Grund zur Panik besteht oder nicht, das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein!"

„Aber gerne doch." Mann, so ne Wutattacke bringt mein ganzes Feingefühl aus dem Gleichgewicht. Wieso kann ich in solchen Situationen nicht einmal dem Mund halten?

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Ms. Snape. Und wenn sie mir nicht augenblicklich erzählen, welcher Fluch auf Mr. Furgisson lastet, dann werden es noch mehr." Jaaa, verdammt nochmal, ist ja gut.

„Impedimenta", presse ich wütend zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Das ist so unfair!

„Noch mal 10 Punkte. Warum haben sie Mr. Furgisson mit diesem Fluch belegt?", das gibt es doch gar nicht.

„Weil er mich in der Eingangshalle abgefangen und mich hier runtergeschleppt hat, SIR!" Ich raste gleich aus. Und das nimmt kein gutes Ende.

„Weitere 10 Punkte für den tätlichen Angriff auf Mr. Furgisson und jetzt gehen Sie in mein Büro und warten Sie da auf mich."

„Ja, _Sir_." Blöder Sack! Das gibt es doch nicht. Erst darf ich mir dieses Gesülze von Spatzenhirn anhören, lasse mir den Arm verdrehen und dann bekomme ich dafür auch noch 30 Punkte abgezogen, weil ich mich gewehrt habe. Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich! Das ist so unfair. OH! Ich könnt mich erschießen.

Jetzt ist diese verdammte, verfluchte Tür auch noch zu.

_Wumms._

Scheiße, ich habe keine Turnschuhe an. AAAAUUUU...

„Jarod William, Jordan Mary!" Tolles Passwort, oder? Total sicher. Ich glaube, seit unserer Geburt ist er ein wenig verweichlicht - obwohl, wenn ich an eben denke...

Ich setz mich also ganz brav, wie ich unbestreitbar bin, auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Es ist ganz schön kalt hier unten. Er hätte ruhig ein wenig heizen können. Was macht der denn mit dem da noch? Er lässt sich bestimmt wieder von diesem Idioten einlullen. Ihm glaubt er bestimmt wieder. Ist ja klar. Ich bin ja auch der Übeltäter. Bin sowieso an allem schuld. Wenn ich _den_ erwische, ich dreh ihn so durch die Mangel, dass er sich wünscht, nie geboren zu sein. Ich werd ihn foltern, ich werde sein schlimmster Alptraum. Mensch, ich bekomm ja schon fast selber Angst vor mir.

RUMMS. Und.Das.War.Die.Tür.

Noch ein paar schnelle Worte gemurmelt. Oha, das wird ne Predigt! Vater-Tochter-Gespräch oder warum sonst der Stillezauber?

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Wie jetzt?

„Häh?"

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Du musst dich schon klarer ausdrücken, Dad. Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was du mir sagen willst", jetzt platzt er gleich, so weiß wie er aussieht.

„Hüte deine Zunge, junge Dame oder ich ziehe andere Saiten auf. Wie kommst du dazu, diesen Idioten zu verfluchen und ihm eine runterzuhauen? Willst du mich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich machen? Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als diesem Idioten hinterherzulaufen und ihm wahllos Flüche aufzuhalsen?" Meine Damen und Herren: mein Dad, wie er leibt und lebt.

„Kann dir doch egal sein, warum ich das gemacht habe. Du glaubst Furgisson doch sowieso schon. Da brauch ich keine Kraft mehr aufwenden, um dir meine Version der Geschichte zu erzählen!" Oh, Mann. Noch tiefer in die Scheiße reiten kann ich mich wirklich nicht. Ich kann eben einfach meinen Mund nicht halten. Ich wusste schon damals, dass mir das nochmal den Tod bringen wird.

„Wag es ja nicht, mit mir in diesem Ton zu reden! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass wir dieses Gespräch überhaupt führen müssen. Und jetzt sag mir, verflucht noch mal, WAS DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT HAST? Es muss ja einen Grund haben, dass du den Namen Snape so in den _Dreck_ ziehst." Ja genau, der Name Snape. Die gute Familienehre. Ich frage mich schon ewig, wo die hin ist.

„Weisst du was, ich hab gar kein _Bock,_ mich mit dir darüber zu unterhalten, ob ich schlecht für dein Image bin. Es ist doch sowieso völlig egal, was ich dir erzähle, du glaubst mir sowieso nicht. Aber bitteschön, wenn du unbedingt hören möchtest, was ich zu meiner Verteidigung zu sagen habe, bevor du mir einen Monat lang Nachsitzen aufbrummst und mir 100 Punkte abziehst, bitte! Ich wollte ins Bett, als mich das Spatzenhirn in der Eingangshalle abgefangen hat. Er ist über Mom und dich hergezogen und wollte mir mal so richtig zeigen, wie es ist, wenn man sich mit den falschen Leuten anlegt. Da ich dieses Kleid trage, hatte ich keinen Zauberstab dabei, wofür ich mich schon selbst verflucht habe, was mir wahrscheinlich aber auch nicht geholfen hätte, weil er mir meinen Arm auf den Rücken gedreht hat und ich mich sowieso nicht hatte wehren können. Also habe ich es mit stabloser Magie versucht, so wie DU es mir mal beigebracht hast. Und nach dem dritten Anlauf hatte ich es endlich geschafft. Dann habe ich ihm eine reingehauen, weil er es nicht anders verdient hat und dann bist du aufgetaucht. Bist du _jetzt zufrieden_? Wenn ja, dann teile mir meine Strafe und den Betrag an Punkten, den du abziehen wirst mit, damit ich endlich ins Bett gehen kann. Da wollte ich von Anfang an hin. Und sei dir versichert, DAD: Deinem Ruf werde ich schon nicht schaden!" Jetzt hasse ich mich selbst. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich so in Rage rede, wird meine Stimme immer lauter, schriller und ich fange an zu heulen. Kennt ihr das, wenn euch vor lauter Wut die Tränen in die Augen schießen? Kein Schluchzen, kein nichts und wieder nichts. Nur Tränen der Wut. Ich hasse es. Es ist eine Schwäche. Eine Schwäche, die man gegen dich verwenden kann und du kannst nichts dagegen machen. Es kommt einfach über dich und du kannst dich nicht dagegen wehren.

Das schlimmste in solchen Situation wie jetzt ist, wenn mein Dad ins Schweigen verfällt. Er sieht mich einfach nur an. Ein durchdringender Blick, der versucht zu erkennen, ob ich das ernst meine, was ich ihm gerade an den Kopf geworfen habe. Oh, Dad, sei versichert. Ich meine es TODERNST!

Ich seinen Augen reichen sich die Emotionen im Sekundentakt die Hand. Man kann alles erkennen. Verzweiflung, Scham, Wut und sogar Angst. Ich glaube, es ist die Angst, als Vater zu versagen. Kläglich zu scheitern. In solchen Augenblicken hilft auch nicht die jahrelange Spionagetätigkeit für den Orden. Das war alles glasklar. Er war auf alles gefasst. Jedes Mal, wenn er zu Voldemort gerufen wurde, gab es die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommt. Aber jetzt? Ich habe langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, er hat keinen blassen Schimmer, was er mit mir machen soll. Wahrscheinlich ist er kurz davor, Mom eine Eule zu schicken, damit sie hierherkommt und das regelt.

Inzwischen steht er direkt vor mir. Mit dem Rücken gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt. Er starrt mich einfach nur an. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll. Ich bin einfach nur müde und will in mein Bett. Ich habe keine Lust mehr hier zu sitzen, in dieser bedrückenden Stille, um zu warten, bis der Blitz einschlägt. Mir ist kalt. Ich bin fertig. Ich will nur noch in mein Bett, ist dann denn so schwer nachzuvollziehen?

Er sagt einfach nichts. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in ihm vorgeht. Was soll das? Meine Wut kommt zurück und ich kann nicht mal was dagegen tun. REDE!

„Geh jetzt! Morgen nach dem Frühstück kommst du wieder hierher und dann sehen wir weiter!" Wie? Das ist alles? Ich werde bestraft? Und dann nicht mal sofort?

Aber ich füge mich dem. Ohne ein Wort der Widerrede. Kein Ton wird meine Lippen verlassen. Ich stehe auf und gehe Richtung Tür. Er hat sich schon wieder umgedreht und schaut aus dem kleinen Fenster, welches direkt zum See zeigt.

„Die Tür...!" Weniger ne Frage, als eher ne Feststellung. Ich wollt zwar nichts mehr sagen, aber sonst steh ich hier morgen noch.

Ein kurzer Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und die Tür schwingt auf. Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Das Leben ist doch einfach nur ätzend.


	9. Chapter 9

_Also, da bin ich mal wieder, wir bestimmt lästig oder...? naja, ist ja bald vorbei, nicht mit der Story, aber mit dem täglichen updaten... Hmmm, also ich danke Eule20 (tja, mit Dady anlegen, das macht sie gut und gerne, bloß nicht unterkriegen lassen), Ewjena (schön das dir das letzte Kapitel wieder gefallen hat,ich hoffe dieses tut es auch)_

_Dann wollen wir mal losmachen, was? Viel Spaß..._

* * *

9. Kapitel

Ach, guten Morgen! Aber was red ich da? Gut bedeutet etwas anderes. Nach dem Abend von gestern ist meine schöne Welt ein heilloses Durcheinander.

Als ich nach dieser Standpauke von Dad wieder in den Gryffindorturm gekommen bin, ist mir keiner mehr über den Weg gelaufen. Sie waren entweder noch alle auf dem Ball oder schon im Bett, der Gemeinschaftsraum war jedenfalls leer. Und das war auch gut so. Ich hätte für nichts mehr garantieren können, wenn mir einer eine Frage gestellt hätte.

Ich bin schnurstracks in meinen Schlafsaal gelaufen, wo zu meinem Glück noch keiner war. Erstmal war ich im Bad. Ich brauchte mal ne eiskalte Dusche. Ich war auf 180, das musste unbedingt wieder gesenkt werden. Anschließend habe ich mich umgezogen und habe das Fenster geöffnet. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, sich ans offene Fenster zu setzen und einfach nur die schöne Aussicht genießen zu können, die einzigartige, ruhige Gegend von Hogwarts.

Ich habe fast gar nicht geschlafen, höchstens eine Stunde. Um sechs hatte ich dann die Schnauze voll. Ich war nochmal duschen, um meine Lebensgeister zu wecken und dann schonmal in die Große Halle zu laufen und auf das Frühstück zu warten, das erst um sieben begann. Aber langweilig war mir bis dahin nicht. Ich habe mir ein wenig Pergament, meine Feder und Tinte mit hinuntergenommen und habe fleißig einen Brief an Michelle und Venezuela geschrieben. Ich hoffe, sie senden mir ein bisschen Material und Tipps, damit ich diesem verfluchten Spatzenhirn eins auswischen kann.

Mittlerweile ist es sieben Uhr, der Tisch hat sich gerade gedeckt und ich gieße mir natürlich zuerst eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Viele sind noch nicht beim Frühstück, einige wenige Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Die schauen mich aber so entgeistert an, dass ich fast glaube, dass die Geschichte mit Furgi schon die Runde gemacht hat. Anscheinend weiß schon wieder jeder bescheid. Wenn die mich weiter so anstarren, muss ich sie wohl oder übel töten.

Ein kurzer Blick... Na, seht ihr, geht doch. Konzentriert euch schön auf euer Frühstück, dann passiert euch auch nichts.

Von Gryffindor ist noch keiner da. Die liegen wohl noch alle in Sauer, genau wie Slytherin und die Lehrer. Einzig und allein Filch mit seiner bescheuerten Katze ist auf den Beinen, aber wann ist der schonmal nicht unterwegs.

So richtig Hunger habe ich allerdings nicht. Wenn ich an nachher denke, vergeht mir alles. Außer natürlich meine Gier nach Kaffee. Was hab ich mir auch nur dabei gedacht? Moment! Ich habe _gar nicht_ gedacht. Das wird es sein. Ich hätte das Spatzenhirn einfach stehen lassen und abhauen sollen. Das wäre deutlich besser für meine Gesundheit gewesen. Aber meine Wut hat einfach die Oberhand gehabt. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Mein Verstand hat völlig ausgesetzt. Blackout nennt man sowas, glaub ich.

Ach, was solls! Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Ich werd es einfach hinter mich bringen. Mehr als mich von der Schule zu schmeißen kann er ja eh nicht machen. Vielleicht kann ich ja dann nach Dänemark, zu Michi und Vene. Das könnte lustig werden. Hihi. Aber soviel Glück hab ich mit Sicherheit auch nicht.

„Morgen, Jordan. Geht es dir nicht gut? Ich hab ganz schlecht geschlafen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht an mir lag?" Scheiß Zwillingsdasein, da kannst du auch nichts geheim halten.

„Ach Jarod, wie soll ich dir das alles in Kurzfassung erzählen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Schieß einfach los. Ich hab Zeit!"

„OK. Spatzenhirn hat mich in der Eingangshalle abgefangen und wollt irgendetwas mit mir anstellen. Nachdem wir irgendwo im Slytherin-Gebiet waren, habe ich ihn mit Impedimenta stillgelegt. Dann habe ich ihm noch ein blaues Auge verpasst. Tja, und schlussendlich ist Dad aufgetaucht. Er hat mir seine tolle Rede gehalten. Wie unmöglich ich mich doch benehme, ich mache ihn zum Gespött der ganzen Schule und ich beschmutze unseren Namen. Ich glaube das ist ungefähr das, was du wissen musst."

„Oh, oh. Und - wieviele Punkte hat er dir abgezogen?"

„Das ist auch alles, was dich interessiert, oder?" Ich klinge leicht gereizt. Ich muss mich wirklich beruhigen, Jarod kann da schließlich nichts für.

„30, aber er hat noch keine Strafe verhängt."

„Was heißt denn _noch nicht_?"

„Naja, ich bin gestern wohl ein wenig leicht aus der Haut gefahren. Da hat er beschlossen, dass ich nach dem Frühstück wieder in sein Büro kommen soll, er lässt sich bis dahin was einfallen."

„Mann, da sitzt du ja echt in der Scheiße!" Ja, vielen Dank. Das weiß ich selber.

„Hör zu, ich habe keine Lust, dass du da jetzt auch noch Witze drüber reisst. Mir reichen schon die Blicke der dusseligen Erstklässler. Wobei ich mir nicht erklären kann, woher die das schon wieder wissen können?"

„Ach Schwesterchen, nimm es nicht so schwer, vielleicht macht er ja auch gar nichts. Obwohl ich mir 100 Punkte Abzug und einen Monat Strafarbeit schon vorstellen kann, wenn du nur annähernd so ausgerastet bist, wie ich glaube."

„Ich bin mit Sicherheit so ausgerastet. Du kennst mich doch. Ich schalte alles Denken aus und fange an zu schreien."

„Dann sehe ich schwarz für dich. Außer er denkt da ruhig drüber nach. Vielleicht... Ach, was weiß ich. Du bist seine Tochter. Nutz das aus!"

„Witzig, Jarod. Wie denn? Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn gestern mit _DU_ anschreien konnte. Sonst hätte er mir dafür auch noch Punkte abgezogen."

„Hat er wieder dieses berühmte Vater-Tochter-Streitgespräch mit dir geführt? Das, wo er den Stillezauber auf den Raum legt?"

„Na klar. Welches sonst. Obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß, warum er das nur bei mir macht und nicht bei dir."

„Jordi, ich schreie im Gegensatz zu dir halt nicht. Bei mir braucht er den Zauber nicht. Er kennt dich. Nur deswegen gebraucht er den Zauber immer."

„Nimm das blöde Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, oder ich zwing dich dazu. Frag Spatzenhirn, der hat immer noch Nachwirkungen. Peeves ist mir auf dem Weg in die Große Halle entgegengekommen und hat mir gratuliert für so ein schönes Veilchen. Er ist anscheinend über Nacht auf der Krankenstation gewesen. Dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht so dolle zugehauen hab." Oder etwa doch? Ach egal.

„Klasse, dann können Sirius, James und ich ihn ja nachher aufziehen. Vielleicht red ich auch noch mal mit Peeves, damit er verkündet, dass sich Furgi von Mädchen verhauen lässt. Ha, das wird ein Spaß."

„Ja, super! Und ich darf wahrscheinlich den Rest meiner Schulzeit unten in den Kerkern verbringen. Damit ich auch ja nichts mehr anstelle, was seinem beschissenen Ruf versauen könnte."

„Ach, sieh an - auch schon aufgestanden?" Oh, ich hab die beiden gar nicht gehört.

„Was'n los, Cousinchen? Du siehst so blass aus? Gibt mir meine Ahnung recht und du hast dich mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht", fragt mich James.

„Ja, ich hatte heute Nacht auch ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, ist was passiert?" Und Sirius gleich hinterher. Mann, ihr beiden seid echt einmalig.

„Wisst ihr, wir sollten unsere Eltern doch mal fragen, ob wir nicht doch blutsverwandt sind. Ihr benehmt euch wie mein Zwilling. Aber ich muss jetzt los und mich in mein Verderben stürzen. Jay kann euch alles erzählen!"

Na, dann mal auf in den Kampf! Ich sammle mir alle guten Gedanken zusammen und hoffe auf das beste. Vielleicht sehe ich ja wenigstens in den Ferien das Tageslicht. Mensch, so deprimiert war ich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

„Oh Mann, kannst du nicht aufpassen..." Oh nein, der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ich bin noch gar nicht aus der Halle raus, da läuft mir dieses blöde Spatzenhirn übern Weg.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, sonst...!"

„Sonst was? Willst du mir wieder die _Gänge_ in den Kerkern zeigen. Soll ich dir nochmal eine..."

„Jordan, komm. Geh runter, ich kümmere mich um den hier!" Danke Sirius, noch mehr Ärger hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht vertragen können.

Ich düse also so schnell ich kann durch die Eingangshalle. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich gerade noch sehen, wie sich Sirius zu Furgi runterbeugt und leise zischend auf ihn einredet. Merlin sei dank, sind die Lehrer noch nicht wach. Mann, das Veilchen steht ihm aber wirklich gut. Hach ja, nach diesem Anblick ist meine Laune gerade um... na sagen wir mindestens zehn Prozent angestiegen, wenn nicht mehr.

Aber jetzt, wo ich auf dem Weg bin in die Kerker, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir wirklich helfen. Wisst ihr, ich bin erst dreimal so stark mit Dad aneinandergeraten. Zweimal war Mom dabei, die hat die Situation etwas entschärft. Beim anderen Mal waren wir auf Urlaub in Australien. Wir haben den Bruder von Dad besucht. Oh, ich hab euch ja noch gar nicht von ihm erzählt, stimmts? Sorry Leute. Das tut mir leid, ich hab das ganz vergessen. Sein Name ist Danjal, er ist ganz das Gegenteil von Dad, aber dazu später mehr.

Wir waren also in Australien. Mein Onkel hat dort ein Ferienhaus. Jay und ich waren neun. Wir waren am Strand und dort hat irgendsoein Typ meinen Bruder blöde angemacht und ihn geschubst. Das konnte ich doch nicht auf mir sitzenlassen. Wut ist in mir aufgestiegen und ich hab den Typen hochkant ins Meer befördert. Zu der Zeit war Hai-Alarm am Strand. Er wäre fast gebissen worden. Naja, Dad hat alles gesehen und hat mich zurück ins Hotel geschleift. Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Schlussendlich musste er mich den Rest des Weges tragen, weil ich ja wusste, was auch mich zukam.

Im Hotelzimmer angekommen, kam, wie Jarod vorhin so treffend bemerkt hat, das berühmte Vater-Tochter-Gespräch. Tür zu und Stillezauber.

Fast eine Stunde durfte ich mir anhören, wie unverantwortlich das gewesen ist, so etwas mit einem Muggel zu machen. Blabla.

Wenn ich mir das so recht überlege, ist die Tatsache, dass er den Stillezauber nur bei mir verwendet, sogar berechtigt. Denn auch in Australien habe ich ganz schön geschrieen.

Nachdem ich am Ende mal wieder vor Wut geheult habe und mein Dad in tiefes Schweigen verfallen ist, musste ich den Rest des Urlaubs im Hotel verbringen. Zusätzlich zu dem ganzen ist mein Dad bei mir geblieben, um zu sehen, dass ich auch ja nichts anstelle und wie erwartet hat er kein Wort mit mir geredet. Mein Glück war nur, dass der Urlaub schon fast vorbei war und ich somit nur eine Woche in dieser Hölle gefangen war.

Meine Mom, mein Bruder und mein Onkel haben die ganze Zeit versucht, auf ihn einzureden, mich doch wenigstens nach den ersten drei Tagen wieder rauszulassen. Doch diesmal liess er nicht mit sich reden.

Anschließend habe ich einen Monat nicht mehr mit _ihm_ geredet. Zudem habe ich auch ein ganzes halbes Jahr keinen einzigen Streich mehr gemacht. Ich glaube, das war ihm das ganze wert.

Jetzt hab ich wieder soviel erzählt, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen habe, dass ich schon vor seinem Büro stehe. Na dann mal auf.

_Klopf. Klopf_

„Verschwindet!" Na klasse, was soll das denn jetzt?

„Ich bin's! Willst du mir jetzt ne Strafe verpassen oder kann ich ohne wieder gehen?" Oh Mann, Jordan, halt die Klappe.

„Nicht in dem Ton!" Das ging aber schnell, hab kaum gemerkt, wie die Tür aufgegangen ist.

„Tschuldigung. Kann ich jetzt reinkommen oder raunst du mich hier gleich auf dem Flur zusammen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Los, komm rein." Das war ja schon fast versöhnlich!

„Also, willst du mir vielleicht noch etwas sagen?" Hä? Was soll das denn jetzt?

„Ähmm... Also, Dad pass auf. Ich hab gar keine Lust, mich mit dir zu streiten. Aber was ich gestern gesagt habe, nehme ich nicht zurück. Ich habe alles so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe. Gut, ich hab mich wohl etwas im Ton vergriffen, aber du machst es mir auch nicht sehr leicht. Ich habe ja versucht ruhig zu bleiben, aber ich kann mich eben nicht so beherrschen, wie du das gerne hättest! Irgendwie tut es mir ja auch leid, aber ich werde einfach fuchsteufelswild, wenn man mich einfach so angreift und mich hinterher auch noch anschreit. Und du musst zugeben, du bist auch nicht gerade leise gewesen. Es... es... Ach verdammter Mist, ich kann das nicht. Um dieses Spatzenhirn tut es mir nicht leid, aber dass du schon wieder so sauer auf mich bist, tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich hoffe, du lässt mich wenigstens in den Ferien mal nach draußen!" Ist das ein Schmunzeln?

„War das jetzt alles?" na, vielen Dank auch!

„Ja!"

„Also, du wirst nachsitzen und zwar vier Wochen lang."

„WAS?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden." Und wieso hat er dann gegrinst? Hier stimmt doch was nicht.

„Ach, Dad. Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber das ist echt unfair."

„Was unfair ist und was nicht, dass lass mal meine Sorge sein. Heute Abend beginnt dein erstes Nachsitzen. Ich möchte, dass du pünktlich um halb Acht in der Eingangshalle auf mich wartest. Und zieh dir warme Sachen und festes Schuhwerk an. Du kannst es gebrauchen." Jetzt peil ich gar nichts mehr.

„Und wozu brauch ich das ganze?" Hoffentlich klang das nicht allzu gelangweilt.

„Wenn du lieber bei Filch deine Strafe absitzen möchtest, dann sag es mir gleich. Ich habe wichtigeres zu erledigen."

„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Sagst du mir wenigstens, was du vorhast? Brauch ich sonst noch etwas?" Mann, so langsam reicht es mir. Kann der Mann nicht einmal Klartext reden?

„Sei einfach nur pünktlich und tu was ich dir sage. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen."

„Naja, ich bin nur froh, dass du mir nicht wieder Hausarrest gibst."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na hör mal, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an den Urlaub in Australien, mit Onkel Danjal?"

„Oh!"

„Jap!"

„Also, das wäre wirklich etwas aufwendig. Meinst du nicht auch?"

„Also, hätte ja auch sein können, du sperrst mich irgendwo ein und lässt mich erst wieder raus, wenn du vom Unterricht kommst." Ha, er lacht. Wunder geschehen.

„OK, dann wäre das ja geklärt." Wow, das ging ja schnell und er klingt so versöhnlich, ich glaube, ich sollte die Stimmung jetzt nicht mit der Frage, ob das Spatzenhirn auch eine Strafarbeit bekommen hat, ausreizen.

„Hab ich euch eigentlich schon erzählt, das Danjal in den Winterferien hierher kommt?"

„Nee."

„Na, dann weißt du es ja jetzt!"

„Heißt das, wir fahren Weihnachten nicht nach Hause? Du willst Weihnachten freiwillig mit dem Alten feiern?"

„Jordan Mary Snape!" Ups...

„Ist mir so rausgerutscht", er grinst trotzdem, ich sehe es in seinen Augen.

„Nein, wir fahren nicht nach Hause. Eure Mutter und Ginny kommen hierher. Wir dachten, das wäre eine gute Idee, vor allem, weil Danjal auch schon lange nicht mehr hier war." Ja, da könnte er wohl ausnahmsweise mal recht haben.

„Das wird bestimmt lustig. Hoffentlich bringt er mir was mit. Wo ist er im Moment eigentlich?"

„Ich habe gestern eine Eule von ihm bekommen. Er ist wohl wieder in Chicago!"

„Na dann!" Cool, immer wenn Onkel Danjal kommt, bringt er uns neue Scherzartikel mit. Ich sollte Onkel Fred und George schreiben, die brauchen bestimmt wieder ein paar Sachen, die man hier nicht bekommt.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit diesem Ravenclaw zu schaffen, mit dem du gestern beim Ball warst?"

„Maurice?"

„Na, ich hoffe ja wohl, du warst nicht mit allen aus _diesem_ Haus verabredet."

„Och, ich treff mich ab und zu mit ihm in der Bibliothek und da hat er mich halt eingeladen!"

„Aber er ist schon im vierten Jahrgang."

„Dad, du bist 20 Jahre älter als Mom. Was macht da schon ein Jahr?"

„In deinem Alter eine ganze Menge, junge Dame!"

„Er ist nett, aber mehr auch nicht. Du und Onkel Harry hattet recht. Ravenclaws sind ganz schön anstrengend und seine Freunde mag ich auch nicht." War das gerade ein Aufatmen?

„OK! Gut! Hast du sonst noch etwas oder würde es dir etwas ausmachen, jetzt zu gehen, ich muss noch Aufsätze von unterentwickelten Erstklässlern kontrollieren."

„Aber Dad, ich dachte ich könnte hier einziehen?" Mann, der hat ja richtig gute Laune, da kann ich meinen Sarkasmus und die Ironie mal wieder ans Tageslicht treten lassen.

„Los! Seh zu, dass du verschwindest, bevor ich mir es anders überlege. Und denk dran: halb acht in der Eingangshalle!"

„Wie könnt ich das nur vergessen."

Das lief ja fast schon blendend. Naja, wenn man mal von vier Wochen Nachsitzen absieht. So ein Scheiß. Und was mach ich jetzt?

Hmm, ich glaube, ich geh erstmal in den Gryffindorturm und such die Jungs. Wenn sie schon alle nicht wegen mir schlafen konnten, dann muss ich sie wenigstens damit beruhigen, dass ich noch lebe. Dann kann ich ihnen auch gleich erzählen, dass Danjal kommt.

Boah, das wird ja mal wieder ein schönes Weihnachten. Wie lange haben wir ihn jetzt schon nicht mehr gesehen? Bestimmt schon seit zwei Jahren.

Ach, ich hab euch ja versprochen, noch ein wenig von ihm zu erzählen.

Mein Onkel Danjal ist sieben Jahre jünger als mein Dad. Er ist nach seinem Abschluss auf Hogwarts nach Amerika gegangen und hat dort an einer Universität studiert. Sicherheitssysteme. Jetzt hat er seine eigene Firma und vertreibt Sicherheitszauber an berühmte Zauberer und Hexen. Auch er war im Orden des Phönix. Ihr müsst wissen, der Orden war nicht nur bei uns in England tätig, sondern auf der ganzen Welt. Genauso wie die Todesser.

Danjal und Dad haben sich nach seinem Weggang drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn miteinander gesprochen. Als Danjal herausgefunden hat, dass Dad zu den Todessern gewechselt ist, ist er sofort nach England gekommen und hat ihn gezwungen zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Von da an arbeitete mein Dad als Spion und er hatte wieder regelmäßig Kontakt zu Danjal.

In Amerika gab es auch viele Angriffe auf Muggelfamilien oder Zauberer, die von Muggeln abstammen, so wie meine Mom. Durch seine Tätigkeit während seiner Ausbildung in dieser Sicherheitsfirma konnte er gute Informationen an den Orden weitergeben. Schließlich waren viele dieser reichen Zauberer auch Voldemorts Anhänger.

Aber das ist noch bei weitem nicht alles. Seine Firma ist sehr bekannt für seine Sicherheitszauber, sodass ihn Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt beauftragen. Durch seine Arbeit kommt er also viel rum. Doch seine Firma vertreibt nicht nur Sicherheitszauber, sondern seit 15 Jahren auch Sicherheitssysteme für Muggel. Somit hat er wirklich die coolsten Dinge bei sich zu Hause. Einen Copu.. ne Moment. Computer meine ich. Also einen CP auf jeden Fall. Jay und mir hat er auch einen geschenkt. Aber viel kleiner. Den kann man überall mithinnehmen. Nur leider nicht nach Hogwarts, hier funktioniert leider keine Muggeltechnologie. Aber wenn wir zuhause sind, dann schreiben wir uns auf elektronischem Wege, das geht viel schneller als mit einer Eule.

Ich glaube, viel mehr gibt es nicht zu erzählen, außer vielleicht, dass er genauso gerne Streiche spielt und Späßchen treibt wie wir. Tja, und wie beschreib ich ihn euch am besten? Erstmal hat er natürlich genauso schwarze Haare wie Dad, aber er hat keine schwarzen Augen, sonder dunkelblaue. Hört sich merkwürdig an, oder? Sieht aber wirklich gut aus. Seine Haare trägt er immer sehr kurz und leicht gegeelt, sodass sie locker nach oben stehen. Jung und sportlich würde ich sagen. Selten trägt er Umhänge, eher Muggelanzüge. Er ist ein richtiger Frauenschwarm, meistens, wenn er kommt, bringt er eine neue Freundin mit. Die letzte allerdings war so nervtötend, dass er sie noch während seines Urlaubes abserviert hat. Ich glaube allerdings, dass sie schon von alleine gegangen wäre. Eines Morgens haben Jay und ich ihr Bubotublereiter in die Shampooflasche gefüllt. Mann, die hat ausgesehen, kann ich euch sagen. Dad musste ihr einen speziellen Trank brauen, damit sie wieder halbwegs normal aussah. Hihi. Mann, dafür sollten wir zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr mit Sirius und James spielen dürfen. Waren schlussendlich aber nur drei Tage, dann hat Dad aufgegeben. Ich bin aber der Überzeugung, er war selber froh, dass die doofe Tussi weg war. Onkel Danjal übrigens auch.

So, genug erzählt für heute, ihr lernt ihn ja an Weihnachten kennen. Ich muss jetzt erstmal mit den Jungs reden.

„Mensch, da bist du ja. Wir wollten schon mit einem Suchtrupp in die Kerker."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Wie lange musst du nachsitzen?"

„Wann musst du das erste Mal hin?"

„Jungs, Jungs, nicht alle auf einmal. Als erstes: er hat nicht viel gesagt, Sirius. Zweitens: einen Monat, Jay, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob er es wirklich so ernst meint. Und drittens: heute Abend um halb acht, James. Ich soll mir warme Sachen und festes Schuhwerk anziehen. Schon merkwürdig, oder? Na, ist ja auch egal. Er hat zumindest keinen Stillezauber verwendet, er war wohl nicht mehr so sauer auf mich wie gestern Abend. Ach ja, übrigens feiern wir dieses Jahr hier in Hogwarts Weihnachten. Mom und Tante Ginny kommen hierher und jetzt ratet mal, wer noch kommt." Das erraten die NIE!

„Onkel Ron!" Typisch Jay, immer erst an seinen Patenonkel denken.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber den meine ich nicht."

„Na los Jordi, erzähl schon."

„Onkel Danjal. Er hat Dad gestern die Zusage geschickt." Erstauntes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.

„COOL!" sagen alle drei. Typisch Jungs.

„Das wird bestimmt lustig! Hoffentlich bringt er uns ein paar neue Scherzartikel mit. Die können wir gleich mit Peeves an Albus ausprobieren. Mann, das wird ein Spaß. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten."

„Nun mach mal halblang, James. Wieso willst du sie überhaupt an Albus ausprobieren, wie wäre es denn, wenn wir dieses Jahr mal Hooch aufs Korn nehmen? Die hat noch gar nichts abbekommen. Oder Mc-mit-mir-macht-keiner-Späße-Gonagall."

„Ach Jungs, jetzt übertreibt mal nicht. Und mal ganz davon ab, Sirius. Das meinst du doch hoffentlich nicht ernst mit Minerva. Die macht uns nicht nur einen, sondern gleich vier Köpfe kürzer. Aber uns fällt schon noch was ein. Was habt ihr heute eigentlich noch vor?"

„Ach, wir wollen gleich noch ein wenig in den Raum der Wünsche. Den haben wir uns neu eingerichtet, außerdem haben wir den alten Raum von der DA gefunden. Wir versuchen schon seit wir hier sind, uns das richtige zu wünschen und letzten Samstag, als du in der Bibliothek warst, haben wir es endlich geschafft. Du solltest auch mal mitkommen. Da stehen gute Bücher rum und jede Menge Antiobskuranten. Ziemlich genial. James und Sirius haben einige Flüche gefunden, die wir mal bei Furgisson ausprobieren sollten. Kommst du mit?"

„Ja, ich denke, so ein bisschen Ablenkung tut gut, wenn es dort jede Menge Bücher gibt."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey! Hallo Leute, sorry das ich gestern nicht abgedatet habe, aber ich bin nur für kurz zu Hause. Geh gleich wieder zum Snowboarden... Hab also deswegen nur kurz Zeit, wollt euch aber nicht länger warten lassen und stelle deswegen noch schnell das neue Kapitel online... Danke an alle Reviewer und ich hoffe ihr macht weiter so, ihr seid die BESTEN! Wünsch euch noch ein schönes WE, wir sehen uns Montag..._

_Gruß Dule_

* * *

10. Kapitel 

Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was es hier für tolle Bücher gibt. Echt der Wahnsinn. Ich lese z.B. gerade ein Buch mit dem Titel _„Tausend und einen Gegenfluch"_. Ich kann euch gar nicht alles beschreiben, was hier drinnen steht. Hier ist zum Beispiel ein guter: _Sightless. _Er bewirkt, dass der Gegner kurzzeitig blind wird und man unbemerkt verschwinden kann. Das ist doch mal was, oder?

„_Stupor!_" Das ist jetzt, glaube ich, schon das sechste Mal, dass James Jay diesen Fluch auf den Hals schicken will und dieser hat ihn schon genauso oft mit _Protego_ abgewehrt und auf Sirius gelenkt. Ich glaub, ich versuch das mal mit diesem Blindzauber. Wenn ich das hier richtig interpretiere, kann ich den Zauber mit einem weiten Schlenker auf mehrere Personen ausweiten.

‚_Sightless!_' So jetzt weit ausholen und...

„Hey, was soll das. Wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?"

„Könnt ihr auch nichts mehr sehen?"

„Sirius, Jay, wo seid ihr? Ist euch was passiert? Wo ist Jordan?" Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr. Ich fange schallend an zu Lachen. Wenn ihr das sehen könntet! Die drei torkeln hier durch die Gegend wie Zombies. Die Arme ausgestreckt, vom Körper weg und laufen blind durch den Raum. Herrlich, ein Bild für die Götter! Was würde ich jetzt für einen Fotoapparat geben! Leider verliert der Zauber schon an Wirkung, sie reiben sich die Augen wie ein Kleinkind, welches gerade unsanft aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen wurde.

„Warum lachst du so? Was war das?", fragen mich alle drei wie aus einem Mund.

„Wieso, was war denn?", ich bin wieder todernst. Habe mein Lachen einfach abgestellt, obwohl ich innerlich immer noch bebe.

„Na, ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, ich wäre die letzten drei Minuten blind gewesen. Hattest du nicht das Gefühl?", manchmal benimmt sich James wie eine kleine Memme. Aber Jay und Sirius sehen mich genauso an. Etwas ängstlich würde ich sagen. Die können sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum ich so gelacht habe und auf einmal wieder aufgehört habe. Naja, vielleicht kann man es ihnen nicht verübeln. Ich habe den Zauber ja nicht laut ausgesprochen. Das hat sie wohl doch ein wenig verschreckt, aber ich sehe gar nicht ein, warum ich sie davon erlösen sollte.

„Jungs, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon ihr redet!", sage ich ihnen mit ernster Stimme und Miene.

„Ach komm, du weißt doch genau, wovon wir reden oder warum hast du gelacht?"

„Ich habe an einen Witz gedacht, den Ben mir gestern erzählt hat." Mann, die Lüge kam ja wie aus der Pistole! Und das ohne rot zu werden.

„Ach ja? Dann erzähl doch mal!" Schei... Schande. Und jetzt? Denk Jordan, DENK!

„Ähm, OK! _"28 Fehler, Max. Kannst du mir erklären, wie auf eine einzige Seite deiner Hausaufgaben 28 Fehler kommen konnten?" - "Das kann ich mir auch nicht erklären. Die Schultasche war jedenfalls die ganze Nacht über verschlossen in meinem Zimmer.""_ Mensch, den fand sogar ich einigermaßen witzig. Selbst Sirius fängt an zu schmunzeln, obwohl er sonst derjenige ist, der die Witze erzählt.

Nach einer kleinen Lachpause fängt Jay nun wieder an zu sprechen.

„Ja, der war nicht schlecht. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Was war das eben? Warst du das mit dem Zauber? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass hier jemand rein gekommen ist, einen Zauber loslässt und dann wieder abhaut." Nein, natürlich nicht! Oder vielleicht doch? Hi hi. Hach, ist das herrlich!

„Jungs, grübelt da einfach noch ein wenig drüber. Ich muss jetzt los. Will wenigstens noch was essen und ich muss auch noch meine Sachen aus dem Turm holen, bevor ich mich zu meiner ersten Strafarbeit begebe!", ich dreh mich einfach um und gehe. Sie schauen mir mit offenen Mündern hinterher, sollen sie ruhig noch ein wenig schwitzen, ich erzähl es ihnen später.

Ich hab solch einen Hunger. Wir waren den ganzen Tag im Raum der Wünsche und haben ein wenig experimentiert. Somit haben wir dann auch das Mittagessen verpasst. Und dass soll schon was heißen. Die drei lassen sonst nie eine Mahlzeit aus, so verfressen wie sie normalerweise sind.

In den Gängen ist es schön ruhig, kaum ein Schüler ist unterwegs. Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie in den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder in der Großen Halle. Ich gehe eine Abkürzung, weil ich keine Lust habe, dass die Treppen ihre Richtung einfach ändern, während ich hinunterlaufe.

„Uääääää...", ich hasse es, wenn ein Geist durch einen fährt.

„Ah, Snapi. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen."

„Ach, ich wollte nur ein paar der Ritterrüstungen umwerfen. Filch ist heute mal wieder allerbester Laune."

„Na dann. Aber ich würde vorschlagen, du machst das ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten. Sirius, James und Jay sind im Raum der Wünsche. Du weißt doch, wie Filch darauf reagiert. Er rennt bestimmt gleich wieder zu Dad und Onkel Harry."

„Oh, na gut. Normalerweise wäre mir das ja egal, aber nachdem ich Furgilein heute morgen gesehen habe, tue ich dir diesen Gefallen. Du hast ihm wirklich ein schönes Veilchen verpasst."

„Vielen Dank, Peeves", er zieht sogar seinen Hut vor mir. Das soll schon was heißen.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich im Raum der Wünsche zu suchen?"

„Ach, wir wollten mal schauen, ob wir den alten Raum der DA finden. Und sieh an, wir haben ihn gefunden. Ich habe ein paar neue Flüche gefunden. Wir wollen unbedingt einen davon in der nächsten Zeit an den Slytherins testen. Machst du mit?"

„Mmmh, ja ich denke schon." Das ist Peeves. Er lässt sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen, irgendwem eins überzubraten.

„Gut. Dann sagen wir dir wie immer bescheid. Aber ich muss jetzt los. Nachsitzen!"

„Was hat denn die kleine Miss Snape diesmal angestellt?"

„Ich habe einem gewissen Slytherin eine runtergehauen und mich von Dad erwischen lassen. Aber ist nicht so schlimm. Waren nur 30 Punkte und vier Wochen Nachsitzen. Das hält sich noch ziemlich in Grenzen."

„Ohhh, armes Snapi-Mädchen."

„Ja, vielen Dank auch Peeves. Los verschwinde jetzt und mach Filch die Hölle heiß. Übrigens, Onkel Fred und George haben uns geschrieben. Ich soll dich fragen ,ob du mal wieder Nachschub brauchst."

„Emmmm, ja ich denke schon. Ich werd dir morgen sagen, was ich gebrauchen kann. Erst will ich mir überlegen, wie ich die Lehrer und Filch reinlegen kann."

„Alles klar, dann bis später. Tschau Peeves!"

„Bye bye, Snapi Baby!"

Tja, jetzt habt ihr ja mal endlich ein Gespräch mitbekommen, was? Peeves ist echt total cool drauf. Nicht so langweilig wie die anderen Hausgeister. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was unsere Eltern gegen ihn haben. Er ist doch wirklich harmlos, oder etwa nicht?

Jedenfalls habe ich immer noch Hunger, aber ich glaube, ich werde nicht in der Halle essen. Draußen scheint noch ein wenig die Sonne und allzu kalt kann es auch nicht sein. Ich glaube, ich mache mir ein paar Brote und setze mich raus, auf die Stufen vom Eingangsportal. Dann kann ich noch beobachten, wie die Sonne im See versinkt und auf Dad warten. Bin wirklich gespannt, was er mit mir vorhat oder eher gesagt, wo er mit mir hin will.

Ich lasse meinen Blick kurz durch die Große Halle schwenken. Nichts erinnert mehr an gestern abend. Die Dekoration wurde fein säuberlich von den Hauselfen weggeräumt und die Haustische stehen wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Plätzen. Am hinteren Ende des Slytherin-Tisches kann ich das Spatzenhirn sehen, wie es mal wieder eine seiner Anekdoten erzählt und sich damit viel Gelächter seiner tollen Kumpels einfängt. Anscheinend hat er gemerkt, dass ich ihn, während ich zum Gryffindor-Tisch laufe, beobachte. Er sieht mir kurz in die Augen und hat ein teuflisches Grinsen drauf.

Ach Spatzenhirn, freu dich nicht zu früh, du bekommst dein Fett schon noch weg, keine Angst. Dämlicher Idiot!

Hmm, was haben wir denn heute schönes... Ah, Kaffee. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche. Eindeutig mal wieder zu viel Blut im System. Mein Körper hat die übliche Mittagsration an Koffein schon schmerzlich vermisst.

So und was haben wir noch? Ach nee. Warm will ich nicht essen. Ah, da steht ja der Korb mit Brot. Hmm, lecker, Kürbisbrot, mit Marmelade. Toll, da werd ich mir gleich mal zwei Scheiben schmieren und mich auf den Weg nach draußen machen.

Jetzt haben wir es viertel nach sieben, also noch genug Zeit, um die Brote und meinen Kaffee zu genießen. Echt lecker. Ich glaube, die Hauselfen backen jedes Jahr besseres Kürbisbrot. Ich könnt mich reinsetzen.

Der See liegt ruhig vor mir. Die Sonne sinkt ganz langsam hinab auf die Oberfläche, berührt sie aber noch nicht. Ab und zu kann man den Kopf eines Wassermenschen sehen. Schade eigentlich, dass man sich mit denen nur unter Wasser unterhalten kann. Meine Mom hat mir von ihrem vierten Jahr erzählt. Damals fand hier in Hogwarts ein Trimagisches Turnier statt. Es soll sehr aufregend gewesen sein. Naja, ok. Was heißt schon aufregend. Es war ziemlich gefährlich. Eigentlich sollten nur Schüler teilnehmen dürfen, die bereit das 17. Lebensjahr erreicht haben. Aber Voldemort hatte da ja ganz andere Pläne.

Trotz der Gefahr damals erzählt uns Onkel Harry immer wieder gerne die Geschichte. Wie er z.B. gegen den Drachen gekämpft hat oder auch gegen die Wassermenschen. Er sagt, sie sind nicht gerade nette Zeitgenossen, obwohl ich mir das nicht so recht vorstellen kann. Dumbledore kann sich schließlich auch mit ihnen unterhalten, ohne dass sie ihm gleich an die Gurgel springen.

Tja, aber zurück zum Trimagischen. Seit dem Vorfall mit Onkel Harry gab es kein weiteres Trimagisches Turnier mehr. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, aber meiner Meinung nach ist das alles nur eine blöde Ausrede.

Stattdessen gibt es seit fünf Jahren einen jährlichen Wettkampf. Dieser Wettkampf wird unter den Schulen Beauxbatons (ein französisches Internat), Strömting (das finnische Internat, auf das Michi und Vene gehen), Verbale (ein deutsches Internat), Maughtinglain (ein italienisches Internat) und natürlich Hogwarts ausgetragen. Man darf mit 13 Jahren daran teilnehmen. Oh! Hey, dann darf ich ja dieses Jahr auch mitmachen. Ohhhh klasse! Na, aber zu meiner Freude später.

Also, dieser Wettkampf findet jedes Jahr in einer anderen Schule statt und dauert eine Woche. Jede Schule stellt vier Teams, die in dieser einen Woche ihr Können unter Beweis stellen dürfen. Ein Team für _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_, ein Team für _Zaubertränke_, ein weiteres für _Verwandlung_ und zum Schluss noch eines für _Kräuterkunde_. In jedem Team ist natürlich der jeweilige Lehrer und ein Schüler aus jedem Jahrgang (ab dem dritten aufwärts versteht sich). Ein Angestellter aus den jeweiligen Ministerien sitzt in der Jury.

Soviel ich weiß, muss jedes Team fünf Aufgaben erfüllen, zu denen sie jeweils einen Tag Zeit haben. Der Wettkampf beginnt auf einem Montag und endet an einem Freitag. Bei fünf Tagen Zeit ziemlich einleuchtend, oder? Man, ihr müsst ja denken, ich halte euch für ziemlich bescheuert. Was ich natürlich nicht tue. Aber egal. Am Samstag hat man dann Zeit, sich mit den anderen Schülern der verschiedenen Schulen auszutauschen und kennenzulernen und am Abend findet dann ein Ball mit anschließender Siegerehrung statt.

Die Schule, die in den meisten Wettkämpfen gewonnen hat, ist im darauffolgenden Jahr Gastgeber. Dad hat mir erzählt, dass die letzten beiden in Maughtinglain stattfanden, ebenso dieses Jahr. Die Schüler dort sind ziemlich gut. Letztes Jahr ist Hogwarts knapp geschlagen worden, es fehlten lediglich drei Punkte.

Ich werde mich dieses Jahr auch bewerben, weiß allerdings noch nicht so genau, wofür. Ich würde schon gerne bei Zaubertränke mitmachen, aber Dad hätte wahrscheinlich was dagegen, von wegen Bevorzugung eigener Kinder. Aber eigentlich ist es mir egal. Mir gefallen alle Fächer, von daher werde ich mich wohl auch für alle bewerben. Vielleicht hat McGonagall ja ein Herz für mich?

„Du kannst es wohl gar nicht abwarten, deine Strafarbeit bei mir zu vollziehen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, ich bin ja sowas von aufgeregt. Ich kann mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, soweit ist es mit mir schon gekommen", der kann aber auch schleichen! Man sollte ihm ein Glöckchen umbinden.

„Bist du dann soweit?"

„Ja Sir!" Ich salutiere sogar vor ihm, was ihm ein kleines Schmunzeln entlockt.

„Na dann los."

„Dad?"

„Mmmh?"

„Sagst du mir jetzt, wo wir hingehen?"

„Ich brauche neue Zutaten, ich dachte, du könntest mir dabei vielleicht helfen!"

„Ehrlich? Das ist ja genial. Das ist, glaub ich, die beste Strafarbeit, die ich bis jetzt hatte. Und wo genau finden wir die Zutaten?"

„Im Verbotenen Wald. Dort gibt es eine Lichtung, sie liegt hinter einer Bergkuppe. An der Stelle wachsen drei Kräuter, die ich benötige. Dort in der Nähe gibt es dann noch einige andere."

„Wow. Das ist ja... Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Und ich dachte, du lässt mich schmutziggezauberte Kessel schrubben."

„Würdest du das lieber tun?"

„Nein, beim Barte des Merlin. Bitte nicht! Das wäre mit Sicherheit das letzte, was ich wollte."

„Also gut. Es wird kein langer Weg. Wahrscheinlich brauchen wir so in etwa eine halbe Stunde, um halb neun sollten sich die Knospen des Dreiangelkrautes öffnen. Wir brauchen das Pulver von ihnen. Kannst du mir sagen, wofür?" Wow, was wird das jetzt? Ein Test?

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gebraucht man das Pulver für den Andromenar-Trank. Er bewirkt die Vervielfachung der Zauberkraft. Aber das Pulver ist auch sehr giftig und kann bei Hautkontakt zu schlimmen Verätzungen führen. Wofür brauchst du so einen Trank?"

„Ich dachte, ich mache die UTZ-Prüfung dieses Jahr mal wieder knifflig." Typisch, was hab ich auch anderes erwartet.

„Deine Antwort war übrigens korrekt. Wo hast du davon gelesen?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Ich glaube, letztes Jahr in den Weihnachtsferien bin ich in unserer Bibliothek auf ein ziemlich altes Zaubertränkebuch gestoßen. Es war ziemlich interessant!"

„Erstaunlich."

„Wie...?"

„Na, dass du dieselbe Auffassungsgabe wie deine Mutter hast. Sie braucht auch nur einmal etwas lesen, hören oder sehen und sie weiß es immer noch. In dem Punkt bist du ihr ziemlich ähnlich, weißt du das?" Small Talk. Hatte ich auch schon lange nicht mehr.

„Aha. Dad, was ist eigentlich dieses Jahr mit dem Wettkampf in Maughtinglain, wurden die Teams schon zusammengestellt?", diese Augenbraue, irgendwann bleibt sie noch mal an seinem Haaransatz kleben, so oft wie er sie nach oben zieht.

„Nein, noch nicht ganz. Für Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung sind schon jeweils zwei Schüler ausgewählt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren es in Verwandlung ein Siebt- und Viertklässler und in Kräuterkunde ein Viert- und Fünftklässler. Alles andere ist noch offen."

„Hast du schon jemanden bestimmtes im Auge?"

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob ich dieses Jahr nicht mitkann? Aber da ich mir bei dir vorstellen kann, dass du keines von deinen Kindern in deinem Team haben willst, wollte ich wissen wie es in den anderen Teams aussieht. Dann kann ich vielleicht in eines von denen." Mal sehen ob die Tour zieht. Er hasst es, wenn er nicht als erstes gefragt wird. Es sieht fast immer so aus, als wäre er eifersüchtig oder dass man sein Talent in Frage stellt.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast mich doch noch gar nicht gefragt." Ah, angebissen.

„Naja, ich dachte, du wärst viel zu beschäftigt, ich wollt dir damit nicht auf die Nerven gehen, dich ständig zu fragen, ob du mich in dein Team aufnehmen würdest." Mal sehen, ob er wirklich GANZ drauf reinfällt.

„Also, darüber nachgedacht habe ich bereits. Ich wollte allerdings darauf warten, dass meine Kinder zu mir kommen und mich selber fragen." Hmm, heißt das ich hab eine Chance?

„Jay wird bestimmt McGonagall fragen. Verwandlung ist ja eines seiner Lieblingsfächer, also mach dir um den mal keine Sorgen. Und da du mir ja jetzt bestätigt hast, dass du nicht abgeneigt wärst, deine eigenen Kinder mitzunehmen, Dad, würde ich mich gerne bei dir bewerben, um zu diesem Wettkampf mitzufahren." So, jetzt hab ich ihn bestimmt verwirrt. Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich es genau auf dieses Gesprächsende abgesehen hatte. Tja Dad, tut mir ja schrecklich leid, aber... so bin ich!

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Obwohl ich das nicht brauche. Der Rest deiner Jahrgangsmitglieder ist sowieso nicht sehr begabt."

„Na Dad, das beruhigt mich ungemein!" Ich kann mir ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Er spricht wirklich immer sehr abwertend über seine Schüler, findet ihr nicht auch?

Der weitere Weg verläuft schweigend. Es ist schon dunkel, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es an dem dichten Blätterwerk des Waldes liegt. Wir laufen über einen schmalen Trampelpfad, der kreuz und quer durch den Wald führt. Ab und zu höre ich komische Geräusche aus den Büschen. Ich hoffe, dass wir nicht auf Zentauren treffen. Wisst ihr, sie haben uns zwar im Krieg geholfen, aber Firenze arbeitet immer noch für Dumbledore und das lassen die Zentauren natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen. Jeder, der den Wald betritt, wird wieder weggescheucht.

Vor mir erscheint ein kleiner Berg, ob dahinter wohl die Lichtung liegt? Ganz schön steil hier. Ich komm kaum vorwärts, weil wir den Pfad verlassen haben und direkt durch das dichte Buschwerk laufen. Ich glaube, ich bin gerade durch einen Dornbusch gelaufen, der meinen Umhang auf der rechten Seite aufgerissen und einen tiefen Schnitt auf meiner Haut hinterlassen hat. Mann, scheiße tut das weh! Egal, die Neugier verdrängt den Schmerz. Ich will jetzt unbedingt wissen, wie diese Pflanzen in natura aussehen.

„Bleib stehen, wir müssen noch warten, die Knospen sind noch geschlossen." Super. Warten. Ich hasse warten.

Jetzt kommt der Schmerz aus der Rippengegend auch wieder. Schande, tut das weh. Oh Mann, das blutet ganz schön. Ich sollte Dad wohl fragen, ob er die Wunde schließt. Ich habe in einem Buch über _Geschöpfe und Monster in den Wäldern Englands und Schottlands_ gelesen, dass es Tiere gibt, die von Blut angezogen werden. Ich glaube, die Dinger heißen Thestrale. Hagrid hat mal von ihnen erzählt. Sie sind diejenigen, die die Kutschen von Hogwarts ziehen. Nur wer dem Tod ins Auge gesehen hat (also wer jemanden sterben sah), kann die Tiere sehen. Hagrid sagt, seine Herde ist harmlos, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht scharf darauf, irgendwelchen unsichtbaren Wesen zu begegnen.

Es gab auch noch andere Tiere. Mir fällt der Name nicht mehr ein. Mensch, das gibt es doch nicht! Ich bekomm wirklich noch diese Muggelkrankheit. Schrecklich. Ich sollte mal wieder anfangen, mich auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu konzentrieren.

„Dad?" Wieso flüstere ich?

„Hmm?"

„Kannst du mal schauen. Ich glaube, ich habe mich an einem der Büsche gekratzt." Wie peinlich. Jetzt bekommt er auch noch sein fieses Grinsen. Ganz toll.

„Ja, komm her... Ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Es blutet zwar stark, aber der Schnitt ist nicht allzu tief... _Episkey_!" Aber er flüstert auch.

„Danke!"

„Da, schau Jordan, die Knospen öffnen sich. Ich gebe dir jetzt eine Phiole und Handschuhe. Denk dran, sei vorsichtig mit dem Pulver."

„Ja, natürlich!"

Wow, wenn ihr das sehen könntet... Das Dreiangelkraut sieht ein wenig aus wie eine Tulpe, nur mit festerem Stiel und kleinen blauen Knospen unter der Blüte. Die Blüte hat die Farbe von einem satten Lila. Schick sieht sie aus, aber auf meinem Nachttisch würde ich sie trotzdem nicht stehen haben. Ganz langsam öffnen sich die blauen Knospen.

Jetzt wo sie offen sind, gibt das dem Dreiangel ein ganz anderes Bild. Die Blüte sieht aus wie ein geschwungener Behälter, der oben spitz zusammenläuft. Die Knospen untendrunter sehen geöffnet aus wie Sterne, die die Blüte umrahmen. Traumhaft schön.

Ich ziehe mir die Handschuhe an und gehe auf die erste Dreiangelpflanze zu. Ich öffne die Phiole und nehme mein Messer aus der Hosentasche. Ja, richtig gehört. Ich habe zur Einschulung ein kleines Taschenmesser von Dad bekommen. Ziemlich nützlich.

Die Phiole halte ich unter die erste Knospe und mit meinem Messer stupse ich sie vorsichtig an, natürlich mit der stumpfen Seite. Langsam rieselt das Pulver hinein. Schon komisch, der Stängel ist grün, die Blüte lila und die Knospe blau. Das Pulver wiederum ist Neongelb. Ich glaube, für den Rückweg kann ich die Phiole als Leuchtmittel benutzen.

„Meine Phiole ist voll, was brauchst du noch?" Eine halbe Stunde habe ich gebraucht, um das Ding zu füllen. Meine Beine tun ganz schön weh, vom ganzen hinknien.

„Ein Stück weiter hinten findest du Nieswurz. Davon brauche ich auch ein wenig. Komischerweise ist mein Bestand in der letzten Zeit geschrumpft!" Ups, hat er etwa mitbekommen, das ich die Zutaten für diesen Abführtrank geklaut habe?

„Ähm, ja... ich werd dann mal ... da anfangen." Ich kann da wirklich nichts für, ich kann meinen Dad nicht gut anlügen, außerdem bringt das sowieso nichts, er weiß immer, wenn man ihn belügt.

„Jordan?" Hä? Schon fertig?

„Ja Dad?"

„Hast du die Schachtel voll gemacht?"

„Ja, ich wollt noch die letzte hier mitnehmen. Was hast du denn noch eingesammelt?"

„Eisenhut."

„Aha!", Remus braucht wohl wieder ne neue Ladung Wolfsbanntrank.

„So, fertig. Jetzt können wir gehen." Noch schnell die Schachtel verstauen. So, jetzt bin ich richtig geschlaucht. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass es schon zwanzig nach zehn ist. Uhh, Ausgangssperre.

„Gut, dann komm. Ich will keinen Ärger mit Minerva bekommen, dass ich ihre Schülerin so lange nachsitzen lasse."

„Du, Dad. Wann soll ich denn das nächste Mal nachsitzen?" Bei vier Wochen muss ich mir ja überlegen, wie ich meine wahrscheinlich nicht mehr übrig gebliebene Freizeit verteile.

„Nächsten Samstag, selbe Zeit. Ich dachte, du könntest mir bei einigen Tränken helfen." Wow. Jetzt bin ich wirklich sprachlos.

„Danke. Und ich brauch wirklich nicht während der Woche? Nur die nächsten drei Samstage?"

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne unter der Woche zu Filch, das habe ich dir ja vorhin schon gesagt!", schon wieder dieses fiese Grinsen.

„Nein danke. Hab ich vorhin, glaube ich, auch schon erwähnt!" Jetzt muss ich selber grinsen.

Mittlerweile ist es stockfinster, aber meine Idee, die Phiole als Leuchtmittel zu benutzen, funktioniert wunderbar. Dad benutzt natürlich seinen Zauberstab, er hat kein offenes Ohr für solch Kindereien. Er sieht ganz schön gruselig aus, kein Wunder, dass die Schüler ihn für eine übergroße Fledermaus halten.

Jetzt sind wir fast da, ich kann schon das Schloss erkennen. Mann, bin ich froh, wenn ich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum bin. Ich will mir noch ein paar Notizen aufschreiben. Und die Jungs wollen bestimmt auch hören, was ich so beim Nachsitzen machen musste.

Oh, schon da? Na, das wurde aber auch Zeit.

„So, Jordan. Dann schlaf gut. Ich hoffe, du hast daraus gelernt?"

„Aber natürlich, Dad. Ab jetzt lass ich mich nur noch von dir erwischen, wenn die Strafarbeit so gut ausgeht", ich grinse ihm mitten ins Gesicht, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich stört. Er grinst nämlich zurück.

„Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle noch einmal überlegen. Beim nächsten Mal bin ich vielleicht nicht mehr so nachgiebig", so ernst und trotzdem reden seine Augen eine andere Sprache.

„Ja ja, schon klar. Ich wünsch dir auch ne gute Nacht, Dad. Bis morgen", damit gehe ich aus der Eingangshalle und mache mich auf in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Euch wünsche ich selbstverständlich auch eine gute Nacht.


	11. Chapter 11

_So, jetzt bin ich auch wieder da... Runner vonne Piste, rein ins Netz...  
Erstmal vielen Dank noch mal an euch für die Reviews... Eule20 (Hach, vielen lieben Dank, wirklich... Tja, auch ein Snape muss sich mal eingestehen, dass er mit seinen Kindern nicht so umgehen kann und sich deshalb etwas unsnapeisch verhalten muss), Ewjena (Tja, hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen, aber ein bisschen muss es ja vorausschaubar sein), therealjareth (sorry für das schnelle Updaten... ;-) und ja, auch ein Savi benimmt sich ab und zu wie ein Daddy)_

_Jaaaaa, dann mal weiter im Text oder? Viel spaß euch allen und liebe Grüße aus dem Arschkalten Dresden (Sorry für die Wortwahl, aber hier ist es verdammt KALT) Gruß Dule_

_

* * *

_11. Kapitel 

_Oh Tannebaum, oh Tannebaum, wie grün... _Oh huch!

Ich wollt euch nicht mit meinem Gesang belästigen. Seid froh, dass ihr mich nicht hören könnt. Onkel Danja sagt zwar immer, dass er mich gerne singen hört, aber ich finde meine Stimme wirklich schrecklich. Grausam ist wohl auch sehr treffend.

Ihr ward ja lange nicht mehr da. Meine Strafarbeit ist noch ziemlich interessant ausgefallen. Ich habe Dad noch bei dem Wolfsbanntrank geholfen. Ganz schön kompliziert, kann ich euch sagen. Aber auf jeden Fall interessant.

Alles was danach kam, war nicht sehr berauschend oder spannend. Jay musste bei Flitwick nachsitzen, weil er einem Ravenclaw ein paar hübsche Eselsohren verpasst hat. Sah ziemlich lustig aus. Er hatte es auf jedenfall verdient. Er hat irgendein schleimiges Zeug vor unserem Tisch ausgekippt und James ist darauf ausgerutscht und auf seinen Hintern gefallen. Ein netter Anblick, nur leider hat Flitwick das nicht gesehen. Naja, wie ich glaube, mal gesagt zu haben, werden wir vier genau _beobachtet_. Da war es natürlich von Anfang an klar, dass wir selber schuld waren und Jay den armen Ravenclaw nur aus Spaß verhext hat. Tja, was soll man da machen? Nichts. Stillschweigend hinnehmen.

Die Strafarbeit war ja auch nicht wirklich schlimm für Jay, er durfte mal wieder die Pokale schrubben.

Sonst ist wirklich nichts Besonderes passiert. Wir sitzen gerade in der Großen Halle und genießen unser Abendessen. Heute war der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien. Super, oder? Endlich mal wieder frei. Wurde aber auch Zeit, kann ich euch sagen. Merlin sei Dank war heute nicht Freitag, sondern Mittwoch. Die letzte Stunde war heute Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Wir haben uns ein weinig mit _Augureys_ beschäftigt. Diese Vögel nennt man auch den Irischen Phönix. Er schaut immer ein wenig traurig, ist von grünlich-schwarzer Farbe und sieht eher aus wie ein kleiner unterernährter Geier. Sein Geschrei kann einem ziemlich auf den Senkel gehen. Hagrid hat gesagt, dass die Zauberer früher gedacht haben, er würde den Tod ankündigen. All diese Spekulationen waren aber unbegründet, denn man fand später heraus, dass die _Augureys_ den Regen ankündigen. Nicht besonders spannend, oder?

Tja, jetzt sitz ich auf jeden Fall hier, habe mir den Bauch vollgeschlagen und genieße meinen Kaffee. Natürlich wie immer. James, Jay und Sirius unterhalten sich mal wieder über... Na Leute, über was unterhalten sich die drei mal wieder? Jap! Genau ins Schwarze: QUIDDITCH! Was auch sonst. Allerdings muss ich ja zugeben, dass das letzte Spiel Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin mal wieder richtig spannend war. Hufflepuff hat ganz knapp mit 20 Punkten Unterschied gewonnen. Miles von Hufflepuff und Gernage von Slytherin haben sich einen ziemlich unerbittlichen Kampf um den Schnatz geliefert. Fast eine halbe Stunde sind sie dem kleinen, goldenen Ball gefolgt. In der Zeit hat Hufflepuff aber genügend Tore geschossen, um einen Abstand von 170 Punkten zu holen. Da war es nicht mehr so schlimm, das Gernage den Schnatz schlussendlich gefangen hat. Dad ist fast ausgerastet, dass er nicht auf den Punktestand geachtet hat. Ich glaube Gernage hat dafür anschließend Strafarbeit nach den Ferien kassiert.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass es schon fast acht Uhr ist. Eigentlich müssten Mom, Tante Ginny und Onkel Danjal jeden Moment kommen. Merlin sei dank ist die Große Halle schon fast leer. Viele sind in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und packen ihre Sachen für die Ferien zuhause. Es erregt immer wieder Aufsehen, wenn die halbe Familie in Hogwarts zu Besuch ist. Vor allem bei Danjal. Die Schüler wissen, glaube ich, gar nicht, dass Dad noch einen Bruder hat. Er war seit seinem Schulabschluss nicht mehr hier.

Oh, schaut. Die Tür öffnet sich gerade und meine Mom betritt die Halle. Direkt hinter ihr Tante Ginny, untergehakt bei Onkel Danjal. Danjal hat wohl mal wieder eine seiner Geschichten zum Besten gegeben, Ginny ist nämlich laut am lachen.

Die Jungs haben es wohl auch schon bemerkt. Ich bekomme noch gerade so aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass sie aufstehen und zu ihnen rennen. Ich bleibe sitzen. Ich finde dieses in die Arme rennen und sinnlose Anspringen doch etwas albern. Aus dem Alter bin ich nun wirklich raus.

Sirius schmeißt sich Ginny und James meiner Mom in die Arme. Das scheint Jay nicht besonders zu stören, denn er stürzt sich gleich auf Danjal. Dieser hat wohl nicht mit so einer Begrüßung von seinem Neffen gerechnet, denn er schwankt verdächtig. Oh Mann, wie peinlich! Die benehmen sich, als wären sie drei Jahre alt. Was mir allerdings auffällt, ist, dass Mom und Ginny ganz schön zugelegt haben. Meine Güte, hoffentlich sind die beiden sich sicher, dass es nicht wieder Zwillinge werden.

Dad sieht auch nicht besonders erfreut aus, dass sich die Jungs wie Kleinkinder aufführen. Er sitzt seelenruhig an seinem Tisch und genießt seinen Kaffee, genau wie ich. Er wartet auch lieber, bis die Gäste bei ihm angekommen sind. Warum auch entgegenlaufen, sie kommen doch eh an einem vorbei, oder etwa nicht?

Dumbledore hat sich jetzt auch erhoben und schreitet ihnen mit diesem _Herzallerliebst -_Lächeln entgegen. Natürlich nicht ohne Mc-das-ist-meine-beste-Schülerin-gewehsen-Gonogall. Typisch.

Aber hey, was soll's. Ich hätte zwar gedacht, ich wäre als nächstes mit begrüßen dran, aber NEIN. Gut, dann stell ich mich eben hinten an. Ich bleibe hart. Ich werde ihnen nicht entgegenlaufen. Das wäre ja wohl noch schöner und vor allem peinlich. Das würde auch viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Die Schüler, die noch in der Halle sind, schauen jetzt schon total hohl aus der Wäsche.

Oh, wie ich sehe, kann sich Danjal aus der Affäre ziehen. Dumbledore, ganz höflich, wie er nun mal ist, begrüßt als erstes die Damen, genauso wie McGonagall. Er kommt direkt auf mich zu und grinst ziemlich hinterhältig. Na, Onkel Danjal, was hast du mir da wieder schönes mitgebracht?

„Na, Lieblingsnichte? Wie geht es dir?" Wie wohl?

„Mir gehts gut. Hallo Danjal, ich freu mich, dass du mal wieder mit uns Weihnachten feierst."

„Ja Mäuschen, ich mich auch. Ist schon viel zu lange her, dass ich euch gesehen habe. Lass dich mal anschauen, bist ja wieder mächtig gewachsen!" Ha ha. Sehr witzig. Wem will er das denn erzählen.

„Danjal! Erstens: Das _Mäuschen_ kannst du mal ganz gepflegt weglassen, ich bin keine drei Jahre mehr alt. Und zweitens: Hör auf, mir zu schmeicheln, die drei Zentimeter, die ich gewachsen bin, können dir kaum auffallen, denn sie fallen nicht mal meinem Maßband und meiner Kleidergröße auf." Er lacht. Was soll das denn? Das war kein Scherz! Das war TODERNST! Zeit für den skeptisch-fragenden Blick und die typische Snape-Augenbraue. Kann ja wohl nicht angehen.

„Nun schau doch nicht so, _Mäuschen_. Du hörst dich an wie dein Vater." Normal, oder? Ich bin seine Tochter. „Du musst mir verzeihen. Das _Mäuschen_ kann ich mir nicht abgewöhnen, das gebrauche ich schon seit deiner Geburt. Einen alten Mann kann man nicht von alten Gebräuchen abbekommen. Und zu deiner Größe. OK, ich sehe es ein. Du bist in der Tat nicht viel gewachsen." Dankeschön. Aber zum Thema _Mäuschen_ ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen.

„Na gut. Dann soll es wohl so sein. Was hast du mir denn schönes mitgebracht? Du hattest mal wieder diesen Blick drauf, den wir immer bekommen, bevor wir etwas anstellen. ... Oh, Moment mal. Ich glaube deswegen werden wir immer erwischt. Ich sollte da mal genauer drüber nachdenken. ... Äh, was guckst du denn so wissend? Hab ich das gerade etwas laut gesagt? Oh Mann, Asche auf mein Haupt." Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt merke ich schon nicht mal mehr, ob ich rede oder denke. Das ist ja zum Mäusemelken.

Hier meine neuste Hilfsanzeige. Mein Name ist Jordan Mary Snape und ich habe das Gefühl, vor dem Schulanfang meinen Verstand verloren zu haben. Wer ihn findet, bitte ich, ihn mir zu schicken. _Jordan Snape, Gryffindor-Turm, Hogwarts_! Oberpeinlich.

„Ach Mäuschen, alles halb so schlimm. Ja, ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Ein neues Buch über die neuesten Sicherheitssysteme bei Muggeln und Magiern, ganz nach deinen Wünschen. Natürlich auch noch andere Sachen, aber die gibt es erst an Weihnachten." Das ist ja mal wieder typisch. An Weihnachten! Ich weiß nicht, warum die Leute alle darauf abfahren. Na gut, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dieses Fest nicht mag, aber an der ganzen Sache gibt es einen Harken. So ungefähr zwei Monate vor diesem Fest bekommt man nichts mehr. Alle Wünsche, die man so zwischendurch hat, werden notiert und liegen dann eben als Geschenk unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Komisch, oder?

Ihr müsst dazu wissen, ich verachte dieses Fest nicht, ich finde es nur merkwürdig. Denn wir wurden nach dem Heidentum aus heidnischer (keltischer) Sicht erzogen - mit keltischen Jahresfesten. Aber Weihnachten wollte meine Mom nicht aufgeben, wegen Oma und Opa Granger. Für die beiden ist das nämlich das schönste Fest des Jahres. Ich muss aber sagen, dass ich es schon merkwürdig finde, dass man sich darüber freut, dass vor zig Jahrtausenden mal irgend so ein Mensch (dazu noch Muggel) geboren worden ist. Es gibt natürlich auch Vorteile bei dem ganzen. Man kann sich endlich mal richtig große Dinge wünschen, die man nicht mal eben so zwischendurch bekommt.

„Also gut. Dagegen kann ich wohl kaum etwas sagen. Oh, Danjal pass auf, da kommt der Alt... äh, ich meine Alb... Ach Mensch, das ist aber auch kompliziert mit dieser dummen..."

„Hallo, Danjal mein Lieber! Du siehst wirklich gut aus. Schön, dich mal wiederzusehen. Ach Jordan, jetzt sind ja Ferien. Du kannst mich jetzt ruhig wieder Albus nennen." Wieder dieses Grinsen. Mann, der hat wirklich überall Ohren, oder?

„Äh, danke Professor...ich meine Albus." So was blödes aber auch.

„Ich denke, du solltest mal zu Severus gehen. Er wartet schon, so wie er aussieht." Ich drehe mich um, nur um zu sehen, dass mein Dad mal wieder ein Gesicht zieht, als hätte ein Erstklässler es gewagt, einen Kessel explodieren zu lassen.

„Ja Albus. Später. Ich wollte erstmal meine Nichte begrüßen. Wenn er nicht herkommt, muss er eben warten. Jetzt bist du erstmal dran, dann kommt er. Mir geht es sehr gut. Die Geschäfte laufen auch gut. Allerdings habe ich noch etwas mit euch zu besprechen. Mir ist da mal wieder einiges zu Ohren gekommen, was für den Orden mit Sicherheit von Interesse sein wird. Aber dazu später. Ich geh dann mal nach vorne. Mäuschen, wir sehen uns nachher bestimmt noch."

„Ja klar, bis später!" Was war das denn jetzt. Infos für den Orden? Ich dachte immer, der Orden würde eigentlich nur noch proforma existieren. Hmm, das muss ich den Jungs nachher erstmal...

„Hallo meine Süße, willst du mich gar nicht begrüßen?"

„M.. Mo... Mom... MOM! Würde ich ... ja gerne... aber... bei dem... Klammergriff?... MOM! Hör auf damit! Mom... Bitte! Lass mich los, bitte. Ich hätte dich noch begrüßt... Dich kann man ja schlecht übersehen...!" Das hat gewirkt. Ruckartig hat sie mich losgelassen, allerdings sieht sie nicht danach aus, als hätte sie den Witz darin verstanden.

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" Klasse!

„Ach Mom, nimm doch nicht immer gleich alles persönlich. So war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Aber ich kann ja schlecht meine eigene Mutter übersehen, oder? Nun komm schon, so war das wirklich nicht gemeint. Obwohl ich dich und Tante Ginny noch fragen wollte, ob ihr euch sicher seid, dass ihr keine Zwillinge bekommt!" Oh Mann, Jordan. Kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben den Mund halten? NEIN, natürlich nicht. Warum auch, es würde dir das Leben schließlich wesentlich einfacher machen. Aber warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert geht?

„JORDAN MARY SNAPE!" Jap, das ist mein Name, erster und zweiter Vorname. Ich verdrehe leicht die Augen und versuche meine wutschnaubende Mom einfach zu ignorieren. Soll Dad sich mit ihren Stimmungsschwankungen rumärgern. Ich werde jetzt ganz vorsichtig Tante Ginny begrüßen und mich dann galant im Hintergrund halten. Wer weiß, nachher hat Ginny auch solche Schwankungen. Man weiß ja nie!

„Hallo Tante Ginny, gut siehst du aus!" Und du bist dir auch sicher, dass du keine Zwillinge bekommst? Den Rest hab ich mir nur verkneifen können, weil ich mir selbst auf die Zunge gebissen hab. Bitte nicht _nachmachen!_ Verdammt schmerzhaft! Das könnt ihr mir glauben.

„Danke _Jordan, _Schatz. Habt ihr euch auch gut benommen? Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du nach Halloween vier Wochen lang nachsitzen musstest. Was hast du denn wieder angestellt?" Glaubt mir - das hat sich weniger nett angehört, als ihr denkt. Sie ist mal wieder kurz davor in die Luft zu gehen. Das muss wirklich an der Schwangerschaft liegen. Ich hab es in einigen Büchern gelesen und auch bei Lavender und Fleur mitbekommen. Die haben sich auch so komisch benommen.

„Ach Ginny, alles halb so schlimm. Aber ich glaube, dass ich euch das nicht erzählen möchte. Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, dann fragt Dad. Obwohl- wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, dann hat er es euch anscheinend auch nicht erzählt, sonst würdest du ja nicht fragen." Danke Dad.

„Na gut. Aber ihr solltet euch mal so langsam, aber sicher zusammenreißen. Ihr seid nicht mehr in der ersten Klasse. Ihr solltet mal erwachsen werden und diese albernen Kinderereien unterlassen." Was soll denn jetzt der Vortrag? Auch egal.

„Ja, schon klar, _Tante Ginny_. Mach dir keine Sorgen!" Mann ey! Das ist ja wieder mal eines dieser typischen Gewissensgespräche. Aber wenn ich mir die Gesichter der Jungs anschaue, haben die auch dieses _gewisse Gespräch_ hinter sich.

„Na gut, komm Ginny, wir wollen die werten Herren mal nicht so lange warten lassen. Harry sieht auch schon so aus, als würde er dich gerne mal begrüßen." Danke, Mom.

„Ja genau. Gute Nacht, Mom. Wir werden jetzt auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Und ja, auf dem DIREKTEN Weg. Nein, wir werden NICHTS Anstellen. Nein, Tante Mine, Jay und Jordi werden AUCH nichts machen." Das war mal eine KONKRETE Aussage von James, oder?

„Gut, das will ich auch meinen", wie immer Tante Ginny.

„Gute Nacht, meine Süßen. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück!"

„Ja, Gute Nacht Mom. Gute Nacht, Tante Ginny!" So, komm Jay, genug geschleimt. Sirius lächelt nur nett vor sich hin. Obwohl, wenn man ihm richtig in die Augen schaut, dann kann man das verräterische Blitzen sehen. Was der wohl wieder ausgeheckt hat?

Wir schleichen uns also aus der Großen Halle, ohne noch einmal groß aufzufallen. Das kann ich nun wirklich nicht noch gebrauchen, dass die beiden sich das ganze noch einmal anders überlegen und uns wie ausgebüchste Hündchen zurückpfeifen.

„Mann, dass ihr Frauen immer so zickig sein müsst."

„James, das wollen wir jetzt aber ganz schnell wieder zurücknehmen. Ich bin nicht ZICKIG. Wenn ich schlechte Laune habe, ZICKE ich nicht rum, sondern ich zaubere euch in die nächste Woche. Ihr wisst, wenn ich nicht gut drauf bin - nicht so wie bei eurer und unserer Mom."

„Jordan hat recht, James. Bei ihr wissen wir, woran wir sind, aber bei den beiden..."

„Ja, ihr habt recht!" Na, sag ich doch.

„Du - Sirius?"

„Hmm?"

„Was grinst du eigentlich so", fragt sein Bruder ihn. Das würde ich auch gern mal wissen.

„Ach, Danjal hat mir neue Scherzartikel-Bonbons mitgebracht. Er sagt, wenn man sie isst, verwandelt man sich für 10 Minuten in das andere Geschlecht. Ich dachte, bevor die anderen morgen in die Ferien fahren..."

„Na, worüber reden die schrecklichen vier denn wieder?"

„Ach, nichts besonderes!" Schlaue Ausrede, Jay.

„DAS, glaub ich euch schon gar nicht." War ja klar. Aber ich dachte im ersten Moment wirklich, es wäre Dad. Wenn man seine Stimme so lange nicht gehört hat, gleichen sich die beiden wie ein Ei dem anderen. Gut kann man die Wirkung in Sirius' Gesicht sehen. Er sieht aus, als hätte er einen Lähmfluch abbekommen.

„Wir haben uns nur über deine neuen Mitbringsel unterhalten. Sirius, reg dich ab, ist nur Danjal. Was machst du hier? Bist du vor den Schwangeren geflüchtet?" Direkt wie immer, Jordan. Gut, dass Danjal Spaß versteht.

„Naja, ihr habt die beiden schon ein wenig aufgewühlt. Sollen sich Sev und Harry darum kümmern. Ich bin mit den beiden schon seit gestern Abend zusammen, so langsam können meine Nerven auch nicht mehr!" Ja, da kann ich ihn verstehen.

„Also Sirius, jetzt erzähl doch mal zuende, was wir mit den Bonbons anstellen, du hattest ja schon eine Idee, wenn ich mich nicht irre!" Typisch Jay, kann es gar nicht abwarten, wieder etwas anzustellen. Aber auch James sieht Sirius schon voller Erwartung an. Die beiden lieben den Kick, wenn Mom und Ginny auch im Schloss sind.

„Danjal, wo sind denn deine Gemächer? Läufst du noch ein Stückchen mit uns?" Sirius, nicht ablenken.

„Ja, meine sind auf eurem Flur. Wollte schon immer mal mit Gryffindor auf einem Flur wohnen." Kein Wunder, als Schlange muss das schon fast ein Triumph sein, sich im Gebiet der Löwen auch noch genehmigt aufhalten zu dürfen.

„OK, bei dir habe ich keine Bedenken. Also Leute, ich dachte mir, bevor die anderen morgen früh in die Ferien fahren, schmuggeln wir Furgi einen von den Bonbons in sein Frühstück. Dann haben wir und die anderen noch etwas zu lachen. Außerdem kann er sich dann noch die ganzen Ferien damit beschäftigen, wie ihm das mitten beim Frühstück, beschützt von seinen Gorillas, passieren konnte!" Boa, genial! Das ist DIE Rache für meinen Punkteverlust an Halloween.

„Das ist genial. Wenn wir das Fred und George erzählen, die küssen uns die Füße", da könnte James mal Recht behalten. So einen Scherz haben die beiden nie hinbekommen. Außer natürlich die legendäre Flucht vor Umbridge, aber das ist wieder etwas anderes.

„Hört mal, ihr vier. Ich finde eure Idee wirklich nicht schlecht und ich wäre der letzte, der euch von so etwas abhält, aber wer ist denn Furgi?"

„Sag mal, liest du überhaupt die Briefe, die wir dir schicken? Furgi, Spatzenhirn, Pickelgesicht, Arschloch Nummer eins aus Slytherin. Richard Furgisson. Also Danjal, spätestens jetzt müsste es klicken." Auf sein Gesicht tritt erst der Ausdruck der Erkenntnis, wird aber schnell abgelöst von dem Entsetzen. Keine Ahnung, was er jetzt hat. So angsteinflößend war meine Beschreibung doch auch nicht, oder?

„Also, hört mir jetzt mal ganz genau zu. Ihr solltet euch von ihm fernhalten. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was für einen Einfluss seine Familie hier in England hat. Ihr solltet genau..."

„Hey, Stopp!" Was soll das denn jetzt? „Danjal, sag, hast du zufällig mit Dad über Halloween geredet?" So langsam kommt mir die ganze Situation etwas merkwürdig vor.

„... überlegen was ihr da macht. Ihr wisst, nichts bleibt ungesühnt. Es kommt alles zurück zu euch. Und ganz besonders bei der Familie Furgisson sollte man Vorsicht walten lassen." Da hat er mich einfach ignoriert. Das kann doch nicht sein. Wieder ziehe ich die Snape-Augenbraue nach oben.

Oh, Moment. Hat das etwas mit... Ein leichter Hauch von Erkenntnis huscht über mein Gesicht. Hoffentlich hat er es nicht gesehen. Zum Glück sehe ich schon das Portrait von der Fetten Dame. Ich muss jetzt unbedingt mit den Jungs reden.

„OK, wir werden darüber nachdenken. Gute Nacht, _Onkel Danjal_." Das dürfte als Aussage reichen. Die Jungs bekommen ihre Münder gar nicht mehr zu, so entsetzt sind sie über das Gesagte von Danjal.

Jetzt bekommen sie sich so langsam wieder ein. Sie haben gemerkt, dass ich Danjal unmissverständlich klar gemacht habe, dass wir enttäuscht von ihm sind. Auch Danjal wird es wissen, denn ich habe das _Onkel Danjal_ in einer Tonlage wiedergegeben, die ausdrücklich sagt: _Du hast keine Ahnung, du bist zu selten da, um uns und unsere Situation zu kennen!_

Er schaut ein wenig traurig, erwidert aber noch das ‚Gute Nacht' und verschwindet hinter einem Wandteppich mit den Worten, ‚Hogwarts-Fieber'! Was für ein beknacktes Passwort.

„Los Jungs, gehen wir rein. Die anderen sind bestimmt in den Schlafsälen, dann kann ich euch von meiner Entdeckung erzählen."

Sie folgen mir etwas widerwillig, aber schließlich siegt ihre Neugier doch.

Jetzt ist es drei Uhr nachts. Wir haben bis eben noch im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und uns über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Monate und von heute Abend gesprochen. Wir haben mehrere Anhaltspunkte, aber noch kein Ergebnis dazu.

Erstens: Mein Dad macht mir die Hölle heiß, weil ich Spatzenhirn einen _Impedimenta_ aufgehalst und ihm eine verpasst habe. Doch bei unserem ersten Streich kurz nach Schulbeginn war noch alles in Ordnung.

Zweitens: Tante Ginny droht uns viel schlimmer als in den letzten 12 Jahren, mit Strafen von denen wir noch niemals gehört haben. Auch erst Oktober.

Drittens: Meine Mom hat uns in einem Brief im November darauf hingewiesen, dass wir uns benehmen sollen. Gut, das war ein normaler Hinweis, aber er kam auch im Oktober, so wie alle anderen.

Viertens: Onkel Harry hält sich aus allem erdenklichen raus. Er gibt uns weder Tipps für Streiche, noch bekommen wir Ärger mit ihm. Auch erst seit Oktober.

Fünftens: Danjal hat Informationen für den Orden, von dem wir dachten, das er nur noch proforma besteht.

Sechstens: Dumbledore hat keine Miene verzogen, als ihm Danjal Nummer fünf gesagt hat. Er war weder überrascht, noch hat er wissend genickt.

Siebtens: Danjal's komische Warnungen in Bezug auf Furgisson.

Alles ziemlich verworren. Ich habe da ja schon eine Theorie, aber die Jungs sind nicht so ganz einer Meinung mit mir. Ich glaube, dass es etwas mit der Verhandlung gegen die Familie Furgisson zu tun hat, aber wie gesagt, die Jungs denken da etwas anders.

Sie haben zwar selber keine anderen Vorschläge, aber sie sind der Meinung, dass alles, was mit Todessern und Voldemort zu tun hat, nicht passiert.

Also, das wird schon fast zur Gewohnheit. Sendet mir eure Ideen. _Jordan Snape, Gryffindorturm, Hogwarts_. So weit ist es schon mit mir gekommen. Ätzend. Ich meine: Halloho, soo abwegig ist meine Theorie doch gar nicht!

Aber auch egal. Ich habe die ganzen Winterferien Zeit, mir das noch einmal genauer durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Zusätzlich werde ich meine neue Lektüre mal zu Rate ziehen. So wie ich Danjal kenne, hat er mir wieder Notizen an den Rand geschrieben, wo er die einzelnen Systeme schon eingebaut hat.

Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gibt es in der Bibliothek eine Abteilung, in der es zahlreiche Bücher über die ältesten Familien gibt. Da werde ich mich noch mal umschauen und mit meinen Daten aus dem neuen Sicherheitssystem-Buch vergleichen. Bestimmt finde ich dort noch ein paar Hinweise.

Gedankliche Notiz an mich:

Achtens: Furgisson wollte mir nach Halloween eine Lektion erteilen, um mir zu zeigen, mit wem ich mich anlege. Ein weiterer Punkt, den man nicht außer acht lassen sollte.

Ach ja, jetzt bin ich auf jeden Fall müde, aber mir schwirrt der Kopf. Das viele Denken kann einem wirklich zu schaffen machen. Zum Glück habe ich immer einen Kopfschmerztrank in der Nachttischschublade.

Das ist etwas, worauf ich in meinem Erbgut gut und gerne verzichtet hätte. Mein Bruder ist davon ja verschont worden, dafür hab ich dieses elende Leiden von Dad geerbt. Migräne.

Schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, die sich ganz schnell und auf grausame Weise im ganzen Kopf ausbreiten. Wie kleine Stecknadeln die ganz langsam in die Kopfhaut gedrückt werden. Im Kopf selber bildet sich ein Druck, der mein Sehvermögen beeinträchtigt. Meistens treten sie nur auf, wenn ich länger als fünf Stunden am Stück lese oder mit voller Konzentration an einem Trank arbeite, der länger als fünf Stunden bearbeitet werden muss.

Tja, leider gibt es dagegen noch keine dauerhafte Lösung, aber ich forsche dran. Meistens am Wochenende wenn ich keine Hausaufgaben mehr habe. Ich habe bei Dad schon einige Proben hergestellt, an denen ich ab und zu weiter experimentiere.

Gut, genug gefaselt. Ich werde jetzt schlafen. Früh aufstehen brauche ich auch nicht mehr, denn unseren Plan, Furgisson so ein Bonbon unterzuschmuggeln, haben wir verschoben. Wir werden Peeves damit nach den Ferien beauftragen, der macht das ganze bestimmt gerne. Also dann Leute, bis morgen - oder eher gesagt bis nachher.

Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte, als kleine Erinnerung sozusagen: denkt dran, dass ihr euch meldet, falls euch mein Verstand über den Weg läuft. Ich könnt ihn jetzt wirklich gebrauchen und ein paar Hinweise zu unseren Anhaltspunkten wären auch nicht schlecht.

Dann schlaft mal schön, ich werde es auf jeden Fall - nach einer großen Portion Kopfschmerztrank.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hallo mal wieder. Ich schäme mich, das ich nicht zum Updaten gekommen bin, aber ich hatte so viel auf Arbeit zu tun, das ich da nicht wirklich zu gekommen bin. Ich danke ganz dolle Eule20 (Ja, Migräne ist wirklich nicht schön. Tut wirklich weh), Eisbär (Ich fühle mich geehrt, vielen Dank für dein Lob ganzrotwerd) und Ewjena (danke das du weiterhin ließt und reviewst, vielen lieben Dank)..._

_Na dann auf ins vergnügen.. Ich wünsche viel spaß und ich hoffe das auch die anderen mal das kleine Knöpfchen drücken...  
Gruß Dule_

* * *

12. Kapitel

„Hey Jordi, aufwachen! Los, wach endlich auf, du Schlafmütze! Es ist fast Mittag. Dad sagt, du sollst mit runter zum Essen kommen. Mom will auch was von dir haben." Warum müssen Brüder bloß so nervig sein?

„Lass mich noch schlafen. Ich bin noch sooooo müde. Ich hatte gestern Nacht noch unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen und du vernichtest gerade die Wirkung von meinem Trank!" Moment mal! Wieso ist er hier oben im Mädchenschlafsaal. Jungs können doch eigentlich gar nicht...

„Los jetzt! Seh zu, dass du aufstehst."

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Du kannst doch gar nicht zu mir in den Schlafsaal."

„Doch, Dad hat den Bann aufgehoben, aber nur jetzt während der Ferien. Er meinte, er will sichergehen, dass du Mom und Ginny nicht aus dem Weg gehst. Ich soll dich auf jeden Fall zum Essen holen und sicherstellen, dass du dich nicht die ganzen Ferien hier in deinem Zimmer verkriechst." Mist! Mist! Mist! Das Leben kann so gemein sein.

„Jaa, ist ja gut. Aber jetzt verschwinde. Zwilling hin oder her, beim Anziehen brauchst du mir weder zu helfen noch musst du mir zuschauen. Ich will erstmal duschen, damit meine Kopfschmerzen wieder gehen." So ein Scheiß, es ist doch erst kurz vor 12. Ich weiß gar nicht, was die sich alle so aufregen.

„OK, ich warte mit Sirius und James unten auf dich. Beeil dich, ja? Ich hab nämlich Hunger!"

„Wann hast du denn schon mal nicht?"

„Nach dem Essen, Schwesterchen."

„Ach, deswegen gehst du nach dem Abendbrot noch meistens in die Küche, weil die da so spannende Einschlaflektüren haben, was?" Er geht mir so langsam aber sicher wirklich auf den Keks.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Brauchst mich nicht gleich mit deinen Blicken aufzuspießen. Bist ja schlimmer als Dad, mit seiner ewigen schlechten Laune." Gut erkannt.

„Los raus jetzt oder ich hex dich in den nächsten Monat. RAUS!" Das war deutlich, er ergreift schon fast panisch die Flucht. Ist auch besser so. Ich hasse es, morgens geweckt zu werden. Ich weiß auch nicht, woran das liegt, aber meine Laune landet dann unwillkürlich auf dem Tiefstand und alles fängt an mich zu nerven. ÄTZEND!

Merlin sei dank sind die anderen schon in die Ferien gefahren. So laufe ich keine Gefahr, irgendwem über den Weg zu laufen. Und wenn ich Jay richtig verstanden habe, sind wir dieses Jahr die einzigen Gryffindors, die über die Ferien geblieben sind. Vielleicht kann ich ja wieder drüben bei den Jungs schlafen, dann können wir uns wenigstens auch im Bett unterhalten.

Aber erstmal duschen, sonst läuft hier gar nichts.

Oh Mann, sehe ich scheiße aus! Meine Haare stehen in alle möglichen Richtungen ab. Was schon an ein Wunder gleicht, da meine Haare eigentlich sehr schwer sind, sie gehen mir bis zu Hüfte. Da hilft wohl nur die Spezialspülung von Mom.

Jetzt fällt mir auch wieder das Gespräch von gestern abend mit den Jungs ein. Wahrscheinlich hab ich davon geträumt und mich in meinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt.

Ach, das Wasser ist herrlich. Da kann man sich so schön konzentrieren.

Ich brauche einen Plan, wie ich an bessere Informationen komm. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es noch ein paar Slytherins, deren Eltern auf jeden Fall Todesser waren oder vielleicht noch sind? Ich müsste Bente mal fragen.

Den kennt ihr, glaube ich, auch noch nicht. Sein Vater, Blaise Zabini, ist früher mit meiner Mom, Harry und Ron zur Schule gegangen. Obwohl seine Familie durch und durch Slytherin ist, hatten sie nie etwas mit Voldemort zu tun. Sie verhielten sich immer neutral. Gegen Mitte des zweiten Krieges hat sich Blaise Zabini dem Orden angeschlossen. Er hatte schon während des sechsten Schuljahres von Mom angefangen, eine Freundschaft zum _Goldenen Trio_ aufzubauen. Zusammen mit Pansy Parkinson und Theodore Nott ist er auch der _DA_ beigetreten. Sie haben sich wissentlich der Gefahr ausgesetzt und sich gegen ihre Familien gestellt. Für Nott war es am schlimmsten. Schließlich war sein Vater einer vom inneren Kreis um Voldemort. Bei Parkinson und Zabini war es nicht so schlimm. Parkinsons Eltern haben sich so gut es ging von den Todessern fern gehalten. Sie waren natürlich nicht gerade erfreut zu erfahren, dass sich ihre Tochter auf die Seite von Dumbledore stellt. Vor allem, weil sie ja im ersten Krieg selber Todesser waren und immer Gefahr liefen, von diesen zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden. Die Familie Zabini hat geschlossen hinter Dumbledore gestanden, was ziemlich hilfreich für den Orden war, schließlich hatten sie wichtige Informationen.

Seitdem besteht eine gute Freundschaft zwischen unseren Familien. Bente ist jetzt im vierten Jahrgang. Er hat noch eine kleinere Schwester Bailey, sie ist mit mir im dritten Jahr. Die beiden sind einige der wenigen Slytherins, die ich wirklich gut leiden kann, dazu kommen noch die drei besten Freunde von Bente: Finn-Corvin Bestersen, Sephio Courten und Casper Laigton, die sind wirklich gut drauf. Mit denen kann man schon mal ein gutes Pläuschchen halten.

Bailey, ist sehr schüchtern, sie redet nicht viel, aber wenn sie mal redet, merkt man, dass sie wirklich was auf dem Kasten hat. Sie ist gut im Unterricht und hält sich zudem auch von Spatzenhirn und seinen Gorillas fern. Obwohl, der würde es nicht wagen, sie anzurühren, geschweige denn, sie anzusprechen. Bente und seine Kumpels würden ihn windelweich klopfen.

Aber zurück zu meinem Plan, das wird ja langsam lästig, dass ich euch ständig über Verwandt-, Freund- und Feindschaften aufkläre. Aber sind wir nicht genau aus diesem Grund hier? Egal! Da Bailey sehr zurückgezogen lebt, unterhalte ich mich meist eher mit Bente. Er ist echt witzig drauf, hat viel von seinem Vater. Und er ist total sensationsgeil. Er weiß immer über alles und jeden bescheid. Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, bleiben er und Bailey dieses Jahr auch in Hogwarts, weil ihre Eltern in den Urlaub fahren.

Ich glaube, ich werde mich heut Mittag mal genauer mit ihm unterhalten. Würde mich wundern, wenn er nicht schon irgendetwas aufgeschnappt hat.

Zurück zu meinem gegenwärtigen Problem: was ziehe ich an? Gut, dass Ferien sind. Dann kann ich heute endlich mal meine Lieblingsjeans anziehen. Sie ist ziemlich alt und hat schon einige Löcher, aber ich liebe sie einfach, weil sie so herrlich bequem ist. Dazu noch meinen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover. Perfekter Schlabberlook. Wunderbar bequem, auch wenn mein Dad immer erwähnt, dass ich mich doch etwas angemessener anziehen sollte. PECH für ihn.

Noch schnell meine nassen Haare zu einem Zopf flechten. Natürlich nass, wenn ich sie trocken zaubern würde, sähe ich wie eine Perserkatze aus, die in eine Steckdose gefasst hat.

„Na Jungs, wartet ihr auf mich?", blöde Frage, ist ja sonst keiner da.

„Wird auch Zeit, dass du endlich kommst, ich verhungere gleich." Ich sag doch, verfressen bis ins Mark.

„Ist ja gut. Jetzt bin ich ja da. Habt ihr nochmal über unser Gespräch von gestern nachgedacht?"

„Nicht so wirklich, uns fehlen schließlich noch weitere Infos, um eine Theorie aufzustellen oder deine zu widerlegen", sagt Sirius, während er schon auf dem Weg zum Portraitloch ist.

„Wieso seid ihr eigentlich so fest davon überzeugt, dass sich die Todesser nicht neu organisieren? Ich meine, die werden nie ihre alten Gebräuche ablegen. Schaut euch doch nur mal das Spatzenhirn an. Selbst dem Idiot werden diese Werte immer noch vermittelt. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommen wir bald einen neuen Voldemort. Ihr habt Dumbledore doch gehört. Das _Dunkle_ wird es immer geben. Das _Licht_ wird NIE ganz siegen." Das scheint sie doch ein wenig nachdenklich zu stimmen, denn keiner erwidert irgendetwas.

„Ich hab mir überlegt, ich könnte mich mal mit Bente unterhalten. Der ist doch so ne Tratschtante, vielleicht hat er ein paar Infos für uns!"

„Das könnte klappen. Also wenn deine Theorie stimmt, dann hat die Zaubererwelt mal wieder ein ziemliches _Problem_."

„Gut kombiniert, James!" Meine Stimme trieft nur so vor Ironie. Wurde auch Zeit, dass die Jungs ihren Horizont mal etwas erweitern.

„Ok, dann lasst uns das später in Angriff nehmen. Lasst uns jetzt mal beeilen, ich habe wirklich Hunger."

„Mann Jay, du wirst schon nicht vom Fleisch fallen, wenn du mal nicht pünktlich um halb eins etwas zu essen bekommst." Mann, das nervt wirklich. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm mal einen Trank zum Appetitzügeln brauen, das ist ja nicht zum aushalten.

Da wir Weihnachten das erste Mal in Hogwarts verbringen, bin ich echt überrascht, als wir die Große Halle betreten. Die Haustische sind verschwunden, stattdessen steht eine große Tafel mitten in der Halle, an dem alle zurückgebliebenen Schüler, Lehrer und Besucher Platz finden. Das ist doch klasse, dann ist es ja gar nicht so schwierig, sich neben Bente zu setzen. Aber zuerst sollte ich wohl mal meine vermeintliche Familie begrüßen. Mein Dad schaut auch schon wieder, als müsste er eine Woche Sommerurlaub am Strand mit uns verbringen.

„Morgen, alle zusammen! Da bin ich. Wie ich höre, habt ihr mich schon schmerzlich vermisst, wenn du sogar schon den Bannzauber vom Mädchenschlafsaal nimmst, was Dad?" Das konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen, das in diesem honigsüßen Ton zu sagen. Dafür bekomme ich ein unverständliches Brummen und einen bösen Blick. Was solls, selber schuld. Meine Mom dagegen scheint heute, oder sagen wir vorsichtshalber _im Moment_, ziemlich guter Laune zu sein. Tante Ginny sieht heute auch schon etwas entspannter aus, dagegen sieht Harry umso müder aus. Na na, wer weiß was die letzte Nacht... UNTERSTEH dich, diesen Gedanken weiterzuführen! Uäähhh.

Danjal sieht heute auch wieder aus wie der alte, aber er hat so ein fröhliches Dumbledore-Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hoffentlich kommt heute keine seiner neuen Freundinnen hierher. Ich bekomm schon Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich nur darüber nachdenke.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz! Du hast aber heute lange geschlafen. Bist du krank?" Oh Mann, jetzt geht das Verhör los. OK, es ist wirklich selten, dass ich so lange schlafe, ich glaube sogar behaupten zu können, dass dies lediglich dreimal im Jahr vorkommt. Ich stehe hinter Dad und lehne mit meinen Ellenbogen auf seinen Schultern. Eigentlich hasst er das, aber es sind Ferien und diese Position ist eigentlich mein morgendliches (naja - heute mittägliches) Ritual zur Begrüßung. Mir machen nicht einmal die komischen Blicke der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, die bereits am Tisch sitzen und uns beobachten, etwas aus. Für mich ist das so selbstverständlich wie das tägliche Zähneputzen.

„Nein Mom, ich bin nicht _krank_! Wir waren nur lange auf. Und bitte nenn mich nicht Schatz, das ist doch wirklich peinlich. Dad, sag doch auch mal was!" Wieder ein böser Blick. Mensch, nur weiter so und ich hab die 100 Punkte schneller voll, als ich Quidditch rufen kann.

„Dein Vater ist im Moment nicht gerade bester Laune, ich glaube, du solltest ihn in Ruhe lassen." Und das aus dem Mund meiner Mom. Normalerweise ignoriert sie seine schlechte Laune einfach.

„Ach was? War das schon mal anders?" Ups, so wollt ich das jetzt nicht sagen. „'tschuldigung!" murmel' ich noch schnell hinterher, bevor er mir für heute noch das Fell über die Ohren zieht. Aber er scheint mich sowieso nicht richtig gehört zu haben oder er ignoriert mich einfach, weil er weiterhin nur starr auf seinen Kaffee starrt.

„Was habt ihr denn für heute geplant?" Dieser Unterton in der Stimme von Ginny klingt irgendwie zu SEHR interessiert.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Mal schauen, ich wollt mich ein wenig in die Bibliothek setzen und meine Hausaufgaben fertigmachen. Wieso fragst du denn? Hast du Angst, dass wir etwas anstellen? Dir müsste doch klar sein, dass wir damit warten, bis du wieder weg bist, oder?" Das war zwar sehr direkt, aber notwendig. Sie schaut jetzt hilfesuchend zu Harry, aber der winkt nur ab und unterhält sich weiter mit Jay und James.

Wie ich feststelle, steckt Sirius in einer anscheinend sehr interessanten Diskussion mit Danjal. Hmm, eigentlich ein guter Zeitpunkt, sich ungestört mit Bente zu unterhalten, wenn der schon da wäre. Dann muss ich wohl meinen Eltern noch ein wenig auf den Geist gehen.

„Du, Dad? Hast du noch einige Phiolen mit Kopfschmerztrank? Meine Vorräte sind gestern zu Neige gegangen. Wenn nicht, müsste ich dich wohl fragen, ob ich dein Labor benutzen darf, um neuen zu machen!" Ihm ist es sichtlich unangenehm, dass ich immer noch auf seine Schultern gelehnt stehe und ich ihn mit Dad anspreche, obwohl andere Schüler anwesend sind. Mir ist das aber ziemlich EGAL. Hey, es sind schließlich Ferien!

„Wieso sind deine Vorräte schon alle? Sev, hast du mir nicht erzählt, Jordan hätte erst vor drei Wochen fünf neue Phiolen bekommen?" Oh Mom, musst du dich überall einmischen? Dieses Elefantengedächtnis ist doch schrecklich. Wieso erzählt er ihr das überhaupt? Er findet diese Auseinandersetzungen doch selber zum kotzen.

„Hermine, bitte - reg dich nicht auf. Es waren nur kleine Portionen, in abgeschwächter Form." Kein Wunder, dass ich zwei auf einmal trinken musste.

„Jordan, wie schlimm sind deine Kopfschmerzen in letzter Zeit gewesen?" Jetzt geht's weiter. Ich merke, wie sich Dad fast unmerklich am ganzen Körper anspannt. Auch ich spanne mich an und versuche mein Gesicht so teilnahmslos wie möglich aussehen zu lassen, was anscheinend auch funktioniert.

„Ach Mom, halbsowild. Ich will nur sichergehen, damit ich nicht am Abend erst in die Kerker laufen muss. Ist wirklich nicht so schlimm!" Das scheint sie doch etwas friedlicher zu stimmen, denn sie lächelt jetzt wieder und dreht sich zu Ginny und versinkt wieder in ein Gespräch mit ihr. Auch Dad wird wieder ruhiger und entspannt sich.

„Das war ganz schön knapp, junge Dame!" murmelt er so leise in seine Tasse, dass ich ihn kaum verstehe.

„Tut mir leid Dad, aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie mal wieder ihren überfürsorglichen hat." Das ist so typisch. Er hasst es, wenn Mom uns behandelt wie Kleinkinder. Er ist froh, wenn wir uns an ihn wenden, denn dann kann er uns besser überwachen. Ihm ist es sowieso lieber, wenn wir uns in solchen Angelegenheiten immer zuerst an ihn wenden. Selbst James und Sirius gehen eher zu ihm als zu ihren eigenen Eltern. Denn Harry ist da immer etwas hilflos und würde gleich zu Ginny gehen und die macht da gleich ein Drama draus. Mein Dad behält das alles für sich, so können wir sicher sein, dass wir gute Hilfe bekommen und keine unangenehmen Fragen aufgeworfen werden, denn auch Madame Pomfrey würde es meiner Mom oder Ginny und Harry gleich erzählen, würden wir zu ihr gehen.

„Wie schlimm sind deine Kopfschmerzen denn in letzter Zeit?" Er hat sich inzwischen entschlossen, sich mit seinem Stuhl umzudrehen und mit mir zu reden. Wahrscheinlich damit er mir bei meiner Antwort in die Augen schauen kann, damit ich ihn nicht anlüge.

„Da du ja gerade zugegeben hast, dass du mir eine abgeschwächte Form gegeben hast, denke ich sie sind normal, eben wie immer. Ich dachte, sie würden schlimmer werden, da ich zwei Phiolen trinken musste, damit sie ganz weg sind." Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Für mich ist das nicht so schlimm, ich leb damit. Aber Dad schaut doch etwas skeptisch.

„Jordan, ich habe die Dosis nicht viel gesenkt. Ich habe lediglich statt vier nur drei Tropfen Feuersalamander-Blut genommen!" Hmm, das ist natürlich ein Problem.

„Aber die Phiolen waren doch kleiner oder nicht?" Hat er doch gesagt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob sie kleiner oder gleichgroß waren.

„Nein, waren sie nicht."

„Oh!"

„So könnte man das auch ausdrücken."

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Dann anders, was heißt das für mich?"

„Da bin ich mir auch nicht sicher!"

„Das ist wirklich eine sehr kompetente Aussage, Dad."

„Jordan, reiß dich zusammen."

„Das sagt sich so leicht."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Was?"

„Jordan, du machst mich wahnsinnig.

„Häh?", jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr.

„OK, ich weiß was wir machen..."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja..."

„Ja, und was?"

„Wenn du endlich mal deinen vorlauten Mund halten würdest, könnte ich zuende sprechen!"

„Du brauchst mich ja nicht gleich so anzufahren."

„Das tu ich nicht."

„Ach nein! Dann bild ich mir das nur ein!" Spätestens jetzt sind meine Kopfschmerzen wieder da. Kann der Mann nicht einmal Klartext reden?

„JORDAN!" Uhhh, seine Stimme ist nicht mal mehr ein Zischen. „Hör jetzt auf. Du wirst heute nicht länger als zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek lesen..."

„Aber..."

„Ruhe jetzt! Du wirst nicht länger als zwei Stunden lesen, heute Nachmittag um vier kommst du runter in die Kerker, dann machen wir einige Tests und verändern deinen Trank ein wenig. Wie weit warst du mit deinen Forschungstränken schon?" Mann, diese ewigen Stimmungsschwankungen, man könnte meinen, er wäre auch schwanger. Mal der Lehrerton, mal der besorgte Dad, dann wieder total verärgert. Alles in einem Satz, schon schwierig, da herauszufinden, wie man da angemessen drauf antworten soll. Daher auch mein offenstehender Mund. Ich bin völlig überrascht von dieser interessierten Frage am Schluss.

„Äh... Ich bin... noch nicht sehr weit. Ich habe sie noch nicht getestet. Ich wollte die Dosierung des Feuersalamander-Bluts halbieren und für den fehlenden Teil Murtlap-Essenz verwenden. Aber wie gesagt, ich hab es noch nicht getestet." Er scheint ein wenig zu überlegen, ist aber nicht abgeneigt von meiner Idee.

„Gut, ich werde sie bis dahin getestet haben und dann sehen wir weiter. Jetzt geh essen, wir sehen uns dann nachher noch", damit wollte er sich umdrehen, aber ich hab heute wohl meinen sentimentalen. Ich kann nicht widerstehen ihn zu umarmen, nachdem er mir Moms neugierige Fragen vom Hals gehalten hat.

„Danke", murmel' ich ihm noch ins Ohr. Zögerlich erwidert er meine Umarmung, es ist schließlich sehr ungewöhnlich, dies in der Großen Halle zu tun. Aber hey, es ist schließlich Weihnachten. Ich lächle ihm noch kurz zu und setze mich dann endgültig an den Tisch.

Jetzt hab ich wirklich Hunger und wo ich gerade zur Türe sehe, kommen auch Bente und Bailey. Das trifft sich ja prima.

„Hi, Jordan! Feiert ihr dieses Jahr auch hier im Schloss?"

„Ja, sieht so aus. Seid ihr die einzigen Slytherins?" Mit einem sehr eleganten Schwung setzt sich Bente neben mich. Bailey zögert etwas, grüßt mich und setzt sich dann zu einem Hufflepuff-Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang.

„Nein, Casper ist auch noch hier. Sonst sind alle weg. Und bei euch?"

„Nur wir vier. Merlin sei dank, ich hätte das keine zehn Minuten mit diesen aufgestachelten Hühnern ausgehalten. Die werden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer und besessener kann ich dir sagen." Hmm...lecker Bratkartoffeln mit Speck, gute Wahl.

„Das hört sich echt anstrengend an. Sag mal, ist das dein Onkel Danjal?"

„Ja genau, du kannst dich noch an ihn erinnern?"

„Ja, mein Dad erzählt mir aber auch ab und zu noch Geschichten von früher."

„Ach so. Wie geht es deinen Eltern?", erstmal Small Talk, bevor wir zum eigentlichen Thema kommen.

„Denen geht's gut. Meine Mom ist vor zwei Wochen befördert worden. Sie ist jetzt Abteilungsleiterin", Bentes Mom arbeitet bei einer Versicherungsfirma, sollte ich vielleicht noch erwähnen. „Und mein Dad hat gerade einen neuen Gebäudekomplex bauen lassen, weil er sich vergrößern will." Sein Dad ist Buchverleger.

„Das hört sich klasse an. Hat dich meine Mom heute schon begrüßt?"

„Ja klar, da kam ich ja kaum drumrum. Sie hat mich auch schon ausgefragt und gesagt, dass ihr uns im Sommer besuchen kommt."

„Na, das ist ja mal eine Überraschung. Ob Dad da auch schon was von weiß?" Bentes Dad war zwar in seinem Haus und hat mit ihm gekämpft, aber er vermeidet eigentlich jeden Kontakt mit seinen ehemaligen Schülern.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Sie hat es etwas leiser gesagt, weil er direkt daneben stand." Na das erklärt, warum sie uns noch nichts davon gesagt hat.

„Aber sag mal, ich hab da so ein Gerücht verlauten hören. Ist da was dran, du und dieser Ravenclaw?" Ich sag ja, er ist sensationsgeil. Ein richtiges Tratschweib.

„Nee. Ich treffe mich ab und zu mit ihm in der Bibliothek. Ich war nur mit ihm auf dem Halloweenball. Seine tollen Freunde müsstest du sehen. Aber was red ich, die sind ja alle in deinem Jahrgang. Ich finds ätzend und anstrengend. Eben typisch Ravenclaw."

„Ja, das versteh ich. Diese komisch Blonde, die immer in seiner Nähe ist, mir fällt der Name nur nicht mehr ein..."

„Blondi!" Bäh.

„Wie?"

„Ich nenn sie Blondi und ihre komische Freundin ist Blödchen. Zumindest benehmen sie sich so."

„Stimmt. Ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall wurde die von ihrem Freund gerade verlassen - wegen einer anderen. Hättest mal ihre Szene sehen sollen, die sie seinem Kumpel auf dem Flur gemacht hat. Göttlich!" War ja klar, dass er da wieder drauf abfährt.

„Mal was ernstes jetzt. Was weisst du über Furgisson? Ich hab da so ein kleines Problem mit ihm und ich habe einen Verdacht, aber ich brauche noch Infos", aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie mein Dad hierrüberschielt. Allerdings nicht böse. Ich glaube, er findet es gut, dass ich mich als Gryffindor nicht _absolut_ gegen sein Haus stelle. Nur gegen Spatzenhirn.

„Hmm, lass mich überlegen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sagte er was davon, dass sich seine Familie ziemlich aufregt, dass deine Mom sie immer noch nicht in Ruhe lässt. Übrigens, schönes Veilchen hast du ihm da verpasst!" Er grinst richtig böse. Bente kann ihn auch nicht besonders gut leiden, weil er dem Ruf von Slytherin einfach schadet. Oder sagen wir, er sorgt dafür, dass der Hass auf Slytherins wegen ihm erst wieder richtig zutage tritt.

„Dankeschön, hat mich allerdings ziemlich was gekostet."

„Ja, da hab ich auch von gehört. Er hat ganz schön über dich hergezogen. Also, was für Infos willst du denn genau?"

„Ich habe glaube, dass die alten Todesserfamilien etwas planen. Es gibt genügend Anzeichen dafür. Außerdem hat mir das Spatzenhirn ziemlich offensichtlich gedroht. Es was anderes als sonst. Diesmal hat er mir gesagt, dass ich bald merken werde, mit wem ich mich anlege."

„Hmm. Also, ich weiß, dass er mit seiner Leibgarde und einigen aus den unteren Jahrgängen über eure ganze Familie hergezogen ist. Er sagt was davon, sein Dad hätte noch nie solche Probleme mit dem Ministerium gehabt, seit deine Mom die Anklage übernommen hat. Bald wären die Zeiten jedoch vorbei, in denen sie ihm auf der Nase rumtanzen könnte. Sein Vater hat gute Kontakte ins Ministerium, aber nicht nur hier, sondern auch in Polen. Angeblich versuchen sie mehrere der alten Familien zusammenbringen und über eine dauerhafte Lösung zu entscheiden. Er erwähnte auch, dass dein Dad noch für den Verrat büßen würde. Ich habe vor drei Wochen Furgisson und einen der Sechstklässer belauschen können. Irgendetwas über eine Möglichkeit, die Verräter auszuschalten. Außerdem würde es dir bald leidtun, was du mit ihm gemacht hast, weil sein Vater an einer Lösung zu _dem_ Problem arbeitet. Das hört sich tatsächlich nach einer größeren Sache an. Ich hab dem ganzen bis jetzt nicht wirklich Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt."

„Hmm, das würde natürlich zu meinem Verdacht passen. Danjal hat irgendwelche Infos für Dumbledore und den Orden. Mein Verdacht war, dass sich die Todesserfamilien neu strukturieren." Viele Informationen waren das zwar nicht, aber es wirft natürlich ein ganz anderes Licht auf die Sache.

„Mann, die wollen doch nicht etwas die alten Zeiten aufleben lassen?"

„Keine Ahnung, Bente. Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich schon ein ganzes Stück schlauer. Aber unsere Eltern verhalten sich seit der letzten Verhandlung gegen Furgisson etwas merkwürdig."

„Ja, meine auch. Ich soll auf meine Schwester aufpassen. Eigentlich wie immer, aber jetzt vor Ferienbeginn haben sie mich noch mal eingehenst darauf hingewiesen."

Einvernehmlich Schweigen. Wenn die Todesser wirklich etwas planen, dann wird es sehr ungemütlich. Ich hoffe, dass der Orden schnell eingreifen kann. Wäre ja nicht so schön, wenn die alten Zeiten wiederkommen.

„Ach ja, alles nicht so einfach. Was ich dich aber noch fragen wollte: wie hast du das mit dem Abführtrank in Furgissons Kanne gemacht? Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie du ihm das Zeug untergejubelt hast."

„Tja, mein Lieber. DAS ist Berufsgeheimnis. Aber war doch lustig, oder?"

„Oh ja, in der Tat. Wir haben ihn ganz schön aufgezogen, als er abends wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war."

„Schön zu hören!", klasse, dass selbst sein eigenes Haus ihn aufgezogen hat.

„Was macht ihr heute noch?"

„Ich muss nachher noch zu meinem Dad, wegen nem Kopfschmerztrank. Die Jungs wollten, soweit ich weiß, ein bisschen Quidditch spielen. Ich denke, wenn du und Casper fragt, könntet ihr gut gegeneinander spielen. Danjal spielt bestimmt auch."

„Gut, dann werd ich mal rüberschlendern. Wir sehen uns noch, ja?"

„Ja klar, bis später dann!" Typisch oder? Bente steht auch so auf Quidditch, allerdings kann er sich auch über andere Sachen unterhalten, sehr zu meiner Freude.

Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen und mich an meine Recherchen machen.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo mal wieder... So erstmal wieder ein Danke an Eule20(Ja, alles sehr wichtig für die Zukunft), Therealjareth (zu 1. Du hast natürlich vollkommen Recht. Abwarten, kann ich da nur sagen. Zu 2. Ich bin ja selber Blond, also mach ich mir da nicht den Kopf drum, doch muss ich ja zugeben, das ich diese beiden, nach zwei Mädchen aus meiner letzten Berufschulklasse nachempfunden habe. Die beiden waren einfach der Horror. Tja, jetzt können sie sich freuen, da sie sich so in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt haben, dass ich sogar über sie schreibe. Sei nicht böseund nehme es mir nicht so übel, OK? Aber vielen Dank für dein Review) Sooooo, nun geht es weiter. Es passiert noch nicht sonderlich viel, eher eine vorbereitung auf das folgende Jahr, also seid nicht allzu hart. ganzliebguck_

_Gruß Dule_

* * *

13. Kapitel

Hmm, was für Bücher brauch ich denn mal?

Ah, _Die ältesten Familien aus England, Schottland und Irland._ Jaa, das hört sich doch gut an. Aber die Familie von Spatzenhirn kommt doch aus Polen, oder? Hmm, dann brauch ich wohl auch noch etwas aus Europa. Oh, hier ist noch eines: _Familientum im alten und neuen Europa_! Klingt doch vernünftig, oder?

Moment, was ist das denn hier? Das kenn ich noch gar nicht. Hat wohl jemand vergessen. _Das weltweite Netz vom Dunklen Lord_! Komisch, das würde doch sicher normalerweise nicht für Schüler zugänglich sein! Egal. Ich werd da auch mal rein schauen.

Also, wo hab ich denn das Sicherheitssystem-Buch? Ah, da ist es ja.

_Überwachungssysteme verbunden mit Schutzzauber!_

Hier steht, dass Onkel Danjal in Frankreich ein Haus der Familie Bléser mit den neuesten Überwachungssystemen ausgestattet hat.

Bannzauber über das ganze Grundstück. Apparierblockade und verschiedenen Zaubern, die jeden einzelnen der Familie schützen. Erkennung der Bewohner. WOW! Keiner kann das Grundstück betreten, ohne vorher direkt von den Hausherren eingeladen worden zu sein.

Alle Eingänge und Kamine sind -außer für Blutsverwandte und direkte Verwandte- gesperrt. Jeder, der versucht auf dieses Grundstück unaufgefordert und uneingeladen zu kommen, erleidet einen Gedächtnisverlust und schwere Verletzungen an den Beinen. Meine Güte, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass man das so genau festlegen kann. Hinzu kommt noch, dass man eindringlich direkt in die Pampa befördert wird.

Bléser, der Name sagt mir gar nichts. Was sagt denn das schlaue Europa-Buch dazu.

B... Ba... Bl... Black? Hmm, später. Ble... Bléser.

_Die Familie Bléser kann bis ins 18 Jahrhundert zurückverfolgt werden. Magnus Bléser, ein Adelszauberer aus fremden Lande, heiratete 1768 die junge und schöne Tochter des Hofschützers Philipé Nungus, Elisabeth Nungus._

_Bekannt ist, dass einige wenige sich der dunklen Seite verschrieben haben. Dies konnte man jedoch nie beweisen. _Bla bla bla. Nichts Interessantes. Nur dass sie schon seit Jahrhunderten in Frankreich leben. Kein bekannter Name dabei.

Ich bräuchte so etwas wie ein Verzeichnis der Todesser. Ich kann mich ja kaum hier durch die dicken Wälzer lesen, in der Hoffnung, einen bekannten Namen zu finden.

Was steht denn in dem Voldemort-Buch drinnen? Auch nicht sehr interessant. Keine Namen. Nur die Dinge, die er angerichtet hat. Oh Mann, der hat ganz schön viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Ich frag mich, wie der Mann so frustriert sein konnte. Komisch find ich auch, dass er so einen Hass auf Muggel hatte. Dad hat mir mal erzählt, dass sein Vater auch ein Muggel war. Das Leben geht oftmals merkwürdige Wege.

Oh, hier steht sogar was über Onkel Harry.

_Lily und James Potter wurden auf Grund einer Prophezeiung, die über ihren Sohn Harry James Potter gemacht wurde, von Lord Voldemort umgebracht._ Bla bla bla.

Ach, das bringt doch alles nichts. Nein, nichts und wieder nichts.

Mein Schädel platzt gleich. Das gibt es doch nicht! Hier hat doch irgendwer was gedreht. Aber was denk ich da? Mit Sicherheit weiß Dumbledore schon längst bescheid. Wie konnte ich auch nur denken, dass ich mir hier klammheimlich Infos zusammensuchen könnte, bei _der_ Verwandtschaft.

Ich kann mich auch so gar nicht richtig Konzentrieren. Eigentlich wäre vor zwei Tagen _Yule_ gewehsen. Meine Eltern haben gesagt, da wir dieses Jahr hier in Hogwarts bleiben und viele Mitglieder vom Orden keine heidnischen Feste feiern, würden wir es komplett auf Weihnachten verlegen. Leider, ich mag Yule sehr. Kennt ihr Yule?

An Yule feiert man die längste Nacht des Jahres, mit Freunden und Verwandte, eben allen Menschen die einem besonders am Herzen liegen. Nach dieser Nacht, kehrt die Sonne zurück, es ist sozusagen ihr Wiedergeburt.

Denn bereits zu Samhain, die Nacht der Toten zu ende Oktober, beginnt die Zeit der Dunkelheit und an Yule, werden die Tage endlich wieder länger und das Ende des Winters ist nicht mehr weit entfernt. Dies wurde früher sehr begrüßt, denn von diesem Zeitpunkt an, bekamen Saat und Enrte wieder genügend Licht, um die Menschen mit Nahrung versorgen zu können.

Außerdem geht es nicht um Geschenke, sondern um das beisammensein. Das ist doch etwas schöner, als die Geburt von Jesus zu preisen und sich reich zu beschenken, schließlich ist das wiederkommen des Lichts ist doch Grund genug zu Feiern.

Naja OK, ich mag Weihnachten auch. Ja, ich gebe es zu, auch die Geschenke, doch hat Yule einen bestimmten Stellenwert in meiner Familie und um diese geht es schlußendlich doch.

„JORDAN!" Oh Mist, wie spät? Scheiße schon halb fünf... Das gibt Ärger. Und... oh nein, die Bücher!

„Ja?" Mist.

„Was machst du hier? Hatten wir nicht abgemacht, dass du nicht länger als zwei Stunden liest? Was sind das überhaupt für Bücher?" Er klingt, als würde er es sowieso schon wissen.

„Was? Ach die, nicht so wichtig. Hab mich nur ein wenig über unsere Verwandtschaft erkundigt. Ist ja interessant, dass wir mit den Blacks verwandt sind. Wir stehen auch schon drinnen. Willst du mal sehen?" Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, hat er mir selbst beigebracht. Der Name Black löst bei Dad immer irgendeine Sicherung und plötzlich vergisst er alles andere. Klasse, oder?

„Nein. Hatte ich nicht auch erwähnt, das du um vier Uhr erscheinen solltest?" Uhh, der Ton wird immer bedrohlicher. Unmerklich bin ich einen kleinen, minimalen Schritt zurückgewichen. Das würde niemandem auffallen außer Dad.

„Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen. Bist du jetzt sehr böse?" Ich hoffe die Mitleidstour zieht. Bei uns Kindern hat sie etwa bei zwei von zwanzig malen Erfolg.

„In meine Räume. JETZT!" OK, dann eben nicht.

„Ich räum nur schnell..."

„JETZT, oder habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, _Sir_!" sage ich in einem leicht genervten Ton und verdrehe gekonnt die Augen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass es ihn noch wütender macht, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Manchmal ist er wirklich ein Ekelpaket.

„Du kannst später wiederkommen und sie wegräumen."

„Ja." Und der Tag hatte irgendwie gut angefangen.

Der Gang in die Kerker ist auch nicht viel angenehmer. Betretendes Schweigen von mir und ziemliches böses Dahinstieren von ihm. Ist ja mal wieder super gelaufen. Wie schafft man das bloß, sich sein komplettes Schuljahr so zu versauen? Es ist zwar erst zur Hälfte rum, aber ich möchte ja nicht wissen, wie der Rest des Jahres aussieht. Aber ich werde jetzt nicht anfangen zu quengeln. Das gibt nur noch mehr Ärger.

„REIN!" Jaha, ist ja gut. Mann, ich wäre schon von alleine rein gegangen. So feige bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass du mich drängeln musst.

„SETZEN!"

„Kannst du auch mehr als ein Wort in einem Satz reden? Ich hab das doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht, du brauchst den Lehrerton nicht auch noch in den Ferien anschlagen." Oh Mann, reite dich nur immer weiter rein, das macht immer einen guten Eindruck.

„Wie bitte?" Jetzt bin ich am Arsch.

„'tschuldigung."

„Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als mich um meine Tochter zu kümmern. Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun, als mir deine neunmalklugen Kommentare anzuhören! Aber wenn du jetzt gehst, brauchst du den Rest des Jahres nicht mehr zu mir zu kommen. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?" Na, das Jahr ist ja nicht mehr lang, lediglich nur noch eineinhalb Wochen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass nur das aktuelle Kalenderjahr meint.

„Jaja, schon gut. Ich hab doch wirklich nichts getan. Wieso bist du nur immer gleich so sauer? Warum kannst du nicht einmal, nur für einen Tag, ein ganz normales Gespräch führen? Ohne alle paar Stunden aus der Haut zu fahren. Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre ich dir lästig und du hättest mich satt. Sag doch einfach, wenn es dir zu aufwendig ist oder zu anstrengend. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, ich habe nie darum gebeten. Warum, glaubst du, sollte ich es jetzt tun? Ich will nicht behandelt werden wie einer deiner Schüler, die nichts auf die Reihe bekommen, weil sie Angst vor dir haben. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Ich will lediglich ganz normal von dir behandelt werden und in den Ferien, wenn wir alleine sind, wie deine Tochter. So wie heute Morgen. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?" Zum Ende meines Vortrages bin ich immer leiser geworden. Normalerweise ist dies wieder ein Vater-Tochter-Gespräch. Doch weder liegt der Stillezauber auf diesem Raum, noch habe ich angefangen zu schreien. Ich sehe im Moment auch gar keinen Grund zu schreien. Irgendwie macht mich das ganze etwas traurig. Nur weil ich nicht auf die Uhr gesehen habe. Was, verdammt noch mal, ist denn daran so schlimm?

„Ich... Es... es tut mir Leid!" Wie bitte? Können wir noch mal zurückspulen? Hat sich Dad – Severus Snape, gehasster Zaubertrankmeister, übellaunigster Mensch der Erde – bei mir entschuldigt? Er, der sich eigentlich NIE entschuldigt? Das muss ich rot im Kalender anstreichen, das ist ja der Wahnsinn!

„Ich wollte dich nicht so... anfahren. Ich bin nicht wirklich sauer auf dich, nur besorgt. Es ist nicht besonders... sagen wir förderlich für mein väterliches Gewissen, wenn ich weiß, dass deine Migräne immer schlimmer wird und du dich über Verbote hinwegsetzt, die zu deinem Schutz dienen. Ich weiß, dass du sehr selbstständig bist und meine Hilfe eigentlich nicht brauchst. Aber es ist meine _verdammte_ _Pflicht,_ mich um dich zu sorgen und dir zu helfen. Oder eher gesagt: dir dein Leben angenehmer zu machen." WOW.

„OK!"

„Wie lange hast du jetzt in der Bibliothek gesessen und gelesen?" Während er mir diese Frage gestellt hat, hat er meinen Stuhl umgedreht und sich vor mir auf den Boden gekniet, um mir genauer in die Augen zu sehen. Ich kenne diese Untersuchung schon, wir führen sie ungefähr alle halbe Jahre durch um festzustellen, wie und wo sich die Schmerzen bilden und auswirken.

„Naja, von um eins bis eben!"

„Hattest du schon Kopfschmerzen, bevor du in die Bibliothek gegangen bist?" Lügen bringt wohl nichts, was?

„Ja."

„Wann haben sie angefangen?"

„Gestern Nacht. Wir haben noch bis... ich glaube um drei... im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und uns unterhalten. Ich hatte nur noch eine Phiole, deswegen waren sie heute Mittag nach dem Aufstehen auch schon wieder da." Jetzt zieht er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und murmelt einen Spruch, den ich immer noch nicht verstehen kann, obwohl ich ihn schon so oft gehört habe.

„Was ist mit deinen Augen. Kannst du noch klar sehen?"

„Es drückt ein wenig. Ist aber nicht schlimm." Schon ein komisches Gefühl, so als würde man durchleuchtet.

„Hmm, viel verändert hat sich nicht. Es hat sich etwas mehr auf deine Schläfen ausgebreitet. Verändert sich etwas?" Er drückt mir sanft in den Nacken an einen Punkt, der irgendeinen ziemlich gemeinen Schmerz auslöst.

„AU!" Das war wirklich nicht angenehm.

„Wo genau ist der Schmerz entstanden?" Überall würde ich sagen! Mann...

„Von den Schläfen angefangen über die Ohren bis in den Nacken."

„Schließ die Augen. Ich werde das jetzt noch mal machen und du fährst mit dem Finger genau da entlang, wo der Schmerz lang läuft. Ich werde sehen, welche Nerven es betrifft, vielleicht können wir den Trank dann besser abstimmen. Fertig?"

Ich nicke lediglich. Zuletzt haben wir das im Sommer gemacht, danach hatte ich drei Tage lang ein seltsames Brummen im Kopf. Aber ich beiß die Zähne zusammen, das kann ein Snape sowieso am besten.

Kleine Blitze tauchen vor meinen geschlossenen Lidern auf. Sieht witzig aus. Mein Zeigefinger macht sich selbstständig. Aufgesetzt direkt an der rechten Schläfe, unter meinem Haaransatz. Langsam wandert er über mein Ohr, direkt hinter der Ohrmuschel, entlang und dann am Schädelknochen in den Nacken. Von dort aus schlägt er einen kleinen Bogen über die Spitze meiner Wirbelsäule und fährt in der gleichen Bahn auf der linken Seite zur linken Schläfe. Jetzt lässt der Schmerz auch etwas nach und ich kann die Augen wieder öffnen. Viel sehen kann ich aber nicht, meine Augen tränen und die Wintersonne, die durch die Fenster drängt, blendet mich aufs äußerste. Schnell die Augen wieder zu und ganz langsam wieder öffnen.

Dad sitzt immer noch vor mir und lächelt mich leicht an. Da kann man ja nicht umhin und zurücklächeln.

„Das solltest du definitiv öfters tun. Es steht dir. Mom würde es auch besser gefallen." Statt dass das Lächeln nach diesem Satz gleich verschwindet, bleibt es. Es macht seine sonst so verbitterten Gesichtszüge wesentlich entspannter und freundlicher.

„Ich lächle nicht."

„Nein, stimmt. Du grinst!"

„Ich grinse auch nicht!" Zu seinem immer noch vorhandenen Grinsen erhebt sich die typische Snape-Augenbraue. Keck.

„Natürlich nicht. Muss an meinen Augen liegen."

„Das nehme ich stark an. Ein Sehfehler, den ich bei deiner Mutter und deinem Bruder auch schon feststellen musste."

„So was nennt man dann wohl Erbkrankheit!" Ich habe während der Ausführung über mein schlechtes Sehvermögen die Augen wieder geschlossen. In der Dunkelheit ist es wesentlich angenehmer.

Die Tür geht und ich höre Schritte, doch die sind noch längst nicht so interessant wie der Geruch von Kaffee, der mir in die Nase steigt. Hmm, das riecht gut. Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch einen Blick riskieren.

„Hi Schatz, geht's dir besser?"

„Ja, danke Mom, geht schon." Dad kniet immer noch vor mir und hält mir die Tasse Kaffee unter die Nase und grinst immer noch. Meine Mom steht neben ihm, hat eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und lächelt mich vorsichtig an. Ein schönes Bild, ich will es nicht kaputt machen, indem ich sie mal wieder darauf hinweise, mich doch nicht immer _Schatz_ zu nennen, also mache ich meine Augen einfach wieder zu.

„Habt ihr wieder diese Tests gemacht?"

„Ja", antworten Dad und ich wie aus einem Mund. Wir wissen beide nicht, warum sie das immer fragt, schließlich gibt es nicht viele Möglichkeiten, bei dem mein Dad vor mir auf den Knien sitzt.

„Es hat sich weiter ausgebreitet, aber nicht über die Augen. Das ist sowohl positiv als auch negativ, denn es greift inzwischen auf die Nerven in der Wirbelsäule zu."

„Das hört sich an, als hätte ich einen Wurm in mir, der ständig wächst."

„So in etwa!"

„Klasse Antwort, Dad!"

„Können wir denn nichts dagegen machen, Severus? Wenn es sich noch weiter ausbreitet, braucht sie bald täglich einen Trank."

„Mom, reg dich nicht auf, das ist nicht gut für meinen kleinen Bruder. Ich brauch ihn noch. Ich will ihn gegen Jay aufhetzen, bevor es andersrum passiert." Hier muss unbedingt mal wieder etwas Stimmung aufkommen, hört sich ja an, als wäre ich _todkrank_. Leute, ist doch nur Migräne! Die Tränke sind nicht giftig und hinterlassen keine bleibenden Schäden.

„Deinem Bruder geht es gut. Habt ihr eigentlich mal über einen Namen nachgedacht?"

„Wieso wir? Sollten das nicht lieber du und Dad machen?"

„Deine Mutter und ich dachten, ihr entscheidet mit uns. Vielleicht habt ihr ja ein paar annehmbare Vorschläge." Ich werde hinüber zur Couch geleitet, auf die wir uns alle gemeinsam setzen. Ich zwischen den beiden, natürlich. Wann hab ich schon mal soviel Harmonie in der Schule? Außerdem lässt es das ständige Dröhnen in meinem Kopf schwächer werden.

„Soll es denn wieder einer mit J werden oder ist das egal?"

„Schlag einfach etwas vor Jordan, wir werden dann entscheiden." Wie immer sehr diplomatisch, Dad.

„Hmm, ich hätte da drei Namen, die mir spontan einfallen. Kalyn, Tale oder Bevin. Die Namen finde ich gut. Ihr könnt ja noch Jarod fragen, aber dem fällt bestimmt nichts ein."

„Das sind schöne Namen. Mir und deinem Vater wollte auch noch nichts einfallen, deswegen dachten wir an euch. Was sagst du, Severus?"

„Ich finde Tale ganz gut. Obwohl... mit Bevin könnt ich mich auch zufrieden geben."

„Cool, dann nehmen wir einen von den? Das find ich ja klasse. Welchen findest du denn besser? Tale..." ich habe die Hand auf Moms Bauch gelegt, um zu fühlen, ob er überhaupt richtig zuhört. Ich habe gelesen, dass Kinder schon im Mutterleib alles mitbekommen. Ich spüre einen Fuß an meiner Hand.

„War das jetzt ein Ja? Ich habe dir doch noch gar nicht den zweiten genannt. Wie findest du denn Bevin?" Keine Reaktion.

„Na, dann ist es ja beschlossene Sache, du wirst also Tale heißen. Hört sich gut an oder?" Ich bemerke, wie es dunkler im Zimmer geworden ist. Dann kann ich ja jetzt mal einen Blick riskieren. Meine Mom lächelt und mein Dad schaut noch etwas dumm aus der Wäsche.

„Danke fürs dunkler machen." Er nickt. Naja, ich habe irgendwie gar keine Lust, irgendwas zu tun. Ich will einfach nur hier sitzen und meinen Kaffee genießen. Hier ist es sooo schön ruhig.

„Ja, ich denke Tale ist gut. Und was nehmen wir als Zweitnamen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau? Jarod heißt nach deinem Vater, wie wäre es bei Tale nach dir?"

„Tale Severus Snape! Na, wenn das nicht passt." Ja, ich glaube, damit könnte ich mich abfinden.

„So Kleines, dann erzähl mir und deiner Mutter doch mal, was du mit diesen Büchern in der Bibliothek gemacht hast." Ach Mensch, es war gerade so angenehm.

„Wenn du schon _so_ fragst, dann weißt du es doch sowieso schon. Was gibt es denn da noch großartig zu erzählen?"

„Dein Vater und ich möchten wissen, warum euch das so interessiert. Und bevor ihr auf dumme Gedanken kommt, wollen wir dass ihr zu uns kommt. Denn weil ihr ja nun mal unverkennbar unsere Kinder seid und mit James und Sirius sehr gut befreundet, bleibt die Gewissheit, dass ihr irgendetwas auf eigene Faust unternehmen könntet. Euer Onkel Harry, Ron und ich haben euren Vater oft in Bedrängnis gebracht mit unseren Nachforschungen und Ausflügen. Wir wollen das bei euch verhindern, indem wir mit euch reden und euch gar nicht erst einen Anlass dazu geben."

„Ok, dass klingt verständlich."

„Ich denke, ihr seid erwachsen genug, dass ihr vernünftig mit uns reden könnt. Ich glaube, ich muss keine Bedenken bei meiner Tochter haben, dass sie sich Hals über Kopf in eine Dummheit stürzt, wie das alte _Goldene Trio_."

„Nein, zumindest nicht in dem Ausmaß. Uns ist aufgefallen, dass ihr seit Oktober doch etwas nervöser seid und euch mehr denn je um unsere Sicherheit sorgt. Ihr könnt uns auch nicht weismachen, dass das ganze nichts mit dem verlorenen Fall gegen die Furgisson zu tun hat. Selbst Danjal benimmt sich zurückhaltender als sonst. Er ist immer der erste, der bei unseren Streichen mitgewirkt hat. Gestern allerdings hat er versucht, uns unauffällig davon abzuhalten. Ach was sag ich, ziemlich offensichtlich. Dazu kommt noch, dass ich mitbekommen habe, dass er neue Infos für den Orden hat.

Selbst Bente hat Druck von seinen Eltern bekommen, dass er besonders auf Bailey aufpassen soll - und das soll schon was heißen! Denn das ist ja normalerweise nicht so wichtig, da Furgisson sich nie trauen würde, gegen Bailey etwas zu machen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass er eine von Bente bekommt.

Ihr müsst schon zugeben, dass sich das ganze für uns reichlich merkwürdig anhört. Außerdem: seit wann feierst du, Dad, denn freiwillig Weihnachten hier im Schloss? Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr das einzig und allein wegen Danjal macht. Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, wäre es doch äußerst praktisch, hier zu feiern, weil ihr hierher ganz einfach einen Großteil des Ordens einladen könnt, ohne dass es besonders auffällt. Sie gehören sowieso fast alle zur Familie und da die Hälfte sowieso hier ist, bietet sich das doch an, die anderen einfach hierher einzuladen. Klar, wenn wir zuhause wären, wäre das auch möglich, aber dort ist es doch sehr auffällig. Und wenn sie einfach alle nach Hogwarts kommen, könnte man doch glatt denken, Albus lädt sie mal alle auf eine Hogwarts-Revival-Party ein. Schließlich wart ihr ja alle Schüler hier." Dass mir das noch nicht früher gekommen ist!

„Was haben wir da bloß großgezogen, Hermine?"

„Tja Severus, ich glaube, wir haben eindeutig zuviel an unsere Kinder vererbt. Aber ich plädiere dazu, es ihnen zu erzählen, sonst machen sie wirklich noch irgendwelche Dummheiten." Während meine Mom angefangen hat zu sprechen, habe ich mich doch dazu entschlossen, meine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Das Schmunzeln, welches auf dem Gesicht von Mom thront, konnte man schon hören, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern. Aber dieser einmalige Blick von Dad ist um das tausendfache besser. Er starrte er sie etwas zögerlich an, dann leicht besorgt (ja, das geht tatsächlich), hinweg über Ungläubigkeit, Skepsis und schlussendlich Verständnis. Hmm, alles vertreten, kann mir nur noch nicht denken, welcher dieser Ausdrücke schließlich gewinnt.

„Gut, da kommen wir wohl nicht...", fängt er gerade an zu erzählen. Ich warte voller Spannung und dann kommt mein lieber _ich-komme-gerne-ungelegen-Onkel_ Danjal, gefolgt von meinem Bruder und meinen besten Freunden James und Sirius, in den Raum geplatzt. Oh Merlin, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

„Wieso ist es bei euch so dunkel?"

„Danjal! Was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht mit den Jungs zum Quidditch?"

„Wir waren auch spielen, aber gleich ist Abendessen und wir wollten sehen, wo Jordi ist. Ich soll dir übrigens von Mom sagen, dass sie noch was mit dir zu besprechen hat. Und Dad will mit dir, Onkel Sev, auch noch irgendetwas bequatschen. Irgendwas wegen Remus und so ner Sache!" sagte Sirius, der hinter Danjal den Raum betrat und nun auf einen der Sessel zusteuert. Hoffentlich haben meine Eltern jetzt nicht ihren Text vergessen.

„Wie dem auch sei... Danke, Sirius, für diese durchaus interessante Info. Wo ihr drei schon mal hier seid, denke ich, euch wird es ebenfalls interessieren, worüber wir gerade gesprochen haben. James, Jarod - setzt euch. Und Danjal, entweder du schließt die Tür und setzt dich oder du gehst und schließt ebenfalls die Tür, aber hör auf, da so rum zu stehen. Und wegen der Dunkelheit: sei unbesorgt, es sind nur Vorsichtsmaßnahmen", dass Dad auch immer so mit ihm reden muss! Er hört sich immer nach diesem absoluten, großen Bruder an. Ziemlich komisch. Ach ja, ich weiß nicht, ob euch das aufgefallen ist, aber er hat die Vornamen der Potters benutzt und keinen sarkastischen, garstigen oder in irgendeiner Form gemeinen Unterton benutzt. Ja, so hören sich bei uns Gespräche an, wenn die Familie unter sich ist. Cool, oder?

„Gut, da wir nun alle versammelt sind, können wir ja jetzt anfangen. Was genau wollt ihr vier denn wissen? Was habt ihr für Theorien?" fragt Mom, aber weniger an mich als eher an die Jungs, die gerade erst dazu gestoßen sind.

„HÄH?"

„Mann, noch eloquenter hättet ihr euch wirklich nicht ausdrücken können, was? Die Sache, die wir gestern Nacht und heute Mittag diskutiert haben! Meine Theorie und eure Hirngespinste. Ihr erinnert euch?" Ein wenig Ironie in der Stimme kann schließlich nie schaden.

„Ach so, ja. Naja, uns ist aufgefallen, wie außerordentlich albern ihr euch Erwachsenen doch verhaltet. Jordan wollte in der Bibliothek etwas nachforschen. Sie ist der Meinung, die Todesser wollen wieder einen neuen Voldemort erschaffen. Sirius, Jarod und ich sind da allerdings anderer Meinung. Wir denken immer noch, das sich das Spatzenhirn nur in selbst erhoffter Sicherheit wiegt."

„Okay! Auf der einen Seite habt ihr Jungs natürlich Recht. Richard Furgisson bildet sich viel auf seine Familie ein. Andererseits ist der Gedanke nicht so abwegig, wie ihr denkt. Nach meiner verlorenen Verhandlung gegen die Familie Furgisson haben wir, der Orden im gesamten sowie die Familien Zabini, Parkinson, Nott und Vingnom Drohungen von übrig gebliebenen und neu rekrutierten Todessern bekommen. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sie sich neu organisieren und versuchen, Vergeltung zu üben für den Verrat an Voldemort.

Danjal hat über Kontakte herausgefunden, dass sich die auf immer noch freiem Fuß befindlichen Todesser zusammengeschlossen haben.

Genau aus diesem Grund sind wir über die Ferien hierher gekommen. Es wäre zu gefährlich für euch, nach Hause zu kommen, denn da seid ihr bei weitem nicht annähernd so gut geschützt wie hier. Sie könnten euch als Druckmittel benutzen, um an euren Vater zu kommen.

Wir wollen beraten, wie wir das offensichtliche vermeiden können, ohne dass es noch größere Ausmaße annimmt und es wieder zu einem Krieg kommt."

Irre ich mich jetzt oder waren das mal wieder gerade so viele Infos, dass wir nicht weiterfragen und auf der anderen Seite genau soviel an Information, wie wir uns schon selber zusammengereimt haben? Lediglich eine Bestätigung der Tatsachen, die ich am Anfang aufgezählt habe?

„Was ist mit Malfoy? Steckt er auch mit denen unter einer Decke? Sein Sohn scheint ja ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein, zumindest hat Samy noch nichts gesagt." Das Thema Malfoy habe ich euch gegenüber auch noch nicht näher erwähnt, oder?

Lucius Malfoy wurde im Krieg getötet; persönlich von Voldemort. Dad sagt, er hat irgendeinen Auftrag nicht zu der vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgeführt. Dazu kam, dass sich Draco geweigert hat, ein Todesser zu werden.

Narzissa Malfoy wurde von Voldemort als Pfand gefangen gehalten. Er hat gehofft, dass Draco ihm noch beitreten würde, wenn er droht, sie umzubringen. Aber entgegen seiner Erwartung kam er nicht, also tötete er auch Narzissa.

Mom sagte immer, er hat es nicht gemacht, weil er ein ziemlicher Waschlappen ist. Er ist kurz nach seiner Ausbildung in der Versicherungsbranche ins Ausland geflüchtet. Seit acht Jahren, glaube ich zumindest, ist er wieder zurück in England.

Er hat sich nie zu den Todessern bekannt, genauso wenig aber auch zur Seite des Lichts. Er hat sich aus allem raus gehalten. Ziemlich clever und auf jeden Fall Slytherin. _Rette deine eigene Haut, wenn du die Chance dazu hast_. Ehrenkodex.

„Malfoy. Was soll schon mit dem sein? Draco wird sich hüten, Kontakt zu den alten Todessern aufzunehmen. Die würden ihn in der Luft zerlegen. Seine alten Freunde Crabbe und Goyle sind wohl immer noch sauer. Wenn sie jemals aus Askaban rauskommen, werden sie ihn bezahlen lassen. Malfoy ist harmlos. Um den machen wir uns am allerwenigsten Sorgen."

„Danke Dad, für diese kurze prägnante Aussage. Es macht immer wieder Freude, dir bei deinen Ausführungen zuzuhören." Mann Jarod, färbe ich ab? So was sagt er sonst nie!


	14. Chapter 14

_OOOOOKAY, da bin ich also mal wieder. Mein Ganz besonderer Dank natürlich an Eule20 (Hach, auf dein Review freu ich mich immer. Du bist eben doch die Treueste), Ginassevi (Danke das du dazu gestoßen bist, ich hoffe die folgenden Teile gefallen dir auch), Therealjareth (Tja, Jordi ist eben Jordi. Danke für dein Review und ich hoffe ich werde deinen Anforderungen gerecht) An die anderen +einmalindierundeschau, ja genau ihr da. Drückt doch mal das kleine Knöpfchen. Ich bin auch ganz aufgeschlossen für Kretik? Natürlich nur wenn ihr nicht allzu Hart zu mir seid... +dackelblick+ Also dann mal los..._

_

* * *

_

14. Kapitel

Meine Mom gluckst leise vor sich hin. Der Kommentar zeigt kurzzeitig Wirkung auf Dad, in Form eines ziemlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruckes. Aber er fängt sich schnell wieder und redet sogar in normalem Ton weiter.

„Nun, um Malfoy brauchen wir uns auf jeden Fall keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Aha, aber eines versteh ich noch nicht: wenn Ihr, der Orden und sogar die anderen Familien alle Drohungen bekommt, warum sind sie dann nicht auch hier und warum ist Samy dann nach Hause gefahren und nicht mit uns hier geblieben? Warum sind Tante Lavender und Onkel Ron nicht mit Celina hergekommen?"

„Sirius, hör zu. Diese Drohungen gingen nicht an die Krieger. Zumindest nicht an die, die von Anfang an auf der Seite des Lichts standen. Somit gibt es keine Drohung gegen Ron. Eigentlich wären eure Eltern auch nicht mit rein gezogen worden. Da ihr beide aber", Mom zeigt auf ihn und James, „so gut befreundet mit Jay und Jordi seid, sind sie mit hineingezogen worden. In erster Linie geht es nur um die ehemaligen Todesser und deren Familien, die im letzten Krieg für Albus spioniert haben. Verstehst du das?", das ist meine Mom. Sie erklärt alles ganz ruhig und bedächtig, immer auf ihre Wortwahl achtend, damit wir ihren Ausführungen auch folgen können.

„Naja, noch nicht ganz. Es ist also so, dass sie euch alle umbringen wollen?" Super, das hört sich doch mal nach einer krassen Aussicht an, oder?

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, ja."

„Wieso fangen die _jetzt_ damit an? Jahre nachdem Voldemort schon tot ist? Die Hälfte sitzt in Askaban. Was wollen die von uns?", ich kann das alles noch nicht wirklich in einem Zusammenhang sehen. Naja, eigentlich schon, aber Jay hat irgendwie recht. Warum machen die das ausgerechnet jetzt? Nach so langer Zeit?

„Vergeltung! Sie planen das mit Sicherheit nicht erst seit gestern, sondern schon seit Jahren. Aber jetzt, wo sich auch wieder neue Anwärter finden, scharen sie diese in Massen um sich. Es gibt aber diesmal nicht nur ein Oberhaupt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie aus dem jämmerlichen Scheitern vom Dunklen Lord gelernt." Dad schnaubt einmal, um seinen Unmut zu verdeutlichen.

„Sie werden sich zu einer richtigen Organisation entwickelt haben. Auch mit Spionen und Verrätern in hohen Stellungen. Sie werden versuchen, Teile der Pläne, die der Dunkle Lord hatte, zu verwirklichen und da wir, die Spione, viel darüber wissen, müssen sie uns beseitigen. Der Orden selber ist nur bedroht worden, weil er uns Spionen immer besonderen Schutz gegeben hat und im Endeffekt immer noch gibt."

„Und diesmal beschränkt sich diese Organisation nicht nur auf England, sondern auf die ganze Welt? Ist Danjal deswegen hier?", jetzt hab ich meine Gedanken langsam wieder gesammelt und will mich auch mal wieder am Gespräch beteiligen.

„Das hast du ganz richtig erkannt. Ich habe dir, glaube ich, immer noch zu viele Anmerkungen in das Buch geschrieben, was?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das war eher ein Schuss ins Blaue. Man muss euch ja regelrecht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Andererseits waren deine Ausführungen in dem Buch schon Anlass genug, das anzunehmen."

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Der Orden in Amerika hat neue Hinweise zum Verbleib einiger entflohener Todesser bekommen. Die Flüchtigen gehörten damals zu denen, die in den USA für Terror in der Zaubererwelt gesorgt haben. Soweit ich weiß, sind sie nach Europa geflohen und haben Kontakt zum Todesser-Rat aufgenommen. Dank meiner Tätigkeit und meiner nicht offensichtlichen Teilnahme am Krieg hatte ich die Möglichkeit, mir einige Häuser anzuschauen, während ich sie mit ihren –ach so tollen- Sicherheitssystemen ausgerüstet habe. Ich habe somit einige Aufenthaltsorte aufgespürt, die der Orden nun gezielt beobachten kann."

„Ok, jetzt wird mir einiges klarer. Nicht gerade die Informationen, die ich mir gewünscht hätte, aber immerhin. Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter? Wenn wir bedroht werden, dann können Mom und Tante Ginny doch nicht nach Hause zurück! Was ist, wenn man sie dort angreift?", ich habe wirklich Angst um meine Mom - und natürlich um meinen noch nicht geborenen Bruder. Um Ginny habe ich natürlich auch Angst. Die beiden können doch nicht alleine nach Hause zurückkehren!

„Darum macht euch mal keine Gedanken. Ginny wird für den Rest des Schuljahres auf unser Anwesen ziehen. Über das Haus der Potters wird der _Fidelius-Zauber_ gesprochen. Und unser Anwesen ist mit alten Zaubern geschützt. Ihnen kann dort nichts passieren. Außerdem wird Danjal dort solange mit wohnen." Danke Dad! Das war sehr ernüchternd. Noch ein wenig kälter das ganze und man könnte denken, es ist dir gar nicht so recht.

„Es ist jetzt fast halb sieben, ich denke wir sollten hoch zum Abendessen gehen", Danjal hat recht. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind zwar noch nicht ganz weg, aber ich habe einen Bärenhunger.

Alle erheben sich und machen sich auf den Weg. Ich bleibe noch einen Augenblick sitzen, um das eben gehörte noch richtig sacken zu lassen. Was soll man als 13jährige zu so einer Offenbarung schon sagen? Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Meine Familie wird bedroht. Mein Bruder, meine Cousins und ich könnten entführt werden. Die Todesser versuchen erneut, die Welt zu übernehmen. Alles etwas viel auf einmal.

Mein Dad sitzt auch noch neben mir, die anderen sind inzwischen schon gegangen. Er schaut mich unentwegt aus diesen Augen, die die Spiegel meiner eigenen sind, an. Leichte Besorgnis zeigt sich in ihnen. Leicht, aber deutlicher als je zuvor. Warum eigentlich? Hat er wirklich Angst, dass wir versuchen, auf eigene Faust etwas zu unternehmen? Ich bin zwar starrköpfig und bin eine Gryffindor (ja, auch mit einem leichten Weltrettersyndrom), aber ich würde meinen Eltern nie Kummer bereiten wollen. Das könnte ich nicht. Sie sind so offen und ehrlich zu uns. Dieses Vertrauen kann man einfach nicht missbrauchen. Ich würde sie enttäuschen und das will ich nicht.

Langsam erhebt auch er sich und streckt mir seine Hand entgegen, um mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Ich ergreife seine Hand und will Richtung Tür gehen, zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Doch so weit komme ich nicht, denn er dreht mich zu sich und nimmt mich in den Arm. Er muss sich wirklich große Sorgen machen, dass er diese Weihnachten so voller offener Gefühle ist. Ich drücke ihn ebenfalls und höre seinen ruhigen Herzschlag zu, während er tief Luft holt und anfängt zu sprechen.

„Seit vorsichtig, Kleines. Ich will euch nicht mehr missen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen Krieg überstehe, wenn ich weiß, dass ihr euch unnötig in Gefahr bringt."

„Dad, du kannst beruhigt sein. Wenn ihr uns gegenüber weiterhin ehrlich seid, dann halten wir uns auch an das, was ihr uns sagt. Aber versucht nicht. uns aus allem raus zu halten. Das könnt ihr nicht." Ich glaube, das war mehr als deutlich. Er schaut mir noch einmal in die Augen, lächelt kurz und legt mir den Arm um meine Schultern. Ist ja nicht besonders schwer bei dem Größenunterschied. Mein Dad ist, glaube ich, fast drei Köpfe größer als ich. Also ziemlich groß.

Langsam machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Wir schlüpfen durch den Hintereingang der Lehrer in die Große Halle und setzen uns an den Tisch, der in der Mitte der Halle steht. Heute sind noch einige mehr zu Besuch. Anscheinend haben die anderen Schüler schon gegessen, denn außer den hier verbleibenden Lehrern, meiner Familie, einigen Ordensmitgliedern und Bente, zusammen mit Casper, ist keiner mehr hier. Unter den Ordensmitgliedern befinden sich auch Onkel Remus, Tonks und Kingsley. Auch ein paar andere, aber da fallen mir die Namen im Moment nicht ein. Sie unterhalten sich alle ziemlich angeregt und nur einige wenige schauen auf, als wir die Halle betreten.

Tonks unterhält sich mit meiner Mom und Ginny. Danjal mit Remus. Kingsley schaut von seinem Essen hoch und in unsere Richtung. Mein Dad steuert mit mir genau auf ihn zu und wir setzen uns zu ihm, da hier noch zwei freie Plätze sind. Neben mir sitzt Bente, der sich gerade mit Casper über seinen Aufsatz in Kräuterkunde unterhält.

Kingsley hat wohl schon auf Dad gewartet, er schüttelt mir kurz die Hand, dann die von Dad und versinkt gleich darauf mit ihm in eine sehr wichtig aussehende Unterhaltung.

Hmm, Hähnchen und Pommes. Das kommt nicht allzu oft vor, dass es auf Hogwarts Pommes gibt. Ich glaube, zu der Schulzeit von meinen Eltern gab es das gar nicht. Aber als Jay, James, Sirius und ich mal bei Oma und Opa Granger zu Besuch waren, gab es die mal. Seitdem haben wir versucht, die Hauselfen davon zu überzeugen, das doch auch mal hier in Hogwarts zu machen. Im letzten Jahr im Sommer waren wir dann mit Albus unten in der Küche und haben die Test-Pommes probiert. Albus war vollkommen begeistert und hat den Hauselfen gesagt, dass sie diese Kartoffeldinger doch bitte mit in den Speiseplan aufnehmen sollen. Tja, seitdem gibt es, in einem Abstand von ca. zwei Monaten, Hähnchen mit Pommes. Toll, oder? Anfangs waren die Hauselfen nicht so begeistert, da dies ja nun mal eine ziemlich ungesunde Art von Nahrung ist. Aber sie mussten feststellen, dass es nicht nur den Schülern besonders gut schmeckt, sondern auch den meisten Lehrern. Meinem Dad natürlich nicht. Er bekommt an diesem Tag immer irgendeinen Eintopf, den er in seiner Kindheit immer gegessen hat. Ich habe ihn noch nie probiert, geschweige denn weiß ich, wie er heißt, aber er sieht nicht gerade appetitlich aus. Egal, jetzt habe ich Hunger und ich will unbedingt noch was von den Pommes abbekommen, bevor Albus sich wieder den Rest unter den Nagel reißt. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr es wisst, aber er hat eine besondere Schwäche für Muggel-Nahrung. Vor allem alles, was süß oder einfach nur ungesund ist.

Die Jungs sitzen mir gegenüber und verschlingen ihr Essen geradezu. Wie immer, als hätten sie wochenlang nichts bekommen. Zwischendurch fliegt ein Gesprächsfetzen herüber und nun ratet mal, wobei es sich bei diesem Gespräch mal wieder handelt? Genau. _Quidditch_! Worüber auch sonst.

Schräg rechts vor mir sitzen meine Mom, Tonks, Ginny und Minerva. Sie unterhalten sich über die Schwangerschaft und Tonks letzten Auroreneinsatz. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, war sie die letzten drei Wochen in der Türkei und hat mit dem dort ansässigen Ministerium eine Unterredung in Bezug auf eine künftige Zusammenarbeit gehabt.

Onkel Harry hat mir mal erzählt, dass sich die Türken nie besonders für eine Zusammenarbeit mit England interessiert haben, solange Fudge noch Minister war. Angeblich gab es persönliche Differenzen zwischen Fudge und dem dortigen Minister. Bis zu diesem Jahr hat es keines der beiden Ministerien wieder versucht, das angespannte Verhältnis unserer beiden Länder zu legen, aber das hat sich wohl jetzt geändert. Vielleicht nehmen die ja nächstes Jahr auch an dem Wettkampf teil.

Rechts neben den netten Damen sitzt Albus und unterhält sich mit Remus, Kingsley, Danjal und Dad. Sie sprechen über den Silvesterabend, wenn der restliche Orden auch versammelt ist und über einige Observationen, die im nächsten Jahr angestrebt werden müssen. Ich glaube, dieses Gespräch möchte ich nicht weiterverfolgen, meine Neugier ist zwar geweckt, aber ich habe jetzt nicht den Nerv dazu, mich richtig darauf zu konzentrieren.

Zu meiner linken, neben Casper, sitzen die mir nicht sehr geläufigen Mitglieder des Ordens. Sie unterhalten sich über ihre Familien und über die Arbeit im Ministerium.

Alles nicht besonders interessant. Mein Blick gleitet zu der verzauberten Decke. Sie zeigt einen dunklen, bewölkten Himmel und dicke Schneeflocken fallen von ihm herab. Ein wunderschöner Anblick, ich wünschte, ihr könntet das sehen. Ich könnte ihn aber mit Sicherheit wesentlich besser genießen, wenn ich nicht dauernd an das Gespräch in den Kerkern nachdenken müsste.

Wisst ihr, man hört immer wieder diese glorreichen Geschichten von früher. Meine Mom, Onkel Harry und Ron, die während ihrer Schulzeit so viele Abenteuer erlebt haben und in fast jedem Jahr aufs Neue gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben. Mein Dad, der IHN jahrzehntelang hinters Licht geführt hat. Alle anderen Spione, die für Albus gearbeitet haben. Der Orden als Untergrundorganisation. Alles verehrte Kriegshelden, über die man noch jahrhunderte lang sprechen wird. Berühmtheiten, wenn man so will. Und jetzt scheint alles von vorne zu beginnen. Terror, Angst, Morde an Unschuldigen, Drohungen, Entführungen, alles beginnt von neuem und alles bleibt ungewiss.

Wieso sind die Menschen bloß so egoistisch und machtversessen, dass sie es problemlos in Kauf nehmen, Familien zu zerstören, nur um die Macht zu besitzen und die Welt in einen Zustand zu versetzen, in dem alles nach ihrem Willen geht. Ich sage bewusst _Menschen_, denn nicht nur die Zauberer sind so, nein auch die Muggel sind herrschsüchtig und wollen die Welt regieren. Sie beginnen Kriege und verursachen mit ihrer Technologie noch mehr Zerstörung als so mancher Zauberer. Aber dennoch: warum ist die Welt so verbittert? Wieso können so viele ihr Leben nicht genießen und einfach leben? Alles Fragen, die wahrscheinlich nie gelöst werden, solange die Menschheit nicht erwachsen wird und versucht, sich zivilisiert und würdig gegenüber dem Rest der Welt zu verhalten.

Ach, selbst ich werde an Weihnachten immer ein wenig melancholisch. Verzeiht meinen Ausbruch von eben, aber in meiner derzeitigen Lage kommt mir das Leben doch etwas kompliziert vor.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie meine Mom mich beobachtet. Tonks erzählt munter weiter, doch meine Mom hört schon seit einer geraumen Zeit nicht mehr zu. Ich blicke ihr nun direkt in die Augen und sie grinst. Sie grinst einfach nur. In ihren Augen leuchtet der Schalk, aber warum? Habe ich etwas im Gesicht? Ich schaue an mir hinab und bemerke, dass ich solange in meinem Essen herumgestochert habe, dass meine Pommes total zerfleddert sind. Ups, dabei hatte ich doch wirklich Hunger! Ich schaue meine Mom an, zucke mit den Schultern und tue gespielt beleidigt und ziehe eine Schnute. Unvermittelt fängt sie an zu lachen. Jay, der sich das wortlose Spektakel wohl angesehen hat, fängt auch an zu giggeln. Mann, Jordan, das haste ja mal wieder toll hinbekommen! Bist mal wieder der Tischclown. Das Rumgegacker bleibt den anderen natürlich nicht verborgen und so drehen sie sich alle nach dem Auslöser dieser Lachattacke um. Ich habe inzwischen meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die typische Snape-Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

Alle starren auf meinen Teller, der die Überreste von Hühnchen und Pommes beherbergt und grinsen. Na super, hätte ich gewusst, dass man die Leute mit einem Haufen Matschepampe zum Lachen kriegt, hätte ich das bei anderen Gelegenheiten auch schon ausprobiert.

Der einzige, der natürlich nicht lacht, ist mein Dad. Er schaut etwas säuerlich in die Runde und lässt durch eine lässige Handbewegung meine Trümmerhaufen verschwinden. Dann reicht er mir den Teller mit Hühnchen und die Schüssel mit den restlichen Pommes.

Während die anderen noch vor sich hinkichern, lade ich mir meinen Teller wieder voll, murmel' noch ein kurzes „Danke" an meinen Dad und fange nun endgültig an zu essen.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten haben sich alle wieder beruhigt und quatschen munter weiter. Wie ich sehe, haben die Jungs auch schon aufgegessen und machen sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen, Casper und Bente hinterher. Einzig und allein Sirius kommt um den Tisch gelaufen, auf mich zu.

„Jordi, wenn du fertig bist, kommst du dann mit nach draußen?"

„Ja klar, bin gleich fertig. Wartest du noch so lange?"

„Aber sicher. Ach, und Onkel Sev, kannst du mir nach Silvester noch mal den letzten Trank zeigen, den wir im Unterricht hatten? Jay und ich hatten da so ne kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit in Bezug auf einige Änderungen, mit denen man die Heilsalbe wirksamer machen könnte. Ich dachte, du könntest dir vielleicht mal meine Theorie anschauen, bevor ich mich damit völlig in die Nesseln setze."

„Eigentlich habe ich weit aus besseres zu tun, als mich damit auch noch in den Ferien auseinanderzusetzen, aber ich denke, ich hätte wohl einen Nachmittag Zeit." So ist er. Immer leicht sarkastisch, aber seinem Patenkind kann man ja schließlich nichts abschlagen. Oh, verdammt, hab ich euch das jetzt wirklich verraten? So ein Mist. Wisst ihr, es ist ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis in unserer Familie, aber mein Dad hat tatsächlich die Patenschaft eines der Potterzwillinge übernommen. Aber mein Dad hat von Anfang an darauf bestanden, dass das sonst niemand erfährt, sonst würde man ihn am Ende noch für kinderlieb halten und das will er natürlich überhaupt nicht. Also, erzählt ihm das bloß nie, dass ich euch das verraten habe, ich bekomme sonst richtigen Ärger - und das wollen wir doch alle nicht, oder?

„So, ich bin fertig. Lass uns abhauen, sonst bekommen die Erwachsenen noch einen Stimmbruch, weil sie so leise reden müssen. Dad, kann ich mir nach her noch eine Phiole bei dir abholen?"

„Ja Jordan, ich denke, das ist in Ordnung."

„Gut, dann bis später, Leute!" sagen Sirius und ich wie aus einem Mund und verlassen fröhlich pfeifend die Große Halle in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

„Ich denke, heute werde ich auch mal mitspielen. Dann sind die Teams auch fair aufgeteilt."

„Klasse Idee, Cousinchen. Wenn du mitspielst, wir es mit Sicherheit _interessant_."

„Was meinst du denn mit _interessant_? Soll das etwa heißen, ihr spielt schon wieder Quidditch mit Flüchen?"

„Na, hast du dich nicht gewundert, warum James ein blaues Auge hat? Oder warum Bente ne blutige Lippe hat? Du weißt doch sonst immer gleich alles."

„Hmm, ich hab euch nicht richtig angesehen, aber jetzt wo du es sagst. DAS heißt natürlich, dass das Spiel wirklich spannend werden könnte...", da bekomm ich doch glatt wieder meinen typisch diabolisch grinsenden Gesichtsausdruck. Jaaa, das könnte heute wirklich noch ein sehr schöner Abend werden, hi hi.

„Hey Bente, Jordan spielt mit, kann sie zu euch oder soll einer von uns zu euch?"

„Ne, meine kleine Maus kommt natürlich zu mir. Bei euch wäre das ja wohl verschwendetes Talent oder was sagst du, Casper?"

„Ich bin völlig deiner Meinung. Natürlich kommt eine Schlange, die freiwillig unter Löwen wohnt, zu uns."

„Oh, so viele Komplimente auf einmal! Mensch, und das von euch... Ich bin sprachlos, ehrlich." Bisschen Ironie in meiner Stimme muss schon sein, ich habe nicht umsonnst so viel Slytherin in mir. „Spielen wir nur um Tore oder auch mit Schnatz?"

„Nur um Tore. Gerade darum wollen wir dich doch bei uns haben. Keiner ist beim Verhexen im Quidditch besser als du."

„Casper, du kannst jetzt aufhören zu schleimen. Ich wechsel das Team schon nicht."

„Man kann nie wissen."

„Hört auf zu diskutieren, ihr beiden. Mausi, du kennst die Regeln noch? Alle Flüche außer Lähmflüche, bei denen man vom Besen fällt - und die Klatscher dürfen auch nicht verzaubert werden. Verstanden?"

„Ja klar, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Und nenn mich nicht _Mausi_, du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht leiden kann."

„Ich komme leider nicht drum herum. Du bist eben ein kleines Mäuschen. Also bleibe ich bei Mausi. Ich nenn dich schon so, seit ich reden kann."

„Na eben! Wird mal Zeit, dass du mich beim Vornamen nennst, Binchen!" er hasst es, wenn ich seinen Nachnamen so verhunze, aber ich glaube, das nimmt er eher in Kauf, als mich bei meinem Namen zu nennen. Es ist wirklich so, dass er mich schon von Anfang an Mausi nennt. Peinlich, oder? Mit was für einer Verwandtschaft bin ich nur gestraft...

„Na gut. Ich verzeihe dir das noch mal, aber ich nenn dich trotzdem Mausi. Los jetzt, auf die Besen, fertig, LOS!" Und schon stößt er sich vom Boden ab. So ein Verräter! OK, dann mal los, ich muss ein wenig Wut abbauen.

Bente und James treffen sich in der Mitte und warten darauf, dass ich den Quaffel ins Spiel bringe. Ein gedachtes _Wingardium Leviosa_ lässt den Quaffel zwischen den beiden aufsteigen, ein kräftiger Ruck meines Zauberstabes katapultiert den Ball nach oben, damit er gleich darauf wieder auf die beiden hinabfallen kann. Schnell greift sich Bente den Quaffel und taucht unter James hindurch.

So, jetzt ist Geschick gefragt. Mit einem _Rictusempra!_ setze ich Sirius außer Gefecht, der sich vor lauter Lachen jetzt kaum noch auf seinem Besen halten kann. Somit bekommen Bente und Casper die erste Chance, ein Tor zu machen und... „JAAAAA, TOOOOR" Juhu.

Jay düst mit dem Quaffel an Casper vorbei und direkt auf mich zu. Na warte, _Reductio!_ und der Quaffel ist so klein, so dass er ihm aus der Hand fällt. Casper ist schon in der Nähe und vergrößert ihn, um anschließend mit einem Looping um Jay wieder in Richtung Torstangen zu fliegen. Doch Sirius ist schneller und lässt den Schweif von Caspers Besen anfangen zu brennen.

Casper wirft mir den Quaffel zu und ich fliege mit einer weiten Schleife um James herum, der mir in dem Moment einen Fluch aufhalsen will. _Protego,_ und schon brennt sein eigener Besen. Ich werfe und... „TOOOR". Ach, das macht ja so einen Spaß!

Mist, jetzt kommt auch noch einer von diesen blöden Klatschern. In diesem Spiel haben alle Mitglieder eines Teams so viel mit dem Abwehren, Verfluchen und Tore machen zu tun, das die Klatscher nur so durch das Spiel rauschen, ohne dass sie geschlagen werden. Mit einem _Impedimenta_ wird der Klatscher aber langsamer und ich kann gemächlich hinter James herfliegen und ihn mit einem _Incarcerus_ an seinem Besen festbinden. Doch genau in diesem Moment kam Sirius von hinten und hat mir eine Beinfessel aufgehalst. Mist, wie soll man denn so das Gleichgewicht halten. _Finite Incantatem!_ So, jetzt bist du fällig. In der Zwischenzeit haben Jay und Sirius schon drei Tore geworfen.

„Pass auf Mausi, hinter dir!" Sirius, der Mistkerl, hat meinen Besen schrumpfen lassen. Du Hund, du! _Engorgio_. Den schnapp ich mir. Mit _Aguamenti_ lasse ich ihm erstmal eine Ladung Wasser entgegenspritzen und anschließend wende ich noch einen Gefrierzauber auf ihn an. Ha, so haben seine Haare schon lange nicht mehr ausgesehen.

„Mensch Sirius, zum Fressen siehst du wieder aus. Schade, dass es schon zu kalt für ne Runde Eis ist."

Er blitzt mich böse an und schickt mir mal wieder ein paar Flammen an meinen Schweif. Gerade noch wirft Casper ein Tor, da ertönt untern von den Tribünen ein Pfiff. Wir schauen alle hinunter und sehen Albus zusammen mit Minerva und Danjal.

„Hast du gesehen, seit wann die hier schon stehen?" fragt Casper, der nach dem Tor direkt zu mir geflogen ist.

„Nee, ich war zu sehr mit meinem privaten Kampf mit Sirius beschäftigt. Aber wie spät ist es denn, dass sie uns sogar vom Feld holen?"

„Oh, wir haben fast drei Stunden gespielt. Es ist schon 11 Uhr."

„Oh Mist, Sperrstunde!", flucht Bente hinter mir, der direkt auf uns zugeflogen ist.

„Ach, es sind doch Ferien, ich glaube kaum, dass wir Mega-Ärger bekommen. Sonst wäre doch Snape auch hier, wegen uns!"

„Wo Casper Recht hat, hat er Recht, Bente. Jetzt lasst uns nach unten, bevor wir wirklich noch Ärger bekommen." James und Jay folgen noch den Klatschern und Sirius fliegt mit uns hinunter auf das seltsame Trio hinzu, welches unten an den Tribünen schon auf uns wartet.

„Meine Dame, meine Herren, darf ich ihnen wohl mal sagen, dass ich diese Art von Quidditch doch sehr erheiternd finde? Wir sollten das vielleicht mal während des normalen Schulbetriebs versuchen. Und dann auch mit gemischten Gruppen. Als Sport-AG vielleicht? Minerva, was sagst du denn dazu?" Oh alter Mann, du redest dich da, glaube ich, gerade um Kopf und Kragen. Minerva sieht eher aus, als würde sie uns allen am liebsten Punkte abziehen - dafür, dass wir um diese Uhrzeit noch hier draußen sind. Danjal kichert nur vor sich hin und versucht in eine andere Richtung zu schauen.

„Ich denke, die Schüler sollten jetzt wieder ins Schloss und in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen, schließlich hat die Sperrstunde schon begonnen und ich will meinem Haus nicht unnötig Punkte abziehen." Uh, so schmal habe ich ihre Lippen während der Ferien noch nicht gesehen. Ich glaube, sie nimmt es Albus sehr krumm, dass er sich so für unsere Variante von Quidditch interessiert.

„Selbstverständlich, meine Liebe. Du hast wie immer Recht. Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machen. Habt ihr alle Bälle und Besen wieder in die Kammer gestellt? Ihr wisst doch, wie ungemütlich Madam Hooch werden kann, wenn die Ausrüstung nicht ordnungsgemäß verstaut ist."

„Natürlich, wir sind doch nicht lebensmüde", ruft Jay von der Kammer her und kommt mit James durch den hohen Schnee zu uns herübergestiefelt. Dann machen wir uns auf den Rückweg.

Erst jetzt wird mir richtig bewusst, wie kalt es hier draußen ist. Arschkalt, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Aber so soll es ja auch sein, schließlich ist morgen ja auch Weihnachten. Ich freu mich schon darauf. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme das Buch, welches ich mir schon seit einem Jahr wünsche. Naja, abwarten und Tee trinken.


	15. Chapter 15

_So, da bin ich wieder... Dies ist mein letztes vorbereitetes Kapitel, jetzt muss ich erst mal wieder schreiben und leider ist meine Muse irgendwo auf einem der letzten Schneeberge verloren gegange... Sie wollte links runter fahren und ich rechts... Leider wollte mein Board gerade aus und dort war leider ein ziemlich großer Schneehaufen und direkt dahinter ein Baum +kopf weh hab+. Tja, meine Muse war anschließend so frei und hat mir eine Standpauke gehalten und anschließend ist sie einfach in die nächste Skihütte gegangen um sich hemmunglos zu betrinken... Seid dem ist sie noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Ich hab ihr allerdings schon eine Eule mit einer dicken ENTSCHULDIGUNG gesendet, aber sie will partou nicht darauf antworten... Zum glück bin ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zur hälfte fertig, und so hoffe ich, brauche ich euch nicht so lange warten zu lassen...  
Mein Dank gillt heute mal wieder Eule20 (danke für deine Kommis, es macht immer wieder spaß sie zu lesen und ich hoffe du bleibst mir weiterhin treu. Auch hoffe ich, das es deinen Knochen schon wieder besser geht +reich dir die Hand+ ich könnt auch immer noch über meine dämlichkeit den Kopf schütteln +kopfschüttel und gleich wieder aufhört+ AU!)  
An all euch anderen da draußen, die ihr meine Story lest. Vielleicht hinterlasst ihr mir ja auch ein kleines Kommi.. Denn das ist mein einzigster Lohn und ich muss schließlich wissen ob ich noch gut schreibe oder sie euch nicht mehr gefällt...  
Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel wird nicht viel neues ans Licht bringen, aber einiges näher erklären und auf die Zukunft verweisen... Viel spaß also, wir lesen uns +neuen kühlakku für den Kopf holen+ viele liebe Grüße an euch Dule_

* * *

15. Kapitel 

„Los, Jordi, wach auf! Heute ist Weihnachten und es gibt endlich Geschenke!" Oh man, warum hab ich nicht in meinem eigenen Schlafsaal geschlafen. Ich könnt heulen.

„Is ja gut, James. Macht eure doch schon mal auf. Ich schlaf noch ne Runde, ja?" Ich bin einfach viel zu müde. Ich zieh mir einfach die Decke über den Kopf und lass die Augen zu.

„Nein, so geht das nicht. Du musst aufstehen und die Geschenke mit aufmachen!"

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetze, dann lass mich in Ruhe! Ich hab immer noch Kopfdröhnen von der blöden Untersuchung gestern. Also, wenn du nicht gleich eines schrecklichen Todes sterben willst, dann ZISCH ENDLICH AB!" Ich denke, das war deutlich genug, oder was meint ihr?

„Mann, komm mal wieder runter! Es ist schon acht Uhr, sowieso Zeit zum Aufstehen. Denk dran, wir sollen heute pünktlich um halb neun in der Großen Halle sein - wegen des Weihnachtsbrunchs mit dem Orden." Oh Mann, warum immer ich? Bei den Göttinnen, was hab ich euch bloß getan?

„Will nicht!"

„Na gut, aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!" Nein, nein, mach ich schon nicht! Ich höre noch seine Schritte und das leise Klicken der Tür. Endlich Ruhe.

Ich habe gar keine Lust auf diesen blöden Weihnachtsbrunch. Alle machen auf Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Ich bekomm jetzt schon schlechte Laune. Yule läuft immer viel entspannter ab, außerdem sind wir dann zuhause und da kann keiner ohne meine Erlaubnis in mein Zimmer kommen.

Acht Uhr erst! Dann habe ich ja gerade mal knappe vier Stunden geschlafen. So ein Scheiß! Wir haben gestern, oder eher gesagt heute, noch ziemlich lange gequatscht. Bente war mit Bailey und Casper auch noch kurz hier. Wir haben über alles Mögliche geredet. Die Jungs haben noch ne Runde „Snape explodiert" gespielt. Ja Leute, man soll es kaum glauben, aber auch wir Snapes spielen dieses Spiel.

Bailey und ich haben uns über einen Hufflepuff-Jungen unterhalten: Steven McRigger. Er ist wohl schon seit längerem an Bailey interessiert, sie aber nicht an ihm. Leider sieht er das nicht und macht deswegen jeden Tag immer irgendwelche Andeutungen. Ich hab mich schiefgelacht, als sie mir erzählt hat, dass er mal nach dem Abendessen mit einer Rose vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf sie gewartet hat. Als sie dann vom Essen mit Franziska, Bente und der Gang kam, hat er es wohl mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Er wollte wegrennen und ist beim umherwirbeln über seinen Umhang gestolpert und gegen die Wand geknallt. Anschließend hat Bente ihm noch mal ins Gewissen geredet, so richtig auf Slytherin-Art, und ihn weggeschickt. Seitdem ist er etwas ruhiger, lauert ihr aber trotzdem noch ab und zu im Gang auf, wenn er sich sicher ist, dass sie alleine ist.

Ich hab sie auch mal nach Malfoy Jr. gefragt. Sie meint, dass er ein ziemlich ruhiger Zeitgenosse ist und eigentlich ziemlich nett. Kaum zu glauben, aber es scheint zu stimmen. Auch Samy sagt, dass er ganz nett ist. In Zaubertränke sitzt er ja angeblich sogar neben ihr. Man lasse sich das mal auf der Zunge zergehen: ein Malfoy sitzt freiwillig neben einer Weasley und versteht sich auch noch mit ihr! Der Hammer, oder? Er scheint wohl etwas weiter entwickelt als sein Vater.

Naja, ist ja auch egal. Es ist ja soo schön warm in meinem Bett. Am liebsten würde ich gar nicht wieder aufstehen wollen. Es ist... „AAAAAHHHHHH! Scheiße, ihr IDIOTEN, was soll denn DAS! Na wartet, wenn ich euch erwische..." Diese Schweinebande! Haben mir doch glatt die Decke weggezogen und mich mit Wasser nass gemacht. DAS IST MEINE PATENTIERTE WECKMETHODE!

„Los, du faules Stück, steh auf jetzt oder willst du, dass ich Dad hole, damit der dich weckt?" Ohhhhh nein, lieber nicht.

„Is ja gut. Ich steh ja schon auf! Aber an eurer Stelle würde ich in der nächsten Zeit nur noch mit einem Auge offen schlafen." Der letzte Satz war nur noch als Zischen wahrzunehmen.

„Reg dich ab, Schwesterchen. Komm jetzt, du hast man grad noch Zeit, dich frisch zumachen, dann müssen wir auch schon unten sein." Jaja.

Hmmm, Kaffee. Schwarz wie die Nacht, wie meine Augen und, oh große Überraschung, wie meine Augenringe. Ich hatte wirklich gar keine Lust, mir jetzt auch noch irgendein Zeugs auf die Augen zu klatschen, damit sie nur halb so schlimm aussehen. Meine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab, nur durch den Dutt, den ich mir gemacht habe, noch leicht gebändigt. Aber meine Methode scheint zu funktionieren. Ich sehe wohl so schlimm aus, dass mich keiner anspricht.

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle habe ich mir zwei meiner Geschenke geschnappt. Das eine war von meinen Eltern. Ein Buch über Animagi. Das ist genau das, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Ich wollte mich dort schon mal rein lesen, um dann mit Minerva zu üben. Klasse, oder? Das andere war von Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry. Von ihnen habe ich einen Gutschein für einen Lehrgang an einer Universität bekommen. Thema? Na, welches Lehrgangsthema gefällt einer Snape? Richtig: Zaubertränke. Es ist ein Speziallehrgang zur Zaubertrankerforschung. Er geht eine Woche lang, dafür werde ich sogar extra von der Schule freigestellt.

Jetzt allerdings lese ich in meinem neuen Animagi-Buch. Ich bin noch ziemlich am Anfang, Entspannungsübungen. Atmung und so weiter kontrollieren. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so viele Möglichkeiten zum Atmen gibt, ehrlich mal, Leute.

Zu meiner rechten sitzt Tonks und philosophiert immer noch über ihren Auslandseinsatz. Man sollte meinen, sie könnte auch über etwas anderes reden, aber weit gefehlt! Zu meiner linken sitzt Kingsley, er unterhält sich mit niemanden, scheint genauso vertieft in seinen Kaffee zu sein wie ich und starrt stur auf sein Brötchen, welches vor ihm auf seinem Teller liegt. Mir direkt gegenüber sitzt meine Mom, sie strahlt, als würde es kein Morgen mehr geben.

„Schatz, willst du nichts essen? Du wirst noch wie dein Vater, der will auch nie etwas, außer seinen Kaffee." Während sie das sagt, kichert sie vor sich hin und kassiert erstmal einen bösen Blick von Dad, der nur drei Plätze weiter neben Remus sitzt. Aber auf eine Antwort kann sie lange warten. Jay, der neben ihr sitzt, verspeist gerade seine dritte Portion Rührei. Da hat sie's doch, der isst für zwei, da brauch ich mich doch nicht auch noch mit essen rumquälen, oder?

„Morschen Mausi, zu wenig Koffein in der Blutbahn?"

„Sagt mal, habt ihr die Sonne irgendwie bestochen, dass sie euch allen heute Morgen permanent aus dem Hintern scheint?" Ich hab nicht mal aufgesehen, aber das Mausi hat schon gereicht, um zu wissen, dass es Bente ist. Keiner nennt mich sonst _Mausi_, naja, außer Danjal, aber der sagt ja immer _Mäuschen_. Das muss irgend so eine Krankheit bei Männern sein, dass sie Mädchen bis zu einer gewissen Größe mit diesem _Kosenamen_ betiteln. Obwohl Bailey im selben Alter ist wie ich, nennt sie keiner so. Muss daran liegen, dass sie fast einen Kopf größer ist als ich. Liegt es wirklich an meiner Größe, dass es immer diesen _Schnuckel-Effekt_ auslöst? Ich glaube fast, ja. Ich sollte unbedingt mal nach einem Wachstumstrank suchen.

„Sag mal Kleine, was liest Du denn da?" Na toll, jetzt fängt Kingsley auch schon an. Womit hab ich das bloß verdient, hm?

„Wie werde ich Animagus!" Kurz und knapp. Es besteht also kein Grund, mir noch weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Auch schlecht geschlafen?", hätt' ja klappen können!

„Hmm..."

„Was macht die Schule?"

„Kings, willst du dich wirklich mit mir über die Schule unterhalten? Willst du nicht irgendwie mit den anderen über irgendwelche geheimen Ordens Angelegenheiten quatschen? Ich meine, du siehst echt aus wie ich mich fühle. Also spar dir die genötigte Konversation, trink dein Kaffee und ess endlich dein Essen. Es sieht sowieso schon aus, als hätte es ein anderer schon einmal getan und lass mich einfach lesen und meine Zeit hier absitzen." Sorry, aber das musste jetzt einfach raus. Aber anscheinend nimmt er mir das gar nicht so übel, er lächelt sogar.

„Du stehst deinem Vater wirklich in nichts nach..."

„Ja, danke für den Kommentar, höre ich leider zu oft in letzter Zeit."

„Also Kleines, was macht die Schule?" Er kann es einfach nicht lassen, warum sind manche Leute bloß so hartnäckig?

„Läuft. Nichts Besonderes. Was macht die Arbeit?"

„Läuft!" Super, wer wollte denn hier Konversation betreiben?

„Hmm, okay. Stört es dich, wenn ich jetzt weiter lese oder möchtest du noch weiter ein sinnloses Gespräch mit einer 13jährigen führen?"

„Nein, lies ruhig weiter." Geht doch!

Wenn ich so über den Tisch schaue, dann sehe ich, dass sie alle immer noch fleißig am Essen und Unterhalten sind. Toll, wenn das so weitergeht, sitz ich hier ewig fest.

James unterhält sich gerade mit Casper und Bente. Scheint, als würden sie sich gut amüsieren. Casper erzählt wohl mal wieder eine seiner Anekdoten aus der Muggelwelt. Seine Familie ist zwar reinblütig, lebt aber in einem abgeschiedenen Muggeldorf in Irland. In diesem Dorf lebt ein berühmter Fußballspieler, deswegen ist dort ständig was los.

Fußball müsste euch ja ein Begriff sein oder? Aber was red ich da, natürlich kennt ihr Fußball. Findet ihr es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass sich ein Haufen Leute um einen Ball streiten, nur um diesen in ein Tor zu schießen? Obwohl, Quidditch ist dann wohl auch nicht viel besser, was?

Auch egal.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie mich mein Dad schon wieder beobachtet. Hey, ich hab nichts angestellt, noch hecke ich etwas aus. Was der wohl schon wieder hat?

Kann natürlich auch sein, dass er sich fragt, wie Jay und ich auf das Geschenk gekommen sind, welches wir den beiden zu Weihnachten besorgt haben.

Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir uns mit Hilfe von Danjal in einem Hotel in Paris erkundigt haben. Wir haben den beiden eine Reise in die _Stadt der Liebe_ geschenkt. Eine Wochen lang in einem Romantik-Hotel, mit Ausblick auf den Eifelturm. Anschließend noch eine Woche in Venedig. Ich hoffe, den beiden gefällt es auch.

Wir haben das ganze mit James und Sirius geplant, denn auch die beiden haben Harry und Ginny einen Reiseurlaub geschenkt. Die fahren allerdings nach Griechenland. Natürlich zur selben Zeit wie unsere Eltern, denn wir haben uns für diese zwei Wochen bei Danjal einquartiert. Schööön - zwei Wochen in Amerika. Danjal lässt für diese Zeit extra sein Ferienhaus in Florida herrichten.

Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, was ihr jetzt denkt. Schließlich sind die beiden ja schwanger und werden ja im Sommer die Babys bekommen. Doch auch daran haben wir gedacht. Wir hoffen dass sich die beiden nicht allzu viel Zeit lassen und sie rechtzeitig im Juni kommen werden.

Der Urlaub ist für die letzten zwei Wochen im August geplant. Alles Weitere ist schon mit Oma und Opa Granger und Weasley abgesprochen. Sie haben sich bereiterklärt, sich um die zwei Babys zu kümmern. Cool, oder? Wir haben hoffentlich nichts vergessen bei dieser ganzen Planerei. Naja, wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Schließlich sind wir noch nicht tot umgefallen.

Ach ja, eigentlich ist der Tag gar nicht so schlimm. Die Große Halle sieht wirklich toll aus. Große Tannen stehen hier und zieren die Seiten der Halle, schön geschmückt in den Farben der Häuser. Vereinzelt sogar ein paar Nüsse und den üblichen Yule-Schmuck. Wenigstens ein bisschen Heimatfeeling. Selbst die Hauselfen haben sich in Schale geworfen. Sie tragen kleine rote Zipfelmützen mit weißen Bommeln dran. Schick, kann ich da nur sagen.

Jetzt, nach der dritten Tasse Kaffee, erwachen auch die letzten Lebensgeister in mir. Merlin sei dank, wäre ja nicht auszuhalten gewesen, den ganzen Tag in so einem Dämmerzustand zu verweilen.

Einzelne Gesprächsfetzen erreichen mein erwachendes Gehirn.

„... weißt du das mit Sicherheit?" Das war Tonks, anscheinend ist das Thema _Auslandsreise_ endlich abgehakt. Würde mich trotzdem interessieren, worüber sie sich mit Emmeline unterhält. Kennt ihr Emmeline Vance? Sehr nette Frau, auch im Orden. Aber das war euch wahrscheinlich schon klar, oder? Schließlich sind heute nur Ordensmitglieder anwesend, außer natürlich die wenigen Schüler die hier geblieben sind. Allerdings reden sie so leise, dass ich nicht zuhören kann, ohne aufzufallen.

„... Todesser sein!" Todesser? Hmm, scheint, als würden hier wirklich wichtige Gespräche stattfinden, aber leider kann ich das alles nicht richtig verstehen. Es ist doch zum verzweifeln.

Oh, jetzt wird es spannend. Albus hat sich erhoben, alle haben ihre Gespräche eingestellt und warten auf den Vortrag von Dumbledore.

„Frohe Weihnachten an all die, die ich noch nicht persönlich begrüßt habe." Er schaut zu mir rüber und zwinkert einmal. Na ganz toll, damit auch noch der letzte kapiert, dass ich mich heimlich in die Halle geschlichen habe. „Ich hoffe, euch hat es geschmeckt und schmeckt es noch. Die anwesenden Schüler möchte ich jetzt bitten zu gehen, außer die Schüler Zabini, Potter und Snape." Was ist denn jetzt los? Haben wir was angestellt? Hmm, oder geht es mal wieder um die blöden Todesser? Bente schaut noch einmal zu Casper, der sich jetzt zusammen mit den anderen erhebt, nickt ihm noch zu und wendet sich dann wieder zu Albus, der noch wartet, bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen ist.

„So, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr euch wundert, warum ich diese Schüler an dieser außerordentlichen Sitzung teilnehmen lasse. Severus, Blaise und Harry haben sich entschieden, dass die Kinder über den neuesten Stand informiert werden dürfen. Schließlich ist uns bewusst, von wem die jungen Leute abstammen. Wir wollen verhindern, dass die hier anwesenden Schüler sich in unnötige Gefahr begeben, nur um irgendetwas auf eigene Faust herauszubekommen.

Da wir das nun geklärt haben, denke ich, sollten wir zum ersten Punkt für heute morgen kommen. Danjal erzählte mir beim Eintreffen, dass es Neuigkeiten über einige entflohene Todesser gibt. Danjal, ich erteile dir hiermit das Wort." Hmm, das find ich ja super. Jetzt dürfen wir sogar schon an den Ordenssitzungen teilnehmen. Mal schauen, bis wohin wir wirklich mithören dürfen. Die anderen sehen auch sehr überrascht aus. Meine Jungs tuscheln kurz und grinsen wie die Honigkuchenpferde um die Wette, weil sie das ganze so aufregend finden. Bente und Bailey schauen einfach stumpf zu Albus und ihnen kann man eigentlich kein wirkliches Interesse ansehen, wahrscheinlich wie mir selbst auch nicht.

„Gut, dann fang ich mal an. Ich war vor ca. vier Monaten auf dem Anwesen der Familie Senjel in Norddeutschland. Ich war dort und sollte die neueste Technik an Muggel-Sicherheitssystemen einbauen, ebenso wie die neuesten Schutzzauber. Das ganze hat ungefähr zwei Wochen gedauert. In diesen zwei Wochen hatte ich genügend Zeit, etwas herumzuschnüffeln und Gespräche aufzuschnappen.

Also, dann zu der Familie Senjel. So viel ich weiß, stammen die Senjel ursprünglich aus Finnland. Zu der Zeit hießen sie allerdings noch Segjalee. Im 17. Jahrhundert sind sie dann übergesiedelt nach England und haben sich umbenannt in Segjel. Na, klingelts? Genau, die Familie Segjel war bekannt als reine Todesser-Familie. Ausnahmslos jede Generation hat dem Dunklen Lord gedient. Wie euch auch bekannt sein sollte, waren die Söhne Miguel und Jessy im letzten Krieg dem Inneren Kreis angehörig. Voldemort ließ sie immer rufen, wenn jemanden Informationen abgepresst werden sollten. Sie waren die schlimmsten von allen, wenn man mal Bellatrix außen vor lässt.

In dem Jahr, bevor Voldemort fiel, ist die Familie geflüchtet. Sie sind unter dem Namen Senjel jetzt in Deutschland ansässig und bewohnen dort eines der alten Schlösser.

Als ich vor Monaten dort war und die Systeme installiert habe, habe ich einige bekannte Gesichter ein- und ausgehen sehen. Unter anderen auch Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohow, Travers, Mulciber und noch einige weitere. Den Göttern sei dank, dass sie mich nicht erkannt haben.

Gefunden habe ich zahlreiche Pläne, Sitzungsprotokolle und Namenslisten. Pläne von Orten, die abgelegen liegen und kaum ein Mensch kennt, Orte, an denen sie sich treffen können. Sitzungsprotokolle von schon gehaltenen Sitzungen, in denen Beschlüsse getroffen worden sind, welche Dinge als erstes angegangen werden. Namenslisten mit den Namen unserer Spione. Und damit meine ich alle unsere Spione. Aufenthaltsorte und teils sogar die Berufstätigkeit, Familienverhältnisse und Tagesabläufe. Zum Glück haben sie nichts über mich herausgefunden. Sie wissen zwar, dass ich ausgewandert bin, aber nicht wohin. Gut, dass ich meinen Nachnamen geändert habe. Zudem auch Listen mit neuen Anwärtern. Ich sag euch, sie sind wirklich sehr gut informiert.

Weiteres habe ich noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können. Allerdings hat mir ein Freund aus dem Ministerium in Amerika eine Eule geschickt. Er ist in der Abteilung zur Magischen Strafverfolgung. Letzte Woche haben sie einen Mann aufgegriffen, der ziemlich wirres Zeug über Verschwörungen, Todesser und einen Geheimen Rat erzählt hat. Seinen Namen konnte mir Jack nicht mitteilen, da sie ihn erst noch weiter verhören müssen, aber es sieht so aus, als wäre er ziemlich lange gefoltert worden. Jack weiß, dass ich für den Orden tätig bin und lässt mir deshalb immer mal wieder Informationen zukommen. Er ist auf jeden Fall in Ordnung, ich kenne ihn schon seit meinem Studium. Er wird alle weiteren Infos direkt an Albus eulen.

So, das war's von mir. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit!" Puh, ich glaube, das muss ich erstmal verdauen. Todesser, die alles über unsere Familien wissen...

Oh Mann! Das ist fast schon zu viel des Guten. Jay sieht schlimm aus. Er schaut verängstigt und ziemlich verstört. Er ist eben doch der kleinere von uns beiden. Ich versuche vorsichtig auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, denn ich bemerke seine Unruhe nur allzu deutlich in mir selbst. An manchen Tagen geht mir das wirklich auf den Keks, aber heute muss ich sagen, bin ich froh, dass ich dasselbe spüren kann wie er. Er ist mein Zwillingsbruder und ich will ihn nicht missen. Jetzt schaut er auf, in seinen Augen spiegelt sich das blanke Entsetzen wider.

Ich denke ganz fest an ihn und versuche ihm mitzuteilen, dass er sich zu mir setzen soll. Er hat es auch verstanden, erhebt sich langsam von seinem Stuhl und schleicht, völlig in Gedanken versunken, um den Tisch herum auf mich zu. Tonks, die das stille Gespräch zwischen uns verfolgt haben muss, zaubert gerade einen weiteren Stuhl zwischen sich und mir, damit sich Jay auf diesen Platz setzen kann. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen. Er kann manchmal noch so weit die Klappe aufreißen und den großen Helden markieren um mich zu beschützen. Doch in solchen Momenten bin ich diejenige, die weiterhin klar denken kann und auch ruhig bleibt. Jay ist wie Mom, er nimmt es sich sehr zu Herzen. Ein Blick zu Mom zeigt mir, dass es ihr nicht besser geht als meinem Bruder. Sie sieht blass um die Nase aus und hat ihre Hand in der von Dad verkeilt. Dad dagegen scheint die Ruhe selbst zu sein, wie auch Albus, Bente und ich. Auch wenigen der Auroren aus dem Orden scheinen diese Informationen nicht wirklich neu, den anderen ergeht es dagegen wie meinem Bruder oder meiner Mom.

„Nun, ich denke, dass alles weitere nicht für eure Ohren ist. Ich würde euch bitten, jetzt zu gehen. Um eines muss ich euch jedoch ersuchen," er schaut jeden einzelnen von uns direkt in die Augen und wartet auf ein Zeichen, dass wir einverstanden sind „sprecht mit _niemanden_ über diese Versammlung, denn eigentlich ist das Gehörte schon zuviel Wissen für euch."

Bente und Bailey haben sich schon erhoben und sind auf dem Weg in Richtung Portal. Ich schaue noch einmal zu meinem Dad, der mir mit seinem Blick deutlich zeigt, dass ich mich um James, Sirius und besonders um Jay kümmern soll. Ich nicke kaum merklich und begebe mich, mit Jay an meiner linken Hand und den Zwillingen zu meiner rechten, Richtung Portal.

Leise schließe ich die große Eichentüre und gehe zielstrebig mit den Jungs hinaus auf das Gelände. Ich brauche jetzt frische Luft und die wundervolle Ruhe der Ländereien, um meine Gedanken wieder in normale Bahnen zu lenken.

Casper hat die ganze Zeit auf uns in der Eingangshalle gewartet und läuft zusammen mit uns Richtung See. Er ist ein typischer Slytherin, nicht neugierig. Naja, wahrscheinlich schon, doch weiß er, dass er jetzt keine Fragen stellen kann, denn wir alle würden sie ihm eh nicht beantworten. Wenn wir reden wollen, weiß er, dass wir irgendwann anfangen und dann wird er alles erfahren, was er wissen will.

Angekommen am See zaubert Casper uns drei Bänke herbei. Bente legt über uns alle einen Wärmezauber und ich habe inzwischen Dobby gerufen und ihm gesagt, dass er uns bitte heiße Schokolade, Kaffee und Schokoladenplätzchen bringen soll.

Fünf Minuten später sitzen wir in einem Kreis auf den gepolsterten Bänken, mit einer Tasse in der Hand und hängen unseren Gedanken nach. Bente erzählt Casper gerade in Kurzform, was wir bei der Besprechung alles erfahren haben. Doch auf einmal bricht James das Schweigen und stellt eine Frage, die uns wohl allen durch den Kopf geht.

„Wird es jetzt noch einen Krieg geben?"

„So wie es aussieht..." sagt Bailey, die inzwischen wieder einen ruhigen Eindruck macht und wohl alles verarbeitet hat.

„Gestern Abend hat sich das noch nicht so schlimm angehört. Die ganzen Sachen, die Danjal heute erzählt hat, machen mir wirklich Angst", gibt Jay zu bedenken.

„Hmm, aber es ist noch nicht aussichtslos. Du weißt doch jetzt, dass der Orden früh genug bescheid weiß und dementsprechend dagegen vorgehen kann", sage ich, um nicht nur Jay, sondern auch die Zwillinge zu beruhigen. Sie sehen immer noch etwas durcheinander aus.

„Aber wie konnten die an so viele Details über unsere Familien kommen?" fragt Sirius und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. Jetzt hat auch er sich wieder ein bekommen und wirkt schon wieder normal mit seiner Neugier.

„Spione!", ist die schlichte und einfache Antwort von Casper.

„Er hat Recht. Früher haben unsere Eltern sie ausspioniert, jetzt drehen sie den Spieß um und machen das ganze mit uns. Denk doch nur mal an die kleinen _Möchtegern-Todesser_ wie Furgisson. Sie sind das ganze Jahr über mit uns zusammen, mit euch sogar in einem Jahrgang. Dazu kommt auch noch, dass die Gryffindors den größten Teil der Stunden mit den Slytherins zusammen haben. Er kann seinen Eltern genügend über euch liefern." Bente hat gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Das ist wahrhaftig ein einleuchtender Einfall.

„Ich weiß nicht, Jungs. Ich denke, da steht noch mehr dahinter, als dieser kleine Einblick, den wir gerade mal erhalten haben. Ich frage mich, ob Mom und Dad wirklich in Urlaub gefahren sind oder nicht doch ein wenig Spionage betreiben. Dumbledore hat längst nicht den ganzen Orden eingeladen. Not und Parkinson sind auch nicht hier. Ich denke, der Alte hat schon seine Fühler ausgestreckt", sagt Bailey leise, wohl eher zu sich selbst.

„Mir fällt da gerade ein, dass meine Mom doch zu Bente gesagt hat, dass wir euch in den Sommerferien besuchen kommen. Wahrscheinlich sollen gerade wir Kinder viel Zusammensein, denn so kann man uns doch schlechter zu fassen bekommen. Ich meine, welcher Idiot würde schon versuchen eine Horde Halbwüchsiger von einem der Familienanwesen zu entführen? Ich glaube, selbst der neue Todesserrat kann nicht so bescheuert sein. Obwohl, Voldemort hat es damals schließlich auch geschafft, Harry vom Hogwartsgelände zu holen. Andererseits war das ja auch eine außergewöhnlich Veranstaltung."

„Jordan hat vollkommen Recht. Wer von euch fährt denn dieses Jahr mit zum Wettkampf nach Maughtinglain?", fragt Casper in die Runde und hat einen aufschlussreichen Blick im Gesicht. Auch mir schießt da ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Also ich habe heute Morgen die Zusage von Minerva bekommen, dass ich mitfahren darf", sagt Bailey und wird ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

„Tja, und ich darf bei Professor Sprout mitfahren." sagt Casper.

„Harry hat mir gestern auch eine Zusage gegeben, dass ich mitfahren darf", gibt Bente sichtlich stolz von sich zu hören. Nur meine Jungs schauen alle etwas bedröbbelt.

„Hey, was ist denn mit euch? Habt ihr euch nicht auch beworben?" Das würde mich doch jetzt wirklich wundern. Schließlich rede ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft davon.

„Naja, wir hatten da nicht wirklich Lust dazu. Aber jetzt, wo ihr fast alle fahrt... Naja, wird schon nicht so langweilig ohne euch. Und du, Jordi, nimmt Sev dich jetzt mit oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, James. Ihr kennt ihn ja, er lässt sich immer sehr viel Zeit bei der Auswahl seiner Teilnehmer. Aber ich weiß, dass er dieses Jahr wieder Finn mitnehmen wird, genauso wie letztes Jahr. Er ist sehr überzeugt von ihm. Ob er aus den anderen Klassen schon jemanden ausgewählt hat, weiß ich nicht. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass er mich mitnimmt. Vene und Michi haben mir vorgestern eine Eule geschickt, und mir geschrieben, dass sie beide unter den Teilnehmern sind. Ich würde mich freuen, die beiden wieder zu sehen. Was mich aber mehr beunruhigt ist, warum du die Frage auf einmal stellst, Casper. Denkst du vielleicht dasselbe wie ich, in Bezug auf die Entführung beim Trimagischen?", Jay bekommt große Augen und auch die anderen scheinen einen Moment baff - außer natürlich Casper, der mir jetzt etwas zulächelt.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Es hat doch schon früher wunderbar funktioniert. Warum nicht auch diesmal? Es wird natürlich etwas schwieriger, wegen der hohen Teilnehmeranzahl, aber nicht unmöglich."

„Mensch, du hast recht. Na, da wird Dad dich bestimmt nicht mitnehmen. Wenn wir auf diesen Vergleich kommen, dann hat der Orden sicherlich schon darüber gesprochen!"

„Nun mal den Teufel mal nicht an die Wand! Bente und Bailey fahren schließlich auch mit und die beiden sind genauso gefährdet wie wir auch. Also kann er sich da gar nicht mehr raus winden. Und wenn er mir mit diesem blöden Argument kommen will, dann... dann... ach, was weiß ich. Ich lass mir das auf jeden Fall nicht gefallen."

„Ja klar, und was willst du mit ihm machen? Ihm einen Fluch aufhalsen?" Ha ha, sehr witzig Sirius!


	16. Chapter 16

_Juhu, habe endlich mein 16. Kpitel fertig... Meine Muse ist zurückgekehrt und hat mir viele neue Ideen geschickt. Ok, nicht ganz so viele wie ich erhoft habe, auch keine zusammenhängenden, aber immerhin... Mein Dankheute: Therealjareth (Es tut mir ganz schrecklich leid +ganz klein mit hut werd, aber ich danke dir natürlich auch ganz dolle, dass du mir so lieb reviewst und mir treu bleibst, bedanke mich ja aber in erster Linie immer bei den letzten Reviewern für das letzte Kapitel also nicht böse sein auf mich... Ich hoffe du reviewst trotzdem noch weiter+mit den Wimpern klimper und einen Hundeblick aufsetz+ Büdde...) Eule20 (Juhu, danke schön, hoffe es gefällt)_

_So nun aber weiter im Text. Ich hoffe ich habe eine Mischung aus allem getroffen. Ich schließe jetzt die Weihnachtszeit so langsam ab und dann wollen wir mal etwas Stimmung in den Laden bringen...  
Gruß Dule

* * *

_

16 Kapitel

„Spätzchen, kann ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen?" Hab ich was angestellt? Hmm, eigentlich nicht.

„Klar Mom, hier oder willst du alleine mit mir reden?"

Ach, ihr seid ja auch wieder da. Na das wurde auch Zeit. Wo seid ihr denn auf einmal abgeblieben, wir haben mittlerweile schon den 6. Januar. Wir haben schon seit sechs Tagen das Jahr 2016. Wo ward ihr denn so lange? Na, ist ja auch nicht so wichtig, will euch schließlich keine Vorwürfe machen. Es war auch saukalt draußen, aber wir hatten ja auch nen Wärmezauber und ihr nicht. Sorry Leute, aber an der frischen Luft kann man sich entschieden besser unterhalten.

Ihr habt auch nicht mehr allzuviel verpasst. Wir haben noch lange draußen gessen und uns über einen möglichen Krieg unterhalten. Viel bei rum ist da allerdings nicht gekommen. Am Abend gab es noch ein riesiges Abendmahl und eine kleine Party. Wir haben mitbekommen, dass im Laufe des Tages noch einige Ordensmitglieder angereist sind. Wohl diejenigen, die irgendwo Stellung beziehen mussten.

Auch die Eltern von Bente und Bailey sind seitdem hier. Die beiden waren sichtlich überrascht, aber nachdem Albus und meine Eltern mit ihnen gesprochen haben, sagten sie uns, dass sie in Ungarn waren und dort einen verdächtigen Todesser verfolgt haben. Mensch, die Story war wirklich spannend. Blaise hat sie uns am Abend noch erzählt.

Er und Marina (das ist die Mutter der zwei, ich glaube ich hatte ihren Namen noch nicht erwähnt, oder?) sind kurz vor den Ferien in die Niederlande gereist, da sie von Albus den Hinweis bekommen haben, dass sich dort ein neu rekrutierter Todesser aufhalten solle. Diesen haben sie dort in eine Stadt namens Dordrecht verfolgt. Wohl eine historische Wasserstadt, habe mal irgendetwas darüber in einem Buch gelesen. Von wegen strategisch guter Standort, mit monumentalen Gebäuden und Binnenhäfen. Ich schweife schon wieder ab, aber meine Eltern verreisen viel mit uns und deswegen bin ich so auf Städte und ihre Geschichte fixiert.

Naja, dort hat er sich anscheinend mit anderen Todessern getroffen, darunter wohl zwei altbekannte. Die Namen wollte er uns aber nicht verraten. In Dordrecht sind sie vier Tage geblieben und haben beobachtet, wie sich die Gruppe mit einem bekannten Muggel-Politiker und einem Ministeriumsangestellten aus den USA getroffen hat. Was der dort allerdings zu suchen hatte, konnte uns Blaise auch nicht sagen. Obwohl das doch schon sehr merkwürdig ist, oder?

Sie trafen sich in einem kleinen Dorf, von dem ich den Namen leider wieder vergessen habe, denn dort muss ein altes Schloss stehen. Ich werde es mir aber wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht besuchen können, da dies wohl zu einer zentralen Station der Todesser geworden ist. Schade eigentlich, ich hätte es mir doch gerne mal angeschaut, denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie sich eine Zentrale in irgendsoeiner Absteige einrichten. Aber von daher ist es auch nicht so schlimm, dass ich den Ort nicht mehr weiß. Mann, ich schweife schon wieder ab, beim nächsten mal schreit einfach... Ha, das geht ja auch nicht, also müsst ihr wohl oder übel damit leben.

Zurück zu der Story. Leider konnten sie wohl nicht sehr nahe an dieses Schloss heran, da dieses mit verschiedenen Zaubern geschützt ist. Was bedeutet, dass mein Onkel Danjal dahin muss, um einen Weg zu finden, sie still und heimlich auszusetzen, ohne dass es den Todessern auffallen könnte. Nach diesem Treffen sind sie dem, immer noch unbekannten, Todesser weiter nach Ungarn gefolgt, wo sie ihn allerdings kurz hinter Sávár verloren haben. Viel mehr hat er uns aber auch nicht erzählt. Aber ich denke, wenn Albus nicht aufgetaucht wäre, hätte er noch mehr verraten, denn die Story scheint zensiert worden zu sein. Aber egal, hauptsache Blaise und Marina sind gesund wieder hier.

„Jordan?"

Oh, meine Mom scheint etwas gesagt zu haben. Ich war doch tatsächlich so in die Erzählung verstrickt, dass ich sie vollkommen vergessen habe. Ihr Gesicht spricht Bände. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, ich hätte meinen Verstand verloren, ich muss wohl ziemlich hohl schauen.

„Hast du was gesagt? Entschuldige bitte, ich war in Gedanken!"

„Ja, das habe ich wohl bemerkt. Ich fragte dich, ob du mit nach draußen kommen möchtest, einen Spaziergang machen?"

„Oh, ja klar. Ich hab im Moment sowieso nichts besseres zu tun. Bailey wollte noch lernen, aber im Gemeinschaftsraum und ich wollte nicht mit in die Kerker."

„Gut, dann komm oder möchtest du da noch Wurzeln schlagen?" Seit wann ist meine Mom denn wieder so gut gelaunt? Ihr hättet sie mal gestern erleben sollen. Sie hat James und Jay eine ziemlich üble Standpauke gehalten, weil die beiden eine Hauselfe mit Feuerwerkskörpern aus dem Weasley-Sortiment geärgert haben. War aber ziemlich lustig, wie sich Blinx an der Rakete festgehalten hat und so durch das halbe Schloss geflogen ist. Selbst mein Dad hat kurz geschmunzelt, ist er sich doch bewusst, dass die beiden so ziemlich jede Ferien einen anderen Hauselfen aufs Korn nehmen.

Ich folge meiner Mom also aus der Bibliothek Richtung Eingangshalle, wo wir auf Kingsley und Tonks treffen. Also die beiden können mir wirklich nichts erzählen, die haben da doch was am laufen. Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock! Seit einem Jahr laufen die sich, glaube ich zumindest, schon hinterher. Von Remus weiß ich, dass die beiden schon einige Male ausgegangen sind, aber sie kommen nicht auf einen Nenner.

Viel sehen kann ich aber nicht. Mom ist eindeutig zu schnell und schreitet schon durch das Portal hinaus auf die Ländereien. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich mir schon meinen Wintermantel, Schal, Mütze und Handschuhe aus dem Turm gerufen. Ich ziehe die Sachen gerade an und trete hinaus in einen wunderschönen Wintertag. Alles ist weiß und noch vollkommen unberührt. Heute Nacht ist frischer Schnee gefallen und lässt die Landschaft einfach traumhaft auf mich wirken. Die Bäume sehen aus, als hätte sie Merlin persönlich mit Puderzucker bestreut und der See ist vollkommen zugefroren und strahlt eine nie gekannte Ruhe aus. Alles wirkt so unwirklich auf mich, so als würde außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts nichts anderes existieren. Als würde uns kein zweiter Krieg bevorstehen und nichts schlimmer sein kann, als über die schneebedeckten Wiesen zu laufen und dieses Bild mit seinen eigenen Fußspuren zu zerstören. Mom würde gar nicht auffallen. Sie trägt einen weißen, bis auf den Boden hängenden Wintermantel, weiße Winterstiefel und eine weiße Wollmütze, unter der sie ihre Haare versteckt. Einzig allein ihr gryffindorroter Schal zeigt mir, wo sie hinläuft. Ich selber trage meinen Schulwintermantel, der in schwarz gehalten ist und nur am Saum das Gryffindorrot herrvorscheint. Dazu schwarze Stiefel und eine schwarze Wollmütze, die aber kaum unter meiner Kapuze des Mantels zu sehen ist.

Mit wenigen Schritten habe ich zu ihr aufgeschlossen und laufe ruhig neben ihr her. Wir schlagen den Weg Richtung Gewächshäuser ein. Sie sagte mir einmal, dass sie schon während ihrer Schulzeit einen Ort gefunden hat, an den sie sich manchmal zurückgezogen hat, um nachzudenken. In ihrem siebten Schuljahr war sie besonders oft hier. In dieser Zeit herrschte gnadenlos Krieg. Sie hatte nicht oft Zeit für sich alleine. In diesem Jahr ist sie meinem Dad näher gekommen, durch die viele Zusammenarbeit für den Orden. Sie sagte einmal, dass sie es sehr bedauert, ihr siebtes Schuljahr nicht richtig genossen haben zu können. Hauptsächlich wurden sie auf den Kampf trainiert. Es gab keinen richtigen Schulbetrieb, sondern nur noch Kurse zur Selbstverteidigung.

Harry war oft mit Albus unterwegs und hat Einzelunterricht erhalten, während meine Mom von Dad unterrichtet wurde und Ron von Remus. Meine Mom musste Dad viel im Labor helfen, aber auch bei einigen Einsätzen. Ich weiß sogar, dass sie einige male bei Todessertreffen dabei war.

Mit Hilfe von Tonks konnte sie die Metamorphmagie erlernen und ihr Äußeres so verändern, dass sie die Todesser nicht erkannt haben. Voldemort haben sie gesagt, sie wäre eine Hexe aus Italien. Er ist einfach nicht dahinter gekommen. Dies verschaffte meinem Dad noch mehr Zugang zu den Plänen, weil er Voldemort somit bewiesen hat, dass auch seine Verlobte sich nicht gegen ihn stellen würde. Ein hoher Vertrauensbeweis, welcher viele wichtige Informationen für den Orden bedeutete. Mit Hilfe dieser Scheinbeziehung ist auch keiner so schnell dahinter gekommen, dass die beiden auch im privaten eine Beziehung hatte. Außer natürlich Albus, aber wann weiß der schon mal nicht alles, und Harry; die wussten darüber bescheid.

Ron hatte Mom damals mit Absicht nichts von ihrer Beziehung erzählt, weil er Dad immer noch nicht traute. Und die anderen mussten ja nicht unbedingt über eine Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung etwas wissen. Erst kurz nach Voldemorts Fall, haben sie sich offiziell als Paar ausgegeben. Da wurde es aber auch Zeit, schließlich war meine Mom schon im dritten Monat mit uns schwanger und da war es einfach nicht mehr abzustreiten. Trotzdem waren sie schon seit einem Jahr heimlich verheiratet, von Albus persönlich getraut. Erst nach unserer Geburt wurde nochmals und richtig groß geheiratet. Sie hatte kurz vor der Schwangerschaft gerade ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Der Krieg ging lange, sehr lange.

Das Goldene Trio hatte 1998, direkt im Anschluß an ihren Abschluß in Hogwarts, ihre Ausbildungen begonnen und erst am... - wann war das nochmal? - ach ja, am 4. Oktober 2001 haben sie Voldemort endgültig zur Strecke gebracht.

Das wurde aber auch Zeit, kann ich euch sagen. Meine Mom und auch Ginny, denn die war ja auch zu der Zeit mit den Jungs schwanger, hatten große Angst. Sie hätten schließlich gut als Druckmittel gedient, wenn sie die Bäuche nicht so gut versteckt bekommen hätten. Tja, wir waren eben mitten drin, statt nur dabei... Wo kam denn der Spruch jetzt her? Keinen Plan, ist ja auch egal. Jetzt hab ich euch schon wieder mit soviel Familienchronik vollgesülzt, ihr habt es wirklich nicht einfach mit mir, was?

Wir biegen jetzt um eine Ecke und in einiger Entfernung kann man schon die Gewächshäuser sehen. Ich frag mich allerdings immer noch, was meine Mom von mir möchte, so schweigsam ist sie doch sonst nicht.

„Mom?"

„Hmm?"

„Was wolltest du denn jetzt von mir? Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich gehe gern mit dir spazieren, aber mich würde schon interessieren, warum du mich hierherschleppst?"

„Du weißt, dass dein Vater am Wochenende Geburtstag hat?" Na, aber Hallo!

„Klar, ist doch Dad, von ihm vergess ich den Geburtstag bestimmt nicht, schließlich ist er an diesem Tag immer besonders ekelhaft." Ist wirklich so. Ich kann mir das nicht wirklich erklären, aber an seinem Geburtstag ist dieser Mensch noch unausstehlicher als sonst. Aber meist bekommen wir ihn gar nicht erst zu Gesicht. Er verdrängt es gerne und versteckt sich, wenn er keinen Unterricht hat.

„Da die Schule erst am Montag wieder beginnt, dachte ich mir, wir könnten einen Ausflug nach London machen. Essen gehen und ein wenig Zeit zu viert verbringen. Das machen wir viel zu selten und ich denke, dass das deinem Vater am besten gefallen wird. Von mir bekommt er noch ein Buch, aber von euch will er keine Geschenke. Ich denke mit diesem Ausflug macht ihr ihm schon eine große Freude, weil er dann nicht bei Albus sein muss. Er hat Angst, dass Albus mal wieder eine Feier organisieren möchte." Sie schmunzelt leicht vor sich hin und blickt auf die weißen Berge, die hinter dem Verbotenen Wald emporragen.

„Das hört sich super an. Wir könnten ihm das gleich noch in der Nacht auf Samstag sagen, damit er beruhigt schlafen kann. Dann hast du auch nicht soviel Streß."

„Da könntest du recht haben. Ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob ich hierbleibe bis nach seinem Geburtstag. Aber der Gedanke, dass wir den ganzen Tag nicht in Hogwarts sind, beruhigt mich ein wenig. Einfacher wird es dadurch wahrscheinlich aber auch nicht!" Da ist was dran.

„Wird schon schiefgehen, Mom. Du kannst ihn doch sonst auch so gut um den Finger wickeln, lass dir was einfallen."

„Seit ihr beiden auf der Welt seid, klappt es nicht mehr so einwandfrei. Ihr könnt das um einiges besser wie ich." Sie lacht einmal auf und denkt wohl an ein sehr witziges Beispiel. Mir fällt da auch eines ein.

Als Jay und ich vier Jahre alt waren, haben wir eine unserer Hauselfen geärgert. Wir hatten kleine Miniaturausgaben von einem Feuerblitz und sind damit durch das ganze Haus geflogen. Dazu kam noch, dass wir uns Moms Zauberstab unter den Nagel gerissen haben. Wir haben an einer Ecke des Flures gestanden. Ihr müsst wissen, unser Haus ist in einer viereckigen Form gebaut, mit einem Innenhof. Der Flur im ersten Stockwerk geht einmal im Kreis, also eine fantastische Flugstrecke.

Aber zurück zur Geschichte. Wir haben also an einer Ecke des Flures gewartet, mit dem Zauberstab von Mom. Wir konnten damals nur einen Spruch, einen Stolperfluch. Jay hatte ein wenig Gelee auf dem Fussboden verteilt und ich habe Gingels gerufen. Er ist der jüngste Hauself bei uns, er hat uns die Scherze nicht wirklich krumm genommen.

Gingels kam also und hat uns gesucht. In dem Moment, als er mit dem Rücken zu uns stand, hat Jay einen Stolperfluch auf ihn abgefeuert und er ist in hohem Bogen auf dem Gelee ausgerutscht und in eine antike Ritterrüstung geflogen. Mann, das hat einen ganz schönen Krach gemacht. Viel schlimmer an dem ganzen Desaster war aber, dass wir das Attentat direkt vor Dads Büro veranstaltet haben. Dieser ist natürlich, von dem Lärm angezogen, aus seiner Tür gekommen, um nachzusehen, wer diesen Radau veranstaltet. Leider, es tut mir wirklich leid, naja eigentlich auch nicht, ist er genau in diesem Augenblick auf dem Gelee ausgerutscht und selber in die Rüstung geknallt, wo Gingels immer noch lag.

So schnell konnte man gar nicht schauen, wie wir uns die Besen geschnappt haben und schnurstracks und laut lachend nach draußen geflogen sind. So böse hat er uns das aber nicht genommen. Er ist uns hinterhergeeilt und in den Garten gefolgt. Er kannte leider ein paar Sprüche, um unsere Besen langsamer werden zu lassen und hat uns dementsprechend schnell eingeholt. Zur Strafe wurden wir beide, je unter einen Arm geklemmt, ins Haus geschleppt, wo wir gnadenlos durchgekitzelt wurden. Das waren tolle Zeiten, kann ich euch sagen. Da war er selten so schnell angepisst wie heute. Aber trotz allem, ab und zu können wir uns immer noch solche Scherze erlauben und dann wird hemmungslos gekitzelt. Er kann uns eben nicht wirklich böse sein. Ok, sehr selten, aber es kommt vor.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber es freut mich, dass du noch bis Sonntag hier bleibst."

„Ja, ich freue mich auch. Aber mal was anderes. Hast du deinen Vater schon nach dem Wettkampf gefragt?" Toller Themenwechsel, war ja auch gerade so angenehm.

„Ja, habe ich. An Halloween, während meiner Strafarbeit. Allerdings hat er mir noch keine Antwort gegeben. Ich würde sehr gerne für Zaubertränke mitfahren. Ich weiß, dass Franziska Filling, von den Slytherins, aus meinem Jahrgang bei Professor Sprout mitfährt und Mike Derving, aus Hufflepuff, bei Harry. An den anderen Fächern habe ich nicht so großes Interesse."

„Hmm, das ist natürlich ein Problem. Wollen die Jungs denn gar nicht mitfahren?"

„Nein, die haben keine Lust!" Super, wenn Mom schon sagt, dass das ein Problem ist, dann nimmt er mich bestimmt nicht mit.

„Dein Vater schwankt sehr. Einerseits sagt er, sind du und James die besten in eurem Jahrgang. Da sich James nicht beworben hat, würdest nur du übrigbleiben. Allerdings macht er sich Sorgen, weil du dort nicht unter dem gleichen Schutz stehen würdest wie hier." Seht ihr! Könnt ihr euch noch an Weihnachten und das Thema erinnern, über das wir am See gesprochen haben?

„Das ist mir schon bewusst, aber Bente und Bailey fahren schließlich auch mit. Dazu auch noch Casper und Finn-Corvin. Ich werde also nichtmal alleine sein, was ich so schon nicht bin, aber ich habe einige meiner besten Freunde bei mir. Sogar Michi und Vene fahren hin, haben sie mir in einem ihrer Briefe mitgeteilt. Ich würde sie wirkich gern wiedersehen. Außerdem, wenn ich für Zaubertränke mitfahren dürfte, hat er mich doch sowieso den ganzen Tag um sich. Einen besseren Schutz kann ich doch gar nicht haben." Ich versuche, meine Stimme etwas verzweifelt klingen zu lassen. Ich will unbedingt zu diesem Wettkampf! Wann hat man schon mal die Chance zu so etwas?

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, doch mache auch ich mir Sorgen. Blaise und Marina sind auch nicht sehr begeistert, dass Bente und Bailey fahren." Sie klingt jetzt sehr ernst. Was soll das werden, warum fragt sie mich dann erst und diskutiert mit mir? Soll sie doch gleich sagen, dass ich nicht mitfahren werde.

„Ok, Mom. Es ist gut. Ich bleibe freiwillig hier. Ich werd schon damit klarkommen, mach dir keine Gedanken." In mir brodelt es. Ich bin wirklich ziemlich sauer auf die beiden. Aber weder bin ich laut geworden, noch höre ich mich trotzig an, allerdings ein wenig kälter als gerade noch. Ich habe meinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, den sie teils entschlüsseln kann, aber auch ihr fällt es immer schwerer. Einzig Dad kann mich voll und ganz durchschauen. Ich sehe ihr fest in die Augen und zucke nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Dann drehe ich mich weg und sehe wieder auf die Berge. Die Stimmung ist bedrückend. Am liebsten würde ich wieder hineingehen.

„Außerdem wärst du dann an deinem Geburtstag nicht hier." Was soll das Theater denn jetzt?

„Mom, hör zu. Versuch mir nicht mit Logik ins Gewissen zu reden. Das funktioniert nicht. Ich werde meine Bewerbung einfach wieder zurückziehen und damit hat sich das Thema. Dann braucht Dad sich keinen Kopf mehr machen und du brauchst dir den Mund nicht fusselig zu reden. Ich werde jetzt wieder hineingehen, ich habe noch einige Hausaufgaben, die ich erledigen muss, bevor wir am Samstag nach London fahren. Wenn du mich dann entschuldigst?" Mit diesen Worten, die immer noch sehr ruhig, doch um einiges kälter als sonst sind, drehe ich mich um und schreite mit eiligen Schritten zurück zum Schloss.

Es ist doch nicht zum aushalten! Ich werde noch bescheuert in diesem Saftladen. Nichts darf man. Jetzt hab ich endlich das Alter erreicht und darf trotzdem nicht mit. Die Voraussetzungen habe ich auch und was ist? Nichts und wieder nichts. Alles nur wegen diesen bekloppten Todessern. Was müssen die auch jetzt wieder aktiv werden? Toll, wirklich toll!

Und was mach ich jetzt? Meine Hausaufgaben habe ich schon längst erledigt und gelernt habe ich auch zu genüge. Mal schauen, wer so alles in der großen Halle sitzt. Hmm, nicht viele. Tonks, Kings, Remus, Emmeline und zwei, die ich nicht erkennen kann, da sie mit dem Rücken zu mir sitzen. Nee, da hab ich auch kein Bock drauf.

Oh, na toll, super Timing! Da kommt mein Dad gerade aus den Kerkern, super. Mit Sicherheit der letzte Mensch, den ich im Moment sehen möchte. Ich tue einfach, als hätte ich ihn nicht gesehen und schreite mit gesenktem Blick an ihm vorbei. Hah, zu früh gefreut! Schon spüre ich eine große Hand auf meiner Schulter, die mich sanft, aber bestimmt zu ihm herumdreht.

„Hallo, Kleines. Wo hast du deine Mutter gelassen, ich muss etwas dringendes mit ihr besprechen", seine Stimme klingt neutral, allerdings sieht er mich etwas merkwürdig an. Toll, er ahnt, dass ich etwas habe und die Frage wird bestimmt auch gleich gestellt.

„Sie wird wohl noch draußen sein. Ich war mit ihr bei den Gewächshäusern, dort habe ich sie auch verlassen." Ich versuche mich wieder umzudrehen, um meines Weges zu gehen, doch auch diesmal wird mir das nicht gewährt.

„Hat sie mit dir über den Wettkampf gesprochen?" Leichte Besorgnis spiegelt sich in seinen Augen wider. Was er wohl jetzt denkt?

„Ja, allerdings. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich ziehe meine Bewerbung zurück. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest?" Ich klinge immer noch nicht unfreundlich, aber eindeutig kalt. Ich blicke ihm noch einmal fest in die Augen und wende mich von ihm ab. Ich brauche jetzt Zeit zum nachdenken.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was das alles soll. In meinem Alter hat meine Mom damals mit dem Rest des Trios den Stein der Weisen beschützt. Sie hat sich mit dem Vielsafttrank fast vergiftet, ist von einem Basilisken versteinert worden, wurde von Remus als Werwolf beinahe angegriffen und hat das Geheimnis um Sirius mit gelüftet. Das ist doch nun wirklich schlimmer als so ein blöder Wettkampf, oder? Das Trio hatte keinen Erwachsenen dabei, ich schon. Ich habe sogar meinen Dad um mich, aber das zählt wohl nicht.

Über meine Dad wollen wir mal gar nicht reden, der hat sich in meinem Alter schon mit den Dunklen Künsten beschäftigt und kannte Zauber, die ich mir nicht mal in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen könnte. DAS IST SO UNFAIR!

Ganz in Gedanken versunken bin ich quer durch die Gänge gelaufen und stehe plötzlich vor Albus´ Büro. Wie komm ich denn hierher? Der Wasserspeier steht still und schaut auf mich herab. So, und nun?

„AAH!" Mann, hab ich mich erschrocken, der Wasserspaier ist plötzlich zur Seite gesprungen und die dahinterliegende Treppe wird sichtbar. Albus weiß anscheinend schon, dass ich hier unten stehe, wie soll es auch anders sein. Weglaufen fällt dann wohl auch flach. Also gut, ich ergebe mich. Ich gehe rauf.

Leichtfüßig springe ich zur obersten Stufe und klopfe vorsichtig an die Bürotür. Ein warmes „Herein" veranlasst mich, die alte Türklinke hinunterzudrücken und in das Büro meines Schulleiters einzutreten.

Ich bin immer wieder beigeister, wenn ich dieses Büro betrete. Der Raum ist rund und genau gegenüber der Türe steht der riesige Schreibtisch, hinter dem Albus auf einem sehr bequemen Sessel sitzt und mich mit seinen warmen blauen Augen anzwinkert. An den Wänden hängen lauter Portraits von ehemaligen Schulleiterinnen und Schulleitern, die mich alle mit einem merkwürdigen Blick mustern. Vereinzelte Regale weisen eine Menge interessanter und sehr alt aussehender Bücher auf und in den Vitrinen befinden sich interessante Gerätschaften. Auch viele kleine Tische zieren den wunderschönen Raum mit geheimnisvollen Armaturen, von denen ich weiß, dass mein lieber Pate sie in seinem fünften Schuljahr fast gänzlich zerstört hat. Aber dieses Büro ist wohl mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass sich dieses wieder herstellt. Langsam gehe ich durch den runden Raum auf den Schreibtisch zu und schwenke kurz davor noch einmal ab, um Fawkes zu begrüßen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Jordan?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du etwas für mich tun kannst." Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, noch weiterhin bei Fawkes stehenzubleiben, denn der Phönix strahlt eine angenehme Ruhe auf mich aus und mein Groll gegen meine Eltern verfliegt langsam.

„Erzähl mir doch erstmal, was vorgefallen ist."

„Weisst du das denn nicht schon längst?"

„Ich weiß viel, aber nicht alles", schmunzelt er und zaubert uns eine Tasse Tee.

„Ich darf nicht mit zu dem Wettkampf!" Ich halte meinen Unterarm ein Stückchen nach oben, so das Fox sich darauf niederlassen kann. Mit ihm steuere ich wieder auf den Schreibtisch zu und lasse mich in einem der gemütlich Knautschsessel nieder.

„Weshalb bist du dir da so sicher?" Sehr witzig!

„Mom war draußen mit mir und hat mir ihre und Dads Bedenken vermittelt. Dass es zu gefährlich sei, ich dort nicht den Schutz wie hier hätte und zum Schluß, dass ich dann ja nicht meinen Geburtstag hier feiern könnte. Mir sind diese Diskussionen zuwider. Ständig muss ich meine Interessen rechtfertigen. Bente und Bailey fahren ja auch mit und da wurde auch nicht so beharrlich gegengeredet. Ich habe meine Bewerbung für den Wettkampf zurückgezogen und ich bin Mom und Dad gegenüber auch nicht unhöflich geworden." Er schaut mich ruhig an und hört sich geduldig meine Erzählungen an, ohne mich zu unterbrechen.

„Kannst du dir denn vorstellen, warum sie sich solche Sorgen um dich machen?"

„Nein. Oder ja. Ach, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Einerseits, selbstverständlich. Voldemort hat es damals auch geschafft, Harry aus dem Trimagischen zu holen. Andererseits habe ich meinen Dad immer um mich. Dazu kommt noch, wozu habe ich diesen Lehrgang an der Uni geschenkt bekommen, wo ich alleine hinfahren würde, wenn ich nicht einmal mit meinem Vater zu so einem Wettkampf fahren darf?"

„Da hast du natürlich vollkommen recht. War das alles, was deine Mutter gesagt hat?" Hä?

„Wie - _war das alles_? Natürlich war das alles. Ich habe ihr Zeit gelassen, auf meinen ersten Ausruf zu reagieren, aber das tat sie nicht. Also habe ich noch einmal wiederholt, dass ich nicht mehr mitfahre und bin dann gegangen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie nicht noch etwas sagen wollte?"

„Kann denn keiner hier mal Klartext reden? Warum macht ihr das immer? Dad hat auch erleichtert ausgesehen, als ich sagte dass ich nicht mehr will. Was soll dann das Theater jetzt?"

„Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass dich das ganze ziemlich... nun, wie würdest du jetzt sagen... anpisst? Ja, ich denke, das trifft es doch sehr genau, oder?"

„Ja, ziemlich. Ich versteh das alles einfach nicht. Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr."

„Ja, das bist du in der Tat nicht. Ich hatte das Vergnügen, dich aufwachsen zu sehen. Mit jedem neuen Tag, wirkst du erwachsener, ganz dein Vater. Dein Sturkopf, nicht abweichen von der eigenen Meinung, dein verschlossenes Gesicht, die undurchdringbare Maske, die du dir zum Schutz aufsetzt. Das beherrschte Reden, das du an den Tag legst und deine distanzierte Haltung, wenn etwas nicht nach deinem Kopf läuft. Wogegen dein Bruder gänzlich nach deiner Mutter kommt. Immer offen, zwar frech, aber warmherzig. In seinem Gesicht kann man lesen wie in einem Buch und er kann nichts verheimlichen.

Ich denke das deine Eltern einfach verhindern wollen, dass du deine Schulzeit mit Gefahren verbringst, die dir erspart bleiben könnten. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du noch einmal mit ihnen reden solltest.

Ich kann dir versichern, dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sehr hoch sind, vor allem die für die Hogwartsschüler. Ich habe jetzt noch einiges zu tun. Du solltest in die Große Halle gehen, denn es gibt gleich Mittagessen." Damit wendet er sich seinen Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch zu und scheint mich schon ganz vergessen zu haben. Verstehe einer diesen alten Mann.

„Das kann kaum einer!"

„Wie...?"

„So gut in Okklumantik bist du noch nicht!" Er kichert leise, scheint mir das Gedachte nicht einmal übel zu nehmen.

Ich setze Fawkes wieder auf seine Stange und begebe mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Wie der alte Mann gesagt hat.

Dort angekommen sehe ich, dass sich meine Jungs schon zum Essen eingetroffen haben und sich prächtig mit Tonks amüsieren, die ihre Nase mal wieder verwandelt.

Ich steuere direkt auf meine Eltern zu, die etwas abseits von allen sitzen und sich leise unterhalten. Als sie mich jedoch sehen, halten sie inne und warten, bis ich bei ihnen bin. Neben meiner Mom platzgenommen, bekommt mein Dad auch schon wieder diesen undurchschaubaren Gesichtsausdruck. Beim Merlin, der Alte hat recht. Oh Mann, wieso kommt mir ausgerechnet jetzt erst diese Erkenntnis! Meine Mom lächelt mir milde entgegen und setzt auch schon zum Sprechen an.

„Wieso bist du so schnell weg gelaufen?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht anmaulen!" Lieber die Wahrheit.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig!"

„Du hast aber nichts mehr gesagt."

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich anfangen sollte, nachdem du schon so aus der Haut gefahren bist." Das einzig gute an diesem Gespräch ist, dass sie immer noch lächelt.

„Dann tut es mir leid. Aber ihr sprecht alle so in Rätseln, seit dieser Todessersache. Ich meine, sie wollen sich zwar rächen, aber doch nicht von heute auf morgen? Ich meine, ihr sagtet doch, sie bereiten sich vor, das heißt doch nicht zwangsweise, dass sie gleich zum Anschlag auf uns alle ansetzen. Ich weiß, ihr wollt uns nur beschützen, aber ihr könnt uns doch nicht allen Ernstes wie rohe Eier behandeln. Wir sind nicht Ihr! Wir haben tolle Eltern, die immer für uns da sind und zu denen wir gehen können, wenn wir Fragen haben. Ihr beantwortet alles, was wir wissen wollen. Glaubt mir, unser Leben kann gar nicht so verlaufen wie eures." Tja, ich hab vielleicht etwas dick aufgetragen, aber meine Mom sieht glücklich aus und mein Dad? Nunja, er ist zumindest nicht mehr annehernd so verärgert, wie gerade eben noch.

„Das hast du wirklich sehr schön gesagt. Ich bin auch unheimlich stolz auf euch. Also, was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte. Du wirst mit zu diesem Wettkampf fahren dürfen - unter einer Bedingung..." JUHUUUUU, geil, ich darf mit! Dieser alte gemeine Mann. Immer drumherum reden, ich glaube es nicht...

„Ja? Klar, jede Bedingung." Oh Mann, diese alten gemeinen... nein, ich will ja nicht übertreiben. Mich so hinters Licht zu führen. Ich glaubs ja nicht.

„Du bleibst immer in der Nähe von Bente, Casper und Finn-Corvin. Du teilst dir mit Bailey ein Zimmer, welches ein Extrazimmer von den drei Jungs ist. Wenn dir und den anderen etwas merkwürdig erscheint, meldest du es sofort deinem Vater oder deinem Paten. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

„Jawohl. Ist das genial! Ihr seid ja so gemein... Warum habt ihr mich denn so auflaufen lassen?"

„Nunja, wir dachten uns, ein bisschen zappeln lassen, kann nicht schaden!" Dieses schadenfrohe Grinsen. Das ist doch sonst _mein_ Part!


	17. Chapter 17

_Ach, ich hab euch ja alle so lieb... Hab es endlich wieder mal geschafft... Ein WE voller Ruhe und Entspannun... und schon wurde wieder ein Kapitel vollständig...  
Aber dieses WE geht es wieder auf die Pist, hier hat es mal wieder ordentlich geschneit und da lohnt es sich natürlich... Eigentlich wünsche ich mir mal wieder den Frühling, aber bei so VIEL Schnee kann auch ich nicht wiederstehen...  
Danke danke danke an folgende Personen... Eule (ja, die Weihnachtszeit lassen wir jetzt hinter uns und konzentrieren uns auf wichtigeres Hi hi), dann auch an Therealjareth (ja, Eltern sind schon was merkwürdiges, ich könnt auch nicht ohne meine... Aber manchmal sind sie schon sehr nervig... Tja, warum der Sev nie lächelt? Ich hab ihn auch schon gefragt, aber er weigert sich strickt dies öfter als alle 5 Kapitel zu machen, er meint es schadet seinem guten Ruf eine am Hinterkopf hau) und zu guter letzt... Ewjena (Danke das du auch noch dabei bist, freut mich wirklich sehr..)_

_Hab mal wieder viel zu viel gequatscht... Jetzt geht es los und ich hoffe es gefällt..._

* * *

17. Kapitel

„Hey Mausi, ich glaube es fällt auf, wenn dir Federn wachsen!"

„SCHEIßE!" So ein MIST. Und das hier!

„In der Tat!"

Na, aber hallo! Da seid ihr ja endlich mal wieder. Ich hab euch schon vermisst. Doch ehrlich, ihr könnt es mir ruhig glauben. Ihr seid nämlich ziemlich lange weg gewesen. Wir haben schon April. Jaaahhhh, ich habe bald Geburtstag. OK, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich in zwei Tagen Geburtstag. Und wir sind im Moment auf dem Weg nach Italien zum Wettkampf.

Leider durften wir nicht mit einem Portschlüssel reisen, denn Albus fand es eine gute Idee, wieder mal etwas auf Muggelart zu tun. So ist er, der Alte - immer wieder für Überraschungen gut...

Hmm, tja und jetzt sitzen wir in einem Flugdings... Wie nennt ihr das noch gleich? Ach, Flugzeug, genau. Ich find es ziemlich cool. Es wird einem nicht kalt, man bekommt etwas zu essen, so gar nicht wie auf einem Besen. Aber nicht alle denken so wie ich.

Könnt ihr euch meinen Dad in einem Flugzeug vorstellen? Nein? Ich konnte es auch nicht. Er, Mc-mich-erschüttert-gar-nichts-Gonagall und Sprout sitzen in einer der mittleren Reihen und versuchen, nicht noch mehr Kotztüten zu verbrauchen. Man sollte meinen, sie hätten Tränke gegen die Übelkeit dabei. Weit gefehlt, es will natürlich keiner zugeben, dass er wegen eines Muggel-Flugdings solche flauen Gefühle im Magen bekommt und dafür auch noch einen Trank braucht. Also hat gar keiner von ihnen solch einen Trank dabei. Pech gehabt!

Und ich sitze am Fenster, habe einen wundervollen Blick auf die tollen Wolken unter uns. Zu meiner rechten sitzt Casper, der allerdings schläft und dabei schnarcht. Echt niedlich... Moment, entsprang das gerade meinen Gedanken? Ich schüttel' einmal kräftig den Kopf.

Ich habe mein Animagi-Buch dabei. Durchgelesen ist es schon, doch ich übe ja fleißig damit, habe mir Notizen an den Rand geschrieben, die mir Minerva gegeben hat. Ich kann wohl sagen, dass ich gut vorankomme. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass meine Animagusgestalt ein Falke ist. Und wenn ich versuche, mich zu entspannen, kann es schon mal passieren, dass ich Federn bekomme.

Ja, und jetzt sitze ich hier, neben mir ein schnarchender Casper und über mir ein grinsender Bente und an meinen Armen und im Gesicht zahlreiche Federn. Gut, dass mein Dad das nicht mitbekommen hat. Der würde mir den Kopf abreißen, schließlich sitzen wir hier in einem Flugzeug und um uns herum sind genügend Muggel für eine Massenpanik. Aber Merlin meint es gut mit mir, denn die nächsten Muggel sind fünf Sitzreihen entfernt von uns.

„Na, bei dem Geschnarche muss man sich ja die Federn raufen!", sage ich mit einem leichten Schnarren in der Stimme. Bente strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Der hat die Sonne doch bestochen, so fröhlich kann doch niemand sein!

„Stimmt auch wieder. Weißt du, wie lange wir noch fliegen?"

„Ich glaube, noch 20 Minuten."

„Oh Mann, noch so lange! Mir ist ja sooo langweilig."

„Ach, komm schon, 20 Minuten ist doch nun wirklich nicht mehr so lang. Und jetzt setz dich wieder hin. Sieh doch, die Lampen für das Anschnallen sind schon an. Das heißt, es dauert nicht mehr lange. Cas? Hey Casper! Los, wach auf. Du musst dich anschnallen, wir landen bald." Damit setzt sich Bente wieder auf seinen Platz und Casper schaut mich total verschlafen an und lächelt leicht.

Er sieht einfach zum Knutschen aus. Seine braunen, leicht gelockten Haare fallen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Die absolut hellleuchtend blauen Augen blitzen kurz auf und schauen etwas irritiert durch die Gegend.

Oh Mann, hab _ich_ das gerade von mir gegeben? Ich hör mich an wie ein verknallter Teeny, obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich ihn schon sehr anziehend finde. Schluss jetzt damit, dass ist ja albern!

Ich schüttel' zum wiederholten Male kräftig den Kopf, um diese absolut komischen - _komisch_ ist gar kein Ausdruck - Gedanken aus meinem Hirn zu verbannen. Er blickt mich noch immer an und bekommt ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich knurre einmal und er lacht mich einfach heiser aus.

„Was ist denn bitteschön so _lustig_?"

„Du!", schlicht und einfach. Es geht nicht anders, kann mich nicht dagegen wehren und schnaube einmal. Ein Lächeln legt sich um meine Mundwinkel und es packt mich schon wieder. Ich schüttel' mein Haupt und wende den Blick aus dem Fenster.

Unter uns kommen die ersten Häuser der Stadt Catania in Sicht, was so viel heißt wie: wir sind bald da. Während wir also im Landeanflug sind, kann ich euch ja noch von dem Geburtstag meines Dads erzählen! Aber nur, wenn ihr wollt. Ja? OK, ich erzähl ja schon. Braucht ja nicht gleich so zu brüllen.

Am Freitagabend saßen wir alle noch in den Räumen von Dad und haben uns unterhalten. Schule, Zensuren, Streiche und alte Zeiten vom Goldenen Trio. Ich wusste zum Beispiel überhaupt nicht, dass Dad Harry in seinem fünften Jahr in Okklumentik unterrichtet hat. Die Sache ist wohl ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Genauso, wie sie unzählige Male in der Nacht durch das Schloss gewandert sind. Echt hart.

Tja, alle waren anwesend. Wir, Familie Potter, einige Lehrer, Auroren und viele Freunde. Also genau das, was mein Dad überhaupt nicht leiden kann. Wir haben ihm dann eröffnet, natürlich erst um 12 Uhr, dass er seinen Geburtstag mit uns in London verbringt und keine Party zu erwarten braucht. Komisch, irgendwie sah er doch tatsächlich erleichtert aus.

Um 10 Uhr am nächsten Tag sind wir dann zu viert nach London in die Winkelgasse appariert. Ich kann euch sagen, ich finde die Art der Fortbewegung schon recht praktisch. Ist trotzdem ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

Da Samstag war, konnten wir noch ein wenig durch die Geschäfte schlendern. Jay brauchte noch einen neuen Umhang und ich Schreibkram. Meine Mom, wie soll es auch anders sein, wollte unbedingt noch in den Buchladen. Sie meinte, es gäbe ein neues Buch über Anwaltstaktiken und Gesetzesänderungen. Dad hat sich dann auch gleich mal mit einem neuen Tränkebuch und einer Zeitschrift über die Forschung eingedeckt.

Ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass unsere Bedingung für diesen Ausflug Muggelkleidung war. Wir wollten mit ihm ins Kino und anschließend Essen gehen. Am Anfang hat er sich noch gesträubt, doch als wir im Kino waren, war das Thema erledigt. Denn dies war kein gewöhnliches.

Es gibt einen neuen Gebäudekomplex in der Nähe des St. Mungos. Darin sind die neue magische Bibliothek, ein Gesundheitszentrum, ein kleines Theater, ein Kino und zahlreiche Restaurants und Cafes untergebracht. Irre Zusammenstellung, aber etwas völlig neues für uns Zauberer. Wie ein Freizeitzentrum, in dem man sich erholen kann. Es ist so geschützt, dass man nicht direkt rein- oder davor apparieren kann, sondern dass es nur auf dem Fußweg erreichbar ist.

Wir waren in einem kulturellen Film über die Hexenjagd und die Entwicklung der Zaubererwelt. Sehr eindrucksvoll, muss ich ja zugeben. Auch Dad war begeistert, schließlich war er noch nie im Kino.

Nach dem Film waren wir in einem kleinen, bulgarischen Restaurant etwas essen. Es hat überaus gut geschmeckt und wir haben beschlossen, dass wir dort wieder hingehen werden.

Gestärkt wie wir waren, haben wir uns noch ins Theater begeben und uns „Romeo und Julia" angeschaut. Ja, ihr braucht gar nicht so zu schauen. Shakespeare war kein Muggel. Nein! Er war Zauberer. Ihr dürft mir ruhig glauben.

Das Stück war toll. Ich habe das Buch mal von meinen Eltern zu Weihnachten bekommen und es förmlich verschlungen. Die Geschichte war atemberaubend und wirklich sehr traurig. Die Darsteller im Theater haben dies wirklich sehr eindrucksvoll zur Schau gestellt. Ihr müsst wissen, dass unsere Theater nicht so sind wie eure. Soll heißen, dass es in der Zaubererwelt keine begrenzte Bühne beim Theater gibt, sondern durch raumverändernde Zauber fast eine eigene kleine Stadt für das Stück erschaffen wurde. Atemberaubend kann ich da nur sagen! Verona ist einfach eine wunderschöne Stadt. Ich habe sogleich auch schon mal beschlossen, dass unser nächster Familienurlaub dorthin gehen wird.

Der Tag war einfach nur spitze und man konnte meinem Dad wirklich ansehen, dass es ihm gefallen hat. Was nicht allzu häufig vorkommt. Er hat richtig entspannt und glücklich ausgesehen und ihn haben nicht einmal die Blicke der anderen Besucher gestört.

Er geht nicht so gerne in _belebte_ Zonen, da unsere Familie immer noch sehr viele Blicke auf sich zieht. Obwohl, wenn man da mal länger drüber nachdenkt, könnte es auch damit zusammenhängen, dass Dad gefürchteter Lehrer ist und man ihm ein solch familiäres Auftreten halt weniger zutraut. Also ein echter Schock für die Zaubererwelt. Was eigentlich schade ist, denn ich habe wirklich den besten Dad der Welt. Oh, das war ziemlich DICK aufgetragen, findet ihr nicht auch?

Tja, und dann war der Tag auch schon wieder zu Ende. Schade eigentlich. Solche Tage wünsche ich mir häufiger, vor allem jetzt, wo sich die beiden PERMANENT Sorgen um uns machen.

Oh, ich sehe schon die Landebahn. Man ist der Flughafen hier groß. Hoffentlich finden wir auch unser Gepäck wieder.

Ein Blick nach rechts in die Mittelreihe, zeigt mir, dass es unseren Lehrern mal wieder den Magen umdreht. Ein seltenschöner Anblick und ich habe wieder keine Kamera zur Hand.

Endlich sind wir in Catania gelandet. Es ist wirklich schön hier. Der Flughafen liegt fast am Golf von Catania. Jetzt steht die Stewardess auf und meint, dass wir uns alle langsam zum Ausgang bewegen sollen. Mann, gut, dass ich mir nicht so dicke Kleidung angezogen habe...

Da kommt doch auch die Frage auf, wie kommen wir hier weg? Ich meine, dies ist ein Flughafen, hier wimmelt es nur so von Muggel, wir können ja schlecht mit nem Portschlüssel das letzte Stück reisen. Bei einer Gruppe von 27 Leuten würde das schon auffallen. Also: wie um Merlins Willen kommen wir hier weg? Maughtinglain liegt nämlich noch etwas vom Flughafen entfernt. Wenn ich mich rechte erinnere, müsste es zwischen Palagonia und Scordia liegen. Naja, wird sich schon etwas finden.

„Mann, Ferview. Pass doch auf, wo du hintrittst!", fauche ich dem Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw entgegen. Der Idiot hat mich einfach übersehen und mich über den Haufen gerannt.

„Hey, ich weiß, ich bin klein, aber doch nicht so klein, das man mich einfach umlaufen kann, oder?" Frechheit.

„Sorry, Snape!" Jaja, deine dämliche Entschuldigung kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken!

Unsere Lehrer sind, glaube ich, auch etwas neben der Spur. Anscheinend haben sie keine Ahnung, wo wir jetzt hin müssen. Ratlos schauen sie sich um und fragen sich, wie wir jetzt an unser Gepäck kommen. Wir Schüler wissen das zwar auch nicht so genau, trotzdem folgen wir einfach den Muggel, die mit uns im Flugzeug waren. Die müssen ja wissen, wo es hingeht, oder?

Anscheinend haben das jetzt auch die Erwachsenen gemerkt und folgen uns einfach. Ich wusste gar nicht, was die Muggel für einen Aufwand betreiben, nur um von einem Ort zum anderen zu reisen. Dieser Flughafen ist so unendlich riesig und wäre ich alleine hier, würde ich mich garantiert verlaufen.

Jetzt gehen wir auf ein Laufband zu und stellen uns an den Rand und... _warten_! Worauf warten wir denn? Komischer Brauch, erstmal nach dem Flug an einem Laufband zu stehen.

„Was soll das hier? Warum machen die Muggel das?" fragt Finn mich und sieht genauso verwirrt aus, wie viele andere.

„Ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Ich habe irgendwann mal etwas darüber gelesen, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern", gebe ich klug zur Antwort. So ein verdammter Schei... Wieso vergess ich plötzlich so viele Sachen?

„Mensch, Leute. Wir warten auf unser Gepäck. Es wird vom Flughafenpersonal aus dem Flugzeug geladen und hierher gebracht. Anschließend wird es auf dieses Band gelegt, dort hinter der Wand, wo sich diese Laden befinden. Dann kommt es über diese Laufbänder und jeder kann sich seinen Koffer nehmen, um zu gehen. Verstanden?" Dieser Klugscheißer von Hufflepuff - wie hieß der noch gleich? Ach ja _Kain_, genau. Er fährt für Verwandlung mit, genau wie Bailey. Er ist aus der sechsten und Jahrgangsbester. So spielt er sich auch auf.

„Oh Verzeihung, Euer Durchlauchtheit. Wie unwissend von uns Zauberern, dass wir die Bräuche der nichtmagischen Gemeinschaft, nicht so genau kennen wie Sie. Ich hoffe, Ihr vergebt uns unsere Unwissenheit und beehrt uns mit weiteren Anekdoten dieser Art." Das war Casper, der hinter mir steht und das ganze etwas amüsiert beobachtet hat. Seine Augen glänzen vor Schalk und ich habe das Gefühl, er muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht ausfallend zu werden.

„Keine Ursache, Laigton! Ich bin gerne zur Stelle, wenn du und deine... _Freunde_, mal wieder nicht wissen, wie man sich unter Muggel verhält", sagt er kalt und schreitet hoch erhobenen Hauptes von dannen.

„Was war denn das gerade?" wendet sich Bailey an mich und starrt dem komischen Hufflepuff hinterher. „Aus dem werd' einer schlau. Habt ihr öfters Ärger mit dem?"

„In der Tat. Er ist doch Treiber im Quidditch. Naja, beim letzten Spiel habe ich ihn mittels Klatscher ausgespielt. Leider, leider musste er das Spiel abbrechen und in den Krankenflügel."

„Und das tat dir sicherlich sehr leid für ihn, oder?" fragt Bailey mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Auf jeden Fall, somit hatte ich mein Lieblingsziel verloren." Sagt er gespielt beleidigt und dreht sich zu der Ladeluke, aus der jetzt die ersten Koffer kommen.

So, eine geschlagene halbe Stunde später. Wir sitzen in einem Bus auf dem Weg nach Maughtinglain. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört: _in einem Bus!_

Nachdem wir alle unsere Koffer von diesem Laufband genommen haben, sind wir in die Ankunftshalle gelaufen und haben dort auf jemanden von der Schule gewartet. Dad erzählte uns, dass wir abgeholt werden. Ich schaute mich genau um, konnte überall Schilder mit Aufschriften für Urlaubsorte usw. sehen. Aber keins, das uns galt. Wäre ja auch zu auffällig gewesen, schließlich sollen die Muggel ja nichts über diese Schule wissen.

Da unsere Gruppe wohl kaum zu übersehen war, war es auch nicht verwerflich, dass ein kleiner pummeliger Mann auf uns zukam und uns bat, ihm zu folgen. Mann, der sah echt komisch aus. Eben ein typischer Zauberer, der sich in Muggelkleidung gezwängt hat. Er hatte so etwas wie eine Toga umgebunden, darunter ein Hawai-Hemd und eine graublau-karierte, kurze Hose. Eine wirklich köstliche Zusammenstellung.

Tja, und jetzt sitzen wir in diesem Bus und haben noch ein-zwei Stunden Fahrt vor uns. Die Gegend ist wunderschön. Wir fahren auf einer Schnellstraße, die direkt am Golf entlangführt. Der Strand ist hier aber nicht weiß, sondern er besteht aus dunklem Kies. Palmen und Obstbäume zieren den Straßenrand. Ich fühle mich wie auf eine dieser Klassenfahrten. Ja, wir machen auch welche, allerdings werden die erst ab der fünften Klasse unternommen.

Aber noch mal zurück zum Flughafen. Auf dem Weg aus der Ankunftshalle zum Bus ist mir doch auch tatsächlich noch etwas Besonderes aufgefallen. Haltet mich jetzt für durchgeknallt, ich tue es auch, aber Casper hat nen verdammt knackigen Hintern. Meine Fresse, ich habe doch tatsächlich den ganzen Weg zum Bus heimlich draufgeschaut. Was allerdings noch peinlicher war, Bente hat mich dabei erwischt und mir ins Ohr geflüstert, ich solle aufhören zu sabbern. Ist das zu fassen? Am liebsten wäre ich im Boden versunken, aber wie das in solchen Situationen nun mal so ist, es tat sich kein einziges Loch für mich auf. Stattdessen habe ich Bente geantwortet, dass mich der Arsch von Casper an einen saftigen Braten erinnert und ich nach der ganzen Reise einfach Hunger habe. Ich glaube, ich konnte mich gerade noch retten und zu meinem Glück habe ich das seltene Talent meines Dads geerbt und bin nicht rot angelaufen. Wäre ja auch noch schöner gewesen!

Mann, ihr müsst mich wirklich für total bescheuert halten. Ich rede so viel durcheinander. Habt ihr mir überhaupt richtig folgen können? Tut mir wirklich leid, Leute, aber mir gehen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ich brauch das heute. Einfach mal wild durcheinander reden, nicht auf Sinn und Zweck meiner Sätze achten. Aber ihr wisst ja, was zu tun ist, wenn es zu schlimm wird.

Schickt einfach eine Eule an mich. _Jordan Snape, Maughtinglain, Italien_. Zumindest für die nächste Woche. Das hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gesagt.

Tja, und zu meinen zahlreichen Problemen, die ich habe, kommt auch noch hinzu, dass Casper mal wieder neben mir sitzt. Was ist bloß mit meinen Hormonen? Die haben doch echt nen Arsch auf. So etwas kann ich wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Sag mal Jordi, warum läufst' denn so rot an?" OOH, BEI MERLIN! Nicht auch DAS noch! Bailey sitzt vor mir und grinst mich einfach so an. Natürlich dreht sich Bente, gleich daneben, auch noch um und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Diese Hitze ist grässlich. Bei meiner blassen Haut ist es kein Wunder, dass ich so schnell rot anlaufe." Obwohl ich das in einem ziemlich ernsten Ton von mir gegeben habe und dazu auch noch einen typischen Snape-Blick aufgesetzt habe, glaubt mir das keiner.

Und wie soll es auch anders sein, Casper neben mir und selbst Finn hinter ihm schauen mich ungläubig an. Seit wann habe ich meine Glaubwürdigkeit verloren und seit wann kann ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr so gut verstecken? Ob es daran liegt, dass ich unter lauter Slytherins sitze, die diese Technik eigens erfunden haben und niemals ein Problem damit haben, Gleichgesinnte zu durchschauen? Naja, abgesehen von Voldie und seinen tollen Todessern?

Mein Leben ist doch wirklich einfach nur scheiße!

„Mach dir nichts draus, Mausi, ich habe genügend Sonnencreme dabei. Selbst dein Dad würde damit keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen", sagt Bente mit vor Schalk glänzenden Augen. Mit einem Blick danke ich ihm kurz und wende mich dann wieder der Straße und dem Meer zu, welches mir plötzlich doch ziemlich interessant vorkommt.

„WOW!" war mein geistreicher Kommentar, als wir das Tor zum Gelände der Maughtinglain–Schule für Magie passieren. Dieses Schloss hat viel Ähnlichkeit mit Hogwarts.

Vor uns ein riesiges Gelände, umringt von einem Tannenwald, der als Begrenzung dient und bei weitem nicht so verboten aussieht, wie der in Hogwarts. Der Bus fährt mit uns einen dunklen Kiesweg entlang, der gesäumt von Palmen direkt auf den Berg zum Schloss führt. Ja, in der Tat. In der Mitte des Geländes befindet sich ein kleiner Berg, auf dem man die hohen Begrenzungsmauern von Maughtinglain sehen kann. Ein gigantischer Anblick, kann ich euch sagen.

Oben angekommen, erstreckt sich vor uns ein wunderschöner Schlosspark. Von außen sieht es aus wie eine einsame Festung, alt und eingefallen, für Muggel eben völlig uninteressant. Aber jetzt hier drinnen: atemberaubend. Ich weiß nicht, wiederhole ich mich? Egal.

Einzelne Gebäudekomplexe verschiedenster Formen, Farben und Baustile befinden sich in diesem Innenhof, mit vielen Türmen. Ich kann mich gar nicht sattsehen. Das größte Gebäude scheint wohl der Unterrichtskomplex mit Großer Halle zu sein. Finn erzählte mir, dass die anderen in Mädchen- und Jungenhäuser aufgeteilt sind. In jedem Haus befinden sich zwei Jahrgänge. Der siebte und auch letzte Jahrgang hatte somit das Privileg, einen ganzen Komplex für sich zu haben.

Des Weiteren gibt es noch ein Gebäude für die Lehrer und sonstigen Angestellte. Eines für den Schulleiter und zwei weitere für Gäste. Wahnsinnig, aber ich stelle es mir doch sehr umständlich vor, jedes Jahr aufs Neue ein anderes Schlafzimmer zu beziehen. In Hogwarts ist man sieben Jahre lang im selben Schlafsaal und kann sich den so auch privat einrichten und über die Ferien wenige Habseligkeiten in der Schule lassen. Ausgenommen, man wird im siebten Jahr Schulsprecher, dann bekommt man ein Einzelzimmer im eigenen Haus.

Unweigerlich drängt sich mir auch die Frage auf, wie umständlich es doch sein muss, nach unten auf das Gelände zu kommen. Ziemlich anstrengend, erst mal den Berg hinunter zu laufen. Aber langweilig wird es hier bestimmt nicht, schließlich dürfen die Schüler ihren Wald betreten.

Da heute ein schulfreier Tag, nämlich Samstag, ist, stehen viele Schüler in Alltagskleidung an ihren Fenstern und beobachten uns neugierig, wie wir aus dem Bus aussteigen. Die Klassen scheinen hier um einiges größer zu sein. Naja, ich könnt mich natürlich auch täuschen, denn sie sind ja nicht in vier verschiedene Häuser aufgeteilt. Doch die Größe der einzelnen Häuser hier ist schon beachtlich.

Unser Busfahrer steht vor dem Bus und wartet mit einer Seelenruhe, bis wir uns alle versammelt und umgesehen haben. In der Zwischenzeit schwenkt er seinen Zauberstab und schon hat er seinen Zaubererumhang wieder an. Er scheint einer der Lehrer zu sein, denn er trägt eine typisch schwarze Robe mit dem Wappen der Schule auf der linken Brust. Ein schillernd silberner Kreis, mit einem Zauberstab in der Mitte, der von einer Hand gehalten wird. Dasselbe, welches auf der italienischen Nationalflagge am Fahnenmast hängt.

„Ich frage mich, wie unsere Zimmer wohl aussehen?"

„Mensch Bente. Warte doch einfach ab, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren."

„Ist mir schon klar, aber ich frage mich, wie das hier wohl abläuft. Von wegen Aufteilung Jungen und Mädchen. Ich meine, ist es wie in Hogwarts, dass die Mädchen zwar zu den Jungs dürfen, aber nicht anders herum? Hier laufen so viele hübsche Gesichter herum. Ich müsste sie sonst mit auf unser Zimmer nehmen." Seine Augen glänzen geradezu. Das habe ich euch wohl auch noch nicht erzählt, oder? Bente ist unser kleiner Schulcasanova. Eine Freundin nach der anderen.

„Untersteh dich! Reicht schon, dass du halb Hogwarts in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum einlädst. Aber wenn ich mir schon ein Zimmer mit euch teilen muss, kannst du das gleich wieder aus deinem kranken Hirn streichen, _Brüderchen_!" Uuuhhh, Bailey kommt jetzt so richtig in Fahrt. Ich kann ihr da aber nur zustimmen. Ich brauche keine italienischen Mäuschen in unserem Zimmer.

„Jaja, schon klar. Ich halt mich zurück. Hab es sowieso als erstes auf McColgen abgesehen."

„Oh nein, du meinst doch nicht die aus eurem Jahrgang oder? Ich hab gehört, dass sie als letztes was mit diesem Hufflepuff-Jäger Double hatte. Der aus der sechsten. Franziska hat mir erzählt, dass er sie abgeschossen hat, weil sie so überfreundlich ist und zu allem Ja und Amen sagt", gibt Bailey großspurig zu hören und Franziska, die bei uns steht, nickt bekräftigend.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass euer Ravenclaw-Jahrgang nur komische Tussis an Board hat? Ich meine, in unserem Jahrgang sind die Weiber nicht so schlimm. Ich habe mir auch von Tyler Banks aus der siebten sagen lassen, dass die sich wie aufgescheuchte Hühner benehmen und ganz Ravenclaw sich fragt, wieso sie in ihrem Haus sind."

„Tja Mausi, ein weiteres Mysterium, welches der sprechende Hut der Nachwelt hinterlässt. Es ist wie mit dir. Wenn du mich fragst, hättest du eindeutig nach Slytherin gehört. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden!"

„Bente Zabini! Wie soll ich das denn jetzt bitte verstehen?"

„Ganz einfach. Hast du noch nie die Geschichte um Osten Istanian gehört? Also er wurde damals..."

„Wenn ich dann um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte?" So ein verdammter Mist, kann der nicht später anfangen zu quatschen? Scheiße aber auch...

„Gut. Ich freue mich, Sie hier auf Maughtinglain begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie sind die erste Schule, die angereist ist. Die Gäste aus Frankreich werden heute Abend mittels Portschlüssel anreisen. Die Gäste aus Deutschland und Finnland reisen morgen Nachmittag an. Meine Lehrer werden Ihnen nun Ihre Quartiere zeigen, damit Sie sich einrichten und auf dem Gelände umsehen können. Um 16 Uhr würde ich Sie bitten, sich in unserem Hauptgebäude einzufinden, um am Nachmittagstisch teilzunehmen und die Schüler unserer Schule kennen zu lernen. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen eine angenehme Zeit." Wir klatschen einmal und folgen einer Lehrerin mit braunem, langen Haar, welches zu einem strengen Dutt gebunden wurde. Fehlt nur noch die Brille auf der Nase, der Spitzhut und einige Jahre mehr auf dem Buckel, dann wäre sie das Ebenbild von Minerva. Merlin, wenn die auch so streng ist, fress ich nen Besen. Ist das GEIL, ich schmeiß mich gleich weg.

Dieselbe Erkenntnis hat wohl auch die anderen übermannt, denn die platzen gleich vor Lachen. Oh Mann - und ich habe immer noch keine Kamera dabei, es ist wirklich zum Schreien.

„GEIL! ICH SCHMEIß MICH WEG!", brüllt Bente auf einmal los und plötzlich fangen wir alle an zu lachen. Die anderen starren uns an, doch das ist uns ziemlich egal.

„Mr. Zabini. Würden Sie sich bitte zusammenreißen! Los, Abmarsch, seien Sie froh, dass ich Ihnen hier keine Punkte abziehen kann." Leichtes Gekicher erklingt noch immer, aber wir sind ganz brav und folgen Minervas Doppelgängerin zu unseren Quartieren.

„Also Bente, dann erzähl mal deine tolle Geschichte über diesen Osten Istanian... Bente? Hey Binchen, komm wieder her. Du kannst die Weiber auch später noch kennen lernen", zische ich ihm ins Ohr, während ich ihn hart am Arm packe und quer über den Platz zum letzten Haus auf dem Hof schleife.

„Och mensch Mausi, du gönnst mir auch keinen Spaß, was? Wieso vergnügst du dich nicht ein wenig mit Cas?" Wie war das mit dem Talent, nicht rot anzulaufen? Wo ist das auf einmal hin?

„Red kein' Scheiß! Los, komm jetzt."

„Ach, jetzt streit es doch nicht noch ab! Ich habe deine Blicke gesehen!" Mann, ist das heiß hier. Gut, dass alle schon drinnen sind und uns keiner hören kann.

„OK! Du hast gewonnen, ja ich finde ihn irgendwie... Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber im Moment gehen mir andere Sachen durch den Kopf. Zum Beispiel deine nette kleine Geschichte. Also komm jetzt. Lass uns auspacken gehen."

„Gut, ich erzähl dir meine Geschichte, wenn du mir deine Gedanken verrätst."

„Du bist ein altes Sensationsweib, ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?"

„Klar doch!" sagt er mir mit geschwollener Brust. Typisch Slytherin.

„Gut, dann kannst du dir auch ungefähr vorstellen, dass... WOW!"

„Was... Bei Merlin... Ob wir die Schule wechseln dürfen?"


	18. Info

Hallo Leute.

Es tut mir ganz doll Leid, dass ich euch noch immer nicht das nächste Kapitel online gestellt habe. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich habe im Moment leider ein wenig andere Sachen im Kopf.

Neben meiner Ausbildung, lauter Arbeit, kommt jetzt auch noch die Flut hinzu. Für die, die es noch nicht wissen. Ich wohne in Dresden und mitten in einem geferdeten Gebiet. Leider stand meine Wohnung 2002 schon einmal komplett bis unter die Decke mit Wasser. Diesmal sieht es NOCH nicht ganz so schlimm aus.

Wir mussten lediglich den Keller schon einmal räumen und in unserer Wohnung vorsorglich alle Elektrogeräte hochstellen. Seit Freitag wohne ich erstmal bei meinen Eltern, da wir jede Nacht evakuiert werden könnten. Falls euch das etwas aus den Nachrichten sagt. Gohlis (ein Stadteil von Dresden) steht bereits unter Wasser. Ich wohne nicht sehr weit davon entfernt.

Zum Glück habe ich ein Laptop und kann somit weiterhin bei meinen Eltern ins Netz, doch zum schreiben bleibt einfach keine Zeit. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse und drückt mit mir alle die Daumen, dass meine Wohnung trocken bleibt und ich sie nicht doch noch räumen muss.

Ein trostpflaster (naja, so kann man es wahrscheinlich auch nicht nennen). Ich habe angefangen eine alte FF weiter zu schreiben. Direkt nach dem fünften Buch habe ich damals damit begonnen. Es geht in eine völlig andere Richtung als „Mein Leben und ich". Doch wenn sie ich noch ein wenig vorgeschrieben habe, werde ich das erste Kapitel online stellen und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch dann.

Gut, ich hoffe euch macht diese unterbrechung nichts aus. Viele Grüße und alle die auch von der Flut betroffen sind. Ich hoffe es geht euch gut, ihr seid gesund und munter. Gebt nicht auf und haltet die Ohren steif. Aber mal ganz ehrlich. Was soll man auch anderes machen.

Gruß Dule

_Ich werde diese Info löschen sobald ich das nächste Kapitel online stelle! ;-)_


End file.
